X-Men Evolution: Infinity Saga
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Heroes from another version of earth collide with the X-Men's, bringing six sinister stones with them. Mayhem ensues, allegiances are switched, and forgiveness is tested when En Sabah Nur shows up again. Can the X-Men work with the ones who call themselves 'Avengers', or will they just end up as more enemies? The choices they make will affect them forever. Sequel, **Roguecentric**
1. Damage Control

_A/N: This story is in fact a sequel! X-Men Evolution: Endsong and then X-Men Evolution: Onslaught are the predecessor stories (in that order) Feel free to read these stories in any way you want, thank you!_

* * *

_"Rogue..." Kitty said breathlessly. "Scott, he was-"_

_"He was taken." Bobby interrupted, his eyes wide. " Well, more like left willingly with the enemy. These..." He cast an apologetic look to Piotr, who was also panting. They were covered in soot and dirt, not that Rogue could see currently._

_"It is okay, Bobby." He answered. "They were Russians. None of which Piotr would ever associate with." He said, looking to the ground. "Unfortunately very efficient and ruthless..." _

_"Focus," Rogue choked out, looking around her. Still blinded from past events (hence why she wasn't on the mission to begin with)._

_"These, these Russian spies, they..." Kurt searched for the words. "They used something to control him." Rogue's face screwed up in horror. "A gem or jewel..." _

_"No..." _

_"He pretty much kicked our butts." Jaime filled in sadly. "And then he went with them..."_

_"With the item we were sent there to protect." Kitty finished._

_The world erupted into light and color for Rogue for the first time in months. Since the last time Jean was there, when she went Dark Phoenix and snatched her sight from her. Scott was the key and the trigger all along to returning it to her. Everyone watched tensely as Rogue looked around, realizing she could see again. _

_"Rogue?" Kitty asked hesitantly. She shook her head slowly. "Oh my god. You can see, can't you?" She nodded, her jaw set. _

_"Get back on the jet. I'm gonna get Logan and Remy."_

* * *

_Xavier Institute Emma Frost's Office, Feb. 3rd 3:52 pm_

* * *

Emma watched the pair closely, a bit weary of most of her therapy sessions these days. Scott's depression and guilt post being mind controlled was a problem. A big problem. He was even more of a pain in the ass to be around and he was shrugging off missions, prompting Storm, Emma, and even Rogue to take over for him. She hoped by helping him face his feelings he could get back to being the X-Men's leader, lord knows the school needed him.

"Scott," She began, watching. "I sense guilt. Why do you feel guilty when you were controlled with one of the _strongest_ mind altering items we've ever encountered in_ this_ dimension?" His gaze lingered on Rogue for half a second then back to the floor. _'He feels guilty over her for some reason...' "_Hank still has no idea what it was." She continued.

"Scott..." Rogue murmured softly, wishing he would just meet her stare for once. He sighed loudly.

"_I_..." He looked around the room.

"Scott, it's _okay_-"

"No. It's _not_." He turned to her, his face firm. "I-"

"You _weren't_ in control, Scott. Did ya blame me when _Ah_ lost control of my powers and hurt you? Hurt _everyone_?" Emma watched Scott closely.

"That's just it!" He cried angrily. "I've full out _battled_ you before when you lost control." He looked into his hands, ashamed. Rogue shook her head, her grey cropped leather jacket jingling with the movement. Scott wouldn't look at her but their hands still lingered dangerously close to each other's on the couch.

"Because _I_ could seriously hurt someone if you didn't, Scott!" She retorted hotly. It had been water under the bridge for a while, she didn't know why he was being so hard on himself.

"You were taking it easy on me." He said finally. Silence. "You didn't want to _hurt_ me. And I didn't want to hurt you, but... _I did_." He hung his head in his hands. "I'm a selfish bastard."

"_Scott-_" Rogue began but Emma interrupted.

"You're dedicated to duty, Scott. And I'm sure she wouldn't have had it any other way." Scott pressed his mouth shut. There wasn't anything that could make him feel less guilty about aiding the enemy and viciously battling his girlfriend. He treated Jean like a flower. A gem. Like the ladiest lady, maybe that's why she resented him and maybe why her and Logan had even happened. Now, he treated his girlfriend like his co-captain, like she was tougher than he was. He was such an asshole.

_It took less than half a day for the X-Jet to make it to Russia. Less than an hour for Rogue to track this headquarters on foot. She alone would be fighting Scott for over two hours. _

_The KGB Operatives had abandoned their Russian base (with the artifact) and left Scott there as a gift to the X-Men. If Rogue was being completely honest, she didn't care about the museum item that'd been stolen in Egypt. Scott's eyes glowed a ghastly blue. Even his optic blasts looked like ice as they flew across the control room. He fought with a desperate vigor she'd never seen before._

_"Scott!" She screamed. He could hear her, but he couldn't control himself, no matter how hard he tried. 'No...' He reached against his will to his visor and shot a blast, hitting a switch. Rogue stepped foot on a certain panel of the floor and it fell from beneath her, surprising her when she fell to a lower level. Scott jumped down, firing another blue, optic blast. _

_It melted through the stainless steel wall, making Rogue realize how strong his blasts were currently. 'That must be full volume.' She thought, watching him in disbelief._

_"Stay up there!" Rogue barked, eyeing Scott wearily._

_"Are you crazy?" She heard Bobby shout, preparing to ice a ramp down. _

_"If you don't have a healin' factor don't come down here!" She cried, facing off with Scott. "The control is elevating his powers." Logan pushed Bobby and everyone else away from the edge. _

_"You're forgetting those are cosmic blasts he's shooting. He can hurt you when he's holding back. I don't wanna carry y'all back to the infirmary." He told them firmly, looking down at the lower level carefully. 'Fight it, Shades. I know you're stronger than this...' _

_Rogue held her hands out defensively, black gloved hands trembling. "Scott..." She crept forward in her black X-Suit, a grey streak up the middle. She had on a black cropped jacket overtop and her bushy hair in a ponytail, silver bangs clinging to her forehead with sweat. "Let me help you." Shaking, he fought the impulse to attack his girlfriend for as long as he could._

_Sweat and tears streamed down his face. "Go..." He begged through clenched teeth. Rogue shook her head, refusing to cry. _

_"Can't do that, Slim." She said, a grin on her face. He launched a searing, blue blast at her, causing her to leap in the air with a scream. He fired again, picking up his gait and running toward her with his fist cocked. With a scream, he swung at her, fighting more aggressively than she'd ever seen him go in the Danger Room, and that said a lot. 'What does this control do..' She thought, struggling to block his flurry of punches. "Scott!"_

_He punched her in the face, catching her off guard. He followed with an elbow but Rogue caught it, surprised with the amount of resistance Scott was putting up. With a grunt, she shoved him away from her, blocking another punch with her forearm. He kneed her in the middle and put some space between them, seething. _

_"Scott!"_

"Scott." He blinked, looking back at Emma's face. "That's it for this week's session, I said." Emma gave a tight smile as both Rogue and Scott stood awkwardly. "Please tell me you'll try to be a little easier on yourself?" He grimaced, moving quickly for the door and out of Emma's office.

"I'll try." He murmured half heartedly. Emma turned to the silver-banged mutant.

"Good job." Rogue nodded and filed after Scott out the door. When they were gone Emma heaved a sigh.

* * *

_Volgograd Russian KGB Base, Feb 3rd 7:21 am_

* * *

The pale Russian man watched with glee as he reviewed the footage of Scott betraying the X-Men under their brainwashing orders. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it sooner. Nikolai Ivanov was one of the most ruthless, efficient, and dangerous combat tacticians in all of Russia. He was a terrorist, and any cause could hire him for the right price. That's why he was the perfect person to murder and assume the identity of.

He was built like an ox, jet black hair winding all the way down his back. He had a scar on his right cheekbone from a good carving many years ago. He struck fear into even the toughest KGB operatives, and his orders were obeyed without question. So, when he proposed that they use the brainwashing of super powered 'mutant' people to get things done, nobody was surprised.

"It is brilliant, really. Society hates them anyways, they will be expected to commit atrocities..." The room full of agents burst into hushed whispers. It wasn't without controversy, but it was a new level of nefarity the KGB had reached. Who could stand up to them now? "Anastasia," He barked, the blonde woman covered in fur approached him. She was as dangerous as she was gorgeous, her looks making her an efficient spy. She was built like a European model and fitter than an olympic competitor. "The mission was a success."

Her eyes flickered yellow but she retained her disguise. "Are you sure you know what you are doing... These stones, they're way more powerful than you realize." Her stare was hard. Nikolai only chuckled, facing the footage of Scott.

"Oh, I realize _exactl_y how powerful they are, don't worry." He looked to her with an icy grin. "And I told you, I have guidance." This 'guidance' made Anastasia uneasy. She had never seen or heard this 'advisor'. The longer time went on, talking of space time continuums and magic stones... Time portals leading to different universes, beings of god like abilities... The more it started to worry her. Her encounter with Apocalypse certainly hadn't ended well.

"Right." He could sense her budding distrust.

"Anyways, that's none of your concern anymore." He smiled even wider at her. "I have a mission. A_ very i_mportant mission. Especially for you." She frowned. She knew what this meant. Her life was on the line or it was something she really would prefer not to do.

"Oh?" He nodded at her.

"Completion of such a task... Will guarantee you a very nice spot. For life." She looked away from him. None of her bosses ever won or followed up on their promises.

"I've been promised such _before_..."

"You saw how easily we made_ that_ happen. We have the Mind Stone_ and_ the Space Stone. Just like that. What's to stop what I just said from coming true?" She crossed her arms unsurely.

"What would I even have to do?" She asked, her Russian accent thick with suspicion.

"You, my dear, will be in control of procuring the Soul Stone." her eyes narrowed.

"And _how_ do I do that?" The grin on the man's face becomes dark.

"You must give up something you really want..." He began. "Some would say a s_oul for a soul_." She frowned.

"And_ where_ am I supposed to get something like that?!" She snapped. "You-"

"Don't you have two perfectly good kids to-" She descended upon the Russian man in a fury, screaming as she hit him.

"I would never do that to her." She hissed. The grin on his face remained.

"Oh, dear Anastasia... I know. Because we'll need her for_ other_ plans." All the color drained from Anastasia's face.

"No-"

"You will remember who you work for. And know that I work for someone far scarier, now..." The smile slid quickly off of his face. "Than me. So in short, I suggest you do less talking and more listening." She looked away from him. '_Kurt, I can't...'_ "It won't be that bad when you have your own throne to sit on after this." She looked into Nikolai's face unsurely.

"But-"

"Not but's." He interjected firmly. "Go see what our wards are up to." Scowling, Anastasia obeyed.

_'I'm beyond impressed with your efficiency, Nathaniel. Keep up the good work and restore me...'_ A voice boomed in Nikolai's mind.

_'Yes, your grace.'_

* * *

_"Natasha and Annabelle." The instructor's voice rang out. "You two dance the recital piece at the same time." The severe blonde woman snapped, signaling the music. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled into a flawless bun. The piano accompaniment began playing and the girls began to dance, robotically. They were used to this dance. The dance of death. Both girls were flawless but somehow, the teacher always managed to pick between the two._

_"Faster." The teacher barked. The girls obeyed, their faces blank. The piano sped up. They kicked in unison, pirouetting around each other. "Bystreye!" She screamed. The girls danced frantically, praying they impressed their teacher.  
_

_"Stop." They froze mid dance in the same position. The teacher approached them, staring at each girl with harsh, blue eyes. "Natasha," She called out. Instantly, the red-headed girl in a tutu punched her opponent and grabbed her head, screaming as she snapped her neck. Annabelle fell forward, slack. Blood trickled out of her ear. She stood, her hands shaking but her face blank. _

_Annabelle had been her friend. They slept together at the facility. The shared food and cookies and told jokes. And in an instant, Natasha killed her as ordered. _

_"Someone has officially graduated their Red Room training." The teacher crossed her arms. "Everybody, pay attention." Dozens of blank eyes landed on Natasha, standing frozen in a tutu. _

"Nat?" Natasha Romanova, now an adult, sat in the D.C secret SHIELD shelter with her teammates. The footage of what the news called a 'mutant' played over and over on the giant screen. She shook her head, running slender hands through fire engine hair.

"Sorry," She mumbled, scrubbing her hands over her face. The blonde haired, muscular super soldier sat beside her. He peered at her worriedly, his muscles bulging out of ordinary t-shirts.

"You went somewhere else." He commented, his voice so gentle it kind of annoyed the former operative.

She leaned her head on her hand and took a dissatisfied bite of her peanut butter sandwich. "Anywhere's better than here." She quipped, smiling with her mouth full. Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, couldn't help but laugh. Things were never easy for the ragtag group of heroes who called themselves 'The Avengers'. But laughing helped.

Tony Stark, one of the richest people in the world, and also one of the smartest, stood glued in front of the T.V in the sterile headquarters. He had built suits that changed the world. Weapons that won wars. There was nothing the man_ couldn't_ invent, he was positive of it. But he wasn't convinced he was in the correct timeline. At least, the _same_ one.

Laboriously collecting the Infinity Stones and facing Thanos_ again_ to fix their fractured world... On their earth, Thanos schemed and plotted his way to all of the stones. He created a gauntlet to harness them and snapped half of not only earth, but their _universe_ away. Earth, as many other planets, was left devastated. Whole families, extinct. Dozens of heroes, eradicated. Earth and all it's inhabitants fell into a dark period, lacking hope.

All because Thanos thought that life was in need of 'balance' and he thought this feat would impress Death, giving her so many precious gifts.

It was absolutely psychotic and insane, and the Mad Titan got his wish. The heroes had never lost before, and not in such a way. For years they rebuilt the world, conducted research, and formed the only plan they could manage to fix this. Exploiting technology for time travel. They fought that same war, again. They even got the gauntlet to themselves, but the snap seemed to bring them to an alternate United States.

Dozens of their allies and relatives were still missing. And to make it worse, it seems they brought the Infinity Stones with them, scattering them all over the globe/universe.

Tony watched the footage in horror, mostly hung up on the footage of the so called mutant. "I don't understand..." He grumbled, the bags under his eyes a mile long. Bruce chuckled from the kitchen, Thor watching impatiently as he cooked Pho for everyone. "How? How can he shoot blasts from that visor that melt metal? I can't rest until I figure out and engineer this technology..." He scribbled furiously on a notepad in his hands.

"It's simple, really..." Bruce began, pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Clint tossed a dart, hitting the center of the board with ease.

_"Here_ we go." He rolled his eyes.

Bruce poured Thor a bowl of the piping hot soup. "Because he has the ability. Just like I have the ability to, well.. Y'know. Turn into the green guy." He placed two bowls in front of Natasha and Steve. Steve sniffed, trying his hardest to be polite. He found the brothy soup fragrant. He forced a smile, wishing Bruce would just make pot pies for once. He didn't have the heart to complain, nobody wanted to be responsible for feeding the whole group AND Thor.

"Thanks, Bruce. It smells... _Challenging_." He gave an awkward smile. Natasha coughed on her spoonful.

"Challenging, Steve. _Really_?" She sent Bruce a look that was thanks enough. Steve chuckled uncomfortably and took a gingerly sip.

"I think this slop is splendid!" Thor cried, pounding on the table and causing the whole room to shake. "On my home, Asgard, we had a similar delicacy. Made from the musk of Dark Elves! I did not think Earth was capable of replicating such flavors..." He hurriedly went back to eating, leaving everyone else with the implications of what he'd said.

Clint tossed another dart. "Oh,_ right_." Bruce frowned.

"C'mon, Hawk Guy. Get some Pho while it's hot. We gotta eat." Clint let out a string of obscenities that let Bruce know he wouldn't be having some anytime soon. He waved at him dismissively and headed to the living room. "Tony..."

"I don't want any of your soup, Green Goblin. While you guys are chowing down..." He sent them all a disparaging look. "I'm trying to figure out what the hell we're going to do about_ this._." He gestured at the screen. "Do you guys realize how serious this is? Forget getting back to wherever we _came_ from. We have to stop _this_ Earth from being destroyed!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "They're in possession of at least _one_ stone. This is a bigger deal than Vietnamese soup, my friends." He looked around at them for emphasis.

Clint huffed, tired of hearing Tony harp about this. They were constantly scanning their surroundings for any signs of any other stones. He looked over at the footage and froze when he noticed the ghastly blue light behind Scott's eyes. He remembered working for Loki and fighting against his own partner, Natasha, under the order of the Mind Stone. "No..." He breathed. He walked over to the screen, so close he was almost touching.

"Don't get any finger prints on it, bird boy." Tony began. Clint waved his hand.

"You're wrong, Tony. They have at least_ two._" He point at the footage and gestured to freeze the video. "Whoever this is is being controlled by the Mind Stone. Just like I was." He shook his head.

"The Battle of New York..." Natasha gasped, remembering how hard it had been to face her partner.

Bruce looked up from his Pho. "Remember how fucked we were when we had to deal with Hawkeye? Now they're taking control of people with the powers of _nukes._" He chuckled to himself at the prospect, shoving a forkful of noodles in his mouth until he realized that was exactly what what they were doing. "Oh my god. We're screwed."

Natasha sat back, her mind working. "Only if there's an excess of people like... Like that." She pointed at the screen. Tony sighed.

"Oh, knowing our luck. There is." He crossed his arms and watched for the hundredth time. "What are we gonna do..." He sighed, waving his hands in front of the screen. More screens appeared, showing incidents they all had no recollection of. The sky lighting up brighter than daylight in the dead of night in the middle of New York, magnetic pulses suspected to be from mutants, and footage anti-mutant rallies. "Where are we?"

Natasha stood, her mouth agape as she watched. "Oh my god..."

* * *

Piotr stared at Kitty in marvel, a bit uncomfortable in the late professor's old office. Nobody ventured in there anymore, except for maybe Scott. She placed Cerebro on the mantel and stared at in adoration. "He came up with Cerebro all on his own. He was nice enough to trust me to do repairs on it and eventually upgrades..." She sighed, running her fingers over the smooth metal. She missed him more than she could've ever thought she would. They all did.

Piotr placed a hand on the back of her pink sweater. "He believed in you, Katya. As do I. You can do anything." He stared at the machine.

"Emma and the professor are totally different telepaths. It's good that I built Cerebra for her and she can calibrate it in a way that works well." She sighed, staring one last time at Cerebro. "Doesn't feel right if Jean or the professor doesn't use it." He nodded in silent agreement, sparing a thought for the fallen.

"Come," He said, ushering her off. "You've done good work, Kitty." She smiled, following the Russian out. Piotr smiled at newer students passing through the halls, their book bags hanging off their shoulders. Some looked at him fearfully, others with badly contained disgust. Kitty frowned, her stomach dropping when she realized they were suspicious because of where he was from.

"H-Hey!" She screamed, going after them.

"_K-Katya_, wait!"

"What were you guys saying!" She shouted after them, bumping into Kurt and Bobby. Bobby held his hands up defensively,

"Whoa, whoa. Katherine._ Namaste_." He eyed her suspiciously as she panted angrily.

"Vhat's up?" Kurt asked her, eyeing the group of new recruits moving through the institute. She huffed indignantly.

"Forgive her," Piotr began, his face crestfallen. "It is Piotr's fault." She whipped around angrily.

"P! H-How could you say that!?" She cried, fighting the tears that were definitely an unfortunate side effect of her monthly cycle. Bobby and Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"Big dude?" Bobby began.

"No, it isn't!" Kurt responded angrily. He shook his head.

"They are suspicious of me and by proxy, _Katya_, because I am Russian." His face hardened. "They are suspicious about whether or not I have ties to something like the_ KGB._ The people who took_ Scott._" He dropped his gaze with a sigh. "I am sorry, Katherine." She placed a hand on his giant arm.

"You don't have to apologize, you're _Russian_. That's it." She frowned. "You would never do anything like that. I don't care if you _were_ an Acolyte. You'd be the first to help anybody." She said, her eyes shining with determination. Bobby and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, dude. Nobody could believe you're a bad guy. Believe that." Bobby pressed. Piotr only sighed, watching Rogue and Scott at the end of the hallway. She seemed to be pleading with him, and he was staring off at Piotr. Scott had been doing weird since the professor (and Jean) died, and even weirder post his brainwashing. He hadn't accused his Russian teammate of anything, but he had been noticeably short of words with him ever since. Piotr couldn't help but notice. And now, new students had.

Even Logan had approached the Russian mutant about it.

_"Listen," He had begun. "The moral code he upholds himself to is outrageous, Peter." He said, lighting a cigar and offering him one. He declined though he was tempted. "His head is messed up. They went inside his mind and messed it all around. I know it ain't right, but don't take it personal. He can't handle the stress."_ He nodded, knowing it was the easiest way to take things.

"Don't mind him. I don't know what's gotten into him these days." Kitty snapped, fed up with Scott's 'woe is me' act. They had all had a harrowing and traumatic couple of years, not_ just_ him. She turned away, frustrated tears in her eyes. "He's not the only one who lost them..." She said, her eyes glittering. Piotr placed a hand on her shoulder, done complaining about his annoying circumstances.

"Hush," He cooed. "Everyone goes through grief in their own ways, Katya. He's trying. We_ all_ are." He pushed her towards the stairs, Kurt and Bobby following after them. Scott sighed, his fist clenching. Rogue tugged on him indignantly, trying to catch his stare. He was impossible sometimes. The death's of Jean and the professor had changed him, as it had them all. She couldn't fault him for it. She pressed gently on his arm.

"_Scott._" Rogue snapped. "He's been Kitty's boyfriend for like, three years. He's _one'o_ us. Ya can't really think..."

"I'm just saying we don't know for _sure_." He turned to her, his brow furrowed. He didn't believe in coincidences anymore. She was so beautiful. It used to exhilarate him, but now it just made him worry for her that much more. He stared into green-grey eyes, hidden beneath a maze of wavy hair. _'I couldn't save Jean...'_ He thought bitterly, longing for his first love. Losing anyone else wasn't an option. "It's up to me to defend this institute, now." He looked at her seriously. "And we don't even know what I did... How I _helped_ them..." His fist clenched again. She placed a gloved hand on his face.

Hank engineered the suppression collar technology into a far less cumbersome bracelet that Rogue wore constantly. She still wore her gloves out of habit, though. She placed a gentle kiss on Scott's lips and he almost felt a little better. "Did ya _ever_ blame me for Apocalypse?" His forehead wrinkled.

"W-What, no!" He answered, almost angrily. Curse anyone who did. She cupped his head in her hands.

"Then you don' get to blame yourself for this,_ okay_?" She dropped her hands in his. "You helped me through that, a lot. Let _me_ help you." He smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Okay." He said, deciding to save the worrying for tomorrow.

_Scott was chasing after Rogue relentlessly. He didn't get tired and he didn't feel pain. He was like the Terminator. Scott's impressive leadership and combat skills did not compare to the wrathful operative coming after his own teammate. "Scott!" _

_He unleashed a full force optic blast that hit her straight in the chest. She flew back with a cry into a stack of wooden boxes. Rogue coughed before shooting to her feet, eyeing Scott with determination. "Ouch," She growled, spitting blood. She winced as the singed wound slowly healed, some of the material of her grey and black suit seared away._

_She flew forward, her hand cocked back. He lifted his hand to his visor. Rogue swung at him, but at less than 30% of her strength. 'I can't force myself to actually fight him...' He ducked under her and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her for a moment, preparing to blast her face at close range. Rogue screamed and threw him off of her, scrambling to her feet. "Scott..." _

_"Go!" He screamed. The impulses from the gem were telling him kill her. Kill them all. And he knew he was powerful enough to do it. "Rogue..." He bit his own tongue as he struggled to disobey the commands._

_"I won't!" She cried, dashing forward. He shot another blast at her but Rogue repelled it with a piece of metal. The blast ricocheted back to him, launching him backward. He crashed into some empty canisters. "Scott!" She flew over immediately, landing at his side. "I'm sorry," She said, looking down at him worriedly. Whatever Russian kevlar he was wearing burned, but did not tear. It covered his head and hair, leaving his face free. She caressed his face gently. _

_Scott finally seemed to be unconscious. She ran her fingers over his chest when he shot up, grabbing Rogue by the throat in an iron grip. She jerked back in surprise. "Scott," _

_Tears streamed down his face as he stared at her, his hand shaking as he squeezed. "Rogue..." He would kill her in that moment. She gasped in surprise, staring into his eyes. 'He wouldn't... He can't!'_

_Logan had grown impatient enough. "If you come down there after me see how many shots you get." He warned, his bone claws out. _

_"B-But," Kitty started protesting. _

_"No but's." He hopped down, landing like an animal to see Scott strangling Rogue. "SHADES," He shouted. _

_"Stop... Me..." He begged, trying to remove his hand from her throat. He grabbed his afflicted hand with his other arm._

_"Scott..." A tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at Scott. Her eyes glowed white. "Stop." _

_"ROGUE," Logan screamed, barreling over. A force he couldn't see sent him sprawling back, yards away from both mutants. He looked up in shock to see Rogue floating by herself, Scott on the ground in front of her. He crawled to his feet and lunged for her again. She held him taut with telekinesis _

_"If whatever he's got is transferable by touch..." Logan struggled to his feet, missing his automatic healing factor. _

_"Don't you dare!" He screamed at her angrily. If she was possessed in the same manner as Scott he would have to evacuate the team for their safety. "Rogue!" She touched her bare face to Scott and he howled at her in pain, the blue fading from his eyes. She screamed in pain, her hand flying to her own head. "ROGUE," Scott collapsed into a heap in front of her. _

_Logan watched her carefully as her eyes glowed blue. 'No...' He thought. She grit her teeth and bent over, fighting the strange hold with all her might. As quick as it happened it ended. The blue faded, and the spell disappeared. it was not something Rogue could contract via her powers. Logan slowly helped a moaning Scott to his feet._

_"Easy..." He warned as Scott looked around. He's knees buckled as he tried to take a step. He jumped when he saw Rogue, finding the strength to run into her arms instantly._

_"Rogue," He breathed, squeezing her tight. "Are you okay? I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I-"_

_"You're back." She breathed into her neck. He could feel her shaking fiercely against him. 'Rogue... I'm sorry.' He pulled apart and stared into her face worriedly. _

_"I thought I..." He grabbed the back of her neck and stared at her tearfully. "I'm so sorry!" He grabbed her, sobbing suddenly in shame at attacking her and the team. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
_

_"It's okay. We're okay."_

"Everything okay?" Rogue repeated, looking worriedly into Scott's face. He turned and stared out the window. Every time he looked at her too long he saw himself choking the life out of her with all his might.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He said, jamming his hands in his pockets. Rogue smiled thinly and followed after him when he started walking.

* * *

Jaime and Bobby stared silently and solemnly at the portrait of Jean hanging in the foyer against the plum and maroon walls. Beside it, a new painting of Xavier hung beside her. Bobby knew he had an obligation and duty to look after younger recruits, especially with them gone. But he wasn't prepared for how fast they grew. Soon, Jaime beside him would graduate and have the option of staying on the team or going off to college. He remembered when he was still an awkward kid in middle school when they were already in high school. What he wouldn't give to give to go back and really appreciate it.

"I miss them." Jaime said absent-mindedly, a sad smile on his face. He couldn't help it when he gazed at the pictures. It was the only way to see them, now. "Jubilee is working on_ Rahne, Ray, and Evan._" His voice quivered a little bit. "She had been working on these longer, Jean when she left and the professor just because..." He dropped his gaze.

Bobby shoved his hands in his pockets, used to the melancholy feeling he was felt. "This will be a lonely hall." He said after a while, running his fingers over the professor's picture. He left the slightest trail off frost over it. "It'll be good to have them in here too, eventually. I think about them all everyday." Jaime nodded, really identifying with the students who enrolled after the main X-Men team. They had been tight and they missed them all.

"Me too." Jaime sniffed, trying to focus on the friends he still had and had been lucky to make. Still, times were tumultuous. He missed the stability maybe most of all. The time when one of his friends dying didn't seem remotely possible. He heaved a great sigh and Bobby wrapped his arm around him.

"It's okay to miss them. We all do, besides." Bobby tried to smile. "They're within._ All_ of us. I feel them." Jaime nodded in agreement.

"I know," He said, trying to brave. "I just always thought the professor would be here much longer..." Bobby nodded, also longing for the security the young mutant provided. Now, all the students felt as though they were just floating along. Those old enough tried to cover the responsibilities but it was guess work. Nobody was Charles Xavier.

"Me too, dude. We gotta be thankful for the people we've still got." Jaime nodded, a small smile on his lips. None of his friends who were gone would want him to mope, he just couldn't help it._ 'We aren't added anyone else to this wall. No more.'_ Bobby thought, absent-mindedly clutching a fist.

* * *

_A/N:_ _Bystreye: Faster_


	2. Mutant Relations Parade

_Xavier Institute, Feb. 3rd 7:32 pm_

* * *

Kurt looked down at the silver bracelet in his hand. Mystique had given it to him during her brief stint of staying at the institute. It had his name engraved in it but he never wore it, he hid it in his bottom drawer. He sighed, running furry fingers over the smooth metal. "Mother..." He murmured softly to himself. He hadn't heard from or seen her in a while. He didn't forgive her for what she'd done to Rogue but she was_ still_ his mother. And these days, she was not safe out there. Definitely not with Sinister.

But it seemed his mother was above help. He could only expect to see her again as an adversary. Kitty knocked on his door frame and he tossed the bracelet out of view. "_Hey!_"

"Sorry," She called, a note book and pencil in her hand. "I came to ask if I could borrow your intro to Psych book?" She noticed the glum look on his face and set her notebooks down. She sighed and tossed half of her short hair into a bun. "What's the matter, Kurt?" She sat beside him on his navy sheets. He smiled so big his eyes shut.

"Vhat? Nothing! I'm just vegging out." He chuckled uncomfortably, sighing when Kitty didn't buy it. "Oh, I don't know, Kitty. I vas thinking about my mother." She nodded in understanding, examining his room passively.

"Ah, right. Of_ course_ you were." She looked at him worriedly. "You've got such a big heart, Kurt. Some people just don't deserve it. No matter _how_ bad you want them to." Kurt grimaced. She was right, as usual. But it just wasn't that simple.

"I know. I hear vhat you are saying. And I know that you are right..." He looked into his hands. "_And yet.._."

"Relax, Kurt." Kitty urged. "I get it. It's natural. She's your mother. You're entitled to these feelings." He smiled, wondering when Kitty, of all people, got so wise. "I'd be more concerned if you_ didn't_ feel this way." He laughed lightly.

"Right. I guess..." His face fell. "I hate feeling like I am betraying Rogue. I would never. She has every right to feel this way." Kitty frowned.

"You've never betrayed her, Kurt. Ever. You're about the only person who hasn't." She exhaled sharply. "It's complicated. Just like you're entitled to your feelings..."

"She's definitely entitled to _hers_. I know." Kitty leaned back.

"She _forgave_ Gambit, though. Who knows, she may be fine with Mystique one day." She said, flipping through the psychology text book on his bed. "God, this is like _six chapters_ worth of stuff..." She groaned. Kurt didn't want to get his hopes up, but Rogue had definitely grown a lot in the past couple of years. It certainly wasn't out of the question. "Hello? _Kurt_? Have you already made your flash cards?" He eyed her wearily.

"Vhat? yeah, I _guess_." She smiled at him.

"Well... It would be convenient if I didn't have to read through all these chapters..." He rolled his eyes. "I'll owe you a milkshake!"

"At this rate, Kitty, I won't be be buying them ever again!" She stuck her tongue out at him and threw one of his pillows.

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters , Feb. 3rd 10:58 pm_

* * *

"D.C... D.C headquarters... Come in." Steve looked up from the newspaper he'd been boredly leafing through, waiting for Tony and Bruce to come out of their lab and give him some info.

"Bucky?" He threw the paper behind him and walked over to the large screen, revealing his dark haired teammate. He smiled with relief. "Finally checking in, I was beginning to think you were breaking up with me." He placed his hands on his hips and tried to examine his best friend on the screen. He hated it, but he knew Bucky was more of loner than they were. He was a complex person, and he often exiled himself as some sort of atonement. They needed to cover as much ground as possible, so he wasn't in the place to turn his offer down. "Where are you now?" Bucky's face fell slightly.

It was bright wherever he was and his skin and long, dark hair were glistening with sweat. "Somewhere in Rome right now." He answered, looking around. "I found one. One of what we were looking for..." He dare not say what over a transmission. They all knew they could never be too careful. Steve nodded, blonde hair trespassing past blue eyes.

"Great work. ETA on your transport back?" Bucky frowned.

"There's a problem..." Steve smirked.

"There always is."

"It's _liquid._ I'm not exactly sure how to extract it." Steve cocked an eyebrow, one hand over his mouth.

"But, we're looking for_ stones_. Are you sure it's in there?" Bucky nodded.

"Trust me. It's where it is, when you see it you'll know. Bruce or Tony is just gonna have to come up with something to solidify it." Steve tossed a look back at their closed door.

"Probably take them a day or two." He estimated. Bucky smiled.

"Okay. Tell them to take as long as they need, I'll guess I'll just keep a watch on it here for now." Steve frowned at him.

"But-"

"Someone is collecting the stones, Cap." He sighed. "We remember what happened the _last_ time that happened. They're not getting this stone without a fight." Steve nodded firmly.

"Okay, you're right. See you soon, Buck. Good work and good luck." He waved at the video message as it ended, the screen fading to black. "Stay safe..." He turned when he heard a door shut behind him, Tony and Bruce emerging from their labs. "Guys," He began.

"Where's Thor?" Bruce asked, looking around the empty living room. Steve shrugged.

"Not sure," He said as he sat on the couch. "Probably flying around somewhere." Bruce chuckled. "Where's Clint and Nat?" Tony shrugged, taking an apple from the table and taking a bite.

"I don't know, probably flying around somewhere." He looked at the blank T.V. "Who were you talking to?" Steve's face lit up.

"Bucky!" Both Bruce and Tony nodded.

"_Barnes_..." Tony continued, seeming distracted. He did his best to fight the rising anger in his chest. "Tell me he had some good news, because we..." He sent Bruce a tense look and exhaled.

"Well he recovered a stone, but it's in a weird form. A liquid." He reported to the scientists. "So, we'll need you two to come up with something that can extract it." Bruce threw his hands up.

_"More_ things to do." He sighed, hanging his head. Steve glowered.

"Yeah, buddy. Let me tell you what we think _we've_ figured out. Uh, that we may have done something. Something_ irreversible_ with that snap." Steve blinked.

"Like _what_, Tony?" He huffed.

"Like what if we merged _our_ time, _our_ reality with an alternate one. The setting was the same," Bruce held up his hand as he spoke. "Our United States... Our Europes... Our Antarcticas, all the same. But now we inhabit with it people who didn't exist in _our_ previous Earth." Steve looked between them in confusion, his mind racing. Tony smiled, seeing clearly that he didn't understand. "The people with powers..."

He approached the screen and swiped down, bringing up footage. It was old footage of the X-Men fighting sentinels, the Juggernaut, and Apocalypse. Steve watched in amazement, approaching the screen slowly. "Oh my god..." He breathed, watching as they seemingly used magic. Augmented persons and people from space didn't surprise the captain, but seeing children wielding the elements did. "Are these_ kids_?"

Tony watched, his hand covering his mouth. "Kind of the least of our many concerns, Cap. If _these_ are the children..." He turned toward the screen. "What kind of _adults_ are we up against?" Steve ran his hand through blonde locks.

"I don't know. This is worse than I thought." Bruce approached them, watching closely.

"Wait a minute..." He began, grabbing more footage. "Is _that_ the same guy?" He pointed to Scott and enlarged the frames he was in. Both Tony and Steve squinted.

"Yeah, that might be him in like... Four or five years." Tony guessed. They watched Ororo control the weather and command a storm. "She's beautiful, can't wait for our Asgardian prince to meet her. Maybe she can be the New Asgard queen!" He commented sarcastically. Bruce sent him a scowl.

"Tony, this is _serious_." Steve urged. "If they control a more powerful mutant it won't _matter_ if they're the good guys, we're screwed." Bruce sighed.

"Can't fight a storm... Thor might, but..." He shook his head.

"And then," Tony urged. "We have to deal with these... With these _super-powered_ humans."

"We have to get these stones. Yesterday." Steve began, his voice firm. "Banner, I need you working on a way to get the Infinity Stone out of the liquid casing. Stark," His face became even more serious. "I need you working on more weapons. For all of us." Tony smiled smugly.

"Way ahead of you, Fourth Of July. But I'll keep at it. Why don't you tell the two _lovebirds_ to get back here and do some actual work? It's only the potential end of the world. _Again._" Steve gave him an exasperated look, grabbing his pager off of his desk.

"Okay, okay. I get it." He grabbed his phone and dialed her number. "Nat. What's you and Clint's 20? We've got preparations to make. You _what_? Okay. _Well_," He looked over to see Bruce and Tony watching him. "Well, yeah... I... I just wish you told me." He said, his voice quiet. "Fine. Stay in touch. Bye." He huffed as he hung up the phone.

"What's the matter? Kids went to play without _permission_?" Tony taunted, sipping coffee out of a mug. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Natasha's worried that the KGB could potentially be in possession of the missing stones. Her and Clint are investigating." Tony nodded. "In Russia."

"I guess the KGB _is_ her wheelhouse of expertise." Steve crossed his arms, frowning. He liked Tony a lot but he always thought the man was too smart for his own good. His mouth worked too fast. Bruce flashed green if only for a second.

"_Knock it off,"_ He growled, refraining from yoking Tony in a grip.

"Tony..." Steve glared at him until he made an apology.

"Fine, fine. I didn't mean anything by it. Nat's my buddy!" Both men walked away from him in different directions. He sighed, turning back to the screen. He let footage of what the news called 'The X-Men' play.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Feb. 3rd 12:03 am_

* * *

Rogue watched Scott as he shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it on his dresser. She studied his flawless physique and wondered how the lonely goth girl ended up with him. Only after lot's of heartache. She always thought it would feel a lot better. She laid across his bed, draped in one of his oversized sweaters. "It's a lot easier to sneak around here these days, huh?" She mused sadly. "Almost makes it less fun." Scott tried to smile at her but ultimately failed, catching her attention. "Scott." He shivered when she ran her bare hand against his back. "What's wrong?"

He scrubbed his face over his hands tiredly. "Everything. I don't know, I just don't feel like myself." He looked at her, the worry etching lines in his face. "Thinking about adding another session or two with Emma a week. Maybe alone." He dropped his gaze again. "_You_ don't need to see her as often as _I_ do."

"You're not crazy, Scott." She hugged the man close to her, rubbing his stubble against her face. "Anyone would be messed up after what you went through, and..." She smiled as big as she could. "If talkin' to Emma more is gonna help, Ah _support_ that." He smiled, relieved but not sure why._ 'Rogue is protective but she's not jealous. I guess that was more of a thing with Jean...'_ Jean and Emma never got to know each other, and he knew the former love of his life wouldn't have liked the other telepath. But Rogue wasn't Jean. Not at all.

She was nothing but a beacon of light and hope that made Scott's stomach hurt._ 'I don't deserve her. I didn't even deserve Jean...'_

_Rogue was silent in the plane ride back to the institute. Everyone was exhausted so it wasn't strange behavior. It wasn't that Rogue was being quiet it was that she couldn't talk. _

_She hadn't absorbed the mind control in full but she was still battling very strong, mental suggestions. 'Just last until we get to the institute, Rogue...' She thought, using every available neuron in her body to fight the urge to battle her friends. 'Oh god, Scott. What did they do to you?' She dared not look at Hank attending to him, she wasn't sure what could make her snap. 'Fight them, fight them, fight them, fight them...' The impulses repeated relentlessly._

_"Hello?" Kitty urged beside her, perturbed by her friend's weird behavior. _

_"Perhaps she is tired, Katya." Piotr said. "We all are." She huffed. _

_"No, she's acting weird." She said, waving a hand in front of her face. _

_"Rogue?" Kurt questioned, moving closer. Logan ushered them all back, eyeing her closely. _

_"Stay away from Stripes for the time being. Just give her some space." He ordered. _

_"B-But Mr. Logan?!" Kitty began but he interrupted her. _

_"She inherited something from Scott, a little bit of what was controlling him." Logan explained seriously. "Not the full dose, but she's focused on fight the suggestions off, right?" She nodded, her hands clutching each other tightly. "It's okay darlin," He comforted her. "We're almost home." She nodded again, her eyes set in determination.  
_

_When they landed she exited first the jet first, flying quickly towards the Danger Room. She locked everyone else and ran advanced courses until the suggestions and urges faded away, leaving her an exhausted mess. 'What the hell just happened to me...' _

"You're so supportive," He said, tearing himself from a daydream. "Thank you. I don't deserve it." Rogue sighed.

"Don't _say_ that. Ya been there for me since Ah came here." She nagged, pinching the back of his neck with her fingers. Her groaned in pleasure, leaning into her touch.

"R-Right there..." He whimpered, the pressure behind his eyes releasing. His migraines had increased in frequency since his brainwashing. "Thank you..." Rogue smirked triumphantly behind him.

"I _like_ returning the favor," Rogue said softly. "See?" A smile spread of Scott's face. "So let me." He turned to face her mischievously.

"And here I thought you preferred being around Remy over me..." She chuckled, hitting him with a pillow. "I'm a fool."

"Well, he's certainly been_ more_ of a gentleman, lately." She crossed her arms and Scott leaned in to kiss her for a long moment.

"Sorry, I'm not normally this jealous guy." He began, kissing down her neck. She snorted.

"Uh,_ hello_? Don't you remember Duncan?" He sat back and laughed, thinking about high school.

"Wow, maybe I _have_ always been this guy. And you like me_ anyways_..." He pulled her close to him. "I love you." He said, his voice a hair solemn. She looked up at him in surprise, her eyes wide in shock. "And... You don't have to say that just because I did, if you're not ready..." Even in death it was obvious how much Scott still loved Jean. Rogue was very careful with her feelings and he didn't blame her. "I understand. I just wanted you to know..." Tomorrow was never promised, not for X-Men.

Her mouth hung agape. "How could you _honestly_ think I don't love you, _Scott_. I, of _course_ I do..." She had always known it, but she'd never admitted it out loud. She'd hardly ever verbally acknowledged her crush on Scott. He cupped her face and smiled.

"I know. I'm so grateful for you. I haven't felt like myself lately, but when I did I have you to thank for it. Thank you." He pulled her close to him. '_And I'll do anything protect you.'_ He thought, frowning behind her in the embrace. Scott had learned first hand there was a lot to fear out there.

* * *

_Volgograd Russian KGB Base, Feb 4th 2:43 am_

* * *

She always knew she was Magneto's daughter.

Lorna Dane grew up in a foster home with lots of money. This was suspicious since she was a carrier of the X-Gene. Those were usually the kids left behind to pile up in orphanages. Abandoned and forgotten, cast off into the world on their own. Almost nobody wanted to take on the responsibility of a mutant. Not if they didn't _have_ to.

She saw him on the television during his battle with Apocalypse. She was all the way in San Francisco at the time, but she vowed to find the man with the same powers as hers. She watched, feeling like for once, she wasn't alone in the world. There was someone like her. Exactly like her. With the power of magnetism. She made up her mind right then to find him. She took off for Bayville to investigate. She never made it to Manhattan, though. She mixed in with the wrong crowd. The wrong crowd dragged her all the way to Russia.

She stood in the KGB Red Room base, her celadon hair past her shoulders in curls. She was a beautiful woman, like an ancient greek goddess. She was shrouded in green fabrics of various shades and opacities, following behind Nikolai closely. She was known as Polaris. Or Lorna Dane. Her true current identity was Malice, a mutant without a corporal form. Her ability was simply possession. Lorna hadn't been Lorna for a while now, working along side the Russian terrorists in gaining strange stones.

Nikolai turned to her, unable to hide his grin. "And you are sure, Malice... You can occupy two bodies at once?" Lorna smiled at him.

"Of course I can darling, I've been at this for hundreds of years." She placed slender hands on her hips.

"Perfect. Our version of Cerebro will help magnify your abilities to reach." He explained, showing her the silver machine. "Ah, Raven was _genius_ to cope the schematics for professor Xavier's beloved device." His grin became sinister. "Ah, Charles. He lives on..." He walked over to a case where the Space Stone sat. "I can't wait to see what can be done with this one." _'Our ruler... He will be returned sooner than I ever imagined.'_

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Feb 4th 11:17 am _

* * *

_"Bayville Mayor Lemar Stoney leads the first annual Mutant & Human Relations Parade to help ease the tensions between humans and carriers of the X-Gene. More coverage from our correspondent, Lena Clarke. Lena!" _The news anchor announced on the T.V.

Bobby changed the channel, his feet kicked up on the rec room's table. His face was starting to grow light colored stubble as he aged into a young man. "How long before you think_ that_ becomes a bad idea?" Kitty snatched the remote back and changed it back to parade coverage.

"How can we, like, _know_ if you change it?" She snapped, watching intently to see if people even showed up. She was surprised at the normal, and seemingly peaceful function. "Oh, wow..." She muttered to herself. Bobby snorted, his arms crossed. "Maybe it_ can_ work."

"Yeah? For _how long?_" They both jumped when Scott stumbled in, a mug of coffee in his hands.

"What're you guys watching?" He asked in-between sips as he walked over. Kitty pointed the remote at the T.V.

"It's this mutants and people relations parade." She explained, her blue eyes glued to the television. Scott cocked an eyebrow.

"But... Mutant's _are_ people, Kitty." He responded in confusion. Bobby snickered.

"Tell_ that_ to the people who need a mutant relations parade." He retorted. Kitty leaned in closer to the T.V, her mouth agape.

"Oh my god." She gasped, covering her mouth. "You guys, shut up and _look_!" The boys looked at the T.V and paled when they saw a familiar mutant clad in red. Lots of red. Her normally red powers were blue, and they were encasing everything at the parade that she could wrap them around. Scott covered his eyes.

"No... No. Tell me she's not attacking a parade made to paint mutants in a _good_ light..." He groaned, imagining the P.R setback for mutants already. Curfews came to mind.

"Why would she do this? She hasn't done anything else in... _Years_?" Bobby exclaimed, watching her destroy the event on live television. "I guess I'll just suit up." He muttered to himself, annoyed he couldn't enjoy one morning of peace. Kitty shook her head.

"Last time we saw her she was _mind controlled_ and attacked us." She faced them seriously. "What if it's happening again?" Scott's blood ran cold when he realized what Kitty meant. What if she was being mentally tortured the same way he had been? He wasn't ready to confront this yet, but he didn't have a choice. "Scott? Are you alright?" Kitty asked uncertainly, chewing her lip. He nodded, sweat trailing down his brow.

"Fine. Let's go, I'll alert everyone else. We need to shut her down, fast." He tore away from the two mutants and thought of Rogue. _'Hey, Wanda's flipping out at a parade in Newtown. We gotta take care of it, can you alert the rest of the team.'_

_'On it. Do you want Logan to come?_' He shook his head even thought she couldn't see.

_'No, it's not that far from campus. He should stay just incase anybody attacks the school.'_

_'Got it.'_

_'Thanks.'_

They all met in the X-Jet hanger, Scott, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Piotr, Bobby, and Laura all filed on silently, nervous what had dragged the Scarlet Witch out of retirement. She had been scarce, disappearing from the X-Men for years on end without appearing again. They were all fairly certain this attack was not of her own volition. This meant Scott had to face his demons. And fast.

Rogue sent him a reassuring look from the cockpit. It wasn't an ideal situation, but at least it was _just_ Wanda and not a government level threat. It could be the perfect excursion to make Scott comfortable on the field again. If only she knew how wrong she was.

They parked and cloaked the vehicle quickly, hearing the commotion from blocks away.

"We need to deescalate. Please, think about property damage and civilian casualties. We're on display for the whole world, make sure people can't deny what side of history we're on!" He ordered, glaring at Wanda. "So X-Men, _move out!"_

Downtown Bayville was shrouded in tendrils of blue as Wanda screamed and cried, tears leaking down her face. "Wanda!" Scott shouted. It was exactly as he feared. The mysterious blue influence. Fear gripped his heart as he remembered the paralyzing control. '_No...'_ He thought, shaking. He stood, paralyzed by the memories. Rogue shot from his side first, yelling as she went to intercept Wanda. She had stopped Scott, she would stop her. "Rogue!"

With a yell, Wanda clutched her hands into fists and slowly levitated two buildings on either side of her. Rogue halted, eyeing her display of power wearily. "Oh my god..._ Run_!" Rogue commanded, backing away from the out of control mutant. She hurled the architecture at Rogue who barely erected enough rock from the ground to protect herself. She flew through the raining debris, panting. _'This is like, ten times worse than when this happened to Scott.'_ She felt everything rumble around them. _'She could dismantle this place.'_

Tears streaking down her face, Wanda waved her hand and the road splintered beneath them. "Wanda!" Rogue screamed as everyone tried not to get caught in the jagged concrete. "Wanda ya_ gotta_ fight this harder, you're puttin'_ a lot_ of people in danger!" She cried, worming her way out of her glove.

_Wanda didn't even notice when she was wandering through Mutie Town. A presence entered her mind and took over her faculties without so much as a yawn. They led her body to a discreet backend of the shanty town where Anastasia was waiting. She flashed the mysterious brooch and whispered. Wanda nodded dumbly and walked away. _

Wanda didn't seem to recognize her words, screaming in fury as she hurled two parked cars Rogue's way. Rogue dodged one and caught the other, tossing it back with a grunt. Wanda smashed the car aside with her powers, replicating telekinesis in this heightened state. Scott fired an optic blast at her from beside Rogue, but it veered off course.

"Her hex powers..." He growled through grit teeth, watching as everyone tried and failed to intercept her with their powers. "They interfere with ours, damn it." Bobby iced a ramp around her and tried to encase a part of her in ice. The ice shards flew every which way but at her, causing him to fully ice out to avoid being damaged. Kurt teleported, but her natural hex powers caused him to miscalculate every time.

Even Piotr couldn't nail her with the debris and rubble around them.

"Alright..." Rogue said, huffing. "Time to try something."

"Like _what_?" Kitty asked, her back flat against concrete. She phased quickly as a hydrant flew into her.

"Fight fire with fire." Rogue drawled, her face determined.

"You don't mean using _her_ powers, do you? _She_ doesn't even seem to know how to use them!" A car crashed nearby them. "Are you sure it's a good idea to add more of her witch hex stuff to the equation?" Rogue stood.

"Nope." She said, doing her best to sift through the girls memories and traumas. Rogue began to glow with red, her teeth gritting. "WANDA," She howled, flying over to her. She began screaming unintelligibly, flinging everything she could get her hands on at an advancing Rogue. Rogue focused on her memories, even reaching deep down to her distant memories with Joseph.

All the nearby metal rose, Rogue's eyes yellow. Wanda didn't break a sweat, using her absolute control over her power to her advantage. The cars and light posts were getting closer to Wanda but still missing.

_'D-Damn... She's still stronger than me!'_ She thought desperately, watching as she flung a car right where a little girl was cowering. "No!" Piotr ran and caught the car at the last moment, tossing it away from the girl. He scooped her quickly and took off, running away from the conflict. "_Wanda!_" Rogue screamed, trying desperately to enter her mind.

She was surprised when she actually did, though it was probably too chaotic for her to do anything about. It was the same anarchy as Scott's. These two incidents were the same. _'They wanted the artifact in Egypt,'_ She thought focusing on Wanda's mind._ 'What are they using Wanda to get?'_ The answer was actually simple.

She tried to take control over the brainwashing again, but it was too much for Rogue's grasp on telepathy. Tears leaking out of her eyes, she grappled mentally with her, feeling her grip fail._ 'Keep it up,'_ She thought, her teeth clenching. It was too many abilities for Rogue to grasp at one time.

Wanda raised all the parked cars around her and shoved at Rogue, repelling her from her mind. Several of the cars collided with the mutant, sending her crashing yards away.

"Rogue!" Scott screamed, ripping his visor off. He shot a cherrypicker at an abandoned construction site, causing it to tip over. It slammed into Wanda, causing her to crash into the ground.

"You got her!" Kurt screamed, wondering if she would get back up. But nobody noticed the blonde, Russian spy sneaking off to where Rogue was separated. Rogue shot from the debris panting, looking around. She eyed the strange blonde woman approaching her from the shadows. Her head was still spinning, before she could think, the woman ripped out a blue brooch and flashed it in her face.

It was the same blue as Scott's eyes that time. And Wanda's now. Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to fly away, but she couldn't. She found herself strangely frozen, glued staring at blue. "Don't fight it, child." A familiar voice said. Rogue began to panic. _'No... No it can't be...'_

"_Mystique..._" Rogue bit out, tears in her eyes. She could feel the strange stone wrapping itself around her essence. _'No! Fight it!'_ She set her jaw, using all the remained in her of Jean to fight it's influence. "I _won't_ let you take me." Tears shone in the strange woman's eyes.

"You won't beat an Infinity Stone, Rogue."_ 'A what?'_

She pushed even harder, her eyes watering. The stone trembled in her hand, surprising Mystique the most._ 'Is she contesting the stone... This girl...'_ She watched in true amazement. It was a truly valiant effort, but she knew it would not matter._ 'Scott, someone...'_ She thought weakly, not able to call out to them with her abilities. _'Help me...'_ She thought, terrified she would descend into the same grip as Scott and Wanda. _'Please...'_

Mystique held the mystical brooch near her, causing her to cry out. Scott heard her, though he was still wrangling with an ornery Wanda. "Rogue..." He uttered, his feet moving when he realized he couldn't see her. "_Rogue!_ Where are you?" He screamed out, knowing what he heard.

Blood trickled down her nose as she fought the Mind Stone, her head pulsing with pain. Her eyes turned white as the wind whipped around them. Lightning crashed next to the operative, rain beginning to pelt the ground. Grass began to sear away around them, then slowly the concrete and vehicles around them. "You can fight_ all_ you want. This always wins, Rogue!" She screamed over the storm. Rogue fell to one knee staring hatefully at Mystique.

"_Why..._" She rasped, glaring at her. Mystique hung her head.

"Forgive me." The blue overtook her stormy eyes. She fell to her hands and knees, struggling against the cosmic power to the last second.

"_Rogue!_" Scott screamed, eyeing the strange woman. "Who are you?_ Get away from her_!" He barked rabidly, preparing to shoot them if he had to. They hid the brooch suddenly. Rogue looked up at him with haunting blue eyes. The air deflated out of his lungs as he staggered back. She stood slowly, a blank look on her face.

"It is none of your concern." Anastasia asserted in a strong, Russian accent. "_Come,_ Anna-Marie." With a grunt Rogue leapt up, punching the ground and sending a large, blue shockwave rippling through the area, sending Scott and the rest of the X-Men flying. Wanda fell to the ground, suddenly incapacitated. Before anyone could respond, a helicopter lowered near them, kicking up dust and debris everywhere.

"ROGUE, NO!" Scott screamed, forcing himself to his feet.

"ROGUE!" Kurt shouted, teleported quickly, reaching for her when he reappeared. She raised a hand and flung him away, turning and climbing into the helicopter with Anastasia.

"_DON'T,_" Scott screamed, remembering the mental torture vividly. He would would gladly take her place, anything to spare the pain that was ruining his life. "ROGUE!" He watched helplessly as she rose in the air, a single tear slipping past her eye. "NO,"

Kitty watched in horror, her hands holding tuft fulls of hair. "Not again!" The X-Men looked around them. Downtown Bayville was trashed and Rogue was gone. Scott punched the ground, fury rising in him like bile.

"_To the X-Jet._ We need to see where her tracker ends up." He rose, his knuckles scraped and bloody. Slowly, Wanda got up slowly and everyone held their breath, wondering if they had to keep fighting. She opened normal, dark eyes. Her hair was growing past her shoulders now and was a natural, muted brown. She looked around her in exhaustion and confusion.

"I don't know where you're going... But can I come?" She clenched her fists. "I've got a _lot_ to talk about. I didn't do that on purpose." Scott approached her, his brow furrowed.

"I know," He announced. "The same thing happened to me months ago, and now it's happening to _Rogue._" He gave her a weary look. "Are you with us, or what?" She looked around at the tired and unsure eyes of the X-Men.

"Sure," She said unenthusiastically. "Why not." She added, following after him. "I've got nothing else to do."

_'Rogue...'_ Scott thought, his fists clenching again. _'Hang on until I can get you.'_


	3. Schism

_Secret Perugia, Italy Feb 4th 4:36 pm_

* * *

Nikolai stared at the captured mutant for a long time, a vile grin spreading over his mouth. "It's over and yet she still fights. I _like_ this one." Sweat trailed down Rogue's face, an invisible battle going on inside her head. Anastasia glared, a dark look on on her face as he looked over Rogue. "The other stones will be ours." He clutched a fist, laughing to himself. Sweat dripped down Rogue's brow. She was immobile, but that didn't mean she wasn't battling against the cosmic grip on her humanity.

Her face flinched in pain as some part of her still grappled with the mind control. It was another valiant effort, but futile. Anastasia dropped her eyes in shame.

"And what about_ her_?" Anastasia snapped, her finger tapping impatiently. "You really think she and the X-Men will let you get away with this?" Nikolai waved at her dismissively.

"Soon, the X-Men aren't going to exist. We will make the world in our image. Then, she will make a _fine_ General for us." He turned and walked away, Rogue's eyes glowing a ghastly blue. A single tear slipped out of her eye and Anastasia wiped it away with a gloved hand.

"Forgive me..." She walked away quickly, avoiding Rogue's blank but still accusing stare. '_What... What have I done?'_

* * *

Logan could sense it from the moment the X-Jet docked. Something had happened. Something bad. The camera footage of the parade cut off midway, but from what he'd seen the kids didn't have much of an upper hand. Wanda was volatile and tricky to deal with since her powers were reality and mutation warping. But the X-Men always came together and found a way through their issues, right?

He could see it on their faces when they flooded into the institute. They had replaced a familiar scent with a way less familiar one. Slightly reeking of Magneto. _'His kid...'_ He thought, barreling over to the hangar to meet them. There was a distinct lack of another scent, a scent he was always subconsciously reaching to sense and feel._ 'Rogue.' _

He tore around the corner, his eyes wild. Everyone's faces were defeated, upset, and angry. Kitty was crying, and so was Kurt. Piotr was trying and failing to comfort them both. But at least they'd managed to turn the Red Witch. At this rate, her powers on their side would be a very good thing. He cut through all the students and grabbed Scott's collar. "_Where is she,_" He growled, tears hiding behind his dark eyes. He already knew. Her absence wasn't a coincidence, not with the people who sought her powers. She was taken, and he already knew who by. Scott's face fell, his confidence melting like ice cream in the summer.

_"She,_" He busted into sobs, falling through the Wolverine's hands like sand. He shook his head trying to force the man to stand.

"Scott!" He barked, shaking him. "_Focus!_" If there was one thing Logan couldn't stand, it was emotions getting in the way of relaying information. Rogue was missing. Every second counted.

"They _got_ her..." Logan snarled, looking to anyone else who could answer quickly what was going on.

"He means the same people who got _him._" Piotr filled in after stepping forward, his face hard. Wanda crossed her arms, a perpetually bored look on her face.

"He says it happened to him, too. The blue eyes, the inability to use your own free will..." She filled in. Logan's face paled as he remembered Scott thrashing and attacking them all, blue haunting his visor. She looked into Logan's dark eyes. "I think he was a dry run. And_ I_ was a distraction," She looked at her hands. "I think they probably wanted _her_ all along."

Scott screamed in frustration, punching the wall. Logan wiped his hand over his face.

"Of course they did..." His heart was hammering in his chest. "We have to do something, we don't even know what the KGB is planning to do."

"That's because we don't think it's the KGB." Everyone turned to see a dark skinned man with an eye patch holding an apple. Logan yelled ferally, wasting no time to cross over to him.

"Half-Pint, find Remy." He ordered, his eyes locked on Nick Fury. She nodded and tore off, running through walls to find the mutant. He shot his claws out and pointed them at him. "_You_,"

"You guys_ really_ need to beef up your security here." He commented, looking around the mansion as though it were a hotel.

"Hey! This place is state of the art!" Kurt responded, wagging a finger. "I'd like to see vhere _you_ stay." Nick chuckled, biting into the apple.

"It'd make you cry, kid."

"What in Sam's hell are _you_ doin' here. I told you last time we spoke you _weren't_ welcome here. And nobody under this roof is taking any offers."

_Logan lit a cigar and stared at the horizon from the institute roof, Nick Fury beside him. "You're not doin' a good job at selling this to me, Slim." He commented, puffing on the cigarette. "You're usin' code language like I don't know it like the back of my hand." He sent him a smile. "Stop tryin' to play me, Fury." The one eyed man reached for Logan's cigar canister and took one for himself. _

_"You know I could use more transparent language if you'd just say you'd help, James." Logan winced, the name being one that haunted his nightmares, not his waking life. _

_"I'm no dummy." He flicked the cigar off the roof. "What you aren't tellin' me is exactly why I would say no." He stare hardened. "I'm not the same lost, mutant looking for a purpose. A cause... I found one, Fury. It's dozens and dozens of kids." He clutched his fist. "Charles is gone. There was no better person to look after mutants, some of them orphans. I have to protect them." Nick frowned. _

_"Don't you see what I'm asking you to do is protecting them? Xavier is gone." His stare softened. "I'm sorry. The man was a saint. You know I mean that, but frankly, you could use a boost in funding and resources. For those mutant kids you're so worried about." Logan scoffed. _

_"No. It would be sub-contracting them out to use to take care of your dirty work. You know what the beauty of the X-Men is?" _

_"That it's actually comprised of mostly children?" Nick responded dryly. Logan shook his head. _

_"I don't command them. Or order them. Or tell them what to do. Those kids," He stepped closer to Nick, a wild look in his eyes. "Go out on their own volition and protect people. Save the world. Because they want to, not because anybody told them to." He turned his back to Fury. "I know you, Fury. You've been working on an 'Avengers' initiative for years. You couldn't find big enough people with small enough egos to do it, huh?" He crossed his arms. "My kids won't be lambs to the slaughter so you can appease your bosses. I'm done with that." _

_Nick sighed, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon. "Why can't you see that what you and I want are one in the same?" Logan shook his head, chuckling darkly. _

_"Stop with the lies, Fury. I've been around too long to be lied to." He walked past the Shield agent but Fury held out a hand. _

_"I need you to trust me." He stared hard with his one eye. "Logan, I wouldn-"_

_"Be here if you didn't have to be?" Logan shook his head. "Sorry, Slim. Can't do it." He pushed back the man and continued down into the school. _

"Fury?" Logan snapped. "Explain."

He rolled his eyes in exasperation and turned a nearby television on. "Don't you people watch the news? Pick up your pagers?" Logan smirked.

"That _beeper_? You know I sliced it up once you left." Nick glared at Logan but he wasn't surprised.

He turned on the news footage to see a Government Summit be throttled by a green haired woman. Her powers were devastating, and very familiar to another mutant magnetist. Both Scott and Logan approached the news, watching in horror as a red headed psychic was shown, flinging cars and uprooting the road. "_No.._." Scott gasped, staggering back.

Logan's chest tightened suddenly. "_J-Jean...?_" Nick shook his head solemnly, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"No, it's not her. Not _really_ her." He met Logan and Scott's expecting stares. "It's a clone with her powers. Made by Sinister." Both the clones of her and Rogue had gone missing, Sinister's Genosha labs abandoned. There had been no sign of them anywhere. Logan strode over and grabbed Fury by his coat, seething.

"You_ know_ who Sinister is?_ Know_ he's cloning and engineering mutants for his devices... And you _never_ stepped in to help?" He accused, thinking about all the allies and students they lost. His hands were shaking, and he struggled not to jab his claws at the SHIELD agent. "_Fury._.." He shoved the mutant off of him, scowling.

"Agree to my initiative and I'll tell you all about it. _Everything_." Logan bared his teeth but didn't respond. "We monitor the whole world, not just New York. Unfortunately, we're a little tied up right now. And believe it or not, our matters are more pressing." He looked at the terrified young people behind him. "Now, are you going to let those mutants have a swarm of sentinels descend upon New York? Or are you gonna go be the X-Men?"

Logan growled, clutching his fists. "Scott. Take the team uptown to defend Bayville. Assemble a team I'll lead to start tracking Rogue." He said, turning back to Fury. "And we're not doing this because you said to, or agreeing to join any of your fucked up initiatives. So _you_ can go." Nick held his hands up defensively. Scott looked back at the team, Kurt, Piotr, Bobby, and Wanda eyeing him wearily.

'_Jean's clone...'_ He thought, ashamed of himself for how bad he wanted to see her. _'Is she as powerful as Jean was? Rogue saved me, not anybody else. I have to save her, but...' _He ran his hands through wild, chestnut hair._ 'I need to lead my team. I can't be in two places at once...'_ He thought about the endless expanses of blue he saw when he was being controlled. He knew the same thing was happening to her._ 'If I send a team out to god knows where to intercept her... She had trouble apprehending me. I can't send a rookie team after her, even with Logan.'_ He thought, his heart hammering in his chest.

"_Scott?_" Logan pressed, his eyes urgent.

"No." He breathed, shocking everyone. Logan worst of all.

"_What_ did you just say?" The pause was pregnant as everyone in the room froze, in Fury.

"I cannot send an inexperienced team into a suicide mission. She'd never forgive me..." He clenched his hands tight. He wanted her back now, but the team had a job to do. Mutant-kind's perception was resting on their shoulders. "I'd be sending lambs to the slaughter, Logan. You saw how easily it overpowered me. Providing them an army to convert won't do. I want her back, but we have to stop and think about this!" He cried out, his frustration palpable. "If I could go after her myself I woul-" Logan yoked Scott in his hands, growling. Amara began to scream.

"You guys, please-" She began as Bobby held her back. He knew all too well not to get between Logan and Scott's spats. They were growing more and more frequent since Jean and the professor died.

"Don't you do this." He seethed, shaking. "She was the _first_ person on that damn jet when you disa-" An optic blast to the chest interrupted Logan, sending him flying. Everyone, Nick Fury included, watched in shock._ 'A schism.'_ He thought, keeping his face impassive._ 'Although I don't wish it on them... I could scoop up a lot talent while they have problems.'_ He thought, tossing the apple core in the trash and tossed a bug hidden right behind it.

Emma came down the nearby staircase, her perfect brow furrowed.

"What do you _neanderthals_ think you are doing?" She exclaimed, watching them scuffle.

"How dare you even _insinuate_ that I wouldn't give up anything to save her!" He shouted, sweat dripping down his brow. "If we abandon the summit the government is going to make a retaliation on mutants!" He screamed at the man. Amara ran to his side, trying helplessly to calm her leader to Bobby's dismay. Logan was up quickly, his claws shot out. Laura was beside him in a flash, her 4 claws emerged and a gentle rumble in her throat.

"Oh? And that_ Jean_ clone... It's not just a coincidence that you have to focus _all_ of your attention there?" A vein bulged in Scott's throat as he contemplated shooting Logan again. He reached for his visor but Kurt tugged his arm down, staring at him worriedly.

"C'mon, man. _Don't._"

"_How dare you_-"

"What de _hell_ goin' on out here?" Remy snapped, eyeing the strange SHIELD agent and Logan and Scott about to come to blows. He surveyed the scene through shaggy, auburn hair. He fell in line near Logan, who had extended him way more courtesy and tutelage than he had ever expected upon his return (and the professor's death). He watched Scott closely, not a big fan of his. Piotr wafted to Kitty's side, ushering her away from the madness occurring.

"Scott, Logan._ Stop_!" She cried, looking around her. "This is ridiculous!"

"Send a team to get her Scott. Don't just leave her there because," His eyes went black. "Because you think she's _tough_ enough to handle it. Not enough of a delicate little_ flower_ for you like_ Jean_ was. Jean wasn't that delicate either, she_ hated_ th-" Scott fired a blast again, Laura shoving him out of the way.

"_You guys!_" Kitty shouted from Piotr's arms. Laura lunged for Scott but Logan restrained her with ease, his face blank.

"Don't even _talk_ to me about what you think I feel about Rogue." Logan stared at him in disgust. "I don't care."

"Isn't it obvious?" Remy ran to Logan's side, his eyes wide with shock. He ushered the mutant back, staring at Scott with a glowering look on his face.

"He not worth it. What happened to Rogue? Where is she?" He cried, shaking Logan vehemently. "_Where's Rogue!_" Logan growled in frustration.

"She was captured. Same kind of mind manipulation as before." The color drained from the cajun's face.

"_Non._." Logan pushed Remy past him. "_Ce n'est pas vrai.._."

"Scott," He growled.

"X-Men, _Wanda_..." He interrupted, looking at them. "We're mobilizing at the summit. Once that situation is taken care of we draft an official plan to track and rescue Rogue. _Together_." He sent a glare at Logan for emphasis.

"_Scott_-"

"I've spoken!" He barked, turning away from the clawed mutant. Emma floated to Scott's side unsurely, watching Logan.

"I'll come. I've already seen the news, you'll definitely need help with the clone." She said wearily. Logan's lip curled.

"_Traitor_." Laura hissed, jerking from Logan's side. "You'd abandon her!" Scott didn't take too much of what Logan said to heart anymore, but her words cut like a hot knife. He had tried tirelessly to earn the girl's trust back. Xavier had always warned both him and Logan about the sanctity of their relationship._ "This school, the X-Men... They depend on it. Even if things aren't fine..."_ He had said. _"Deal with it."_

His shoulders sagged, so disappointed in himself for pissing away one of his teammates' belief in him. Laura had had a rough life before the institute, it had been important to him to get her to open up. Some sides couldn't be unpicked. "_Laura,"_ He began gently but she spat in his direction. "We have to help these people here who cannot defend themselves against mutants." He explained. "Mr... Fury is right. If I make the wrong choice we could be dealing with more powerful sentinels with full government backing. You understand that, _don't you?_" He tried.

She wouldn't look at him with her dark eyes. "How can your teammate ever be the _wrong_ choice?" She accused, shocking everyone since she was usually so few of words. "She broke into the lab to liberate me when you were gone. Now _you're_ back and you just leave her? In slavery? Let them break her down and rebuild her in death's image?" Her eyes flashed black as she spoke, clearly remembering her own programming. She stood toe to toe with him, the scent of Logan's distress and despair driving her feral. "_You're_ supposed to know what it felt like. Some leader." Logan shook his head, moving close to her.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." He spat.

"Stop it." Kitty cried, tears in her eyes. "She would_ hate_ that you are fighting over her right now, and you_ both _know it!" Scott hung his head, wishing desperately Rogue was there. Scott looked away from Kitty. "You should be ashamed of yourselves." She finished, her voice quiet. Piotr wrapped a massive arm around her, dwarfing her.

"Finally, someone said something with some sense." Logan walked over to Kitty and placed a hand on her head. "You're right." He sent a narrowed glare at Scott. "I'm done here. I don't take orders from _you_, Summers." He snapped, turning his back to him.

Scott just watched as Laura, Remy, and Logan all walked out the door of the institute together. Emma placed a hand on Scott's shoulder when he went to follow, a disconcerted look on her face.

"He's worried about her, Scott." She said after a moment. Scott huffed, wiggling from her touch.

"He should be." He moved to turn but she grabbed his wrist.

"He's being selfish. Because he_ gets_ to be. He's worried about her and he isn't responsible for leading a team, or the public image of mutants everywhere, okay?" She told him, looking at him with bright, blue eyes. "He _gets_ that luxury_._ Charles left the X-Men to _you_." Scott inhaled. "You don't get to be selfish anymore. Because I _feel_ how bad you want to go to her. You're not heartless. You know exactly what she's going through. And it takes strength to ignore that because_ other_ people need you."

These were the nicest words the mutant had ever heard Emma utter. She was actually doing a great job at encouraging him. Maybe, deep down, she wasn't that bad. "I knew no matter what I did, he would go after her." He responded slowly, a frown on his face. "A small team of people is best case scenario at this point. That stone they had... There's never been anything like it." A haunted look washed over his features. "If Jean were still here... I don't even-"

"Don't talk like that." Emma demanded. "You've got this, the X-Men have unfortunately gotten through worse." She gave a determined smirk. "And Logan's wrong. Jean _was_ stronger than all of us. She made my telepathy look like child's play. She was a more powerful than any mutant I've ever encountered, but she was _still_ the most delicate. Jean would never last having her mind bent, forced to commit atrocities, poked and prodded on like lab animals..." Scott shook his head.

"And _Rogue_ can?" Emma sighed.

"She certainly shouldn't have to. All I'm saying is that the girl is tough. Tough enough that we know she wants you to do the right thing instead of worrying about her." Scott looked at the ground.

"H-Hey!" Kurt called. "Are you ready?" He stared at his friend with impatient eyes. "The sooner ve take care of this, the sooner ve can help Rogue!" Scott steeled his face.

"Right. Wanda," She looked at him. "Let's get you something to wear." He tossed a disdainful look at Logan's acquaintance he called Nick Fury. "Why don't you leave with us?" He said, a pinched look on his face. Fury nodded.

"Sure, sure." He leaned in towards Scott. "Might want to watch out splitting your group here down the middle. My crew had a civil war, it changed everything." He moved around Scott to exit. He frowned.

"Sure. I'll remember to forget that."

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters , Feb. 4th 7:43 pm_

* * *

The five heroes watched the recent New York footage in silence. Nobody said a word as they watched a controlled Wanda dismantle downtown New York with her inhuman abilities. There were already multiple mutants they'd seen who could fly. Lift cars and buildings. Teleport. Control the weather. The list went on, and it was starting to get discouraging.

Tony shook his head dumbly, the more he saw footage of the mutants the more terrified he became. Natasha had her shoulder length red hair in a messy bun, typing furiously on her laptop with Bruce beside her. "Okay..." She mumbled, her keyboard clacking. "Her, the one also being controlled by the Mind Stone... Wanda Maximoff. She has... Reality warping and_ hex powers_..."

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Are you just postulating that from the news footage?" She turned her laptop around.

"I hacked. Into that school. The school those mutant kids are supposed to be from." Tony approached the table, staring at the info and stats she had managed to get. "There's a device that a psychic can use to find other mutants and it tells what their ability is." Everyone stared at her. "_What?_ I did a lot of hacking, _okay?_"

"Psychics are_ real_?" Steve asked for a moment, thinking about having his private thoughts invaded.

"_So_ the least of our problems..." Bruce began, holding his head in his hands.

"She's a particular issue because her powers make natural mutations go haywire. See?" Natasha pointed back at the screen playing the footage of the parade being destroyed.

"That's why they had so much trouble with her." Steve muttered. They watched the valiant, but mostly futile efforts at apprehending her. "Those kids, though... The X-Men." For some reason, even though they didn't exist in his original timeline, Steve felt an affection or trust toward them. "They seem like they're really trying to help this situation. They... They could be a potential ally."

"You would align with children soldiers?" Thor asked, watching the footage. "I mean, _on Asgard_ children could battle, but-"

"We_ know_," Tony snapped. "Asgardian children have the strength of 100 human men._ Great_. Why don't you go recruit some?" Thor glowered, finding it hard to deal with Panic Tony for extended periods of time. "This stuff is _serious_. Have you, have you guys _read_ the things Nat found?" She cast her glance at the table. "_That_ girl? _That_ mutant, who looks like you or me?" He pointed at the screen. "Her powers are essentially _magic._ They have no real constraints or rules or anything holding them back. Do you know what that means?"

He set the computer down and kept scrolling. "You don't. And _him,_ the last guy controlled by the Mind Stone? Those optic blasts are harnessed, cosmic energy. Like, like_ gamma radiation_." He gestured towards Bruce. "These... These aren't kids! Stop calling them that!" He shouted. "They're _gods_. They control the very fabric of nature."

Thor stood, a smug smile on his face. "Friend please," He started. "Relax. You have the power of a true god on _your_ side. These are children with powers they cannot control... They are not a reason for worry." He held his hand up and Mjolnir flew to his grasp. "You make out the odds a lot worse than they are." Tony approached him, an intense look on his face.

"Oh yeah. And what about _her,_" He clicked on the laptop. "She can fly, has super strength, and near invulnerability. Sound _familiar_?" Everyone general shrugged.

"Sounds like Carol-"

"Well this timeline _has_ no Carol. She absorbed all of her life force and put the Carol Danvers _here_ in a coma when she was a child. And we haven't seen ours, as far as we know she was never recovered from the snap..." He pulled up more evidence on the screen. "Her _real_ abilities are being a power vampire. Her skin elicits a touch that steals life force, memories, and _super human abilities._ So, all those mutants that exist here..." He pointed at the screen as it filled with different files of mutants. "_All_ their powers are game for her."

Bruce stood suddenly, watching the footage. "And she retains a cache of them of them, look. Carol's are permanent, but she has some sort of telekinetic abilities almost like the mutant she's fighting. The only reason she can't win is because the stone is enhancing her powers." Tony looked at the ground.

"Even if we managed to keep the Infinity Stones safe, we have another problem to deal with." He commented, his face serious.

"I don't think that it has to be." Steve pressed. "They're trying to _save_ the world. Last time I checked, that's what we're trying to do." Tony chuckled.

"Until they decide to destroy it. Because they_ can_. They have _super powers._" He pressed back.

"You guys." Natasha spat. "Look. The footage cut out but there's this other angle..." Everyone strained to look at the grainy footage.

"What am... I supposed to be seeing?" Thor asked, squinting. Natasha walked over and waved her hand over, zooming into the background. The blonde Russian was seen flashing a brooch of blue. "Oh. Nothing, just disaster..."

Bruce threw his head in his hands. "No... It can't be..."

"That mutant you were just talking about," Natasha looked gravely at Tony. "She's going after the next stones." They watched helplessly as the blue overtook her, making her a slave to whatever nefarious plot was in motion.

"That's basically a nuke on their side. A_ human nuke."_ He crossed his arms. Steve sighed, wiping his hand over his face.

"We have to find the Infinity Stones before they control somebody too strong to defeat." He said, pulling a world map hologram.

"Nat. Clint." Clint grunted from another room. "I need you guys to go back up Bucky. I have a feeling they're going to hit Rome, next." Clint came into the room, his brow furrowed.

"Okay." He muttered, sending his partner a look.

"Got it." Natasha nodded, standing to go meet clint.

"Us three, let's go lean on Fury. He _knows_ these super-powered people. He knows more than he's letting on." Tony looked at Steve with a frown.

"Uh, are you sure that's enough _muscle_ to take on the terminator?" He gestured to himself with a grin. Both Natasha and Clint crossed their arms.

"I really need your brain, Tony. To outsmart Fury." He looked at the archer and the former spy. "And don't underestimate them. Bucky's out there too." Tony shook his head.

"I just think you don't want me to have any fun." He stood close to Steve and smiled.

"Come now, friends." Thor began, waving his hands. "If you're going to scrap, follow Asgardian customs and _go outside!_" He cried. Natasha tossed two shirts at the men.

"Play nice, boys." She said, leaving to go get herself ready. Steve chuckled, grabbing the shirt off of his face.

"Let's go."

* * *

_Downtown Bayville, Feb. 4th 4:29 pm_

* * *

Scott made the decision to just take the X-Van instead. Everyone was kind of concerned by his swerving and speeding, but everyone chose not to mention it. He had already been in a permanently foul mood _before_ Rogue was kidnapped. That was nothing compared to now. Mercy to anyone who stood in his way. He brought it to a sudden stop and wrenched his door open, his face stuck in a scowl. "Let's wrap this up. By _any_ means necessary." Kitty and Kurt eyed him wearily. He had been under a considerable amount of stress. Jean and the professor's deaths. His brainwashing. Rogue's disappearance. Logan's defection. It was a lot for anyone to deal with.

Still, The X-Men couldn't help but notice their leader didn't seem like himself.

"Are... You_ sure?_" Kitty asked, looking around uncertainly. It was the elephant in the room everyone was ignoring. Scott nodded, waiting for them impatiently.

"It's not Jean. It's a clone. We can handle this,_ can't we_?" Kitty didn't normally find herself fearing Scott, but there was something in his voice. It was scarier than Logan. She swallowed hard.

"Yeah, of course." Kurt answered for her, his eyes narrowing. He didn't like Scott's tone, and he was really starting to scrutinize everything the mutant did. He tossed a look at Bobby and Amara.

"Good. Let's go." Slowly, everyone hopped out of the van, watching as people fled the area around them. They could barely think amongst all the yelling and screaming they heard.

"SCOTT SUMMERS!" He raised a hand to his visor, glaring at the Jean clone in disgust. It was so unfair, Jean couldn't even rest in _death._ This clone was out rampaging in her likeness, it made him sick. She didn't even resemble Jean anymore, not with the fiendish snarl on her face. She was dressed in fewer clothes than Scott had _ever_ seen her wear in public. It was a black, bustier bodysuit and slender, knee high boots. She had on a long cape that dragged behind her on the ground. Her lipstick was black and her red hair was in a red bun on top of her head. "I've_ finally_ found you!"

He raised a hand to his visor. "You're_ not_ Jean," He growled, his other hand clutched tight. "I don't have time for this-"

"How _dare_ you!" She screeched, the green haired mutant beside her. She was covered head to toe in iridescent, sparkling green fabrics. Her green locks framed her face, a bushy lime green mane of hair curled around her. "How could you be the reason for my messed up existence!" Emma folded her arms beside Scott.

"_Excuse_ us?" She began, eyeing Sinister's work. She was an impeccable clone. Jean's spitting image. Her twin flame. It was uncanny and wrong. Jean deserved to rest. The clone that had been referred to as Madelyn pointed a finger at Scott, tears streaming down her face.

"How arrogant... _How selfish_! You had her created in your grief and you just forget about her!" The green-haired mutant screeched at her side. "I am Polaris, and I will make you _pay!_" The parked cars around them rose, enveloped in a green energy. Scott shot one immediately, ducking down. _'Her powers...'_ He thought, watching her strip the metal from buildings. '_Just like...'_

Magneto was on everyone's mind as the mutant called 'Polaris' demonstrated her powers. She was flinging cars, light posts, and even whole bus stations around like it was light work. Kitty ushered Piotr back, her mind wandering to the horrible moment Magneto stripped adamantium from Logan's skeleton. There would be a lot of hell to pay if any like that happened to him.

"I'll be careful, _Katya._" He assured her but, her face didn't lighten up.

"I've never told Sinister to do _anything_!" Scott yelled, firing a blast at the mutants. "He's our sworn enemy!" Madelyn tore a chunk from the ground and hurled it at Scott. Piotr hurriedly intercepted the concrete, giving him enough time to flee. Scott eyed the Russian mutant for a moment before shoot another optic blast.

"Lies!" Madelyn hissed, mascara bleeding down her face. "I'll make you suffer the same."

_"Ugh!"_ Kitty screamed, letting a motorcycle phase through her. "Why can _she_ command metal too? Isn't one magnet-maniac enough?" She asked sarcastically. Piotr caught the bike and hurled it at the two women with a yell. Madelyn hollered and tossed it out of their way, her eyes seething.

"You went to Sinister!" Madelyn shouted angrily. "You _begged_ Sinister to create me because you missed your Jean so much!_ Why_, Scott! Why did you create this hollow life?! To live in the shadow of a goddess, abandoned to the likes of _Mr. Sinister_..." She uprooted a piece of a nearby building and hurled it at him. He flipped out the way, his head spinning. _'Sinister... He told her I had her created? That... That bastard...'_

"J-_Madelyn..._" He corrected himself. "Listen, _he_-"

"No!" Polaris screamed, ripping a metal line from the road and tossing it at him like a whip. "No more lies! Let the fruits of your heartlessness rain on you, X-Man." Scott shot at the metal but it cracked down on him, anyways. Kurt ported quickly, removing him from harm's way. When they landed he smiled a little.

"Thanks." He said as Kurt nodded.

Wanda stepped forward in a red X-Suit, her familiar coat on around it. "Okay, let's _expedite_ this." She said, glaring at the two mutants in front of her. "You guys want to see some real shit?" She made two fists and glared at them. Polaris looked as if she had seen a ghost. '_It's her... Magneto's daughter.'_ She had heard of the girl's hellish powers and her rage for her father. She had brought some of the strongest mutants to their knees.

"You..." Red enveloped her hands and the cars on the street around her. Then, lights started breaking. Buildings started to crumble around them and the ground started shaking. Both women stumbled as Wanda's eyes began to glow red. Growling, she began to shatter the windows in buildings and cars.

"Whoa..." Bobby muttered, watching Wanda's powers overtake the female mutants. "She's really powerful. Like, maybe _more_ powerful than before." He commented, watching as Wanda seemed just as powerful as she was under the stone's control. Polaris tried to shove a minivan at Wanda but it veered off course.

"Distract her!" She screamed, lifting a bus. Madelyn looked at Wanda with determined eyes. She began to imagine the most hellish things she could._ 'I'll make her sorry...'_ She thought, trying to get a grasp on her mind. Too bad she didn't realize the way her powers work. The demonic visions were repelled back onto her. _'W-What?!_' She began howling like an animal, clawing at her eyes.

"And now you?" Wanda spat, advancing on Polaris. "There's plenty to go around." She said, flowing with red energy. The green haired woman looked around frantically.

"Pull it together, Madelyn!" She cried, but the telepath couldn't hear her. She was plunged into the deepest depths of hell. She could see horrors she couldn't describe, eyes so evil staring back at her she couldn't speak. She just screamed and screamed, rolling around on the ground in fury.

"Yeah," Wanda started, holding her hand out. "She's not going to hear you." She twisted her hands and lines of cars rose and hurdled toward her. Polaris shouted and diverted one, then another. A bike slammed into her and sent her sprawling into the ground. Wanda screamed, ripping a telephone booth and part of the road out of ground. "I think this is the part where you surrender." She hovered the items around her menacingly.

_'The bitch-'_

The familiar sound of metal groaning creaked through the area. Magneto descended, helmet and all behind Polaris. "Stand down, Wanda."

"M-Magneto?" He lowered himself into a defensive stance before Polaris, an unhappy look on his face. Scott shot to his feet and was running to a chorus of screams.

"_Scott!"_ Kitty shouted. "No!"

"Do not do it!" Piotr followed, knowing if he caught Magneto he would kill him for what he did to Jean. Scott stopped suddenly, recognize the familiar feeling of a telepath in his head. _'Sorry, Scott. You know I can't let you...'_

_'I must be getting rusty, I know how to keep telepaths out of my head by now.'_ Emma smirked.

_'You don't want me out of your head, silly. Who will protect you from your worst impulses?'_ He ignored Emma's comment but the ghost of a smile was on his lips. Magneto stood, stone faced before Polaris with no explanation. It had been a long time since Wanda felt rage._ This_ kind of rage. The past few years since Apocalypse and high school had surpassed being painful. She had been detained, lost touch with her teammates, and her family. There were things Wanda would never tell anyone, but her father had been nowhere to be found.

It'd been a long time since she lost a handle on her powers. She _trusted_ him. Apocalypse was supposed to change things. Make him see how important his family _really_ was to him. That lasted for a few weeks and then he disappeared, again. The whole area trembled so violently even Piotr stumbled.

"W-Wanda?" Said Amara gently, watching the hex mutant with worried eyes. Tears were streaming down her face. Cars, chunks of concrete, and even buildings rose, covered in an ominous red light. "A-Are you alright?"

"Wanda." Scott yelled, trying to break her from her trance. _'No...' "Wanda!_" He screamed, but it was no use. Wanda only saw one thing. Her father.

"_Where were you..._" The seethed, her tears running black makeup all down her face.

"Stop this, daughter." He urged, ignoring the X-Men behind her. "What are you doing? An_ X-Man-_"

"You abandoned me! _Again_!" She screamed, pieces of debris flying toward him. What was metal he deflected easily, what wasn't collided with an invisible electromagnetic barrier that shined green. He turned to Polaris in surprise. His face was blank but the approval shown deep within his eyes. It was enough of a look for Wanda to notice. He'd never looked at _her_ that way. What little control she had was slipping, fast. "I promised I would never let you hurt me, again! _Never!"_ Light posts trembled around her as she grit her teeth. "Bastard..."

Erik shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, dear. I tried at this father thing. I did." She shook her head, shooting a row of benches at him.

"_Liar_," She hissed.

"But..." He clutched his fists. "Her, she..." He dropped his gaze to the ground as Wanda fit it together. "Her powers, I can _give_ her more. She is the only one who can carry my torch in a true fashion." Wanda fell to her knees. "I have to do _anything_ to assure her ascendence."

"I knew it! You bastard!" She screamed. "I _knew_ there was a reason she has your powers. Of course you favor _her_-"

"It's not about favoritism-" He answered pragmatically. "It's about the future of mutant-kind, daughter-"

"_Bullshit!_" She shouted. "You couldn't take care of your kids but you're the father of mutants? _That was Xavier_!"

"Silence!" He barked, his eyes cross at the mention of his dead friend. "I can help her master them, Wanda. Lead a _movement_-"

"Fuck you._ My_ powers can do anything!" Erik smiled sadly.

"Yes dear, and that is precisely why you will _never_ control them." He turned to Polaris, the adoration returning to his eyes. "Come, now. You and Madelyn should get back." '_The fact I have to work for him just to keep her safe...'_ He thought bitterly. _'This lot hated me enough.'_ Scott walked forward, near frothing at the mouth.

_"Don't you walk away from us,"_

"Go and lick your wounds, boy. Wish that Charles was here." The magnetic sphere formed suddenly and enveloped the mutants, lifting them high into the sky well before anyone could do anything. Everyone just stood there, dumbfounded. Wanda wiped at her face, makeup smearing everywhere. She stood, huffing.

"Sorry," She panted. "I haven't lost control like that in a long time." Everyone averted their gazes except Scott.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry, but..." Scott glanced in the direction they had retreated. "Your father's a bastard." Amara gasped, mortified.

"_Scott,_" Kitty chastised, her eyes flicking nervously to Wanda. She relaxed when she smiled.

"I agree." She said, falling in stride with Scott but he stopped her.

"You don't _understand,_ Wanda. I have to be honest with you... And if I'm honest you might not want to stay with us." She stopped and faced him, her face serious.

"_Okay?_"

"If your father crosses us again, I will _kill_ him." Wanda's eyes hardened.

_"Scott,_" Emma began. "We've been over thi-"

"He _killed_ Jean." He said, his fists shaking at the thought of the memories. Terrified eyes flicked to the scarlet witch. "So, just so you know. If I get a chance, _I_..."

"My father was _with_ you? When was this?" Everyone looked around. Kurt approached her, his face confused.

"Vait,_ vhen_ vas the last time_ you_ saw your father?" He asked after a moment. She sniffed loudly.

"Since six months post Apocalypse." She scoffed and folded her arms, facing Scott. "He was with you and he _killed_ Jean?" Scott frowned.

"Maybe... Maybe we should get back and talk." He looked to her worriedly. "Sounds like we've got a lot to tell you."


	4. Avenger's Initiative

_Xavier Institute, Feb 5th 4:32 pm_

* * *

Wanda shook her head as she sat on the couch in the school's living room. Tears glittered behind her eyes, but she didn't dare let them fall. She was used to being disappointed by her father, but this was a whole new level. "I _can't_ believe this... All the things going on, and he was here playing _Joseph_? He is a _real_ bastard." Scott sighed.

"I'm sorry, Wanda. I know how hard that must be to hear." The girl snorted, leaning back with her arms crossed.

"I'm not surprised, though. He's a megalomaniac. I haven't heard from or seen Pietro in _years_. And he's chasing after her like father of the year." Her gaze fell to the ground, haunted. "He only cares about _Lorna_ all of a sudden because they've got the same abilities. I'm not even sure if he's _certain_ that's his daughter or they just have the same powers." She shook her head bitterly. "It doesn't matter. _She's_ more his daughter than I am."

"I'm sorry. Honestly, my only impression I walked away from that with is that he's_ selfish_. Polaris is like fan service to him, of course he's got all the time and energy to invest in her." Scott's stare hardened. "Don't let it get to you." Wanda stood abruptly, her fists clenched.

"Believe me, I've got dealing with my father inflicted trauma down to a science. _Thanks_." He tried to place a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "We were taken, too! Experimented on._ Y'know._ They made me stronger. _That's_ how I destroyed the compound and got out myself." Scott thought for a moment about how students had been captured when he was gone. Rahne had died. Those memories still haunted him.

"Wanda..."

"I got _wolf packed_ by those Friend's Of Humanity bastards. They would've killed me if Fred didn't come from the sewers to help." She sighed, looking at her hands. "The Morlocks are gone." Scott's heart crashed through the floor. His least fond memories were in the Morlock tunnels. Images of his friends and allies viciously massacred plague his mind. "They're dead, _aren't they_? Fred... They didn't_ relocate_... I-I haven't seen Fred since-" Scott placed a hand on on her arm.

"We'll help you look for him, Wanda. Whether you join us or not. The professor's gone..." Scott inhaled sharply. "This place will be a sanctuary to _any_ mutant who needs a place to go."_ 'Regardless of our history.' _ She nodded.

"No. I'm ready to join. And help make sure that stuff doesn't happen to other mutants." Scott sighed. "I'm sorry, about Jean..." She looked away from him awkwardly.

"Thanks. And I'm glad you said that. What we're up against-"

"I know." She said with a glowering look. They were both familiar with the invasive and soul shattering mind control. "This might be _worse_ than Apocalypse." Scott clenched his fist.

"And now they've _got_," His voice choked up suddenly. "We've_ got_ to do something." Wanda nodded, surprisingly sympathetic.

"We will." She responded, her stare hard. _'I have to find out what my father has to do with all this.'_

* * *

Rome, Italy, Feb 4th 2:19 pm

* * *

Bucky frowned when he saw Clint and Natasha approaching the modest camp he'd made, already suited out.

"What? Not happy to see us?" Clint asked, adjusting one of his bows. Bucky snorted.

"You two aren't here to extract the stone," He said, his arms folded. "_That_ means you're here to defend, aren't you?" He shrugged his leather jacket around him, the wind whipping his face. The partners exchanged knowing glances that answered his question. "How bad is it?"

"They controlled another mutant with the Mind Stone... This one's really powerful." Natasha filled in, her face apprehensive. Bucky nodded knowingly, cracking his knuckles. He knew exactly where they were headed.

"Of course," He said, looking around them wearily. "Any idea when they should be getting here?" Clint shrugged, looking for any sign of a disturbance.

"We're just glad she didn't already get here." Bucky sent him a dry look before walking over to grab one of his large guns. He tightened the attachment of his robotic arm and surveyed the area with dark eyes.

"_She?_" He asked as though he were a little surprised. Clint shrugged.

"Haven't gotten your ass kicked enough times by _me_ to believe that?" She asked, elbowing Bucky playfully. She chuckled.

"I'm just a gentleman." He countered, a playful look on his face. Neither he nor Natasha liked to kiss and tell. They hadn't gone on as many missions together as she and Clint had, but he was certain they had done more. His stare lingered a little too long at her, and even the Black Widow blushed. Clint rolled his eyes.

"I didn't even know you _liked_ girls, Buck. I thought Steve was your type." That broke the two apart quickly, both sending the archer dark stares.

"Watch it," His partner growled, frowning when a watch on her arm began beeping furiously. Clint cocked an eyebrow, looking around the arid area. Italy wasn't exactly warm in February, there was a chill in the breeze and nothing but dry soil around them. There were ruins of buildings and what looked like old coliseums around them.

"What is that?" He asked, watching Natasha closely. Her face became dead serious, and she pulled out one of her twin pistols. Bucky's eyes went black. He had done this before, many times before. He would become someone else, whoever he had to be. He would have defeat his opponent, the world depended on it.

"It's a tracker. It can detect those with an X-Gene... She's here somewhere." Bucky cocked his uzi and looked around, a cold breeze blowing through his hair.

"What _are_ her powers, anyways?" He asked nonchalantly, laying a bullet loop over his shoulder. Clint chuckled and even Natasha smiled.

"Oh. Just everything." She answered, confusing the operative beside her.

"_Everything_?"

"Yup." She answered, looking in the sight of her gun. "Oh, and don't let her touch you." She informed him, reloading her other gun quickly.

"Or she'll have all your brainwashing & secret agent training and she'll be that much harder to fight." He explained, equipping a bomb arrow in his notch. Bucky looked at him.

"Or _your_ expert marksmanship." The thought made Clint's heart jump. He made a conscious effort as an Avenger to not be lethal, but the knowledge would be catastrophic in other hands.

"Guys," Natasha interrupted. "She's-" She appeared in front of them in a flash of sulfur. Gloveless. Time froze for a second as she appeared out of thin air. She had long, auburn hair in a low ponytail behind her. Curious silver streaks framed her face. On her chest was a dark green bikini top, a loop of bullets strapped around her chest. She had what looked like a Tommy gun strapped to her back, her eyes glowing a fierce blue.

She stood still for a moment, sizing up the agents. Her hand jittered for the gun on her back but Bucky leapt into movement, shoving both Natasha and Clint behind him. He grappled with the gun in Rogue's hands, getting the gun and tossing it far away. "To the altar," He bit out, both his hands locked with the mutant girl's. He grunted under the strain, impressed and alarmed by her strength. "I'll keep her from getting in there!" He cried.

Clint and Natasha watched in horror as Bucky's metal arm began to groan from the stress she was putting on it. Rogue stared at him blankly with glowing, blue eyes. He cried out as it began to crumple under the mutant's grip like aluminum. _'How is she this strong... Is it the stone?'_ He pushed back with all his might. "But," She began protesting, her pistols drawn. Clint grabbed her and dragged.

"GO," Bucky pressed, wrenching his arm free and slamming the metal against Rogue's face, knocking her back. Clint pulled again.

"Nat,_ c'mo_n. The stone." He urged, tripping over himself to get into the Roman ruins. "We've _got_ to stand our ground!" He told her, thinking about how mercilessly strong the mutant was. He shook his memories of being controlled by the Mind Stone from his mind. Natasha didn't want to leave Bucky to fight alone, but she knew he was the toughest of all three of them.

The coliseum ruins were dark and damp, a raised stone glowing with a red light. There was no doubt that the stone, at least it's essence, was present. Natasha looked unsurely at the mouth of the cave. "Bucky..."

Rogue stood instantly, as if she didn't register pain. Bucky wiped his mouth, circling the girl menacingly. She had on camo pants and combat boots, but she didn't look military. At least, not any he'd seen. He searched her for any sign of who she could be working for. She barely looked college age, how was he supposed to potentially take her out? "I don't want to hurt you," He warned, edging closer. "But I _will._"

Rogue slammed her fists together, sending a sudden pain shooting through the shoulder of Bucky's that was attached to his cybernetic arm. He watched in horror as it was dragged forward by an unseen force. "N-No..." She twisted her hand and his own fist connected with his face, sending him flying. Rogue flew after him, her eyes glowing blue as she chased.

She raised her fist with a scream, preparing to slam into Bucky at full force. He moved at the last second, holding his metal arm as a shield. Rogue's fist rang, repelling her back. She launched forward again but this time, Bucky slammed his robotic arm into the ground. A shockwave reverberated through the area, scrambling the cosmic hold of the Mind Stone on Rogue.

"_Nnngh_..." She grunted, stumbling suddenly. Bucky took the chance and sprang upon her, launching her flying with a sudden punch. Clint and Natasha watched anxiously as he seemed to gain the upper hand. He approached the downed mutant quickly, slamming his metal arm around her throat and squeezed mercilessly. He saw black as he tried to crush her throat, eliminating the world wide threat. Her eyes were shut tight as she struggled against his vice-like grip.

But when she opened them he didn't see cold, blue eyes. He saw terrified eyes. Human eyes. The eyes of another helpless person he was about to slaughter. She couldn't speak but it seemed like, for some reason, the stone's effects weren't working. He could see the helplessness and the fear in her eyes, thinking about all the innocents he had slain while under mind control. Like Tony's parents... He was too lost in thought to notice the wash of blue envelope her.

She screamed as clouds covered the sky, making everything dark. Natasha grabbed one of her pistols, but Clint held her back. He notched a bomb arrow and watched closely.

Rogue shot Bucky off of her. He raised his arm to pound the ground again, but her feet were no longer on the ground, she was hovering. A crack of lightning cracked down on Bucky's arm, causing him to howl in anguish. His metal arm began to sizzle and pop from the sudden rise in temperature.

"No!" Natasha shouted as Clint raced out, his arrow set to fire. Bucky toppled to the ground, twitching. His arm wouldn't respond at all anymore. He pushed himself up with his organic arm, glaring at Rogue. _'How is she so powerful...' _

"Don't..." He snarled at her as she reached with her bare hand.

She grabbed him by the neck with surprising ease and pressed one of her hands to his face. Cursing, Clint ran forward. "Don't come out here, Nat. You _have_ to protect the stone." He gave her a hard look before running outside._ 'I mean it.' _

"_Clint_,"

Rogue tossed Bucky yards away from her and continued forward. Clint shot an incendiary arrow that landed right at her feet. He quickly shot another that set the girl on flames instantly. Natasha watched in astonishment, running beside Clint despite his order. "You weren't supposed to-" She stood beside him, her eyes entranced on the flames.

"Jesus, Clint." She breathed, shaking her head. He looked down, clearly not happy with the lethal force he used. _'That could've been me when I was under control...'_ He was fortunate Natasha refused to take him down.

"Yeah. I know." He looked at her with troubled eyes. "It was her or Bucky, Nat." Natasha stared at the sudden funeral pyre.

"I know, but... This was all supposed to _fix_ the red in our ledgers. Not-" Natasha let out a surprised yelp when Rogue stalked through the flames, her skin metal. Her military pants hung off her in tatters, but she was otherwise unharmed. Clint shot his grapple hook quickly and attached it to Natasha. She cursed as the cord whipped her back inside the altar.

"_CLINT_,"

He quickly strung a shock arrow and released a dead center shot at Rogue. It froze before it collided with her. The arrow turned, and launched itself at Clint, who was forced to dive out of the way. He landed with a grunt, getting to his feet quickly. He fired a barrage of bomb arrows into the air, watching breathlessly as they rained right through her like she was a ghost, the explosions kicking up dust.

"_W-What_..." He shook himself from his stupor and fired an energy blast from a modified wrist gun that Tony had made him. She teleported away from the blast, landing behind Clint. She grabbed his neck with her bare hand and he went limp instantly. Rogue surveyed around her, searching for the stone Mystique had sent her for. She took his bow and his cache of arrows, turning towards the Roman ruins that housed the stone.

Natasha watched as Rogue ascended on her, not even flying ,but walking to the ruin's opening. Tony was right. It didn't really seem like there was anything the mutant _wasn't_ capable of. She could control her particles at will, fly, manipulate metal, control the weather, manipulate things with telekinesis... This was the definition of a super soldier. She pressed herself flat against the wall and waited for her to approach.

She almost screamed when a blue blast rocketed into the cave, Rogue following not long after. Screaming, Natasha launched herself off the wall swinging for the mutant. Tony's enhancement cuffs magnified her punches and kicks by 20%, and if she swarmed her she had a chance of doing harm to the invulnerable mutant. She held her hands up defensively, glaring at Natasha with blue eyes.

She fired a gun that shot out a net that began shocking Rogue once it wrapped around her. She screamed, flaming up quickly and incinerating the contraption. Natasha jumped at her again, the stun bars glowing blue in her hands. She phased through the girl like she was vapor. Rogue kicked behind her, sending the Black Widow through crumbling pillars of stone.

Grunting, Rogue lifted stone debris around her and launched them at Natasha who barely rolled out of the way. Rogue clutched her fists and the ground began to shake, rocks crumbling around them both. Rogue began to scream as though she was suddenly enraged. '_This place is gonna come down on us both,'_ Natasha thought, flipping forward and swinging her stun bars toward Rogue.

She caught her under the jaw as Rogue screeched. "_Listen_, I know what it's like to controlled. Programmed._ Forced._" She tried to look into the mutant's eyes. She only moaned in response, shoving Natasha away from her. "I know what kind of hell that stone is, too. But you can fight it. You can do everything else!" She watched as the mutant seemed to show resistance. This was the longest amount of time she had seen her not attack.

Soon, she was cradling her head. Tears streamed down her face as she moaned. "_Gooooo_," She said through clenched teeth. Natasha moved closer.

"Listen, I know who you are. The X-Men. You guys have faced things that threatened this whole planet." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "We don't have time for this." She gestured between them. "We need you and everyone on your team to help us stop something _much_ worse." Rogue grunted, fighting the violent impulses with all her might._ 'Everyone's... In danger...'_ She thought, fighting against the forces of the stone. "So fight it!" Natasha pushed.

Rogue grabbed her face with her bare hands, her fingernails dinging into the flesh on her cheek. "No!" Natasha gasped, struggling against her grip. Rogue's eyes were blue but tears still streamed down her face as she was helpless to stop herself. She dropped the agent when she'd taken enough of her essence.

"Good work." Anastasia called, stepping over Bucky and Clint. "The fools. With their knowledge, the rest of the stones will be yours in a fortnight. Now, extract the Power Stone." She demanded, the glowing blue brooch in her arms. Rogue stood, powerless to defy the demand. She raised stones around Natasha, effectively trapping her should she wake up.

Rogue approached the erected stone that was like a well. In it, an effervescent, red liquid swirled. Anastasia stood beside her. "You must solidify it. Try using the Space Stone to amplify your powers." The purple, glowing stone was hidden in a collar around Rogue's neck. Obeying, her eyes began to glow purple. She dangled her bare hand over the liquid and pulled.

She grunted with the effort but slowly, the stone appeared in her hand. "_Yes..."_ Anastasia hissed with glee. With a gasp the stone materialized. Rogue slumped, exhausted even with the boost from the stone. Anastasia took the stone quickly. "Incredible job. Sinister will be most pleased." She tucked the stone away safely. "Let's go home." Using the Space Stone tone again, they were teleported instantly to the base, leaving the defeated Avengers alone.

* * *

"Nat? Nat come in?_ Natasha_?" Steve threw his communicator against the wall in frustration. Fury had been giving them the run around and he had yet to get into contact with them again. Bruce shook his head, staring off distantly at the wall.

"You know what this means." He said, his voice shaking. Tony waved his hand in front of the projector screen.

"At _best_, the Power Stone is in the hands of absolute maniacs. Even worse, Nat, Clint, and Buck are-" A glare from Steve silenced him. Thor stood abruptly.

"How quickly can we arrive at their coordinates? I am certain this lass can't take us _all_ on." Bruce sighed.

"Not fast enough, Thor." Bruce answered, shaking his head. _'Natasha... Damn it.'_

"I should've stayed and guarded the stone myself." Steve said, thinking about his few sparse words with Bucky. Tony made an exasperated sound.

"How is you sacrificing yourself to a mutant any better? The Avengers would effectively be over." He countered crossly. Their attention was taken by an incoming transmission sound. Everyone gathered around the screen to Natasha at the forefront, and Clint helping Bucky up in the background. "You guys!" Tony exclaimed. They looked a little worse for wear, but alive. And they couldn't have asked for more.

"Nat," Steve choked out. "Clint._ Bucky_?" Anxiety slipped over his features as he watched them examine his metal arm. "Is he hurt? Are you guys_ alright?_" Clint chuckled in the background.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just our _prides_ were eviscerated." He said as Steve rubbed a hand over his face. Tony watched the screen closely.

"Jesus Christ. Buck, what happened to that arm, buddy?" He asked incredulously. The three exchanged a look.

"Bucky was struck by lightning." Natasha answered. Thor crossed his arms, his face red.

"This place has _another_ commander of lightning and thunder?" He accused, disgusted. "I was not aware."

"Yeah," She replied. "I think she fried that arm." Bruce shook his head, the relief that Natasha was alright fading to fear for the stone.

"Let me guess, the stone..." She sighed, blinking back frustrated and helpless tears.

"We didn't even stand a chance, B." She stressed, the look on her face communicating what they were up against. "I don't think any of us lasted longer than three minutes. _Seriously_, I thought Clint killed her." Tony shook his head in horror.

"I saw bullets and arrows go_ through_ her..." Bucky began, his face distant. "I saw all of her skin turn to metal, like my arm. I felt her_ go_ in my head. Make an earthquake happen. Make_ lightning_ strike me." Tony, Steve, and Thor were all silent as Bucky spoke. "I don't think there was anything she couldn't do."

"And I think she touched us all, didn't she?" Clint chimed in, rubbing his pounding head.

"So, wait, let me get this straight." Tony began, holding his hands out. "She's got that stone _and_ she's got all of your knowledge, your espionage capabilities, your knowledge of what you know _so far_?" Natasha nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And it only took her ten minutes to do so." He paled, knowing they all should've collectively put up a much harder fight. "So if anyone has any ideas about how we're supposed to find the stones, _much less_ stop her from getting them..." Tony turned and whisked away from the screen, the button up shirt shrugged around his t-shirt swaying behind him.

"It's time for me to make some calls. Somebody's gotta be proactive about this." Steve tried not to roll his eyes.

"See you guys back here soon?" He asked. Natasha sighed.

"Yeah."

"Hey," He cut in, his voice soft. "Even if you failed, I know you guys still did a good job and everything you could. We're just up against some bad odds again." She tried to smile.

"Right. See you soon." She waved at the screen before the video ended. Bruce stood and started walking towards his office.

"I'm gonna lock myself in my lab until I find a solution," He said, grabbing a mug of coffee on his way out. Steve sighed, staring at the screen.

_'What are we going to do...'_

* * *

_Abandoned Volgograd Russian KGB Base, Feb 5th 6:27 pm_

* * *

With a feminine snarl, Laura cut through the steel doors with ease. Logan smirked proudly behind her, creeping inside with Remy beside him. He studied the boy, who had somehow become one of his disciples as much as Laura or Rogue had. He had wished he'd been more receptive of the mutant when he first arrived at the institute, he could've probably spared him and Rogue a lot of suffering if he had just had some guidance.

Logan didn't like should'ves and could'ves. He hadn't found a way to change the past but he could do something now. He would keep him close and help him stay on the positive path, the kid had it in him. As time passed on, Logan had less and less faith in Scott's leading abilities. Jean and the professor's deaths had hardened him. And not in any good way. He was losing touch with his peers and teammates, and without them, he was nothing.

He pushed the thought of the infuriating leader from his mind. The site looked trashed. Abandoned. And even worse, like someone tossed it already. Laura sniffed around delicately, her movements agile. "Too many smells here..." She complained, looking around in the dark. "But she was _definitely_ here. For a little while..." Logan nodded in agreement. She looked at him through curtains of long, dark hair.

Remy stuck a flash drive into one of their computers. "'Least see what dey up to..." He said glumly. Logan sighed, eyeing the boy wearily. He seemed to be taking Rogue's kidnapping harder than Scott was.

_Logan sat lazily on a blanket in the yard of the mansion. It was a balmy summer day even though fall was supposed to have arrived already. Everyone on campus found an excuse to be outside and enjoy the slice of nature. He was puffing on a cigar and nursing a whiskey sour (which alone couldn't get the mutant drunk, even with his ailing healing factor). It was more for the bite of the aged, expensive whiskey Charles had gifted him for Christmas one year. _

_He smiled wistfully, thinking about his old friend. He still missed him dearly. Jean too, but somehow, he was starting to make peace with it. 'A lot of the both of them live on in all of you...' He thought, watching the kids play, eat, and even just bask in the warm sunlight. It was nice to see everyone together. The kids had made him proud, only getting closer after each loss._

_Bobby was mixing fruit with his ice outside and making drinks, Amara helping him pass them out. Kitty was on Piotr's shoulders as he trucked her around, a kite flying high above their heads. Tabitha was playing volley ball with a surviving pink haired Morlock named Sara, Illyana, Jaime, a girl named Valera (who could morph into a dragon like creature), Kurt, Amanda, Sam, and even Ororo and Hank. _

_Roberto and Jubilee were in the back fields, training for a future team called Delta R ( for Rahne and Ray respectively). Laura and Remy were sparring lazily. He had a dopey grin on his face and even Laura couldn't help but smile a little, and the girl hardly ever smiled. Well, at least before Remy started hanging around more. It was a look he thought suited the young Weapon X project. She deserved more smiles. _

_He dipped a paint brush in water and dragged long strokes against his canvas. Watercolor painting had been one of the first therapies Charles had suggested for his nightmares and rage blackouts. He and Jean would paint all the time, from when she was a little girl until her last days at the institute. It made him feel closer to her._

_Remy swung his staff and Laura jumped up, balancing precariously on it like a cat. Remy chuckled, impressed. "My, mon bichette!" He exclaimed. "C'est impressionnant!" She smirked. _

_"Oui, je le sais, monsieur." She shot back rapidly. As a tool of war, the girl was fluent in French, Russian, Chinese, Korean, Spanish, German, and Logan was suspicious of many other languages. He only found out about the Russian when he caught her conversing with Piotr's little sister fluidly. Logan smiled proudly to himself. _

_"Good, Laura." He called from his painting. _

_"Hi!" He looked up to see Rogue descending from the sky, a grin on her face. Her hair was a wavy mane these days (since she couldn't see). She landed near Remy and Laura and the three began playfully sparring together. Logan was happiest around those three and Kitty these days. Remy swung his staff lightly and Rogue tapped him with the back of her fist. Laura leapt for Remy but he caught her, tossing her in the air. Rogue caught her and tossed the girl higher. Logan looked up in surprise when he heard Laura laugh. He could count the times he remembered on one hand. _

_He smiled, watching them take a second to play and enjoy themselves. He only knew that heartache awaited them tomorrow. When he noticed Scott watching he frowned, returning back to his painting to calm himself. Scott's change had been undeniable. He had changed from a leader to a tyrant over night, and Logan was getting tired of holding his tongue about it._

_Still, the school needed peace more than Logan needed to speak his mind._

_Scott edged closer, his energy causing the hair to stand up on the back of Laura's neck. The sparring ceased, and Rogue flew and landed gently in front of the X-Men's leader. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at Rogue, but her sight still hadn't returned. She was getting around as good as ever, even flying confidently. It didn't keep Scott from worrying about her. He cast a dark glare towards Remy solely for the fact the she couldn't see it._

_"Hey, you." She said softly, placing a hand on his face. She could feel his face work into a smile. _

_"Hey. Why don't you come inside, you've been training all day." He wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her gently. "I'll make you something to eat." She smiled at his thoughtfulness and went along with him. _

_"Thanks, Scott." Laura scoffed when they were out of earshot. _

_"She doesn't need anyone leading her around anymore." She commented dryly, leaning against a tree. Remy stifled laughter. _

_"Easy, Minou." Logan chastised. He had heard Remy call the girl 'Kitty' in french as a nickname and had stolen it instantly._

_"It's insulting. He's insulting." She really still held a grudge from a fight between the two a long time ago. He had attacked Logan and she never forgot it. _

_"He's got a stick up his butt, petit. Someone has to." Logan snorted at that, turning his attention back to his painting._

Remy stared at the flash drive in his hand, brown hair starting to grow past his eyes and to his shoulders. _'He should really get a trim...'_ Logan thought to himself, shaking his head. "Dere. Ever'ting should be in dere now." He turned to Logan, worry creasing his brow. Logan had been sniffing what appeared to be a blood stain, but it didn't seem like Rogue's.

"What do we do?" Laura asked anxiously, her dark eyes watching Logan. He growled to himself. This wasn't good enough, he wanted her back yesterday.

"Well, they were smart enough not to leave the equipment working. So, unless we can get this running on the Blackbird, we have to take it home to look for clues." He surmised. The girl's shoulders sagged. "Don't wanna go back there empty-handed either, _trust me_." Remy huffed.

"Doesn't matter whether we left or we stay-"

"Yes it does!" Logan snapped, his eyes cross. It was a tone Remy hadn't heard in a while. There was a desperate edge to his voice that was natural. Remy was silenced. "We're searchin' for her. She feels our energy, she _feels_ us lookin' for her. It's gonna help her hang on, I guarantee it. Besides, Kitty is the one who's going to get us any info off that thing." Remy cast his gaze at the ground. "I'm worried about her too,_ okay_?" He met Logan's dark eyes and nodded.

"Okay. So, let's try to get back. Even if we gotta deal with Scott. It doesn't matter now that he didn't come with us cause we ain't get her either." They both nodded.

* * *

Nick Fury rolled his eyes when he saw Tony Stark's number pop up on his iPhone. He had been familiar with the concept of the multiverse for decades, but he had never thought that his timeline could merge with another. He was simply glad it had only added heroes to the equation and not the other way around.

"Stark, I'm gonna start billin' you. Stop buggin' me."

"Fury, finally. I've got you." He said, speaking quickly. "I need your help."

"Why else would you call?" Fury shot back, his patience wearing thin.

"I need you to get me in touch with Bolivar Trask." Fury stopped in his tracks, causing two other SHIELD agents to bump into him.

"You _what_?" Tony huffed.

"I need access to that sentinel technology. The mutant being controlled by the Mind Stone just wiped half of us out in five minutes." Nick Fury's blood ran cold. He knew it had to be one of Logan's. "The only shot we have from the world being ended is if we can stop her from collecting them all. And the only way I'm going to do_ that_ is if I engineer some sentinel technology."

"Answer me this," He asked. "Is the mutant _Rogue_?"

"You're on a first name basis with the mutant kid brigade and you're not paying _attention_!?" Tony shouted into his iPhone, enraged at Fury's continued arrogance. Fury scoffed.

"I'm sorry, that ain't my_ job._ I keep the U.S and the World from catastrophe every damn day, I don't play in a suit Mr. Stark. Now, is it or isn't it Rogue? Cause they only way you're getting in touch with Trask is if you answer me!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes. I think that's her, codename, or whatever." Fury inhaled.

"I'll send you his contact information when I get off the phone." He responded, hanging up right after. Tony stared at his phone in disbelief.

"Jerk off," He mumbled, surprised when the attachment hit his phone. He dialed the phone instantly, heading down to his work station provided by Fury and SHIELD.

"Uh, yeah this is inventor Tony Stark. Multimillionaire? Scientist? Yeah, creator of the Iron Man suit. Yeah. I wanted to talk shop, we've got a homeland security issue." His voice darkened. "I need access to your technology to defend us. Yes. Uh huh. Yes I can. Great. Thanks so much for your cooperation. Thank you. Goodbye." He shut off his phone and punched the air. "Tony Stark saves the day."

* * *

_A/N: __ bichette: french for young doe_

_C'est impressionnant: It is impressive_

_Oui, je le sais, monsieur: Yes, I know mr._


	5. Side Of History

_Genoshan Underground KGB Base, Feb 5th 10:02 pm_

* * *

"Anastasia," Nikolai said, his eyes glinting sinisterly. "You have done impeccable work, just what I asked for." She stared at the mutant girl unflinchingly, watching as he connected her to a strange machine.

"What does this do?" She demanded.

"It helps her rest, she was greatly depleted after reconstructing the Power Stone. This will have her ready to go back at it again soon." He smiled as she floated in the tube of green liquid, a mask over face. Tubes poked her all over as she floated, suspended in liquid. She looked like an experiment, not alive. Anastasia sucked her teeth. _'He's going to kill her...'_ She thought, feeling particularly helpless to stop any of it.

"With the Space Stone, we'll able to track the others just as easily." He grinned, holding the violet stone over the hologram. Instantly, an image expanded that could only be thought to be the universe. One stone was lightyears away, in another dimension or universe. The green and orange stones hovered relatively close in the same area together. A smile slide over Nikolai's face.

"They're together?" Anastasia commented. He chuckled in response.

"Someone's made our job very easy for us. Fury,_ you fool._.." He waved a hand and the map zoomed in, zeroing on New York. Anastasia shook her head in disbelief as it pin pointed their location. The Xavier School For The Gifted. "I guess once the others disappeared he figured the best place to hide them would be under a school of mutants? I can't make this up..." He looked towards Anastasia.

"Get her dressed and prepared to siege the school, then..." He sneered in her face. "It'll be your turn to step up. Soon, he will return to us." She paled. She had almost forgotten about her special mission. '_No... Not Kurt.'_ "Make me proud." He said, disappearing down a dark corridor.

_'What will I do._' She thought, staring at Rogue in the tube. _'I don't really have any choices.'_

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters , Feb. 6th 1:43 pm_

* * *

_"_Tony, you_ what!_" None of the remaining Avengers in D.C. seemed very happy with the inventor who had called them on a video chat. Nobody even knew he had left. Steve was getting tired of his teammates ghosting him. He had slipped out unnoticed somehow. "How could you just _leave_ like this without telling us?_ Especially_ now? What if something had happened? Do you know how reckless that was?"

"Not to mention selfish." Bruce chimed in, his arms crossed. "Sentinels, Tony?_ Really_? Don't you know how politicized those are?" He rolled his eyes, feeling like a father scolding his son. "Pick up a damn news paper and read, for once."

"Do you guys have_ any_ idea how_ else_ we're supposed to stop her from getting the Infinity Stones? This sentinel is our _last_ stand. You're angry now, but let's hope you're thanking me later." He argued, the lab bustling behind him. "With this on our side, mixed with my technolog-"

"Because we haven't seen things go wrong with _your_ technology." Steve said, his voice level. He regretted it when a darkness flashed in Tony's eyes.

"Okay, seriously, Cap. Make a suggestion better than utilizing a sentinel. I'll wait, we have all day." Steve ran his hands through his hair.

"There are_ mutants_, here. Tony, imagine about how_ they_ feel about sentinel protocols._ You_ just took a stance." He explained. "That's what we're upset about." Natasha nodded vehemently.

"He's right. For _all_ of us. You didn't stop to think about how we felt about this first? How this is all gonna look later. I thought we learned all this with the _Sokovia Accords_." She looked around at everyone. Tony shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Nat. I didn't think I could _stop_ during the end of the world and think about your feelings." Anger flashed on her face.

"You know what she means!" Bruce snapped, tired of Tony's prevailing immaturity. "We didn't all agree to that! And_ now_, we have to fight along side one! Just because_ you've_ made up your stance on mutants-"

"Whoa, whoa!" Tony began, pointing at the screen, veins bulging in his neck. "D-Don't make me out to be... To be some mutant hating_ bigot_. As far as what you guys described, what we're up against _requires_ this." He gestured to the massive robot behind him. "It's not my fault she creamed you guys in .5 seconds. So stop making this personal."

"For some people, Tony?" Bruce began, veins pulsing in his neck. "We don't_ have_ the option to just take off a suit and be normal." Everyone was silent for a moment. "We're _always_ freaks, So, I'd imagine they're going to take it personal. No matter what." Tony sighed.

"Listen, I didn't call here to start a fight." He told them, looking worriedly through their faces.

"What _did_ you call here for, Tony?" Natasha asked dryly, her hands on her hips. His face darkened.

"Rogue's mutant signature is heading towards New York. We're tracking her now. My guess," His eyes hardened. "She's heading towards Bayville. To her old school. You guys need to get there." Shock washed over all their faces.

"Wait,_ what_?"

"Yeah, that's our best estimation. We didn't really have time to sit and debate about this, I swung on it to keep us and those stones safe. Love you guys, _3000._ See you in twenty?" Steve looked back at Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Bucky, and Thor. They slowly nodded.

"Yeah. Be there." The transmission cut off.

"Where does he get off doing something like that? I'm telling you, it's gonna be a big deal. We're not in Kansas anymore, we haven't been for a while." Natasha warned. He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I know. I'll talk to him about it. _After_ we protect the stones." He looked down at his hands, thinking about how easily Rogue had taken Bucky, Natasha, and Clint out. His stomach dropped._ 'This isn't going to be easy...'_ Everyone jerked as Mjolnir slammed into Thor's grip. He'd been quiet the past few days, depressed about losing Asgard to Thanos (His losses far outnumbered the others. Their world merged with another, but Asgard was still as good as gone), and he often found Earth to be a strange place.

"Good," He began, looking at his trusted hammer. "Let us stop talking and start doing something about this. So, she overcame some of you..." He looked around at Clint, Natasha, and Bucky. "She will not take us_ all._ Especially, not if Stark has the goliath. So, let us get to New Yort." Natasha stifled laughter.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Thor." Clint said with a smirk on his face. "Let us get to New Yort."

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Feb 6th 2:43 pm_

* * *

Scott was waiting on the lawn when Logan, Remy, and Laura returned to the campus. Logan rushed, but the other two hung back a little until they saw Scott's reaction. Amara had followed him out there, determined to minimize the amount of bloodshed. "Scott..." She warned, tired of the fighting as she stalked toward the trio. She was relieved when he dropped his arms. "Scott, just wait a sec-" She begged.

"Any sign of her? Her communicator is disabled." He asked breathlessly. His anger seemed replaced with anxiety, his brow furrowed. Logan's shoulders sagged tiredly, telling his answer before he spoke. Amara sighed with relief.

"Caught her scent in Russia, but no idea from there." He admitted bitterly, his eyes cast on the ground. Scott sighed, clenching his fists before dropping them. "We've got a flash drive of information, though. Might give us _something_ instead of just waiting for her to show up again..." Scott nodded.

"Good, at least it's something." Scott said distantly, his face pensive. "Sorry... About earlier. I should've been looking for her, she never would've left me..." Logan grimaced, placing an awkward hand on Scott's shoulder. Things had changed from when they were all still in school and the professor was there.

"Don't worry about it. You're right." He met Scott's eyes. "We're gonna _have_ to do this together." He showed him the flash drive.

"I'll grab Kitty." He answered grimly._ 'Rogue... Where are you?'_ They didn't have to go far to find her, she was draped in one of Piotr's oversized, long-sleeved sweaters and carrying her tiny netbook. She jumped when she saw Logan, setting her laptop down and running to his side.

"Mr. Logan!" She cried, wrapping herself around him. He wrapped a buff arm around her.

"Katherine," She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Hey, darlin'."

"Any..." He shook his head, avoiding her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Half-Pint. How's Elf?" Her face glowered.

"Y'know. Worried. We all are. Please," She clutched onto his arm. "If you take off again, take us. Take Kurt and I-" Logan knit his brow.

"Don't,"

"Please-"

"We'll find her, Kitty. _Together_. In fact," Remy handed him the small flash drive. "We need you to take a look at this. It might have some clues to where she's at." The small girl's face became determined, and she nodded.

"Okay," She said, trying to sound brave. She tucked it safely away. "I'll find something."

"Good girl, Kit." Remy chimed, trying to smile. Laura stepped forward.

"I know a lot of languages... _Russian._.." She looked at Kitty blankly. "Maybe I'll be able to read whatever's on there." Kitty smiled.

"Sure beats me trying to translate it. Thanks." Scott sighed, turning towards Logan.

"There were ruins broken into in Rome for some reason, the evidence left behind looks like she was there. It was a secluded area, so there's no footage or anything." He explained. Logan cracked his knuckles nervously. "I don't think Wanda, Sinister's clones & Magneto, and this are all a coincidence. Sinister is pulling these strings, _again_." His face darkened. "I'm gonna find out why."

"I wasn't so nice to Fury, but it might be time to get a favor. He might have clearance on what happened out there, and it might give us an idea where she'd go next. I'm not above swallowing my pride..." He grumbled. Scott nodded stiffly.

"I definitely think he knows more than he's letting on. You should talk to him." Logan nodded, glad things hadn't been awkward upon their return. "We've got Wanda on our side, for good now. Maybe, with a little luck..."

"Maybe she'll be able to take on Rogue. At least slow her down." Scott nodded.

"Anything before we have to deal with another sentinel outbreak." They exchanged a worried filled glance but nobody got to speak again. "Mutant haters have had a lot of material to deal with lately. That's not good." The mansion rumbled, deep to it's foundation. Emma ran down the stairs, her hands gripping the railing tightly.

"What is that?!" She shouted over the noise. They shook their heads.

"Contact everyone!" Scott ordered, turning the way Logan, Laura, and Remy had appeared from. An ominous portal was opened, the mysterious blonde stepping out first and then Rogue. She was clad in a sinister looking dark green and black unitard with her hands uncovered. Her long hair was tied back into a bun, white bangs pulled from her face for once. Scott stared at her, too shocked to believe what he was seeing.

_'Why would they bring her here?'_ He thought, his legs stumbling forward. _'I won't let them take her again!_' "Rogue!" He screamed. The blonde woman crossed her arms.

"Give us the stones," The woman demanded with her hands out. "And I _won't_ make her hurt you." Emma flung a hand out but found herself unable to penetrate the woman's mind. _'Odd,'_ She thought, searching for anything. _'I don't think that she's a telepath. Why can't I read her?'_ Rogue stared blankly ahead, her eyes still blue.

"_Stripes_? Stripes, say somethin'!" Logan begged as Scott, Piotr, Kitty, Kurt, Remy, and Laura came up behind him.

"Stones?" Kitty asked, looking around in confusion. "_What_ stones?" She repeated. The woman pulled her fur stole around her.

"Tear this place apart." She demanded, pointing her finger at the mansion. Rogue cracked her neck, stepping forward menacingly.

"Rogue," Scott pleaded. "I'm _begging_ you..." Emma began to grunt with effort, finding herself unable to free Rogue's mind from the mental manipulation and torture. A tear slid down her cheek. "I _know_ it's hard, I went through it. Keep fighting it."

"Whatever this power is, it's_ so_ strong..." She moaned. Anastasia smirked.

"It is inevitable. You should just stop fighting it, it's_ destiny._" Scott raised a hand to his sunglasses.

"I don't believe that." He fired a blast at the strange woman but she jumped out of the way, scowling in his direction. Rogue reached for an arrow from her back and fired it behind everyone. It crashed into the wall of the institute and it set off a bomb instantly. Kitty and Amara screamed as brick and plaster tumbled from the building.

"The school!" Kitty gasped. Scott steadied his feet, looking back at them with a frown._ 'There are things in there we can't replace, now..'_ Kitty thought worriedly.

"Kurt, teleport inside and tell Storm to get out here. Have Beast take all the students inside to the lower levels." Kurt tossed a look back towards his adopted sibling.

_"But-"_

"Now!" He ordered. "Get Wanda." Kurt nodded with determination.

"R-Right..." He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Scott turned his attention back on a rampaging Rogue. He shot a calculated shot that knocked the bucket of arrows off of her. She flew forward and swung, part of a metal fence uprooting and flying towards him in the same moment. Scott flipped backwards, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Piotr raced towards Rogue and she threw her hand out. Kitty grabbed him quickly and phased him through her fingers. "Careful!" She cried. "She doesn't have gloves on!" Piotr noticed then, growling. There wasn't much he could do without giving her an opportunity to sap him. _'Smart.'_ He thought grudgingly.

Remy circled her carefully, his staff gripped tightly in his hand. "_Chére.._." Rogue grabbed the mailbox beside her and it glowed a flaming red. Cursing to himself, Remy tossed a briefly charged card and leapt out of the way of the incendiary item. It blew a hole in the lawn. Rogue grabbed a fairly sized rock and charged it as well, lobbing it at him.

Kitty ran beside him and touched him quickly, phasing them through the rock and the resulting blast. "Thanks,_ petit_." He breathed, eyeing Rogue wearily. "Fight it, Rogue. Remy know it's hard but ya _gotta_ fight." Anastasia frowned, as though she actually felt for Rogue.

"Stop torturing her." She said glumly, her stare on the ground. "She _is_ fighting it as hard she can. And _steel_, it does not matter." She looked into Remy's eyes. "She'll never beat the Infinity Stones."_ 'Infinity Stones?'_ He repeated in his head. _'What de hell are dose?'_ That's when it clicked into Emma's head.

"Oh my god. _That's_ Mystique!" She pointed an accusing finger at her. The Russian woman's skin paled. "_That's_ why I can't read your mind, it's the psycho mental shields you've put up!" Emma yelled. Remy scowled darkly. "Get her and this will all stop!"

"You're sick in de head, Mystique." He snarled at her.

"I do not know what you speak of." She answered, her accent thick. "You mistake me for someone else."

"Like hell!" Logan snarled, his bone claws emerged. Laura took the commotion as an opportunity to launch herself at Rogue. She phased through the girl and she landed on all fours, growling. She kicked off the floor, her claws reaching towards Rogue. She shot her own bone claws out and swiped at Laura, catching the Weapon X project's side. Laura howled in pain, making tendrils of fear snake their way through Logan's body. He'd never seen her get hurt before, he'd never heard her cry out in pain.

It sent fear snaking through his heart. "LAURA," He shouted, scrambling to her side. She hopped forward on one foot, waiting for wounds to disappear. He peered down at her in worry. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the scent of her blood. Rogue flicked the blood from her claws before retracting them. Laura stared at her as the cuts healed quickly.

"I'm _fine_," She snarled, mostly annoyed Rogue had caught her. She stood quickly, dark eyes locked with Rogue.

"No," Logan ordered. He held his arm in front of her. His hands were shaking. "Fall back. She's got_ hundreds_ of people in her head right now, _hundreds_ of ways to best you." The growl rumbled softly in Laura's throat. Rogue stared at the two of them for a long moment before turning towards the school again. "I don't know what you're after, Stripes..." He jumped in front of her, his claws out. "But I can't let you go in there."

Her skin turned to metal instantly, meaning his claws would be utterly ineffective against her. Scott fired a blast at her grudgingly, but it reflected off of her steel skin. The blast crashed into the lawn, sending Kitty and Piotr diving. "Rogue, I _know_ you're in there! We're here waiting for you, you just have to meet us half way!" He begged, watching as she stalked towards the doors. _'What is she after? Who wants these stones?'_

_ "I know you, Fury. You've been working on an 'Avengers' initiative for years. You couldn't find big enough people with small enough egos to do it, huh?" He crossed his arms. "My kids won't be lambs to the slaughter so you can appease your bosses. I'm done with that."_

_Nick sighed, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon. "Why can't you see that what you and I want are one in the same?" Logan shook his head, chuckling darkly._

_"Stop with the lies, Fury. I've been around too long to be lied to." He walked past the Shield agent but Fury held out a hand._

_"I need you to trust me." He stared hard with his one eye. "Logan, I wouldn-"_

_"Be here if you didn't have to be?" Logan shook his head. "Sorry, Slim. Can't do it." He pushed back the man and continued down into the school. Fury followed him, like a puppy or an annoying little kid. He never knew when was when, and that was one thing Logan grew to hate. "Nothin' is gonna change my mind..." Fury chuckled. _

_"I know that. But it won't stop me from wasting your time anyways." He followed the man down to the hangar, where they usually chopped shop. He usually gave Logan a little information that kept him from blocking his number. Even he didn't notice the man slip two stones behind a loose tile in the wall, one he'd been casing for months with these drop by 'visits'. _

Rogue held her hand out, levitating Scott with ease. She threw him into Logan, continuing her way into the school to retrieve the stones. She was met with Kurt standing in her way. He trembled before her, staring into blue eyes. Anastasia's heart sank. She still couldn't believe what she'd have to do to him once these stones were acquired_. 'No, I can't think about that now...'_

"Rogue-" She tossed him in the same manner of Scott, revealing perhaps the one mutant there who stood a chance of stopping her. Wanda Maximoff. She glared, wasting no time to envelope her hands in a glowing, red light.

"Sorry, Rogue. Can't let you in there like this." Rogue's eyes only began to glow yellow, pulling the metal from the sliding door frame and hurling it towards Wanda. Wanda shouted, diverting her attack with her hex energy. All the items swerved off course, missing her. Screaming, lightbulbs and glass began to shatter all around Rogue, shards of glass cutting her porcelain skin.

Ororo rose in the sky behind her, her eyes glowing white. "GODS, I BEG YOU! LEND ME YOUR FURY AND YOUR WINDS!" The wind began to whip so viciously, Kitty and Amara were nearly blown away, both anchored by Logan and Piotr. It hardly slowed Rogue down. "Now, THUNDARA!" Ororo bellowed, the lightning cracking in the sky. Rogue threw a hand behind her, one hand still focused on Wanda, sweat dripping down her brow.

She made a portal that intercepted the giant crack of lightning. Everyone watched, mute, as the lightning disappeared.

"What?" Emma exclaimed. "Where did it-"

Ororo looked around her as the portal appeared above. "NO, 'RO!" Logan shouted rabidly. "LOOK OUT!" It was too late. The lightning collided with the weather goddess, causing her to shriek terribly. She sailed from the sky and into Logan's arms. "_Storm!_" He shouted, staring back at Rogue in disbelief. Wanda watched worriedly as Logan threw the mutant woman over his shoulders.

"Storm, _no_!" Wanda cried, growling. She clutched her hands into fists and the ground began to tremble and shake. Grunting, Rogue began to make the ground shake even more using Lance's powers until even Wanda stumbled. She raised her hands and part of the roof collapsed on Rogue, buying Wanda at least enough time for the everyone to catch up to them in there.

The debris began to levitate just as Emma, Scott, Amara, and Remy raced into the room. Scott grabbed Emma and shoved her behind him as she yelped. He blasted the debris away from them diligently. Remy blocked Amara, spinning his staff to keep them from getting hit. Rogue glared, her eyes glowing cerulean. She lifted all the tables, plants, and items around her and hurled them all over the place. Kurt teleported out of the way, and Kitty let the objects phase through her while screaming.

Piotr slammed the items away with his metal appendages, shielding smaller team members like Amara and Bobby. Rogue began to make the ground shake again, causing everyone to stutter to the ground. Rocks jutted and crashed through the school's floor, flying all over the place as Rogue stalked past the chaos. "_Wanda_," Scott shouted over the chaos, a metal chair slamming into him. "Don't let her get to the hangar!" He screamed.

She nodded, her whole body glowing in red. "Sorry, Rogue. But we can't take anymore property damage!" She shot the red power to Rogue, screeching. Rogue cried out, the hair tie coming loose and her hair spilling out around her. She fell to her knees cradling her head as Wanda's hex powers overloaded her. Still, she crawled forward, struggling to obey Anastasia's command.

"She won't stop..." Wanda bit out through clenched teeth. She jerked along with Rogue, her insistence starting to drag her. She exerted her hold on Rogue even harder, causing the mutant to shout. Rogue dug her nails into the carpet, gasping under the pressure she was under.

"It's working..." Emma breathed, watching carefully.

_'Mystique.'_ The voice entered her head suddenly. Only one person could communicate with her telepathically. She kept watching the scene unfold.

_'What, Nathaniel?'_

_'Reinforcements are on the way.'_ She blanched.

_'What? We're at the school. I think they're all here.'_ She explained.

'_Not X-Men. More of the people she faced off with in Italy. They have a sentinel. Get the stones and abort. Now._' She shut her eyes.

_'Got it.'_ She ran to Rogue quickly, clutching the brooch filled with the essence of the Mind Stone. She squeezed it and Rogue screamed in anguish. "Use the Power Stone _and_ the Space Stone to defeat her! Hurry!" She instructed quickly. Her teeth gritting, Rogue pushed herself up off the ground despite Wanda's powers.

"W-What..." The mutant gasped as she faced her. The collar around her neck began to glow. Soon, Rogue's hands were enveloped with a blue, neon light. Grunting, she forced the power on the scarlet witch. Wanda screamed, her eyes watering as she struggled to fight back. '_These stones... Whatever they are, they're so powerful...'_ She began to tremble as Rogue advanced on her, items rising behind her. Wanda began to shriek bloody murder as her power swelled from her grasp.

The red energy began to spin out of control. It fought to consume Rogue's, destroying everything around it. Soon, a blue energy covered everything. Lightbulbs began shattering, mirrors breaking. Everything was blue, Wanda's hex magic could no longer be seen. Rogue flung Wanda into Emma and Kitty. She formed a portal and crossed through with Anastasia.

"No!" Logan shouted. "Everyone get to the hangar by any means. Now, _now_!" He shouted, helping Wanda and Kitty to their feet anxiously. Scott helped Emma up before tearing off in the direction of the basement. She admired his tenacity which she definitely felt she was lacking.

"She's unstoppable..." Emma mumbled, rubbing her head as she leaned helplessly against the wall. "It's_ hopeless_." Logan snorted.

"It is with that attitude. Stop complainin', come on!" He tugged the woman gently in the right direction. "We don't have time to get distracted." She watched as Ororo limped determinedly after everyone and her legs began to go into motion.

Rogue and Anastasia appeared next to the massive jet. Rogue walked instantly to the faulty tile and removed it, revealing the glowing green and orange stones. Anastasia gasped, now fully understanding the importance and power of these gems._ 'There they are, they're really here...'_ She thought, grabbing them from Rogue's hand instantly_. 'I shouldn't put these in the collar, that might just be too much power for her to have.'_ She shuddered at the thought of losing control of her._ 'She'd surely slaughter me...'_ She thought worriedly.

She looked up to Scott, Bobby, and Amara staring at them both. The younger mutants stood close to Scott, Amara's hands molten and Bobby's iced. Dumbfounded, Anastasia scowled, hiding the gems quickly. "_Mystique,_" Scott growled with his hand on his glasses. "What did you hide here? You have one second to answer me..." He jiggled his glasses for effect.

"Protect me!" Anastasia snapped, and Rogue swung at Scott, causing him to stumble backwards. Rogue covered the area in fog and sent a stream of electricity at him and he dove out of the way. The institute rumbled as she growled, flashing past them.

"_Rogue!"_ He shouted as he crashed into the ground. The Russian woman sped by while he was on the ground, her brown fur coat trailing behind her. Rogue followed, her hollow blue eyes staring off into the distance. "Don't go!" Scott screamed, scrambling to his feet. "Wait!" Rogue grabbed Anastasia's wrist and flew into the ceiling, both of them phasing through.

Rogue flew them all the way to the first floor, dragging Anastasia behind her. _'We made it._..' She thought, in shock of how easy it was to bowl over the X-Men. She watched Rogue curiously as she tugged her along. She had left them all completely in the dust. '_We're really about to be out o-'_ Her thought ceased when a bullet holding a net slammed into her. Anastasia collided with the ground, her body tangled in rope. "What the hell?" She shouted.

Rogue paused, cutting through and detangling the net quickly. An athletically built red-head cartwheeled into the mansion, her pistols already drawn. "I have _real_ bullets in these guns," She warned, her eyes focused on the two mutants. "Let's make this easy, shall we? We need the stones." Anastasia scowled darkly. '_These losers...'_ An arrow carrying a net landed a few centimeters away from Rogue. She backflipped out of the way, frowning.

Clint jumped down from the roof beside Natasha, his eyes set on Rogue. He set another arrow in his bow and aimed it at them. Thunder boomed and shook the whole institute, dark clouds gathering suddenly. Anastasia shielded her blue eyes, looking for her arch nemesis Storm. "We took care of the weather goddess!" She snapped.

"Not _goddess,_" A voice cried. "Meet your god. The God of Thunder and the _King of Asgard_." He held his hammer to the sky, lightning cracking it but leaving him unharmed. "Son of Odin, Stormbreaker. The Unburnt! I lost my birthright. My home. _My kingdom_." He was built like a Greek God, not a muscle on his hard body neglected. Bright, blue eyes shined with determination. He wore a winged viking cap and silver and red armor. His long, blonde hair waved in the breeze. "The God Of Thunder now protects earth, and curse to all who threaten it."

Anastasia stared in confusion at the deluded mutant. Even Ororo did not seriously call herself a goddess. A whole tribe had named her one, yet this mutant seemed absolutely convinced. "Darling, a mutant here does the same thing. You are _not_ special." A dark haired man with a silver arm repelled down the side of the school, his eyes dark. In his arm was a giant tommy gun and on his chest a loop of bullets.

He stood with the rest of them, silent but his eyes saying everything he needed to. Beside him was the super solider, America's mascot himself. Anastasia baulked. _'Him? Captain America? But, he's dead?'_ He had ditched the dated winged hood to his costume, his old-timey blonde hair cut and blonde beard being sported. He was still clad in the familiar red, white, & blue. He glared hard at Rogue and Anastasia.

"You_ can't_ leave with those stones." He said, his gaze firm. Anastasia chuckled.

"We are not patriots." She answered, waving her hand. A moody, dark-haired man appeared next. By now, Anastasia was completely exasperated. She had no time for the introductions or for a team as dorky as the X-Men (maybe even dorkier, they looked like spy tropes to her). "You just look like normal man. Are you in the wrong place?" She snapped, Mystique's short temper shining through her disguise.

The man only smiled, the insult being exactly what he needed. Rogue stared unflinchingly as he began to morph into a beast. A monster. His skin turned green, then veins bulged all over his body as he began to moan. "Oh my god..." Anastasia whispered. The man roared so loud he shook the building as he swelled to ten times his size. He roared in fury, spit flying everywhere. His shirt was demolished, his trousers hanging off of him in tatters.

"How are... Never mind. Rogue," She gestured towards the ground. "Show them that we don't care." Rogue walked forward, punching one fist into her other hand.

"Oh yeah, maybe you should." She watched as yet another person, seemingly a robot, descended upon them. He was hovering on rockets attached to a red and gold mechanical suit. His palms shot them as well, guns and other attachments raising out of the suit. He held one hand out defensively, ready to shoot.

"This is just getting ridiculous. Rogue, destroy them!" Anastasia shouted. Rogue flew forward and the strange agents all shattered.

"You should try destroying _this,_" Tony suggested, pressing a button in his suit's wrist. Anastasia was suddenly was breathless as a massive, purple and pink robot descended onto the school's lawn. Anastasia stumbled backwards in fear.

"What have you _done_..." She uttered, backing away.

"Are you_ sure_ it's a good idea to sic this thing on a school filled with mutant children?" Natasha pressed. Tony smiled even though nobody could really see under his suit.

"What's the_ worst_ that could happen?" Tony answered with a smirk, flexing a fist and watching as the sentinel mirrored his movements. "Don't worry, it's honed in to _her_ mutant signature." He assured, his face hardening under his mask._ 'This has to work...'_ He braced himself as the mutant propelled herself at him. He had been preparing but it still shocked him to watch her defy physics. She was light as a feather through the air.

He grunted as she grabbed his hands, staring through him as they grappled. He watched in disbelief as she began to bend the indestructible metals of his Iron Man suit. _'W-What?'_ He pressed back, her heels digging into the soil outside. He pulled one hand free and held it to her face. "Sorry," He cried before releasing a blast. The impact makes her let go of his other hand, but she's only whipped back. She looks at him with iron skin.

He stares at her dumbly for a moment. "Oh my god..." The skin on her face returned to normal but her fist didn't. She screamed, and punched Tony in the face, sending him flying. The sentinel tumbled as well, dragging itself through the lawn. It nearly collided with Natasha and Bruce, causing the former shout in frustration, grabbing Nat and getting them both to safety.

Thor flew before them, hanging on to his mystic hammer, Mjolnir. "Thunders of Asgard! Hear my cry!" Lightning cracked down near Rogue, leaving a sizzling stain on the grass. Growling, she threw her hands in front of her and shot an electromagnetic pulse at the God. He wavered in the air, gripping on to Mjolnir tight. He righted himself, sending a vortex of wind at Rogue.

She dug her heels into the soil, but the wind began blasting her back. Anastasia frowned. _'What is this... He's strong.'_ She thought, watching them intensely. With a roar, Thor swung his massive hammer, crackly with electricity straight for the mutant. It slammed into Rogue's shoulder, sending her sprawling into the grass. He called it back, a triumphant smirk on his face. Rogue forced herself to stand.

Thor tossed the mallet again. This time Rogue, halted it inches from her face. Thor frowned, nobody had ever caught Mjolnir like that, nobody besides _maybe_ Thanos. He watched as she seemingly used magnetism to toss the Asgardian weapon aside. Snarling, the sky became black and thunder and lightning slammed on Thor. He screamed out in pain, the hammer flying back to his hands.

He tried to channel it back into Mjolnir but the blast sent even him back, careening into Bucky.

Natasha examined the damage done to the Xavier Institute's property just from the robot falling all over the place. She dusted her black battle suit off, shaking her head._ "Tony_, you gotta put that thing on auto-pilot if you're gonna get your ass kicked!" She shouted, launching a stun blast from a wrist gun. Rogue flipped out of the way, shooting the ground at Natasha's feet with ice. She slipped immediately and Rogue jumped above her, her iron fist cocked. The former spy rolled out of the way, sweeping her legs under.

Her legs phased through the mutant, who punched at the ground. Natasha kicked out of the way just in time, swinging one of her blue stun bars at Rogue. The stun bar clanked against metal skin and Rogue punched Natasha in the chest, sending her flying a few feet away. Bucky flipped over, pulling his gun and aiming at Rogue. He let a spray of bullets fly but they clanked against metal skin.

Growling, Rogue waved her hand. The gun yanked from Bucky's grip. She brought her hands together and the gun was crumpled into a ball and tossed aside. Bucky ran forward, his robotic arm raised. Rogue flew to intercept him when a shield whizzed right in front of her. She turned to find the source, a man clad in red & blue. She began to shoot an optic blast when the shield collided with her from behind. It slammed into her with a thud as Bucky ran to Steve's side.

"Thanks," He said breathlessly. Steve caught his weapon with ease, smirking.

"Sure, partner." He assured, watching Rogue wearily. She was standing quickly, eyeing Bucky and Steve. Bruce shouted, lost in his rage as he barreled toward the mutant. He ripped up the turf and tossed it at her, following after with his massive fist raised. He swung with a roar and sent her flying through the lawn, digging a ditch with her body. He screamed, pounding his bare, green chest as he followed after her.

She was pulling herself out of the ditch when he grabbed her ankle, preparing to smash her into the ground. That was when she phased through his grip and reached forward, grabbing the hulking monster. Bruce screamed at the top of his lungs, making everyone panic.

"BRUCE," Natasha shouted, scrambling to her feet. Rogue glared at him with blue eyes as he instinctually fought her power. Her fingers indented the flesh on his face as she held him, completely in her control.

"Bruce," Tony shouted. "_Bruce,_ don't fight it!" He shouted, watching as the Hulk sank to his knees, staring lividly up at Rogue. _'Damn it...' _

"No! Let him go!" Steve cried, rushing over. He was surprised when a blonde woman flipped in his way, her hands held defensively. She swiped and kicked at him, snarling. _'She's trained,'_ He thought, watching her fight.

"Stay out of our way!" She screeched, jumping in the air to kick him. Steve blocked with his shield, eyeing her in disbelief. _'She isn't who she looks like,'_ He thought, eyeing her.

With a final growl, Bruce fell forward. Unconscious. Rogue's skin flickered green, then iron. Then it was normal. She tossed a look at Bruce on the ground as he shrank to normal size. She reached down and wrenched a giant patch of the lawn free, tossing it towards Bucky and Steve. Tony shook his head, watching the massive destruction happening in front of him._ 'This is only one mutant...'_ He thought, thinking about what would happen when they banded together.

"I've taken it easy enough. Program Infinity: launch!" He cried into the mic in his arm. The eyes of the sentinel glowed red.

"_Program Infinity: Activated._" It repeated, casting a red spotlight that was roving for Rogue.

"Yeah, we need those stones." He said, his fingers wiggling. A laser shot out of the sentinel's eyes, tearing sizzling holes into the ground. When the laser reached Rogue it phased through her, colliding with the institute. The wall crumbled instantly. Rogue teleported beside the robot, shocking it with lightning. Bombs were deployed at the mutant, slamming into the ground instead of her as she zipped out of the way.

The ground was shaking violently by the time Scott, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Piotr, Amara, Storm, Bobby, and Laura appeared in front of the institute watching the chaos ensue. "W-_What_?" Kitty began, looking at all the foreign bodies on her school's lawn. "Who's, I..."

"What in the _hell_ is goin' on?" Logan demanded, watching helplessly as statues and monuments were destroyed. "Who _are_ these buffoons?! They're tearing up everything!" They watched in horror as the sentinel sent a fleet of rockets of Rogue, who deftly dodged each one. The rockets rained on the grass and the mansion's porch alike.

"No!" Scott screamed as they all dove out of the way. Ororo quickly began whipping wind to slow the sentinel's assault. It locked on to Rogue with great effort. Kurt came up behind her and grabbed, trying to teleport her closer to the school. She shook him off mid teleport and sent him flying, shaking her head as the sentinel launched a laser. Right at her.

"MARIE," Logan shouted, reaching out for her. He was powerless to help as Rogue was sent careening into the ground. She crashed hard and laid still, scaring her teammates as she sat, unmoving.

"_Rogue_!" Kurt screamed, his hands on his head. She twitched suddenly and screamed. Rogue shouted and writhed on the ground, seemingly very affected by the laser beam. It looked like she was in pain. Steve, Natasha, and Tony all exchanged glances as they watched the people react to their friend being attacked. Rogue tugged on her hair, screaming as it finally became clear the Mind Stone was no longer controlling her.

"No!" She shouted. "No, no, _please_!" That's when Logan and Scott realized it wasn't the laser, it was something in her _head._ They watched in horror as she cried, yelling in terror. "Please, kill me! Kill me, or Apocalypse... _Please_-" She whimpered, tears streaming down her face. The Avengers looked between each other as all of the X-Men paled. They knew exactly what she meant.

"_Apocalypse._.?" Tony whispered. "I thought Thanos, what's-" Steve shook his head.

"I don't know," Steve breathed. "But I don't like the way it sounds." He worried. Scott knelt by the panicked girl's side, carefully slipping an arm around her back.

"What did you say?" He asked carefully, so relieved to see her grey eyes. "Apocalypse, Rogue?" She nodded, her body trembling fiercely. He wiped hair away from her sweaty face, so relieved to be with her again. He held her close to him. "It's okay, it doesn't matter now." He looked up as Tony aimed his Iron Man suit at them, the sentinel following suit. He frowned, his fingertips digging into Rogue's flesh.

"Tony!" Natasha shouted. "_What_ are you-"

"Sorry, you heard her." His stare hardened under the mask. "She said to kill her, or she'll _bring_ apocalypse." He looked around them. "They'll have five of the six stones if we fail. Sounds like apocalypse to _me_."

"If you don't lower that,_ bub._.." Logan revealed his claws, snarling..

"Sorry. It's not personal." He tried to hold his hand steady as Rogue and Scott stared at him. Steve pushed Tony's arm down, frowning.

"Tony,_ no_." Logan looked into Steve's face. "This isn't the way, we'll find another." He asserted.

"Steve-" The sentinel began to countdown from ten. Kitty looked around frantically.

"_Uh_? What does that mean?" She asked, Piotr ushering her back. "Where is it aiming?"

"Everybody?" Kurt cried. Natasha turned to Tony.

"Tony, stand down!" She snapped at him. He was pressing buttons on his wrist.

"I'm _trying_, it's not responding." Natasha grabbed him.

"What do you mean it's not-"

**"Mutant, spotted." **


	6. Delta Self-Destruct Protocol

Rogue struggled against Scott, knowing the sentinel was after her for what she was doing, not any of them. "_Go_," She ordered, her eyes locked with the robot. "Scott,"

"I won't just leave you!" He cried back, taking advantage of her weakness and holding her tight. _'I can't let her be taken again.'_ The sentinel's eyes flashed. The laser shot out faster than the eye could see. Kitty and Amara shouted and Kurt, Bobby, and Laura hit the ground as Scott hunched over Rogue, shielding her from the blast. The laser bore into his back, causing him to yell out in agony and then slump forward, still. Rogue's heart stopped as she felt something warm seep over her. _'No...' _She struggled wildly, praying that she'd been hit and not him.

"_No,_" She wept, her hands trembling. "No... SCOTT," She screeched, crawling from under him. "No, no! You _idiot_," She turned him over with with fumbling hands, trying to keep the wound on his back from bleeding. "Hang on, _Scott_. D-Damn it..." He grabbed onto Rogue's arm and squeezed tight, too deep in shock to speak. He gasped, his lips trembling. She watched in horror as the color drained quickly from his face. Anastasia watched silently, even the other strange heroes dare not move. "Sc_-Scott_..." Rogue slapped his face when his muscles seemed to go slack. "St-Stay _with_ me..."

He gasped, grabbing her uniform in a tight grip. She winced, holding him tighter.

"I'll go with Hank to the infirmary!" Emma blurted, stumbling back towards the school. Tears dripped from Rogue's face onto Scott as his breaths tumbled out hard and labored.

"What did you _do._.." Logan growled, looking at the mini-sized sentinel. Tony stood still and silent, his teammates looking around at each other. Logan bared his teeth and unleashed his claws.

"Scott!" Rogue shouted._ 'This is all my fault! I have to do somethin', fast..._' He was dying, and they couldn't lose him. Not right now. She thought quickly, looking around. She threw her hand out towards Anastasia. She gripped a fist and grunted. The Avengers screamed as the red colored stone was ripped from Anastasia's hands. Tony began shouting as Natasha helped a dazed Bruce stand.

"What, _no_! What's she-" Both Rogue and Scott were enveloped in a bright, red light. She began to shout, the whole lawn shaking from the stone's energy. "Oh my god... Is she _using_ that stone?" Natasha looked around them in confusion.

"That's not good, that could make this whole timeline unstable." She reported, watching as the ruby sphere expanded. Rogue grunted with effort as tears streamed down her face._ 'I hear them talk about these stones all day, Sinister said this stone could make my healin' instantaneous. C'mon, Rogue..._' She grit her teeth together and pushed, Scott's wound began to close. _'That's it...' _

He gasped suddenly and sat up, looking around. "_Scott_!" Kitty screamed, running forward and collapsing by his side. She looked him over tearfully, convinced she was going to watch the X-Men's oldest member and leader die. She felt the hole in his shirt but felt smooth, healed skin. "Oh my god,_ she_-" She looked to Rogue in surprise at her strength. She yelped when she saw what state she was in.

"She saved me." He finished. He turned to her to see her left arm covered in grisly, dark purple, boozy colored veins spreading up her shoulder. He let out a concerned cry and fell by her side, realizing that healing him had cost her a considerable amount of energy. Whatever these stones were, their power was out of comprehension. "You_ idiot_, why!" She smiled at him, relieved to see that her crazy ploy had worked. She opened her mouth to speak when Anastasia floated in front of her with her mysterious brooch.

"Distract the sentinel and let's _go_!" She demanded. Rogue grabbed her head as Scott shot Anastasia with an optic blast, causing her to revert back to Mystique with a scream. Kurt's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"N-No..." He muttered, shaking his head. "_You're_ doing this to her? Mother, how _could_ you?" Mystique shook her head and turned back to Rogue. Kitty floated by his side, her hand covering her mouth. _'Poor Kurt...' _

"Distract the sentinel!" She screamed over the chaos. Steve watched carefully and lobbed his shield towards where Mystique lay. Screaming, she narrowly rolled out of the way and avoided the adamantium weapon._ 'God damn it, it's a fucking zoo here!'_ She thought, watching as Rogue slowly stood to face off with the robot. Her hands were swallowed by a blue light. With a scream, she forced it onto the robot, halting it. Grunting, she began ripping wires and metal plates off of the machine.

Soon, the sentinel was crackling with electricity and malfunctioning. Tony watched helplessly as his plan backfired._ 'No way... This was supposed to be indestructible.'_ Rogue screeched and knocked the giant robot down, dragging itself through the upturned lawn. Her eyes overflowed with blue energy. She bellowed, a complete slave to the mystical stone's will. She ripped up the turf and launched it at the robot. Soon, it was completely overtaken with her blue hex power.

"Don't tell me she hexed that _whole_ sentinel..." Clint commented, watching wearily, rubbing a red and afflicted shoulder. He began backing away. Tony shook his head before realizing Clint was hurt.

"It's _rogue_, it's not listening anything I'm putting in." Steve shut his eyes and exhaled.

"What's to stop the sentinel from flying off and attacking civilians, _Tony_?" The mentioned man huffed.

"Uh, well. Nothing. I forgot the girl was a witch and could use_ magical hex powers _on a government issued robot! You really want to come at me for trying to be proactive?" He cried back. He fell to the ground suddenly, covered in electricity. Natasha frowned as he writhed on the ground.

"Tony? You alright?" He started to sizzle, then a beeping followed.

_"ERROR, ERROR._" His suit sounded. He shook his head, trying to shoot a blast. His suit didn't respond.

"Jarvis, diagnostics!" He shouted, waiting to see the overlay of the damage.

"I'm sorry, that is not currently possible. There appears to be an error." His suit parroted back. He rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Okay, tell me what's_ wrong!_" He faced Bucky and Natasha. "She must've hexed my suit, too. I don't know what to do, you guys." They watched towering robot stomp towards the school. Scott grabbed fistfuls of grass before climbing to his feet. '_Emma, get all the students and faculty inside to the basement and prep evacuation scenario #1.'_

_'That bad?'_

_'Rogue's gone and hexed the sentinel. Wanda's trying to hex it back, but...'_

_'Got it.'_

He turned to face the robot approaching his home. Screaming, he ripped his visor off and shot it. "Back OFF!" He roared, trying to keep it from causing more damage. The blast left the metal sizzling, but the robot was undeterred. The lawn was completely destroyed, and so would be the institute if they didn't do something. Ororo floated to the sky, her eyes glowing white. She screamed and the sky went black, and lightning crashed into the sentinel. But this only slowed it down. She forced more winds to blow.

Wanda shouted as she tried to out hex whatever Rogue had left on the robot. It was tricky, and powerful. _'I'm not strong enough..'_ She thought desperately as she tried to unravel the dark energy. Bobby iced giant patches of ice under the sentinel's feet, causing it to slip a little. Steve yelled as he tossed his shield, battering the robot's head but not stopping it. Natasha turned back to Tony desperately. He was typing furiously on his wrist.

_"Okay_," She began, pushing his shoulder. "_You_ need to think of something. Or these kids' home is about to be destroyed." She said, placing hands on her hips. Clint nodded. Tony looked at them, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, you decided to bring that thing here and made it a giant weapon to distract us." He chimed in, gesturing to the damage. They watched as Rogue and Mystique began to separate themselves from the chaos. Rogue was panting, clearly exhausted and their escape would be required soon. Mystique lifted the girl's arm over her shoulder. Tony opened his mouth to complain but Bucky held up a hand.

"_We'll_ worry about the stones. Worry about the robot!" He, Nat, Steve, and Clint took off running to the mutant. Rogue punched her fists together, flying toward them with a roar. Steve tossed his shield at her, but deflected it with an arm of iron. Clint pulled and knocked an arrow quickly, shooting the shock arrow toward her. It sailed through her body as she crashed into the ground where they last stood, leaving a crater.

Lighting struck beside her body. Natasha flipped forward and swung one of her stun bars, but she was flung back towards Tony. She landed with a loud thud, the breath knocked out of her. _"Nngh._.. The robot?" She asked him as she forced herself up. He huffed.

"I'm _trying,_ I've got to hack a_ hex,_ okay? Believe me, I'm workin' on it." He watched the scene behind him. "Hope they took out insurance, though..." They watched as the robot dug metal tentacles into the lawn.

"W-What's it doing?" She cried, shaking her head. Tony frowned.

"Maybe hacking that place's system?" They watched as Amara screamed and flamed out, slamming into the side of the sentinel. Piotr grabbed on to one of the thick legs and pulled with all his might. Kurt teleported holding Kitty, dropping her over the sentinel so she could phase through the turrets. A disabled tentacle recoiled, slapping into her and Scott and sending them both tumbling into Logan.

Laura snarled and jumped forward, cutting through the other tentacle and rendering it useless. She leapt back at the robot, her attack setting it slightly off balance. "Good Laura!" Logan called over the chaos as he helped Kitty stand. She was rubbing her head and weak in his arms. "Keep it up!" He watched as Steve knelt by their side and helped Scott up. He avoided Logan's dark eyes, feeling weird under his knowing stare. _'I didn't know you in my time...'_ He thought, thinking about the people he hadn't seen yet on this earth. _'But you recognize me.' _

"DELTA SELF-DESTRUCT PROGRAM ACTIVATED." The mansion itself seemed to boom. Every mutant there paled, their faces going blank. It was a flashback to years ago, when they were all in school and Mystique had impersonated the professor. Tony eyed the institute skeptically.

"What was going _on_ in there?" He muttered to himself.

_'Did I hear that right?'_ Emma questioned Scott from somewhere deep beneath the institute.

'_Yeah, unfortunately. Get to destination: Paradise. When the sentinel threat is handled we'll all rendezvous there.'_

_'God, all the things we can't replace...' _Her head voice sounds uncharacteristically choked up.

_'I know, Emma.'_ Scott bit out a little harsher than he meant to. _'We'll have to figure it all out later.'_

_'We can probably use my old school, it's aban-'_

_'Some of us wouldn't like that.'_ He cut in and wherever she was, she sighed.

_'Okay. See you soon. And good job with the early evacuation call.'_ He smiled slightly.

_'Easy call to make with a sentinel rampaging in our front yard.'_ He turned his attention back wearily on the machine. He watched as it tucked into itself and took off suddenly into the air. "No!" Kitty screamed, running after it as it flew in the sky. Wanda chased after, beads of sweat dripping down her face as she tried to halt the machines escape. She was completely fatigued from the amount of hexing she'd been doing.

"Hang on!" She cried, pulling with all her might. Tendrils of her powers wrapped around the machine, struggling to hold it back. "_Nnngh_... I can't..." Red enveloped the sentinel for a moment but it broke free, flying off to an unknown destination. Rogue squared off with Steve, Bucky, Clint. She backflipped suddenly beside the blue-skinned mutant. She sent an electromagnetic pulse that sent all the Avengers falling to their knees. A shimmering, black hole appeared next to Mystique from the Space Stone. She tugged Rogue gently and they disappeared inside.

"NO," Scott cried, reaching out as they both disappeared. "_Rogue_!"

"Stripes!" Logan shouted, Laura anchored at his side. She placed a small, trembling hand on the older mutant's arm._ 'Damn it...' _She placed

"We have to do something, that thing is gonna level Bayville." Bobby exclaimed, his hands pulling on tufts of blonde hair. He remembered the last time the sentinels rampaged. All eyes floated to the scattered Avengers lingering awkwardly on the lawn. They hadn't explained themselves, and nobody knew how they'd shown up there in the first place. Natasha stepped forward with her hand outstretched.

"Listen-" She began, but Scott jerked from her touch. Logan came around him and his claws shot out.

"Nat!" Clint exclaimed, his hand reaching for an arrow. Bucky raised a much smaller gun from his hip and aimed at Scott and Logan. Scott glared down at her.

_"Don't_." He spat. "You can help us stop the sentinel, and after that you all will be the X-Men's_ sworn_ enemies." He stomped passed her and the X-Men followed, eyeing the adults who had showed up wearily. Tony sighed.

"At least he's letting us off light." He quipped to glowering stares from his teammate. "Not the time?"

"Not now." Snapped Steve as he followed behind the X-Men hesitantly. _'We're in big trouble here.' _

"That went great. Come on, I've got a tracker going on the sentinel-" He shouted along with the rest of the Avengers as the institute erupted into a huge explosion. Natasha and Bruce were thrown back, but the mutants walked away casually, unphased by the utter destruction of their home. _'What have these people been through...'_ Tony thought in awe, shaking his ringing ears.

"This isn't the first time this has happened." Kitty commented dryly as two black vans pulled up. "I guess this'll have to fit us all." She climbed in after the giant, metal man, who tugged her along with a frown on his face. Natasha and Clint exchanged looks as they examined the X-Vans. They didn't have much better accommodations, especially if Tony was expected to disengage his sentinel.

_'What have we gotten ourselves into?' _Natasha thought, looking at the solemn people around her and the ruins of the institute raining down.

It was a short, tense, ride in both vans. Luckily, the sentinel didn't travel far. It had detoured at the X-Men's old stomping grounds, Bayville High. It was classifying every human present as a hostile mutant. Students and teachers were fleeing the outdoor campus frantically as the sentinel searched the area with a giant, red, spotlight. Scott tossed some of the Avengers a disparaging look.

_"X-Men_, move out!" He called, pointing at the rampaging machine.

"Hold it still," Tony ordered, typing furiously on his own suit. "I have a frequency I can release that should shut it down." He explained as the mutants filed past him. Wanda's brow was furrowed in a scowl as she threw her hands out, covering the sentinel in a hex power. Her knees buckled slightly, but she pushed herself harder._ 'C'mon, Wanda. Prove Magneto wrong.'_ Kurt teleported Kitty close and she grabbed a hold of one sentinel leg, phasing it partially into the ground as people scurried away. She groaned with the effort, phasing through it once she got too tired.

Steve tossed his vibranium shield with all his might, making a large dent in the robots head. Thor and Ororo looked at one another uncertainly. "You are the one they call Storm?" He asked, watching the machine wearily. She nodded, her head held high.

"Yes, they do." He nodded and raised Mjolnir high above his head. "God's, grant me strength!" Ororo cried, reaching her hand to the sky.

"Thor Odin's son, sends his regards from Asgard!" He cried, thunder and lightning rocketing off of his hammer. Their lightning joined together and collided with the sentinel, halting it's assault temporarily. Both Thor and Ororo whipped up gale force winds against the machine. Steve lobbed his shield again and Scott ripped his visor off, unloading the robot with an optic blast. The sentinel wobbled off balance as Scott continued shooting it with his power.

Piotr rammed into the legs, causing it to finally pitch over. Wanda slowed it's descent and kept the robot from crushing defenseless people, who Kurt, Kitty, and Bobby were hurriedly evacuating. Wanda groaned, struggling to slowly lower the giant robot without harming anyone. Kurt and Kitty ported in quickly and ushered the humans from under the robot. When it was clear she dropped the sentinel as Tony flew over.

He lifted a fist and finished typing quickly. "Bye bye." He growled, shooting a high frequency wave that disabled the sentinel. The eyes went dim and suddenly it went slack. Amara approached Scott and handed him his discarded visor. He smiled tiredly, removing the back of his arm from his eyes. They looked around to see the cameras all filming their on going battle with the robot.

"Can't wait to see what the headlines will be tomorrow..." Piotr mumbled, supporting an exhausted Kitty as they shuffled toward the X-Van. Scott was glaring at the Avengers, standing awkwardly off to the side as the police swarmed the downed robot. Tony smiled uncomfortably.

"Listen, no hard-" Scott stalked forward and punched Tony before he could finish talking. He fell backwards in surprise, too shocked to be angry. Clint had an arrow pulled in his bow and Natasha grabbed her blue, glowing stun bars. Bucky raised his metallic arm, prepared to shoot an energy blast. They stared hard at the mutant's face.

_"Please_, let's not antagonize each other." Steve pressed wearily, coming between them. "We all need as many allies as we can get. You know this." Logan stared curiously into his face. _'It's like he never changed at all. Like he was never sick.'_

"Cap... Tell me, I don't understand." He asked, his face soft. Steve dropped his gaze sullenly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'm who you think I am." Logan opened his mouth but shut it again. Scott looked around at them.

"You will_ never_ be our allies." He turned to retreat, the X-Men following. "And if you come near Rogue again, you'll deal with _me_." His voice was low and gravelly.

"Listen, those stones are gonna be all of our pr-" Natasha tried but the battered, discouraged team filed past them without a word. She sighed, tucking her stun bars away. Steve placed a hand on her shoulder as he watched the inhumans retreat.

"You tried." He murmured quietly, his disappointed gaze falling on Tony. It was clear the inventor was feeling guilty and he wasn't sure how to address it. A crowd was gathering around them as the X-Men had left. Everyone stood in silence as they shrank closer together. Tony sighed.

"Look, guys..." Nobody met his eyes, nobody had the heart to. "I'm _sorry_. I bit off way more than we can chew." He hung his head, examining the damage to his Iron Man suit. Bruce gave an animated sigh, rubbing a massive knot on his head. Natasha paled, approaching him when she noticed he probably had a concussion. Him, out of all of them. '_How strong are these people...'_ She thought, swinging his arm around her shoulder against his wishes.

"Yeah, we know." Steve sent him a pleading look.

"I know you wanted to help." His voice is tight but he still can't help but feel protective over Tony. '_I know he's harder on himself than all of us.'_ He looked around at the houses and buildings destroyed by the sentinel. "We need to just be worried about making sure this never happens again, or we'll have a lot of enemies." He looked down at his scuffed shield.

* * *

_Manhattan Playground, Feb 6th 7:12 pm_

* * *

Paradise was a park behind an abandoned church a mile away from the institute. At least, what used to be the institute. The kids and young adults huddled together, trying to pick their faces up off the floor. Their school and home had blown up, _again._ Rogue was still missing. Kurt had to deal with the fact that his only family still hadn't changed.

The mood was driving both Logan and Laura off the edge. They couldn't help but sense it, feel it, and smell it. It was making Logan very grouchy and protective, the younger Weapon X project jumpy. Emma placed a hesitant hand on Scott's shoulder, trying not to stare at the hole the sentinel had blasted through his shirt. "I'll contact Warren," She said softly. "He and I will pool our funds and-" Scott hushed her with a hand on her shoulder. Her cheeks reddened slightly.

"Look at them," He said tiredly. He looked out over their discouraged faces and it killed him. "If your school is empty, it'll have to do so we can take our time with the rebuilding of Jean and the professor's school." He said, clenching his jaw to hold back tears. Every memory of them exploded with the mansion. Of Rogue, too._ 'She was in terrible shape... What it I never see her again either?'_ His lip trembled slightly.

"Rogue's tough. She'll make it through this and help reestablish the school." She answered without thinking, picking up his profound and saddened projection. He tried to smile at her reassurance.

"Thanks, Emma." He dropped his hand and looked at his tired teammates. He jumped when Laura snarled and darted out into the dark. Logan followed quickly behind her, he recognized the scent._ 'Fury...'_ He thought, going blind with rage, clamoring to get past Laura. The S.H.I.E.L.D operative moved from behind a tree, his hands held out cautiously.

"Logan-" The mutant man screamed, tears streaming down his face as he launched himself at Nick.

"_FURY,_" He snarled, even Laura hanging back as he went for blood. His claws were repelled by some sort of protective shield over the agent that couldn't be seen. '_Damn this shitty tech,'_ He thought, trying to stab him repeatedly.

"Don't hurt yourself, Logan. I come in peace." He begged, a frown on his face. "_Please,_"

"Peace? Fury... You, you stashed the fuckin' _stones_ here! All those visits, _you set us up_!" His voice rang through the empty playground. Scott, Emma, and the others just watched silently as Logan finally succumbed to the stress, rage, and intense sorrow he'd been feeling lately and most of his life. He screamed and raged and cried, his clawed hands covering his face. "And now look at everything! _I said they weren't to be involved_!" He pointed at the exhausted, crying kids behind him. "Fuck me over, I don't care! But not them, Fury. _God damn it_, haven't we lost enough?"

Nick Fury watched silently, his hands behind his back. He looked sad for once, something Logan hadn't seen in years (if ever). Logan retracted his claws silently and stared at the ground. It didn't matter anymore. All these kids needed him right now, and Rogue was still out there being manipulated by Mystique and Sinister. He had failed at doing what he'd promised the professor he'd do if he couldn't be here. He clutched his fists tight. "But let me guess, ya had to do it. _Right?_" A growl rumbled in Laura's throat beside him.

"Logan, your ignorance to what's going on and the multiple power-houses at the school left me no option." Logan scoffed in response. "Sinister is out here mowing down _my_ people, this is the _world,_ Logan. This is Apocalypse." All of their bloods ran cold. He remembered Rogue screaming and crying about the ancient mutant, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. "Your involvement couldn't be optional. Not anymore. But I _am_ sorry. I'm sorry about your school and I'm_ sorry_ about Rogue." Logan looked away from him. "Now, will you let me help?" He was already shaking his head.

"You've done enough, Nick." He responded, his voice low.

"I have somewhere for you and your people to stay." He told him calmly. Finally, Logan met his eyes. "I_ knew_ I was putting you at risk and I _did_ feel guilty about it." Logan faced him wearily. "We'll have your school rebuilt, things replaced. We have a compound separate from S.H.I.E.L.D you can got to. Don't worry about surveillance._ I_ screwed up." Logan had known Fury for many years but he'd never seen him so remorseful.

He looked at the kids behind him, but Scott crossed the distance between him and the strange man, a hand hovering near his visor. "Wait, _Scott_-"

"No!" He snarled. "He set us up, he _destroyed_ the mansion! Because of him, Mr. Sinister got those stones just as easily as if he'd held on to them. He just didn't want his property damaged. He completely failed at protecting the world, or whatever he said he was trying to do." He shook his head in disgust. "I'm _not_ sending a whole school's worth of vulnerable, mutant children with you. It could be a trap. We've been detained and experimented on! How can we know..." Scott's voice trailed off as Logan placed a shaking hand on his shoulder.

"We can trust him, Scott. Look at everyone," Scott clenched his hands into balls. "They _need_ this. We'll get the school built again and everything's going to be fine." Scott looked into Logan's eyes and saw a look he'd never seen before. Scott sighed.

"Rogue is still out there, _she_..." He turned his head away. "What about-"

"Ya'll ain't the only ones with things like the Blackbird. I have accommodations already made for you. For training too." Scott's shoulders sagged tiredly, sending one last look to his teammates.

"Fine." Logan's stare hardened.

"We still need to have a long conversation. But thanks,_ for now."_ Fury nodded, motioning over for two sleek, black aircrafts to land nearby. He floated near Kitty and Kurt's sides who were looking especially glum. Kurt's whole posture was wilted, his eyes glazed over in thought. Logan could only imagine, and Kitty was sniffling piteously, tears streaming down her face despite her best efforts. Logan reached out and grabbed them both, crushing them to him.

"Ve're never getting all that stuff. Things the professor, Jean left..." He shook his head, embarrassed his eyes were watering. Kitty sniffed loudly.

"We're never going to get Rogue back, are we? I mean with whatever and these stones... And _she,_" she buried her face in Logan's chest, sobbing loudly while everyone watched. He stroked the top of her head while Piotr watched helplessly. He knew she had been reaching her limit in stress and this was only inevitable. Logan seemed to calm her more than he did in these moments, much to his chagrin.

"Don't speak like that, Katherine." He said softly, his eyes wistful. "We have to stay positive _and_ stay strong." He pulled apart and looked seriously into the young woman's blue eyes. "She needs us to." She nodded, feeling a little encouraged by his pep talk. "It'll be okay." He looked around at the student's faces. "I promise you, everything will be okay."


	7. Goblin Queen

_Genoshan Underground KGB Base, Feb 7th 11:32 am_

* * *

Mystique stared into the tube of suspended liquid Rogue was floating in. She had been in the strange machine for two days, and her former foster mother was beginning to worry. When she returned to Sinister and he saw the shape Rogue was in, he slapped her across the face, shouting a long string of curses. "If you let her die," He spat. "I'll be stuck with that highly_ inferior_ clone with no cache of abilities! You fool!" He snarled at her rabidly, wasting no time to start healing her.

Mystique was too stunned to respond, realizing now that she only had one stone left: the Soul Stone. She had to trick Kurt into being sacrificed so they could revive Apocalypse. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want Rogue to be in the hell she'd put her in. She didn't want any of it, anymore. And her mind had begun working long ago to do something about it.

"Raven," Sinister was glaring at her impatiently, she'd zoned out as he talked. He stalked around in his true form for once, their associates dispatched doing something. "_Focus._ The Soul Stone?' He growled at her. She shook her head and tore her eyes from Rogue.

"I will need her to travel to Vormir, and_ she_ will need to lure Kurt... He would not willingly go with _me_." She answered thinly. Mr. Sinister rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. She still needs more time to heal. We need to distract the X-Men and these Avengers, anyways... I'll get my _useful_ teammates to do this. Polaris and Madelyn have rested long enough." He smirked though, thinking about how relatively easily they'd retrieved two stones. "S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers are fools, En Sabah Nur's revival is nearly guaranteed now. Don't keep me waiting long." He whisked past Mystique who's gaze drifted back to Rogue. _'What do I do...'_

Mr. Sinister opened the doors to Polaris and Madelyn's compounds. "It is time, my queens. Our plan is near fruition." They both stepped out and eyed the telepath. "I need for you to keep these X-Men and Avengers at bay." He pushed a mental suggestion on both of their mind's and heightened their emotional states. "They will be no match for you!" They nodded, their brows working into knots.

"Yes, Mr. Sinister." Madelyn clenched her tiny fists, her face in a snarl. "It's time to make Scott pay!" Her hair looked like flames as she seethed thinking about the X-Men's leader. _'Why did she have to love him?'_ She lamented to herself, her face darkening. Sinister chuckled proudly.

"Then _you_ will go distract the X-Men." He turned his attention to the celadon haired Polaris, his face working into a cruel sneer. "You, my darling, will dismantle the Avengers, snuff them out before they can interfere with our plans further." She was draped in a mossy, green gown as she levitated her helmet to her hands.

"The Daughter Of Magnetism can't wait." She answered, her voice sounding strange. Erik watched wearily, knowing all too well what the Reign of Apocalypse would mean for the world, but he couldn't abandon his daughter. He stepped forward, his face dark.

"Nathaniel, allow me to accompany her. Those Avengers are a lot of normal humans enhancing themselves with tech provided by S.H.I.E.L.D." He stood beside Polaris and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Which will be overtaken_ instantly_ by both of our conjoined forces." Polaris watched her father with admiration. He worshipped her, he was everything she wanted. Or maybe everything that Malice wanted...

Sinister stroked his chin pensively. "I suppose that makes sense. Guide her, keep them out of my hair." Erik nodded, eyeing his daughter wearily. _'I have to get her out of this, and then we need to hide._' Magneto thought desperately. _'I'm running out of time.'_

* * *

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound, Feb 7th 7:23 pm_

* * *

The arrangements made by S.H.I.E.L.D were surprisingly sufficient. There was more than enough space to invite the school three times over. A rather accurate (and unnerving) copy of the Danger Room, so training could still be conducted in this mean time. The quality and overlay of technology to make the lives of students and teachers easier was impressive. The compound was their tax dollars at work, costing millions of millions of dollars at least.

It was rather sterile and white, things detailed in silver. The whole building seemed to faintly glow, and it didn't mimic the sophisticated warmth of the burgundy theme of the mansion. Professor Xavier's taste was unparalleled. This place also reminded all of it's inhabitants of that. That this was shelter, a place to stay, and they were really fortunate to have it. But it wasn't _home_.

Especially not missing so many friends and allies who could help make it feel like it. Emma, Ororo, Hank and the other administrators were relieved no S.H.I.E.L.D agents had stayed on board to tide things over. They would've mistaken their sullen attitudes as being ungrateful, and that wasn't the case. They were mutants, they had been fucked over by the Government before. Many times. They all knew the Government didn't have to do any of this, and S.H.I.E.L.D _certainly_ didn't. But they still couldn't lift their spirits.

They were still in the dark about the so called Infinity Stones, there were no leads on Rogue, and they had the looming threat of Apocalypse to deal with (and they were missing some teammates). Nobody could smile, nobody could laugh. Every one plodded around the first few hours in a daze, trying to clean up, bandage wounds, and get some rest.

But rest wasn't easy to come by.

Remy stared wistfully at the polaroid Kitty had taken of he and Rogue on his motorcycle Logan had gifted him. The sun was shining and she looked happier than he'd remembered. He glared at the window to a cloudy, dreary day outside and sighed. He was scared he would forget her face soon. He missed her in a way he didn't know he could. He knew if she were off with Mystique that she wasn't good. He clutched the photograph tightly in his hand. _'I was supposed to protect her.'_ He thought bitterly, to atone for all the mistakes he'd made along the way.

If he hadn't conspired with Mystique she wouldn't have Carol Danvers' powers. It was hard not to think of them as a blessing, but the acquiring of them had been extremely traumatic and dangerous for Rogue, nearly killing her and leaving a young child comatose. Then, heartbroken and lost, Remy submitted to Mr. Sinister and antagonized Rogue endlessly before begging for asylum at the institute. The professor, Rogue, and Logan all kept giving Remy chances he didn't feel like he deserved.

He jumped when he realized Logan's shadow, Laura, and breached his room in silence. She was standing beside him, also looking out into the sky. He placed a hand on her head and she didn't flinch. "_Minou._.." He sighed, his eyes sad.

"You smell like Logan." She said bluntly, meeting his stare with dark eyes. "Both of you smell like heartbreak." She continued after a minute, her voice quieter. They'd both been reeking of it since Rogue went missing, and now since the mansion was destroyed it was even worse. In her head, she thought of the X-Men's leader and scowled, catching Remy's attention. _'You both smell more heartbroken than he..._' She thought, although it came from a staunch place of dislike for Scott Summers. He was heartbroken too, but there was also a budding curiosity in him growing for a blonde telepath.

He was flaky. He was flaky towards the X-Men and the women around him. But she kept the observations to herself. "_Heartbreak..._" Remy mused, he was sure he'd smell that way for the rest of his life. He studied the 18 year old carefully, remembering when she was scrawny, hostile, and unable to pick up on people's emotions despite being able smell them. She had changed and grown a lot and he was really proud of her.

"Miss her, too." She said finally, her eyes pained. From the outside looking in, she and the other mutant didn't seem close, but they respected each other. Rogue had gone out on a limb for her and Laura never forgot it. "I hate it here. It's _not_ home." She clutched a fist, angry at the tears forming in her brown eyes. "Feels like jail. Everyone looks tired and exhausted all the time. I can _see_ Logan aging the longer Rogue is gone-" Remy grabbed the younger girl to him and held her close for as long as she would allow.

She let out a quick sigh and he figured that was as much as she was gonna emote. He broke apart from her and chased her stare. "It gon' be okay, _petite._ Logan an' I will take care'o ya. _All_ o'ya." He promised, his eyes shining with emotion. She sniffed indignantly.

"Hate to say it, but things look kind of bleak right now." She crossed her arms, ever honest and blunt. Remy smirked with determination.

"T'ings _always_ look bleak fo' a gaggle o' mutants." He threw an arm around her and she squirmed as though she was embarrassed. "Voudriez-vous?" She rolled her and wiggled out of his touch, sitting in a feline position on a white bed.

"J'suppose." She said with a shrug, secretly feeling a little better. She wished anything could make Logan feel better, lately. Downstairs, Scott watched the footage of the various public catastrophes of late, not surprised by most of the media spinning the X-Men to blame. He swirled a mug with scotch and ice in it absentmindedly.

_'What are we doing wrong?'_ He thought. They just hadn't been strong enough for anything they'd faced. Certainly not these mystical stones he'd never heard of until now. Wanda passed Emma in the hallway to the media room, clad in a red tank top and plain jeans she'd found graciously left there for them. Emma snorted.

"I hope you aren't going to talk to Summers..." She began as the passed, but Wanda shrugged. She wasn't scared of Scott's moodiness or bossiness. She wasn't really scared of anything anymore. She tuck a strand of brown hair behind her ear, studying Emma's white peasant top and white jeans.

"Yeah, don't see why not. It's 'spiral down a rabbit hole' o'clock instead of being productive." She answered, deadpan. She continued forward without waiting for her answer, sighing when she spotted Scott doing exactly what she'd said, still shrouded in his X-Suit and dingy, brown jacket. "How did I know?" She asked, crossing her arms beside him. He changed it from the parade footage quickly. "No, it's fine. I had things to learn from that too." Scott sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I just want to know what we're doing _wrong_, we're running out of time." He threw his head in his hands. "We need the professor..." Wanda grimaced.

"He's not here." Scott looked up at her in surprise. "So what are going to do, watch footage of our failures? Or get proactive." He stared at her through shades of red. "They gave us capabilities on par with the institute. It doesn't feel like home, but it can get the job done." She placed a hand on Scott's shoulder and he smiled.

"Come into the Training Room with me?" He asked, his eyes determined beneath their shield. She nodded.

_xxx_

"I wish that Logan would get some rest..." Kitty sighed, wrapped in Piotr's strong and slightly bandaged arms. She always seemed so worried these days, both her and his young sister. He hated that he was powerless to help that. He looked down at her and he couldn't help but smile. _'Always worried about someone else...'_ He thought, holding tighter. _'It is why I love you.' _ He leaned his chin gently on her head.

"I would say the same to _you_, Katya." He said, trying to keep the worried edge from his voice.

"I've slept," She snapped quickly, regretting it went she looked into his face. She huffed, adjusting her position curled into his arms. She was lucky to have him. "He's been patrolling the grounds endlessly since we got here." She tossed a worried look into the expansive hallways surrounding them. "I just wish he'd _relax_, that's all." She concluded. He was still strong and their protector, but he hadn't been the same since Magneto injured him. They all knew that.

_'I hate him for that.'_ She thought bitterly. Piotr noticed her expression change.

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hard to these days, Kitty-Kat." His expression became troubled. "We are... _Vulnerable_ now. He wants to keep us all safe." He explained, empathizing with that._ 'We are just trying to keep you and Illyana, everyone safe. Let us.'_ He thought, hoping they were as safe as they seemed in a S.H.I.E.L.D. compound. Kitty tugged Piotr's red sweater around her and leaned closer to him.

On the sofa across from them, Kurt was in a fitful sleep. Every so often, Logan would return to have eyes on how Kitty and Kurt were doing. He'd be relieved the boy was sleeping, but would watch him toss and turn, his chest aching._ 'There's nothing I can do to make it better for these kids...'_ He thought bitterly, stalking the lawn out front._ 'I brought Fury into their lives, I got the institute destroyed a second time...'_ He hung his head. _'Charles rolls in his grave right now.'_ He clutched a fist and shot his claws out.

He sniffed and looked around suddenly, the wind carrying a scent to him. "No..."

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters , Feb. 7th 4:49 pm_

* * *

_"Experts wonder if something should be done about another vigilante team calling themselves 'The Avengers', and whether they need to be dealt with. They have been found on site of rising, mutant disturbances and their allegiance should be questioned. So far, S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't commented. Todd, back to yo-" _Steve shut the T.V off with a growl, ruffling golden hair in frustration. He had had enough of the news as of late. As far as he knew, the enemy was in possession of 5 of 6 Infinity Stones and Apocalypse would soon follow.

Tony and Bruce hadn't come out of their labs in days, scrambling to come up with some tech that would allow them to be able to defeat mutants. Clint and Natasha were leaving and returning frequently, struggling themselves to come up with an endgame for this earth that didn't end in destruction. Bucky was by Steve's side but they had to physically restrain Thor from trying to contact "The School For The Strong", growing desperate.

"We will not defeat the Infinity Stones or the Apocalypse_ without_ them!" He roared, refusing to watch another world be destroyed. Veins bulged on his thick neck, his skin flushed and red. Still, Steve and Bucky blocked him.

"We're _enemies_ right now, Thor. They're not happy with us. And they've got their own issues getting in the way of seeing the big picture." Natasha approached him from another side, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

"It'll just cause another commotion. This place doesn't need anymore unnecessary damage right now." She urged, relieved when Thor finally letting a tear slip out of his eye in frustration.

"I _won't_ watch this place be destroyed." He insisted. "We _failed_ last time, we don't have time to wait!"

"You're right," Bucky agreed. "But we gotta let them come around. The time will come, for now..." He released his grip on the Asgardian and he wrenched away from him. "We gotta do what we can with what we got." Thor dropped his head in disappointment. That hadn't been cutting it. But before he could respond, their whole, A shaped, Avengers building shook violently, causing Natasha to stumble into Steve's arms.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, looking around.

"Nothing good." Steve quipped, breaking away to grab his shield. Both Tony and Bruce poked their heads of their labs.

"Oh, you guys felt that too?" Tony asked sarcastically, making Clint groan.

"Can you save the jokes for when we're not under attack?" Bruce mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. The skyscraper shook more violently this time, and Tony hurried to activate his suit instantly. Thor raised his hand with a roar and Mjolnir flew into his grasp.

"I am in need of steam blowing." He announced, his blue eyes shimmering. Natasha clapped a hand on his shoulder and chose not to correct his turn of phrase.

"Well, don't you worry, buddy." Tony exclaimed as they heard the distinct sound of metal being twisted. They exchanged looks before rushing up to the ceiling, a hovering, green haired woman in the sky above them. She shrieked as she continued ripping part of the roof off. _"Hey,_ lady! Don't drop the property value here. I really want to move some day!" He shot a blast out of the hand of his suit, but it was blocked easily by Magneto's electromagnetic barrier.

He scowled down at them, hovering proudly beside his daughter. "Now, Lorna." He instructed with a point. They both held their hands out and shot out a massive electromagnetic pulse. Tony's suit collided with the ground, black smoke billowing out of cracks. Clint, Bucky, and Natasha were sent flying. Bruce shouted, ripping his shirt before his transformation began. He swelled into a massive, veined, green monster. He ripped another chunk of roof off and tossed it at the mutants.

"Bow before agents of Apocalypse!" She screeched, manipulating the metal and sending it flying. Some of the material was concrete, and it hurdled towards her quickly. It slammed into her with a thud, and she wavered in the sky.

"_Daughter!_" Magneto screamed, catching her in the air with ease and righting her. He flew them over the stable ground of the roof and through his hands out, metal ripping through stone and concrete to fly at them. Natasha shot one with her wrist blaster but then it began to malfunction. She slammed her palm against it in frustration. '_Their powers our interfering with our tech.'_ She thought, looking around her. Steve battered metal away from them both with his shield, grunting with effort.

Bruce yelled and grabbed metal shrapnel from the air, hurling it back at them. Polaris erected a faint, green barrier keeping them from being hit. _'She is very good with her powers...'_ Magneto observed. She was getting sharper with every outing. Bucky leapt in the air, causing Natasha and Steve to start screaming. _'His arm,'_ She thought. _'You moron! They control metal!'_

Tony typed furiously into his suit but the pulse had knocked it completely offline, leaving him vulnerable. Bucky's metal arm slammed into the ground and sent a shockwave. A shockwave that for some reason, separated Malice from her control of Lorna Dane. She screeched, catching her father's attention. His assault stopped and he watched carefully as his daughter grabbed her head. Tears streamed down her face as she blew out big breaths.

"God's of Asgard!" Thor bellowed, his hammer held high in the air. "Lend me your thunder!" Magneto reached out and snatched the weapon from his grip, sending it flying out of sight and beyond his call. "What is the meaning of this?" He shouted.

"Hate to break it to you but Mjolnir is just Asgardian metal, dude." Tony commented dryly, finally getting his Iron Man Suit to respond to commands. He hovered uncertainly.

"Back Online." Jarvis whirred. He fired a few test shots. Clint ran beside him and knocked an arrow when he realized the two mutants had stopped attacking. Natasha ran out and held her hands up.

"_Nat!_" Clint hissed, his heart hammering in his chest. _'She trusts these people too much.'_ He thought, sweat dripping down his brow as he watched.

"Just hold on, guys." She looked up and watched them interact. Magneto was peering worriedly into the woman's face. Lorna was panting, trying to account for the gap in her memories. _'Where am I? What's been happening... Why don't I remember?' _

"Y-You... The one with the same powers as me." She looked into his dark eyes. "My _father_?' He nodded slowly, his suspicions confirmed. '_Nathaniel had her under some control. I was right. And whatever it was appears to be broke, this could be our out.'_ He looked down skeptically at the Avengers.

"Cease fire." He demanded, his hands held out. They looked amongst each other. Bruce screamed into the air, not so ready to let go of the fight. Natasha held her hands up and he tried to be more patient. "Lorna is my daughter, and she was under the control of Mr. Sinister, who you know is after the _Infinity Stones._" Tony looked between his teammates.

"Yeah, and as far as we can tell,_ you_ are working for him." He responded skeptically. Magneto huffed in exaggeration.

"I did it to look after _her._ To protect her from him. My only desire is to take her_ from_ him." Tony's eyes narrowed beneath his mask as he thought for a long moment.

"W-"

"Go." Steve said firmly. "Go, now." He exchanged a look with Magneto before he and Lorna were surrounded by pieces of metal. Tony turned to Captain America in disbelief. "Tony, you saw that. They weren't acting. They were sent here to do something and they_ didn't_ do it." He looked into the sky at the retreating ball. Tony sighed.

"Let's hope they didn't. That was strange." He looked at his Iron Man suit in dissatisfaction._ 'These mutants have a lot of advantages over my suit I don't know how to safeguard._' He thought about Pepper and how every mission here was a potential kamikaze mission. He jumped when he realized Steve was by his side, peering worriedly at him. "What?"

"You alright?" Steve asked, and it reminds Tony of a less complicated time. Before half their whole universe was destroyed. Before they came to this world with many powerful beings. Before they knew Bucky assassinated his parents and he still defied the law to get him asylum. They are still friends, and they still care, but it'll always be complicated. Always. Tony's smile is more of a grimace.

"Fine." He shrugged from under his touch to head back inside. "Gotta keep working on... I don't know, something."

* * *

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound, Feb 7th 8:11 pm_

* * *

Logan pounded back into the building breathlessly, trying to think quickly of a way to get the team assembled. Thankfully, Emma could sense him projecting his emotions. _'Logan? Do you forget telepaths are here-'_

_'Get out on the lawn, Frost. Call the main team out here. That Jean clone arrived.'_ Emma was out of her seat before he'd finished talked, cursing to herself, white fabrics flowing around her.

_'Right. Scott, Ororo, Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, Bobby, Laura, Remy. Out front, this compound is breached. Sorry Peter, we might need little Magik. Can't afford to get creamed again.'_ She sounded off effortlessly.

_'That is okay, she has trained and she isn't afraid.'_ Piotr answered, his face hard. Kitty noticed his fist clench beside her.

_'Time to show what you made of, Em.'_ Logan commented, earning him a roll of her eyes.

_'Remy isn't on the main-'_ Scott began, ready to put up a fight.

_'We are short-handed, Scott.'_ Emma cut in smoothly.

_'But, breached by who?'_ Kurt responded sleepily.

_'It's a surprise.'_ She responded wryly, signifying the end of the mental conference. She found Logan on the lawn with his claws already out, Jean's doppleganger antagonizing him. Tears flowed freely down his face, wondering why he was never spared this torture. "My god..." She murmured.

"This isn't _right_!" Logan screamed at the hostile telepath. Tears and mascara were already streaming down her face, more of her skin and more makeup on her face than Jean ever wore. She almost had her stare down, a stare similar to Dark Phoenix. She glared at them with such hatred, like they had created her. "Sinister, he has you twisted-" Logan tried.

"_Silence_!" Madelyn shrieked, her teeth bared. "All of your obsessions with _Jean_ led to this! Now, _I_ have to suffer!" Logan began to scream and cry suddenly, falling to the ground with his hands on his head._ 'Arrgh, what is she doin'? She'll turn my brain to mush...'_ He roared, his claws shooting out over and over. Emma arrived first, her hand thrown out.

"Only_ I_ can do that." She snapped, grappling immediately with Madelyn's sinister, telepathic hold. _'She seems to be getting boosted by that hack job, Sinister. But it'll be no match for a natural born telepath.'_ Emma turned into her diamond form and the telepathic assault ended on Logan. He inhaled and looked up at Emma in shock.

"Thanks,_ Satine_." He said, standing up shakily. Emma smirked.

"Oh, I get a nickname now?" He barked out a laugh as everyone else approached.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Emma grunted under the strain and he frowned, he figured a clone of Jean would be powerful.

"Ororo," Emma said politely. "Add a little atmosphere?" The weather goddess smirked at that.

"WINDS, GUIDE ME!" She cried, whipping up freezing raining and whipping wind. Madelyn shouted, her head and hair whipping in the storm.

"You're no match for me! I'm born from a_ goddess_!" Madelyn declared, the look in her green eyes mad. "You will all pay!" She cried out as Emma increased the pressure of her psychic abilities. A little blood began to dribble from her nose, making Scott frown.

"Are you _okay?_" He asked worriedly, tearing his eyes from Jean's twin. Emma nodded but the expression on her face, even in her diamond form, pained.

"Yes," She said. _'As long as this doesn't go on for too long.'_ She grit her teeth and clutched her hands in fists, making Madelyn howl. "I didn't want to do this, Madelyn. But you leave me_ little choice._" Soon, the clone's mind was filled with feelings and memories of the real Jean Grey's life. She gasped, completely overwhelmed by memories that should've been hers._ 'What is this?'_ She thought in surprise, her eyes growing wide in shock. "This is the life lived and left behind by _Jean Grey_!" She shouted. "Avatar of the Phoenix Force."

She stuttered to her knees and Kitty caught her cautiously. Scott was by her side. "It's working, tell her the truth." He urged, feeling a chill as he watched.

"You are just a replication of her DNA. Somehow created by Sinister. He _made_ you. Jean was loved, cherished." Her expression softened. "_Missed._ None of us would ever have her created like this. Seeing _you_ is painful." Madelyn shrieked, tugging on her long, red hair. _'W-Why me?!'_

"You_ lie!"_ She shouted. Scott stood abruptly, leaving Emma with Kitty.

"No, she's right. He got our DNA and created clones and experiments without our consent." Scott frowned. "We're victims, Madelyn. Like Jean. _Like you_." She looked at him closely through splayed fingers and felt the love Jean felt for him that crossed through time. It made her stomach hurt. _'How was I created in her image... Why?'_ "I'm sorry. I wish I had something different to tell you." His gaze dropped, he felt like this was all he ever said. He looked down at her as she curled into a ball, her cape falling around her.

"Are you done, now?" Emma asked, panting with fatigue. "You have to have gotten the point. Your beef is with Nathaniel, not us." Madelyn looked at her, the links between their minds broken.

"What do I do now..." She whispered, staring blankly at the ground. _'Sinister took everything from me. He created my son and she took him away. He gave me this life I never wanted, I never asked for! Then he made me do what he wanted...'_ Her hands grabbed handfuls of grass as she stood, her face twisted into a snarl. "I know what I do. I get my _revenge_ on him." Logan carefully swung Emma's arm around his shoulder and helped her stand, eyeing Madelyn wearily. "And _you_ will all help me!"

Illyana began screaming suddenly, and both Kitty and Piotr crashed at her side. "Illy?! Illy what is it, _tell us_!" Kitty cried hysterically, her eyes watering. Terrified tears streamed down Illyana's face as she felt the telepath pry into her mind. _'O-Oh no,'_ She thought, reaching for her brother._ 'She can't take control of my powers!'_

"N-No..." She cried as she felt her win the battle. "_Piotr..._"

"_Sestra, sestra! Pozhaluysta. Ne moya sestra_!" Piotr howled in his native language, clutching his sibling tightly. In a moment, she had blasted both mutants away from her, a malevolent look on her face. "Sister,_ please-_" He begged. Her Soul Sword appeared in her hand, and it showed black. Kitty gasped in horror as she leapt to Madelyn's side.

"Take us. Take us to limbo!" She demanded, snapping her fingers beside the girl. Emma scrambled from Logan's grasp, unsure of what she was about to do, but not about to watch Illyana be kidnapped. _'I'll shatter into a hundred pieces first!_' She thought desperately. But it was too late. Illyana opened the portal with an evil grin on her face, and she and Madelyn disappeared inside.

"No! Illyana!" Logan cried, jumping after them but missing. "_NO_,"

"Illyana! Illyana no!" Piotr ran to the spot she had last been and felt the grass with trembling, iron hands. "No... I _promised her_. I told her nothing would ever happen to her..." He slammed his fist into the ground. He raised it and slammed it again, and again. Kitty collapsed to his side sobbing.

"Please, P._ Stop._ We'll get her back, I promise!" He broke out into sobs, his back collapsing as he shook. Emma clutched her fists so tightly she was shocked she didn't shatter her own hands.

"Do not make a promise you cannot keep._ Nothing_ is promised, not to _any_ of us." He yelled in response. Logan's hair stood up on end, but he cut Piotr some slack, his sister had just been taken. "Quite opposite." He finished quietly, feeling even worse for taking a tone with Kitty._ 'I've never done that before...'_ He thought miserably. Tears streamed down her face.

"I-I'm _sorry_, Piotr." She sniffed and he pulled her gently to her.

"No. I am sorry for speaking to you that way." He apologized solemnly. Logan unclenched his fist and looked around helplessly.

"How many times do I fail that poor girl..." She thought, remembering how she'd also been taken and experimented on during her mission. Ororo shook her head, trembling. "I..."

"Don't." She groaned, staring at the last spot the child had been.

"Don't make this about _you_," Logan began. "Now, let's think. We need to make a_ real_ retaliation against Sinister." He tried to keep his voice even. "No more letting this stuff happen to _us_." His breath caught in his throat as he thought about Rogue, and now _Illyana_ at the mercies of Apocalypse's allies.

Scott inhaled sharply. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right. No more happens to us. _We_ are happening to them." He sent Logan a look. "And if those Avengers get in our way, we mow them down too."

* * *

A/N: _Sestra, sestra! Pozhaluysta. Ne moya sestra: Sister, sister! Please. Not my sister. _


	8. Inferno

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound, Feb 7th 9:27 pm_

* * *

Scott stood awkwardly across from Piotr as everyone rushed around to get ready. He had been paranoid and selfish, thinking about his own experiences and not his team. Scott being controlled by the Mind Stone was a distant and forgotten problem, now. And now look at them. Rogue had been missing for days, and now Illyana was in the hands of a psychotic clone. He stared at him in his black X-Suit provided by S.H.I.E.L.D. It was short sleeved and covered in yellow belts. He still had his leather jacket shrugged on over.

Kitty had on a matching one with the stomach cut out, and yellow garters with weapons that couldn't be seen. Her face was blank, but she clearly was very protective of the Russian. She did not appreciate Scott's attitude as of late, and she wasn't about to forget it. Kurt frowned between them, his hands held up. He could sense the storm coming.

"Guys..." He began. Scott sniffed.

"Piotr..." Scott's mouth went dry. "Piotr, I'm _sorry._ I'm sorry about Magik, and I'm sorry for the way I've treated you." He stared at the ground through his visor, the ground a hazy pink. Kitty opened her mouth to speak, but Piotr placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You are not very good with words." The Russian observed, his face as hard as his skin. "So get back to what you are good at, rescuing the people who need us." Scott's fist clenched but he nodded, Piotr was right. There was no need to waste anymore time.

"Right. We depart for Genosha soon." He informed them, his brow furrowed. _'We have to find something there, we've gone too long without any leads.'_ He thought desperately. He was tired of being in the dark.

* * *

_Limbo,_

* * *

Illyana opened her eyes and looked around her and saw the place if her dreams. When she slept she saw an endless black sky, purple grass as far as the eye could see. Strange plants she'd never seen on earth. And she could sense that she wasn't alone. But it wasn't a presence like hers, or Madelyn's. It was something else. Unlike them. It made her skin crawl, her heart beat fast.

The child jumped when Madelyn moved beside her, a sneer on her face. "Welcome," She began, looking around them. "_To Limbo._" Illyana looked around her again.

"Limbo?" She repeated. It was so familiar and strange.

"These portals you can open to teleport across time and space, they lead here." Madelyn explained. A dark presence washed over Illyana, bringing her to her knees._ 'No, this isn't you. This isn't right. Fight it!'_ She thought, trying to her fight her way through the cold darkness. Madelyn only sighed.

"I am an Omega class Psychic, Magik. You have grand abilities, but no grasp on any of them." Illyana's eyes faded to red and she was back under Madelyn's control. "Exactly. That little school, your own _brother_... They are all afraid of you, child." The look on the red head's face darkened. "Just like they were of_ me_, I mean _Jean Grey._.." She rubbed her forehead. _'Things are hazy since the battle with that White Bitch...'_ She thought. It was hard to draw the line between where Jean started and Madelyn ended.

Illyana tried to think of her dear brother, but it did seem like he never wanted her to get stronger. "If you mastered your abilities you would dwarf them all." She grinned again, placing a hand on Illyana's shoulder. "I will give you that chance. Show the world your awesome power, your Magik! Help me show this world how small the line between mutants and magic lies..."

Illyana summoned her Soul Sword, shining like a black hole. She looked back up to the telepath. "How will we do that?" She asked innocently, looked over her sword. Madelyn placed a slender hand on her head.

"By showing them, dear." As though they were hiding under a black curtain, hordes and hordes of demon's appeared. With them they carried a foul stench. The stench of rot and death. Illyana found herself unafraid, they were as much a part of her dreams as the place was. Some were winged like malformed dragon people, others had big, veiny muscles and horns that jutted out of their faces. Ogres, Orcs, beasts clamored around them. All that was missing was fire for it to be Hell, and Illyana felt strangely at home there.

She did not fear any of these demons because she knew she was stronger than them, even here. "You will open a portal, the biggest portal you've ever made. A stepping disk. It will be a bridge. From here, Limbo, to Manhattan. When they see the powers we possess, we will be the queens of everything, Magik. Just like it _should_ be."

The blonde mutant looked at her hand and her ominous sword. Her eyes blank, she looked at Madelyn and nodded.

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters , Feb. 8th 1:49 pm_

* * *

Everyone at the Avengers headquarters had fallen asleep brain storming, researching, or experimenting. Laid out tangled in each other on couches and table tops, it was clear their current predicament was affecting them. They were all exhausted. Beyond exhausted. Tony jerked up first, everyone slowly rising as the alarm blared. Fury's face appeared on the screen, staring at them urgently.

"N-Nick, ugh. What if I wasn't decent..." Natasha complained, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Thor groaned unintelligibly and Bruce tried not to transform inside, it always made a big mess.

"You guys, I don't give you lodge here to get your _beauty sleep_." Despite his ribbing they could see the anxiety and even fear in his eyes. Steve sat up, Bucky right beside him. Their hearts were in their throats.

"Nick, something's happened." The Super Soldier swallowed. "What is it?"

"It's New York. It's like..." He frowned. "It's like you described, in _your_ time." Tony's face went ghostly pale and he stumbled, Clint and Thor righting him.

"It's followed us..." He breathed, chills racking him._ 'No... Not again. Not here.'_ The memories flashed his mind in rapid succession.

"Easy, Stark." Thor asserted, looking carefully into his face. "Tony's gone all sweaty." He reported, pointing. Natasha tried to slow her breathing, remembering the absolute damage and casualties led by the alien assault Loki lodged. Thor thought about the implications of what Nick was saying. "Tell me. Is it my brother, Fury?" His face was dark.

"I don't know, I can't tell. It's portals being opened and monsters rushing the city. That clone is there, and one of the X-Men. No doubt not of her own volition, she's green." Bucky looked around him, he had been brainwashed and controlled at the time of Loki's invasion on alternate earth. He didn't know what any of this meant, but he could tell it wouldn't be good.

"So we end up here and we have to take on another alien siege?" Tony seethed through clenched teeth. Fury sighed.

"I wish it were different. The X-Men will be there, and they'll be your allies against... This. People are depending on you, all of you. I've already got my forces here and it isn't enough." Tony and Steve lowered their heads. His men were out there getting slaughtered. Clint and Natasha looked at each other, grabbing hands as they looked at the screen.

"Who better than us. We've been through this before." Steve tried to smile but he could see nobody else was in the mood. "We'll be there in 20, Fury." Tony huffed, hitting his wrist watch and being completely enveloped in his Iron Man suit. He pressed a button and a golden shield covered him.

"Hull activated." His suit reported.

"This is my best bet at defending against anything that can interfere with the frequencies of my tech." He mumbled, mostly to himself. A small turret emerged from his arm and shot something unidentifiable onto each team member present.

"Hey-" Bruce growled.

"Tony, _what the_-" Natasha looked around her.

"It's a hull, for_ you_ weaklings too. It won't hold up forever but it might keep everything from malfunctioning." He explained._ 'Maybe from my friends getting murdered...'_ He sighed. "It'll have to do."

"Fine craftsmanship, Stark." Thor complimented, examining himself. "Though, on Asgard we had no need for primitive technologies..."

"Good thinking." Steve acknowledged. "We'll be there." He nodded towards the screen. "Avengers..."

_xxx_

The ride was quick and silent, the distant rumbles and commotion a sign that something very bad was happening in New York. They had to fly dangerously low, smoke was billowing high and covering all visibility. They parked the plane as close to the commotion as they could, soot covered civilians pouring past them. Screams, crashes, and explosions sounded off around them. Buildings were on fire, covered in purple and red vines.

Buses and cars had gaping mouths full of sharp teeth, acting like demons. Portals covered the sky, glowing in different shades. Monsters similar, but not like, the aliens in their battle tumbled down from the sky on unsuspecting civilians. They stood in silence for a long moment, watching the destruction around them. It was unfortunately a familiar feeling.

"We need a pl-," Steve began but Tony shot off in the sky. "_Damn it_, Tony!"

"He's right," Clint aimed and shot an arrow. "We're kind of beyond plans when it comes to a demonic horde." He aimed his wrist blaster and shot a monster who was breathing fire in their direction. A flying beast with a pointed face dove at Steve and Bucky. He launched his shield towards the sky and cut the demon in half. Another approached and Bucky punched through it with his metal arm, shaking the gore off after.

Bruce screamed, already transformed and catching a bus before it collided with a group of huddling civilians. They were both terrified and amazed as Bruce protected them effortlessly, catching and swinging debris from harming them. He lifted up a van a hurled it at an advancing troupe of monsters. Natasha shot a shockwave at a group of demons huddled around humans. She shot again with a scream, kicking an ogre that began to assault her. She kicked again, flipping in the air. Clint shot an arrow net before a flaming one could get a hold of her.

A particularly huge demon, with slimy red skin and long, white hair smacked Bruce aside as though he were light work. He ripped part of a building free and tossed it at a cluster of Avengers. Clint, Steve, and Nat all took shelter behind a parked taxi. Tony battled against the airborne ones, shooting rapid blasts at them so they would stop dive bombing his teammates.

"How are we lookin' down there?" He called anxiously, worried by the lack of communication.

"Oh, _y'know._ Great." Clint answered, grunting in effort of fighting one off his bow. "Might get a second house in Ghoulville." He looked down as he flew overhead of Clint, watching Bucky pick up a beast with tusks by the leg and swung it around. Natasha shot through it with her gun, ducking as Bruce leapt overhead, demolishing any monsters in his way.

"We need to find a source. I'm flying closer to the center." Tony called from the air.

"Tony!" Steve screamed. "We have no idea what could be there!"

"I know, that's why I have to." He responded, shutting off communications for the moment. _'We can't keep fighting these monsters one on one._' Further down, just beyond what he could see, both Madelyn and Illyana hovered, watching the destruction with glee.

_'Now, anyone who can stop my plan against Sinister will be quite busy._' She thought smugly. Nothing would get in her way. A sneer spread across her face as she watched the X-Men finally make it on scene. _'Just as I thought.'_

Kitty was trembling, but she stood as tall and as bravely as she could beside Piotr, watching as monsters tore apart their city and home. Kurt shook his head. "This is..." He found himself unable to finish his words. What he was seeing might've been worse than anything Apocalypse could or would do. Magneto as well. "It's _biblical_..."

Laura unsheathed her claws, growling. "X-Men," Scott called out, looking around him at the filth and decay around him, shaggy brown hair hanging in front of his visor. "_Move out!_" He shouted, shooting a cosmic blast and leaping into the fray. He shot a car out of a hairy beast's hands and kept them from slamming it into a cowering family. Piotr ran into the fray to help the helpless, Kitty and Kurt close beside him.

Bobby immediately began shooting fires with ice, Laura and Remy beside him cutting through enemies.

"This is..." Piotr slammed his metal arm through a monster. _'My sister's doing.' _

"WINDS, GUIDE ME!" Ororo shouted above them, her arms outstretched. Thunder and lightning clapped in the sky and rain began to fall. Piotr shielded himself, praying he wasn't shot by lightning.

"This is my sister's doing." He admitted quietly beside Kitty and Kurt, his fists clenched. "The_ portals-_"

"Ve'll get her back, I promise." Kurt tried to smile, narrowly teleporting out of the way of debris. He reappeared, shaking. "Her _and_ Rogue." He finished, his mind never straying from his sibling._ 'They have to be okay...'_ Piotr nodded, scanning the area for any sign of his younger sister.

Logan stuck closely to Laura, glad to find his his bone claws cutting through demons like butter. It was cathartic. Hanging back was for having bone claws, but not for Logan. He felt useful again, and savage as he sliced through them. Blood rained black on him as he snarled, enjoying the specks that got inside his mouth. He didn't care that he was garnering stares from humans. Normal people. His allies knew he was on their side, no matter how dark his eyes got. Or red his claws were.

He remembers puncturing Rogue's flesh in a feral rage, it makes his stomach sour. He had lived and long life with lots of terrible moments, but that was the worst. She probably hadn't thought about it in years, but as he wondered if he'd ever see her again he felt sick. He needs this part of himself but he hates himself for it. "You smell Illyana, 'Ra?" He called over the chaos, both his claws sternum deep in a horned and hoofed monster.

She screamed as she sliced through a giant bat demon. "There's a lot of smells," She complained, leaping forward and executing a demon before it could grab a hold of Remy. He smiled at her, whipping his staff around and right through the heart of a giant, purple ogre.

"Thanks,_ petite._" He grunted, wondering when they would put a dent in satan's army.

They all sighed with relief as they watched Wanda's power overtake a large area of city swarmed with beasts. She groaned, knowing that this whole battle would be a huge test on her abilities and endurance.

"Red Witch," Logan smiled. "There you are." She walked forward, her hands glowing a fierce red.

"I was evacuating." She answered plainly, her eyes focused on the many demons pouring into Bayville, Manhattan.

"Can you do anything to the portals themselves?" Kitty asked as the wind whipped her hair, recognizing the girl's magic anywhere. "Once we stop this,"

"I will save Illyana from that madwoman." Emma reinforced in her diamond form. Wanda looked at the spiraling portals around them, spouting demons and monsters upon helpless people. The concrete was upturned, fires burning up and down the street. Buildings were in danger of crumbling around them as Wanda worked tirelessly to hex some of the monsters back to their dimension.

"Won't know if we don't try..." She mentioned, closing her fists and focusing on the source of the demons. Soon, the sky began to glow red in multiple, red circles. Kitty gasped in disbelief as Piotr watched.

A strange feeling crept into Wanda's mind_. 'What...'_ It wanted to influence her, and not only influence her, but use her to use her powers in a way that had never been done. Warping reality, even. Wanda shook her head, trying to fight the unseen telepath somehow. _'N-No...'_ She thought. '_Thousands will die if I am controlled again, no!'_

'_You will incite an Inferno Spell. You will bid my blood!'_ The voice repeated. Wanda shook her head, standing frozen.

"Wanda!" Scott screamed, blasting through the chaos. He stumbled as the ground shook, a beheaded demon nearly colliding with him. He fought through the smoke and smog. "Keep going! It was working!" Wanda focused once more and focused on the portals in the sky._ 'Come on...'_ She thought, straining to close the bridges to another dimension._ 'I have to, come on...'_ Slowly, the portals began to close. One by one.

"It's happening!" Kurt screamed, pointing his fingers in the air.

"Atta girl..." Logan muttered under his breath. If she could stop them from coming then maybe New York stood a chance.

Natasha's feet pounded the shattered concrete under Tony and Thor who flew above her. "God Of Thunder, hear my cry!" Thor shouted, lightning crashing to his hammer and into various monsters around them. Natasha shot a blast with her wrist gun when she saw Wanda's powers covering an entire building, protecting it from destruction.

"Hey, you guys!" She called over the madness. "Look..." Tony huffed.

"Just like Fury said." He commented, a little relieved himself to see the heavy calvary had arrived. But something was happening. Wanda had closed the portals, but something else was taking over. Her power swelled, lingering long after they normally should. Scott ran to her side, trying to figure out how she was being attacked.

"What is it?!" He asked frantically. Tears streamed down her face. "Wanda, _tell me!_" He shouted.

"_Scott_," She groaned. "It's Madelyn, she's somewhere. She's gonna make me do something..." Scott searched the skies frantically, struggling to find Jean's clone so he could shoot her down, even though it made him sick to think about._ 'I have to, before even more people are put in danger..._ _No matter how much it hurts.'_

_'You will cast an Inferno Spell!'_

Wanda screamed, and suddenly the X-Men all felt hot. Like their insides were buzzing. The world descended into chaos, but they didn't care. Like fire was coursing through their veins. New York needed them, but they all wanted Sinister's blood._ Needed it._ The X-men didn't work for the world, not in this moment. Everyone except Piotr turned to exit and leave Bayville to the Avengers. Or maybe the demons. The other heroes watched as all but one mutant turned and abandoned civilians.

"This isn't right... What are they doing?" Steve questioned, his blonde hair blowing in the wind. Natasha stood closer to both Bucky and Clint, looking around.

"I... I think they're being controlled." She began slowly. Tony nodded. "This isn't good."

"Maybe he isn't since he appears to be metal, but Fury said that psychic is _somewhere_ around here." He informed, feeling weary. They were all at the mercy of a psychic, and they did not want to battle each other.

"Scott! Wait! _You all_, Kurt._ Katya_! What about Illyana!" He looked in the sky and through the billowing smoke he saw them. Madelyn Pryor and Illyana hovering above the chaos._ 'There!'_ He thought, scrambling to get closer to them. He knew enough of Illyana's power to know that whatever spell was cast over New York would not end until she was liberated. '_I will save you, all of you!'_ He thought desperately. "Illyana!"

Both mutants looked down at the chaos unfolding. "_Sister_!" The Russian mutant cried. Madelyn rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist, sending a swath of debris hurdling at Piotr. The look on Illyana's face changed instantly, and the demon horde turned and changed paths for the red head. She shrieked in horror as winged demons dove for her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She screamed, fending the beasts off.

"You attacked my brother. Now _suffer._" Illyana was no longer under her control, she realized. She had given in to the demon realm and the demonic reality of her powers. She was covered in red, scaled eldritch armor that nobody had ever seen before. She had a devil's tail, swishing impatiently behind her. The helmet had horns, and her eyes shone yellow. She clutched her sword, long and shining fierce in her hand. "You made a mistake."

Snarling, Madelyn disappeared. She was more interested in the fate of Mr. Sinister and not New York. Piotr stared as he realized Illyana had been in full control of the demons the whole time. "Illyana... No..." He whispered in disbelief. "_Why_?" She saw it. Even there as the Demon Lord, Queen Of Goblins, she felt it. Piotr was scared of her. Disappointed in her. She had never felt this way before.

She felt like the 14 year old girl she was and not a demon ring leader like Madelyn had led her to believe. Slowly, all the beasts, even the ones fighting the Avengers team, disappeared. They faded into nothing, returning to their own dimension. Limbo. Piotr looked around him in wonder as all their enemies disappeared. Illyana also knew she would have to go with them to make sure they never returned somehow.

After seeing the look on her brother's face, she would much rather reside there where she belonged. Tears on her face, she opened a portal and flew inside. Leaving Piotr behind. "Illyana! Illyana no, wait!" He dropped his hands helplessly. _'We'll find a way, sister.'_

* * *

Illyana opened her eyes, curled into a ball in the darkness. Her Soul Sword was still black and her armor demonic the same. _'This is my punishment..._' She thought bitterly._ 'I knew that I would have to be punished for what I did. I deserve to be stuck here...'_ A tear slipped out of her eye as she looked around and saw only black. _'But I am still scared.'_

She didn't know what Madelyn had made her done and what she'd always been capable of. The thought tore her apart knowing she disappointed her brother, he had always been all she had. She knew nobody from that dimension could get to her besides Rogue, and nobody knew where she was. Suddenly she could detect movement, something else was with her.

Soon, the massive roves of demons were revealed, crawling beneath her. They were bowing. To her._ 'To me...'_ She looked around in confusion. She hated those monsters, she was nothing like them. _'Why do they bow to me?_' But she realized if she ruled them, her earth would always be safe._ 'My brother...'_ It was a horrid situation, but at least something could come out of it. That was when Illyana heard a voice.

"Illyana Rasputin?" She looked around, these demons knew not her name.

"Who-"

"Ya_ friend_, Magick. Ya haven' seen me in uh while, but ya _can't_ have forgotten." Tears welled in the blonde Russian's eyes. Time hadn't made Rahne's departure from the land of the living any easier. She thought of her every day and missed her. Rahne was brave, reserved, and fair. Always about justice. And she always had a knack for knowing what to say.

"Rahne, oh please tell me you aren't here..." She sobbed, covering her face. She felt her friend smile. "That's terrible!"

"I am... _Everywhere_, now, Illyana. Ya don' need to worry about that... I felt you so I came." She explained patiently. "I needed to stop ya from making a big mistake." Illyana sighed.

"I'm sorry, friend. You are too late. I already have."

"It's _never_ too late, not even for this. They need ya out there, Piotr could never be disappointed in ya. Ever." The girl sniffed pitifully.

"Really?" She asked back.

"Really. You need to focus, Magik. You've been unknowingly embracing your demonic side because of Madelyn." She could feel Rahne's face become serious. "Ya need to reject it if you're going to get back." Illyana still felt unsure.

"I'll be much weaker, won't I?" She could feel her nod.

"Most likely. But you'll be back, that will be enough for the X-Men." Illyana began to glow with a bright light as she looked around. "That's right! Push it away, and you'll be able to pass back through, Illyana. It's important." She began to glow even brighter with Rahne's encouragement_. 'Almost there,'_ She thought, feeling as though she would finally pierce the veil darkness.

"He's waiting for you on the other side."

"I don't want to leave you, Rahne." Again, Illyana felt her friend smile.

"I know, but I'm always with you. All of you, tell them that when you get back." Finally, a giant disc of Illyana's rejected demonic energy formed. And with it, a portal back to earth. Her earth. _'I see it!'_ She thought, stepping through into the bright light.

"Illyana!" Piotr screamed as she emerged in the sky, falling limply through the air and into his human arms. "Sister, speak to me!" He looked her over with a trembling hand, praying she moved. He horns had disappeared and her tail as well. Her strange armor glowed white, now, signifying her stance. She was mopped with sweat but breathing, and Piotr could only be thankful. He frowned as a black hole opened into the sky.

Illyana sat up straight, struggling to move. "Sister,_ please!_" Piotr urged. "You are fatigued. Let brother handle it-"

"You cannot." She responded with a smile. She hopped from his arms and called her sword to her hand. It glowed crystal white, much to Piotr's relief. With a roar, Illyana threw the sword. It flew through the sky and completely through the portal. Piotr grabbed her and shook her by the shoulders, angry tears in his eyes.

"_Durachit_'!" He cried, gripping her. "Why, sister! Tell me why!" But she reached up and grabbed his face.

"It is okay, Piotr." She pointed as the portal closed with finality. "Now they will never threaten us, again." She reached her hands out and tried to reach that place again. She tried to call her sword and she couldn't. _'Her powers...'_ He thought, his face screwing up in anguish.

"Do not worry," He set her down and stood protectively over her as the Avengers approached them. "I will _always_ protect you." Steve held out his hands cautiously. She didn't recognize the strange people, she tugged on her brother to flee.

"Easy," Steve began. Natasha stepped out around him.

"I think we understood the jist of what was happening, you all weren't fully under your own control, _were you_?" Piotr nodded slowly, eyeing them all.

"No. My sister would never purposely cause this. She _gave up_ her powers to stop it." They stared at the girl behind him who seemed so young. "I must get her to safety-"

"The rest of you, the_ X-Men_..." Tony began, looking around. "They're in trouble, aren't they? If they're being controlled by Sinister's clone, then..." Piotr's eyes narrowed. "We all know what that means. Let's set aside feuds for now, we'll take her somewhere safe." He offered, looking into the mutants eyes.

"We'll help you save the X-Men. We understand how important it is that we're all on the same general side." Steve urged. They were on borrowed time. Piotr frowned.

"I will take you on offer to get her to Connecticut. The rest," He looked off wistfully. "I handle on my own. You are susceptible to the same mind control. I-" He went full iron again. "Am not. I will have to save them alone." He stared at the ground._ 'Maybe even let them destroy Sinister and the Merauders, since that is what Madelyn wants to do...'_

* * *

_Genoshan Underground KGB Base, Feb 8th 5:41 pm_

* * *

The few remaining Merauders were taken out mercilessly by Ororo and Scott alone. They were no match for gamma radiated blasts and lightning from heaven. The Inferno Spell interacted with a lot of lingering anxiety and rage towards the mutant group. Revenge for fallen comrades was always on their minds, but Scott took it upon himself to do the deed on behalf of all of them. The spell just kept anyone from interfering. It was personal for Ororo too, she had had her murdered nephew delivered to her doorstep. The goddess never forgot.

She was biding her time, waiting for the one moment or the other where Evan's memory was avenged. Avenged as they did in her home.

In a few short minutes, Scott was upon Sinister, Wanda's hex crippling his telepathic abilities. He screamed out and Scott stood with his boot on the man's chest. He pressed down hard, watching the look of fear spread over his face. He enjoyed that. "Nathaniel Essex," Said Scott, staring at him impassively. The X-Men crowded around him, looking hungry for his blood specifically. He had captured him. Tortured Rogue. Cloned Jean. Created his son. He pressed even harder.

"If you try to detain me, I will destroy everything you love,_ Scott._" Sinister began, his teeth bared. "You_ know_ I'll do it." Scott grinned, reaching for his visor.

"I don't plan on detaining you." He jiggled his glasses for effect. "I'm gonna see what happens when I do this_ up close_." Mr. Sinister began to sweat, struggling from under Scott's boot.

"No, wait. I'll do anything," He began, holding up hands. "I'll put in a word for _all_ of you to Apocalypse. I'll release Rogue now, I-I know where she's at!" He screamed frantically. "Wait, don't! _Him, Remy_!" He cried, pointing an accusing finger at the cajun. "I had as much involvement in the Morlock Massacre as _he did_. _He_ assembled the team and took them! Dragged Evan's body to your door! I never _touched_ one of those mu-"

Silently, Scott removed his visor and seared Sinister's face off. Everyone watched, slowly coming to their normal senses. Looking around to wonder how they ended up in Genosha. What Sinister deserved was debatable, but the X-Men didn't kill. Not the way Xavier had led them. Kitty turned and hid her face behind Kurt's back as Sinister sizzled and screamed savagely. He continued for a long moment, the smell of singed skin filling the atmosphere around them.

Storm watched silently.

Eventually, there was nothing but a sizzling stain where Sinister was. Scott sniffed and faced everyone.

"The spell had worn off for you already, hadn't it?" Emma asked, staring at the smoke piling. She was shaking, even in her diamond form.

"It had for us." Wanda filled in. "Meaning, Piotr saved his sister." She continued, hating the tense, awkward moment. Scott wiped his face with the back of his arm.

"Yeah. It ended a long time ago." He muttered, opening sore eyes to look around him. "It just gave me the courage to do something I should've done a long time ago. Bobby..." He crossed over to the younger blonde, his face soft. "I apologize. If I would've handled this when we had the chance, the world... _Rogue..._" He couldn't bring himself to finish.

Bobby hung his head. He used to always wish Scott would give a little bit more. Admit he wasn't perfect or always right. They had all grown passed that now. "_Don't,_" He began. "We had to go _save the professor_, you made the right decision-"

"No." Scott cut in. "I didn't. There," He pointed to the stain on the floor. "I made the right decision. The X-Men didn't kill when we had Xavier. We don't have him anymore." He clenched fists. The team split and parted as he walked past them, assuming they would follow. He stopped at Remy, though, pushing him farther from everyone else.

"_I didn't forget what he said,_" He snarled in his ear, his breath rolling out hot on his face. "When Rogue is rescued," His breath caught painfully in his chest. "When the world is safe, I'm going to have her touch you." Remy's blood ran cold. "We are a new regime now. She will have your memories, and that will be your trial." He stomped past him, Bobby, Emma, and Amara following closely behind.

Wanda went next, albeit with a a bit of an eye roll towards Scott's behavior. Kitty huffed, wishing Piotr was there. She tucked her chin length hair behind her ear, looking around. "We're not just going to address that-"

"Not _now_, Half-Pint." Logan said, his face clearly pensive. A rumbled sounded in Laura's throat. "Don't press him. You ever have any questions about his orders, you come find_ me_." His voice was dark, but as soon as he'd spoken he wrapped arms around Kitty and Kurt. "C'mon, let's get home."


	9. Vormir

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound, Feb 8th 8:16 pm_

* * *

Kitty stood in her doorway, watching Kurt with worry. He was definitely depressed of late, it was safe to say they all were. They were all falling apart with the mansion gone and Rogue missing, but she knew her friend specifically was dangerously close to the edge. The compound felt like a prison to him, if Rogue were there she would've hated it. She would've taken off with Laura, Logan, and Remy and they would've begged to go and been left behind. Like always. He missed those days when he had less to complain about.

"Listen, Kurt. We've been through this before. _Together._" She urged, chasing his stare. "I don't know how, but it's going to be okay. It has to be. She's gonna make her way back to us. You know that, right?" Kurt scoffed bitterly.

"I vish she vere blessed vith a better sibling." He lamented, his stare on the tiled floors. "She's _alvays_ been stronger than me. Braver than me. I vas not a good enough son, _either_-"

"Stop it!" Kitty demanded. "None of that's true and you know it." Her face softened as she drew her friend close to her in a hug. "You're my best friend. If she were here she'd kick your ass." Kurt gave a wistful laugh.

"I know. I vish she were. I'm so scared I von't see her again." Kitty's face darkened and she chewed her lip.

"I know. But we _have_ to keep faith, Kurt." She was telling herself as much as him._ 'Logan's right... Right now, it's all we have.' _ She missed her friend dearly, and with the uncertainty of everything she could sure use her. Kurt sighed and broke apart from her, his eyes cast on the ground.

"I'll let you go-"

"I don't mind. It's not like I'm doing anything. If you need me, I mean." Kurt smiled lamely.

"No, I'll be okay. Perhaps time not at you and Piotr's side vould be good." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Rogue had saved Illyana once and Piotr had never forgotten it. He was troubled that she was missing, and it pained him to see Kitty and her friend so affected by it. He had stolen away to watch carefully over his sister in the infirmary as Hank ran tests.

Kitty could go for some reflection in the meantime, her head filled with unaddressed thoughts. "We'll get through this." She told him seriously. Everything she'd ever been through, Kurt had been by her side. Even before Piotr. But so was Rogue. And Jean. Kitty's heart ached for all her friends, especially in this big world full of trouble.

"I know." Kurt asserted. He waved dumbly and disappeared down the hall, wandering towards hiss own "room". His head was foggy with thought, wondering if they would really have to face Apocalypse again._ 'Vhy do I feel that Sinister isn't really gone?'_ He wondered, his hands jammed in his pockets. _'Ve barely defeated Apocalypse before, vhat are ve going to do now?'_ He almost didn't notice when his door slid open that his sister would be there, waiting for him.

She was standing there in a dark green unitard, a hood over her head. Her eyes still shone blue under her hood._ 'N-No..'_ He thought, knowing it was either his mother, a trap, or both. Still, he was so relieved just to see her. "Rogue... Is that _you_?" He asked, looking her over carefully. She reached out quickly and made a portal. '_Yep, it's her.'_ He tried to teleport to help but he was dragged through the portal against his will.

It led them far away, definitely not on earth. Kurt stared at the purple and yellow sky, the strangely yellow and pink dirt. He cowered involuntarily as Rogue stood beside him like a sentinel, awaiting further instruction.

"Good. Now, drop." Rogue obeyed, falling to the ground, instantly incapacitated. Kurt screamed when his mother appeared, her face uncharacteristically solemn. "Son..." Kurt shook his head, angry tears in his eyes. "It shouldn't have to be this way. I'm sorry."

"No! You are doing this to her!" He fell to his sister's side and tried to rouse her. "Rogue, Rogue! _Come on_..." He shook her to no avail. _'Why won't she wake up, we have to get out of here!' _

"She can't wake up until I command her to." Mystique explained, avoiding her son's stare. Kurt looked at her in a rage.

"_V_h_at?_ Vake her up,_ now_!"

"Kurt-"

"Now!" He shouted with his eyes shut tight. "Don't say _anything_ else, just vake her up!" Mystique huffed. '_I can't... I can't do this. Even if he hates me...'_ Kurt let out a string of cusses in German. "_Please,_ mother. What are you-" Kurt teleported away from Rogue grudgingly, but not out of the way of Mystique's bullet. The syringe hit it's mark. Kurt yelped as his blue fur and abilities disappeared rapidly._ 'No...'_ He looked at his mother furiously. "Why!"

Before he could react Mystique flipped over, grabbing him with ease and wrenching him with her, her arm around his neck._ 'My mother is strong...'_ He thought grudgingly, realizing he was at her mercy. Even she was surprised to find his skin soft and normal. "Rogue has _alvays_ been right about you." He spat, his eyes glittering. Mystique hung her head in shame.

"I know." She pulled a knife and held it steadily to his throat. Kurt winced, cursing under his breath. Rogue twitched suddenly and moved, her brain feeling foggy and tired.

_'Are... Are these my thoughts...?' _She thought, rubbing her pounding eyes. She looked up and startled when she saw Kurt in Mystique's arms. Her body felt like it was on a three second delay, but she still climbed her way to her feet. "Kurt-" She mumbled, her tongue clumsy in her mouth. Spots decorated her sight but she saw him, her brother. She shook her head and righted herself, trying to identify where they were. She glared at Mystique, thinking of how she'd stop Mystique's heart with her mind if it wouldn't devastate her brother. "You bitch..."

Mystique shut her eyes and uttered a prayer. "Mystique, ya _betta_ explain yourself." Rogue demanded, her eyes hot. "Because there's a _zero_ percent chance of him going off that cliff." Behind them a silent, cloaked, red faced figure watched. He'd been there the whole time observing in no earnest. Mystique watched her daughter as she carefully, dragged Kurt near the cliffs edge.

"RAVEN," She shouted, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I'm not gonna let her kill you, _Kurt-_"

_"Please_," Kurt sobbed, looking up at his mother in disgust. "Please, I know that she deserves it. But... _Don't_..." His face broke. "Don't be like her. _Not over me._" Rogue shook her head and cursed to herself. She missed the girl who had pushed Mystique off a cliff with barely any regrets. _'I wish she stayed dead, too.'_

"I have to. This is the only way to get the_ final stone_..." Rogue looked between her and the drop of thousands of feet and felt sick to her stomach. '_She's gonna...' _

"NEVER," She shouted, thunder cracking and rain beginning to fall around him.

"And they say it never rains on Vormir... A trade in this quadrant of space. On_ Vormir_, for the Soul Stone..." Kurt looked up at his mother with wide eyes.

"No..." He breathed. Mystique wrenched on his neck and he screamed. "Not even you would, not for..."

"A sacrifice. And then, we will have everything we need to take over the world. You are but a convenient means to an end,_ Kurt Vagner."_ She mocked, a tear betraying her callousness. "I have been called upon by En Sabah Nur twice, most people do not get such a luxury." Rogue's lip curled.

"Say you'll forgive me, Kurt." She pressed, her eyes glowing red. "_Promise me,_"

"Rogue,_ vait_-" Both he and Mystique could see something behind her she couldn't. A heavily singed and bandaged Sinister hovered behind her, frowning. He towered over here, his eyes glistening red. He began clapping and Rogue jerked, turning around to see him. Her stomach dropped and she flew defensively in front of the mother and son._ 'Is he putting even her up to this?_' She wondered, trying to figure out how she was still free of control._ 'Apocalypse needs me and all my powers, or he'll be a husk. They're not done with me yet_.' She looked around suspiciously.

"I'm kinda fuckin' busy!" She roared at Sinister, her bone claws emerging. Kurt shook his head.

"Scott destroyed you. _Killed you_." Rogue looked back in surprise, remembering the X-Men's leader. '_How long have I been away? Oh, Scott..'_

"H-He what?" She asked. Sinister scoffed.

"Clearly not, since I regenerate." Rogue turned back to him with a snarl. "You'll never, _ever_ be rid of me." His lips twisted into a cruel smile. "As for you, Raven... I expected better." He clutched a fist and Mystique let go of Kurt, gasping. She screamed, her eyes bulging out of her head as her children watched.

"No! Nein!_ Stop it_!" Kurt screamed, falling beside her as she clutched her chest._ 'I knew this wasn't as it seemed.'_ He watched, paralyzed as she screamed in agony. "Mutter! _Mein mutter!_ Hang on!" He begged, tears streaming off of his cheeks. The sky, even on Vormir, grew black and lightning crashed near where Mr. Sinister stood with his arms crossed.

"Stop it." Rogue demanded, her lip twitching. The lightning struck closer. "_NOW,_" Sinister chuckled, holding up another hand. He made a fist and Rogue collapsed to the wails of Kurt, writhing and thrashing like Mystique as pain gripped her body._ 'N-No...'_ Sinister walked past Rogue and flung Kurt aside, sneering down at Mystique._ 'I can't leave him with Kurt...' _

"To think you could fool a telepath of my caliber of your _intentions_, Raven. Honestly." Rogue looked up despite the immense pain she was in. "I expected better from you. Once you figured out what I was doing with these stones, you checked out, and I was the_ first_ to know it." Mystique looked up at him hatefully, struggling to lift her gun towards him. "You thought tricking your children into sacrificing you for one _measly_ stone would be enough to take me on?" Rogue's eyes went wide when she realized what Mystique tried to do.

"No!" Kurt shouted. "Leave her alone!" Screaming, Rogue dug her hands into the strange soil and forced herself to stand, despite the mental strain he was nonchalantly putting her under.

"S-_Stop.._." She demanded, climbing to her feet with great labor. "_Nobody's_ gettin' that stone." Rogue announced, wiping her lip. Sinister chuckled, ignoring her as he lifted Mystique up while she kicked. He raised a hand and the Mind and Power stones flew away from her into his hand. He tucked them away, his hand around her throat.

"He told me you always fuck up in the last quarter. I should've known better." He squeezed her throat tighter and both Kurt and Rogue started yelling. Kurt ran forward, but Sinister smacked him away with ease. Rogue's eyes glowed red and a blast fired towards him. He blocked it telekinetically with a scowl.

"I've had enough!" He roared, flashing the full Mind Stone at Rogue. Rogue shielded her eyes from the glowing jewel. "What Mystique's been controlling you with was something with _just_ its essence. Now bow to me, _fully!_" He demanded as Rogue was washed in a blue light. He sneered as she bowed to him like he was King.

_"Rogue_," Mystique rasped.

"NO," Kurt screamed, helpless as she fell under his control again. Mystique glared at her former boss.

"You will_ serve him_, alright. He will strip your agency from _you_, and you will see how you like it." Mystique spat, glaring at him. Sinister only laughed. Kurt stood, his voice breaking.

_"P-Please_, don't do it. Don't throw her. Take _me _instead!" He begged, holding his hands out.

"_Be quiet, Kurt_!" Rogue bit out, fighting the Mind Stone as much as possible. "Don't say that!"

"Quiet!" Mystique demanded, looking at him with hard eyes. Sinister clutched tighter and Mystique resumed screaming._ 'S-She does care about me...'_ Sinister held her high.

"I'm afraid it needs to be personal. _And this is_." He threw her over the cliff side, causing Kurt to howl in anguish.

_"MOTHER,_"

"NO, SINISTER!" Tears streamed down Rogue's face as she disappeared over the horizon. She strained with all her might, blood trickling down her nose. _'Don't let her die, not in front of him.'_ The ground beneath them began to shake but Mr. Sinister did not care, he had fulfilled his requirements. Kurt ran to the edge and tried with all his might to teleport. The syringe Mystique used hadn't worn off, he was trapped watching her fall silently to her death. "No..."

"N-No... She's..." Rogue shut her eyes, her teeth clenched together. Kurt collapsed to his knees and made a sound she had never heard before. It was a guttural wail. It immersed her in his feelings. His mourning. His pain. The sound drove her insane as she stood there, hopelessly gridlocked with an Infinity Stone. He threw his head to the ground, punching the rocks until his knuckles were raw and bloody.

_'Kurt...'_ Rogue thought, determined not to surrender her mind to anything. "_S-Sinister..._" She growled, taking a step despite the stone's hold on her. Kurt watched her in awe as she forced her way to Sinister, her eyes blazing. He held the stone but the worry was written on his face. Soon, soil and vegetation began to disintegrate beside her.

Rocks began to randomly jut from the ground, leaving jagged claws reaching out. Winds blew against Sinister, pushing him closer to the edge. Her hands were enveloped in red as a single tear slipped down her face. "You have to pay..." She seethed, her fists clenched. _'She's supposed to be in my control!'_ He thought, starting to panic.

"I said_ back_, witch!" He cried, flashing the stone to Rogue's face. She screamed, tears streaming off her face as she fought it's hold. She was enveloped by a red energy and it shot out, wrangling a hold on the stone. _'W-What...'_ Sinister began to shake as Rogue began to contend with the Mind Stone, glaring angrily at him. _'If I try to use anymore without a gauntlet I will destroy myself!'_ He thought desperately, backing towards the cliff.

Rogue shouted as the hex energy left a crack in the blue stone, it's essence leaking out. Sinister raised a fist with a panicked yell and Rogue crashed into the ground, still. "N-No!" Kurt shouted. "Rogue!" The cloaked figure approached Sinister then, their hands glowing yellow. Wordlessly, they presented the cosmic item to Sinister, their eyes passing silent judgement. Sinister stared at it in wonder, all six Infinity Stones in his grasp. _'Now, I know power...' _

He raised a hand and Rogue raised suddenly, floating limply in the air. Kurt scrambled to his feet, struggling to chase after her. "Rogue, don'-"

One portal opened, then another. "Hurry home, boy. Tell them that the Age Of Apocalypse will begin,_ soon_." He disappeared somewhere else with Rogue. Beside it, a portal led back to the S.H.I.E.L.D temp housing. Fighting back tears, Kurt sprawled through, slamming right into the arms Kitty and Logan. They looked at him in disbelief, Logan's face worn with tears.

"_I smelled her!_" He exclaimed as though it pained him. "Where is she?" Kurt shook his head, erupting into cries.

"S-She's _gone._.. They both are!" He cried. Logan sighed as the twenty year old threw their hands around his neck. "M-My_ mother... She_-" As a crowd gathered outside of Kurt's room, nobody could understand what he was saying. Scott pushed his way through, concerned when he saw Kitty and Logan comforting Kurt. He dropped to their side, looking around for clues to what he'd missed.

"What is it," He asked, his heart slamming in his throat.

"Rogue was here." Kitty answered, her eyes anchored on the ground. Piotr fought his way to Kitty's side, a comforting hand on her back.

"_Katya._.."

"She's gone now, Sinister still has her." Logan answered numbly. "He says Mystique is gone too." He huffed, placing a rough hand on Kurt quivering back. Scott couldn't pretend to be sad about that, but he felt for his friend. Kurt had not let this hard, bitter world change him. And he didn't deserve the pain he was in. He placed a trembling hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I know she meant something to you. _I'm sorry._" Kurt sniffed, wiping his face.

"It is vorse than that, my friends. He sacrificed _my mother_ for the Soul Stone._ Now_, he has all six." He stood, a blank look on his face. "He's taking Rogue to transfer her power to Apocalypse. That is all I am certain of." He looked away blankly, trying to imagine Rogue's agony over it all. Kitty covered her mouth as Piotr leaned her to him. Logan let out a snarl, his claws shooting free.

"Not _again_!" He screamed, his hands roving his hands in fury. When would the world give that girl a break? Apparently not this lifetime. Ororo floated gracefully but quickly into the room, relieved to see that Kurt had returned. She looked around anxiously, deciding not to wait before she spoke.

"Logan, Scott." They turned to see her worried face. "Fury and those_ Avengers_ are here." Scott tore away from Kurt, his face in a snarl. Emma blocked his way, a frown on her face.

"We aren't in a position to pick sides." She reminded him, her blue eyes shining. Scott scoffed._ 'This is bigger than grudges.'_ She added mentally, knowing Scott was more likely to yield if she didn't publicly push him.

"If Fury didn't hide those classified stones in _our_ school it'd, still be here. And maybe, if those screw ups didn't interfere, Rogue would be back here." She conceded with a nod.

"Maybe. But we'll never know, now." She crossed her arms over her chest. "We don't have time for should'ves and could'ves, Scott."

"She's right, Shades." Logan added. "If we're dealing with Apocalypse _and_ Sinister, we aren't going to win without allies." Scott crossed over and stood toe to toe with Logan, his fists trembling. "That's just how it is."

"So you trust these_ humans?_ These mishaps? These Super Soldiers not to piggyback off us and then sign restrictive mutant acts later. Open your eyes, Logan." He stood even closer to him, causing Laura to snarl like a wolf. "That's not _your_ Steve Rogers out-" Logan raised a fist but Kitty wedged between them.

"Please," She begged, her voice small and sad. Logan dropped his fist, moving around Scott to go talk with the Avengers. He was willing to put up with anything to get Rogue back and stop Apocalypse again. He eyed the group wearily, Scott following close on his tail. Curious students spilled all of the hallway, trying to get a good look at the intruders. Tony held his hands up, earning a few disparaging looks from his teammates.

"Hey Whiskers, we come in peace-" Natasha slapped him across the head.

"Forgive us," She corrected. Steve stood in front of them all, his brow furrowed.

"We mean no harm or disrespect. We're getting to the point where we need to team up to stop something very bad from happening." He explained, a worried expression on his face. Scott opened his mouth but Logan held up a hand, silencing him.

"Yeah, we _know._ Sinister just got the last stone, and he still has Rogue._ Both_ of those things are bad." All of the Avengers glowered as his stare hardened. "But we're not working with anyone who won't share information." Scott inhaled.

"You people already knew what an _Infinity_ _Stone _was. We don't." He folded his arms. "Explain." He demanded. Bucky sniffed, not real fond of either of their tones but Natasha elbowed him. Thor only chuckled.

"Humans and your ignorance." He mused. Steve sighed.

"They've existed since the dawn of time." He explained, looking around the sterile building. "Power. Time. Reality. Space. Mind. Soul. The respective energy in those stones comes from throughout the universe. When harnessed correctly, any one stone can induce god-like affects." He explained, his blue eyes grim. Tony stepped forward.

"Anyone in possession_ of all six_ is considered not_ a_ god, but_ the_ god." He filled in, his eyes bloodshot. "The last time we faced someone with all six stones, half of our entire universe disappeared." He swallowed hard, frustrated as he thought about all the people lost in their world. In an instant._ 'Pepper... Peter, I promise this won't all be for nothing.'_ He cleared his throat but his voice cracked. "So, you can see what kind of handicap we're up against."

Scott shook his head. "So, what do we even do?" Tony scrubbed his face in his hand.

"Hope this Sinister guy is not strong enough to harness and use those stones." Fury stepped in, watching as Scott bristled. "An ordinary mutant or person would be fried by their combined power."

"But not Apocalypse." Scott said, running his hands through his head. "If he correctly summons him and gives him all of those stones, we're history." The hulking, blonde man stepped forward, his face perturbed.

"Now,_ you_ must tell us about Apocalypse." He demanded. "Thanos was the wrath we faced." Logan sighed heavily.

"En Sabah Nur, the first mutant... He was resurrected by artifacts years ago. He was powerful enough to transform everyone onto earth into carriers of the X-Gene." Logan frowned, the unpleasant memories flooding him. He had thought it was all over then. Bruce shook his head.

"Would that have even worked?" He questioned, doing math in his head.

"Not without killing more than half of the human population trying." Scott answered dryly. Natasha sighed.

"So, he's basically the_ same_ as Thanos." Clint observed in frustration. "Great."

"Except, _here,_ if they fail mutants will be living pretty sweet with En Shabba _Ranks,_ while half of us will die." Tony explained, smiling.

"He would kill us_ too_ for defying him." Ororo answered, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed. "We all risked our_ lives_ that day, to save mankind." She answered hotly. "We certainly don't do it for thanks."

"And tell me, back then. Was Rogue instrumental to Apocalypse being brought here?" Tony pressed, his brow furrowed. Steve frowned beside him as Logan lunged, being held back by Scott and Emma's telepathy.

"She's more of a hero than any of you! She's _a victim-_"

"We know," Steve cut in, sending Tony an angry look. "We just want to stop this from happening. We need to know what's happening to help." Scott broke from Logan's side and stood right in front of Steve. Both Tony and Bucky tensed, the latter moving close to the Avenger's leader.

"If you consider Rogue an enemy_ don't_ try to align yourselves with us." He growled, looking straight into Steve's face. Natasha moved between them.

"Apocalypse and Sinister are our enemies, _okay_?" Scott exhaled as Steve nodded.

"She's right." He backed down, placated for now by their words. '_I'll keep a close eye on them.'_ He promised to himself. Ororo came forward again.

"Our best bet is to go to Egypt. From there, we can attempt to find was pyramid Sinister chooses. It won't be too obvious, but..."

"Sinister won't be too picky, either. Apocalypse is going to be very weak, even after he get's Rogue's abilities." Scott chimed in, remembering the last time. "If We all swarm Egypt we_ might_ be able to stop this. Emma, Storm." Both women nodded, flowing deep into the mouth of the compound. Scott looked back toward the crowd of agents.

"Is that the best plan we've got?" Tony pressed, catching an elbow from Natasha.

"Honestly, _yeah_." Scott replied, disappearing into an elevator. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, _I'll_ show you how to get situated." He growled, glaring at the back of Scott's head. "You guys just stick close to me." Steve sent them all a pleading look as they followed graciously.

"Sure, thing. Thanks tiny lumber-jack man." Tony quipped. Natasha's following glare silenced him, and he was glad the man said nothing about it.

* * *

_Secret Egyptian Ruins, Feb 8th 9:25 am_

* * *

Rogue caught a chill and twitched, wondering why her bed was so hard. _'H-Have I even slept the past couple of days?'_ She wondered through a pounding headache. It didn't feel like it. She tried to move but her body was too weak. She turned her head to direction of sound, realizing where she was reminded her a lot of the pyramids from when they fought Apocalypse. She whimpered when she realized it was Sinister by fire light, and they _were_ in pyramids.

"N-No..." He didn't turn to her. The preparations were nearly complete. The gauntlet was nearly ready, soon he would be rescued from the cracks of time, her protests meant nothing.

"Soon, you won't be able to fix your lips to protest anything." He snapped, studying the ancient texts on the walls by torchlight. _'He will be back soon, nothing will stop him. A true wielder of the gauntlet.'_


	10. Age Of Apocalypse

_Cairo Egypt Pyramids, Feb 9th 11:21 am_

* * *

Tony squinted through his Iron Man suit into the blazing dessert. The plan really had been to swarm Egypt and hope they were able to stop Sinister and Rogue. He was scouring the Valley Of Kings, a huge tourist attraction, for any signs of disturbances or foul play. So far, the search had been fruitless. They had split up into four X-Men/Avengers split teams and started covering the enormous amount of land the best they could. Tony's team was full of mutants he was both weary of and curious about.

Hank was like a smaller, smarter (bluer) Hulk. Tabitha was a punk rock girl who made little explosives from her hands. The man, Remy, with the black and red eyes. He could charge and move kinetic energy. Warren, the Angel with his wingspan. And the teenager who could make clones and copies of himself. It was like living in a comic book.

He looked around and the intimidating, looming pyramids. _'This is gonna take forever,_' He thought, sweating in his metallic suit. "Hey, other teams? Any luck so far? We've gotten through half of the Valley, so far nothing..."

Ororo, Clint, Sara (a girl with pink hair and powers like Evan, the last remaining Morlock), Sam, Roberto, Bucky, and Piotr were all scattered around the commonly visited Giza pyramids. "No such luck from Giza team. We are still searching..." She sounded tired and discouraged, and they certainly all were. She had been taken as Apocalypse's horseman, she knew what he was capable of. She looked up to the cloudless sky and her eyes glowed white. Her students and peers did not look phased, but Bucky and Clint watched in amazement as a few clouds covered the sun and they were blessed with a quick shower of rain.

Clint looked around him in awe. She had just changed the weather. Bucky moved dark tendrils of hair from his face and reached out into the precipitation. "Was anyone else as hot as me?" Storm asked, a small smile on her lips. She watched Sam and Roberto play for a moment.

Logan looked out into desert horizon, straining to see some pyramids he hadn't personally crawled over and inspected himself. Neither he nor Laura could catch any sign of Rogue or Sinister. No scents, No clues. Kitty, Kurt, Laura, Jubilee, Steve, and Natasha all followed him through the Egyptian desert. "Nothing. I think we've gone over every pyramid_ twice_." He growled into his walkie talkie. "All normal. Dahshur? Tell me you got _something_."

Scott didn't reply, too busy straining through shades of rose and red to find a clue they were missing. _'What am I missing?'_ He wondered to himself. He, Emma, Bobby, Amara, Thor, and Bruce were all exhausted from wandering helplessly. "Same as all of you." Emma responded gently. "I'm afraid we've no luck. I think we should all strive to find a cluster of pyramids not explored..." Scott huffed. That wasn't good enough for him.

"Apocalypse is going to destroy this place." Scott grumbled to himself, hanging his head. Bobby sighed, worried about his friend.

"With that attitude..." He began, finding it hard himself to lighten the situation. Emma shut her eyes.

"That kind of rhetoric will not help." She chastised. It wasn't good enough for Tony, either.

He looked around him, bringing up a map on the inside of his suit while his team continued looking. _'If I were an evil mutant where would I go?'_ He thought, sweat dripping down his brow. "Jarvis, bring up small, isolated clusters of pyramids." He demanded. The tech obeyed.

"One such item matching that description found. The _Abusir pyramids_, significantly smaller pyramid cluster." Tony blinked. '_Right under our noses.' _

"I sent a coordinate to a small, off path cluster of pyramids to check. I'm going." He announced, taking off away form his team. Hank frowned as he blasted off out of sight.

"_Stars & garters..._" He grumbled. "I'll never get used to _that_." Remy scowled.

"Where he goin'?"

"Tony, Tony _wait!_" Steve cried into his communicator. He snapped in frustration, tired of Tony never waiting before he rushed off. "Dang it." Natasha rolled her eyes. "When is he gonna learn to listen?"

"He need a spanking?" She commented, imagining him blasting off from a crowd of mutants.

He flew, watching the map carefully as he raised one of his hands to scan the area. _'Come on...'_ He thought desperately. _'Find me something, please. We're running out of time.'_ He gasped when his suit beeped.

"Mutant signatures detected. Thirty five miles east." He leaned harder on his jet, going as fast as his suit would carry him.

"Got it," He called, scrambling for his communicator. "I dropped a pin on my location! Everyone, get to my six! Mutant signatures detected in the Abusir cluster, I repeat. My tech detected something, _I'm going in._" Logan noticed Steve go ten shades lighter when he realized Tony found something.

"That's gonna be her, isn't it?" He asked, his heartbeat quickening. Kitty moved closer to him.

"We don't know that for sure." Steve answered, looking at his walkie. "Copy. Don't move in until you have some back up, Tony. I _mean_ that." Natasha typed into her wrist and looked at him.

"I'm locked in on Tony, let's move." Steve looked at Logan, his expression serious.

"Got it. Let's move." Clint looked out at Bucky and Ororo.

"I've got Tony's coordinates, we can move." He instructed as they nodded.

"Then let's move." Ororo said firmly, her eyes determined.

Bruce waved a watch to Scott. "We're close to Tony. Let's go meet him and form a plan to investigate."

Tony squinted at the figures came into his line of vision. "Approaching," His suit announced. He exhaled sharply, his heart jumping in his throat.

"Activate hull." He ordered, his face firm as he approached. _'This is it, Tony. Don't fuck it up.'_

* * *

_Secret Egyptian Ruins, Feb 9th 12:08 pm_

* * *

He had done it. The impossible.

Apocalypse had spoken to Nathaniel Essex in his dreams. Then in his waking days. He existed. He was right. The Infinity Stones were real. And Mr. Sinister finally had them. Everything he had done, from antagonizing Remy to stalking Scott, all of it had led to this moment. Carefully led by visions sent from En Sabah Nur, he made sure his destiny carved a path for his return.

He flexed the silver gauntlet on his hand, the jewels illuminating it like decoration. "They're gonna stop you." Rogue insisted, pulling so hard against her restraints her arms were raw and red. Her hair was matted and dirty, clinging to her neck with sweat. Dirt and grime covered her face. "And even if they don't, _I will_. Sinister." The white skinned experiment smirked at Rogue, lifting a hand and ripping her chains free. She collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"You are in pathetic condition." He mocked, looking down at her. "_Especially_ since I have these. I don't even have you under control anymore. It's_ over,_ Rogue." He stood still as she leapt from the ground, her claws extended. He held the gauntlet and she was trapped by a blue power, pinning her to the floor. She screamed out in pain as Sinister laughed. She writhed and thrashed, desperate to attack him.

He waved his hand dismissively and the power ceased. He turned and began to walk, Rogue dragging behind telekinetically him like a dog on a leash. "Come. It is time." Rogue's heart fell through her stomach. He had to be stopped, by any means necessary. She began to pull and wrench against his telekinetic hold, but it was no use. '_No,'_ She thought._ 'I'm too weak.'_

"No!" She shouted. "No, Ah _won't!_" He smiled to himself as he heard her begin screaming and crying. She shrieked behind him and he found his telekinetic hold severed. He turned around with a snarl on his face. She was on her knees, her own bone claws pressed to her throat. "Ah'll fuckin' _die_ first." She spat, shaking with adrenaline. Her eyes were dilated and she didn't take them off him.

He sneered, waving his hand. Against her will, the claws were slowly dragged from her throat. "I'm still keeping a little eye on you, come on. I'm not _stupid_." Tears streamed down her face as she fought him with all her might. "Don't you get _tired_ of fighting?" He pushed a sleepy, defeated feeling on her, "You've been at it for a while." He taunted.

"_Never._" She breathed, staring hatefully at him as she still stood up. He grabbed the wrist of her emerald green unitard and tugged, hard. She cried as he wrenched her to dusty, dirty steps.

"It doesn't matter." The spikes of his armor jabbed her. "It's time. With the Time Stone, I will bring En Sabah Nur here." Her eyes went wide. "Then, I will offer him you and the Infinity Stones."

"You _can't-_" She shrieked.

"I already have." He snarled back, wrenching her farther up the steps. He jumped when she unloaded an optic blast onto his wrist. Tears leaked desperately down her face as she blasted him with Scott's power. He clutched a fist and she howled, but she didn't stop.

"I won't let you do it!" She screamed. "I'll die first!" It was then Mr. Sinister remembered who he was. He pulled her close, staring into stormy eyes.

"No girl, but I'll make you _wish you were_ dead." He raised a hand high above her and she shut her eyes, trying her hardest not to fall into any of his illusions. It was useless, he found his way easily into her fatigued mind. "You act so _strong_, so tough... But underneath, you are scared." He growled, looking down on her. "A child. A little helpless girl who can't do anything herself. The whole time I've had you, you've been praying someone will save you. Well nobody is, girl." He flashed images of her friends dead and destroyed, her and Apocalypse to blame.

"SINISTER," She shouted, scrubbing at her face to get rid of the images. "No, _WHY_,"

"You were doomed from the start. A tainted little mutant your mommy abandoned and your _daddy_ defiled. Sexually. Every day. _Your first kill_." She glared at him between her fingers.

"_You shut up_." She demanded, her voice shaking. He chuckled.

"How does it feel? You're about to put your friends... The whole _world_ through the same thing, again. And it'll be all your fault,_ again_. Mystique is no longer with us, but I'm sure she'd be proud. She always wanted you to embrace your true, destructive nature. Think she's got a good seat down there?" He laughed as tears streamed her face. "This was always meant to be. Stop fighting it."

He pulled her harder and she screamed when she could see sunlight. The hood fell off of her face as she pulled with all her might. _'Why, why am I so weak?'_ She thought desperately._ 'Come on...'_ She opened her eyes and another optic blast shot out, hitting the back of Sinister's head. He stumbled and dropped his grip on her and she stumbled into the burning sand. Whimpering, she tried to climb away but Sinister caught her easily. He grabbed her by the hair and wrenched.

"I have had _enough_," He snapped. He made a fist and Rogue collapsed back to the ground, gasping. _'I'm dying,'_ She thought, trying to force her lungs to pull in air. '_What did he do?'_ "I set off all your nerves with pain. You should be in shock until Apocalypse is here." He growled, lifting her with telekinesis. In front of them stood Tony, trembling with his hand pushed out.

_'It's them.'_ He thought. Sure, Rogue had been a mutant Super Soldier personally beating all of their asses, but she sure looked pathetic and unwilling _now_. He looked between them unsurely. He wasn't sure how but she was the key to Apocalypse, and they had to be stopped. Sinister groaned, dropping the mutant in the sand when he spotted Tony.

"I grow tired of this." Rogue twitched, seeing one of the strange people that had been appearing lately. She screamed, startling both him and Sinister.

"Kill me!" She shouted. "He has the stones, he'll give'em to Apocalypse!" She cried hysterically, trying to get his attention. Tony's heart jumped back in his throat._ 'She's doing it again...'_ He thought.

"Jarvis, set suit to Catastrophic setting." He ordered, his voice and hand trembling. Mr. Sinister grinned wide.

"Tony Stark,_ is it_? Of Stark enterprises? One of the Avengers." He grinned even wider, his teeth flashing as he moved closer to Rogue. "A team a _lot_ like the X-Men." He observed. Tony scoffed.

"Yeah, except not really." Sinister chuckled.

"This girl is totally innocent. Enslaved, experimented on, and tortured by me." Sinister declared. Tony moved his aim to the other mutant, his patience growing thin. "But she and she_ alone_ is the key to giving Apocalypse the strength to remake the world." Tony looked between them, becoming unsure who to shoot. _'This bastard knows I'm not a psycho like him and he's playing me.'_ He grit his teeth.

"He's right." Rogue bit out weakly, looking at her bare hands. "As long as I am here, I can be_ used in this way_." She tried to find Tony's eyes. "Kill me. Stop his plan before it can star-"

"Do it! Torture her! I have the stones, I'll_ just_ revive her. I'll rewind time. It's quite pointless." He waved the silver gauntlet and Tony froze.

_'No...'_ He thought, remembering how it felt when Thanos held his. "No,_ you can't._"

"Do it!" Rogue screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Don't let him do this to me, again. _Please._" She clutched handfuls of sand. Tony moved his blast on her and tried to aim. _'You have to,'_ He told himself._ 'For the world.' _

"I'm..." He tried, but words were failing him. It was a lot harder than he would've expected to fire. _'I'm so sorry...'_

"You_ have_ to!" She shouted as Sinister tugged on her.

"_MARIE_,"

"ROGUE!" She looked up to see lots of advancing figures on the horizon. Her heart sank. _'No, they don't understand...'_ She thought. Scott and Logan were scrambling toward her, fear etched on both their faces. Kitty, Jubilee, and Bobby not far behind. _'No...'_ She thought._ 'No, don't.'_

"TONY," He hesitated as Steve ran over, pushing his arm down roughly. His shot fired into the sand, shooting it everywhere. It rained over everyone as more and more X-Men and Avengers began showing up. Tony wrenched free of his teammate's grip, a scowl on his face. Steve shook his head, so disappointed. "You were gonna do it,_ weren't you_?" He said in between breaths.

"It's the _world_, Cap." Tony answered, blinking back tears. _'My honor doesn't matter.'_ Logan continued running but Scott froze, his mind slowly working to what Tony was ready to do.

"_You basta-_" Emma's presence in his mind halted him. _'Not now, Scott.'_

Logan leapt for Rogue, but Mr. Sinister smacked him away like a rag doll. Bruce leapt in the air screaming, already transformed but some shield repelled him from hitting Mr. Sinister. "Not a single one of you can stop _destiny_." Kitty began to scream as Sinister created a shield around him and Rogue, making them unreachable. Scott fired a blast, but it disappeared before colliding with the telepath. "None of you can touch me." He turned his back and dragged Rogue towards the pyramid steps as she screamed frantically. Scott roared and ripped his visor off.

"We have to get_ through! No matter what!_" He cried, pounding on the barrier helplessly. "ROGUE," Piotr slammed his iron shoulder against the block but it was no use. He grunted in frustration and tried again, his shoulder aching. Amara began to scream when Sinister reached the first steps, Rogue hopelessly pulled behind him. She thrashed and twisted so much it was a wonder her wrist didn't break. Amara flamed up and thrashed against the barrier.

"We have to do something!" Amara shouted, tears on her face. "This is_ terrible_... I-I can't watch." Jaime took a deep breath and made twenty of himself, then twenty more. They all rushed forward and banged mercilessly on Sinister's barrier.

"C'mon, I'm with you." One of the Jaime's assured her. "Let's do this."

Kurt and Wanda watched in disbelief as Magneto ascended from the sky, his hands glowing purple._ 'Of course he would know this is happening.'_ Wanda thought bitterly, watching as he descended into the chaos.

"I can only do this once..." He warned, deciding to explain his presence later. He shot a massive electromagnetic pulse at Sinister's barrier and it broke. Logan, Steve, Piotr, and Scott broke in first, scrambling to stop their ascent. Steve tossed his shield but it veered off course when it neared them. Sinister flicked and he was sent flying into dunes. Scott fired another optic blast, but Sinister made a fist and he was shot into the sky.

Logan practically flew against the sand, tears leaking out of his eyes as the wind whipped him. He leapt, his claws outstretched. Weakly, Rogue reached for him. With a grunt, Mr. Sinister stabbed through him. His arm had taken the shape of a hard, sharp needle. Time stopped for Rogue as she realized what he'd done._ 'No,'_ She thought. He had no healing factor. She began wiggling to get away. "NO," She wailed, clawing feebly against Sinister. "_LOGAN_,"

He gasped, his claws still reaching for the mutant, straining desperately to cut him. _'I have to...'_ He thought. Nathaniel Essex laughed while Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, and Amara all screamed out and cried. Scott ripped his visor off and fired but the blast disappeared. Logan still snarled, his eyes black as blood leaked out of his nose and mouth. _'Kill him...'_ Sinister had pierced his shoulder through. "L-Logan, don't move. _P-Please..._" Rogue begged. She heard a noise.

She looked up and Laura was claws deep in Sinister's neck, her face blank and her eyes black. _'Laura...'_ Rogue thought, watching her desperately try to take his head off. He didn't seemed phased. He smacked her off with enough strength to shatter her ribs. Both Logan and Rogue screamed as Sinister wrenched his arm free from Logan and sent him falling back, ignoring Rogue's hoarse pleas.

"STOP IT,"

_'I'll do it,_' She told him telepathically. Her face was hollow._ 'Stop hurting them. Just take me. I'll do it._' Sinister ignored her, dragging her up the pyramid. Laura launched herself at Sinister again and he smacked her away, shattering a hip. Remy ran up the steps to the pyramid screaming, his staff drawn. "_You_," Mr. Sinister snarled hatefully at his former protege. "_Traitor_." He clutched a fist and Remy was submerged in darkness. He looked around int confusion. _'Wha?'_

Rogue tugged against Sinister like a trapped animal, snarling and frothing but she couldn't get free. "Stop it! Stop it _ya bastard_!" She screamed, beating on him with her fists. Remy looked around him, realizing he was at the institute. He looked at his hands and they were slick and black with blood. Not _his_ blood. He shouts in disgust and then realizes Rogue is laying on the floor, dead. Her eyes are staring at nothing, her lips blue. There's a wound in her chess, like a blast to her heart. Remy knows the wound.

"Non..." He begged. "_NON_," Sinister appeared beside him, chuckling.

"You should've learned to control your powers, Remy..." He mocked, a sneer on his face. Remy fell to the ground in real life scream and crying. "Why do you _always_ hurt those you love?" He sneered.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She demanded. She screamed when he continued forcing her up the steep, dusty pyramid steps. She pulled desperately, wishing she'd fall down the steps and crack her neck. Scott fired an optic blast from the ground but this time, Sinister reflected back at him. Emma panicked, transforming into her diamond form.

"_Scott!_" She moved in front of him, the blast cracking her slightly. Scott's eyes went wide under his visor.

"Emma, _no_!" He examined the break before she waved him, assuring she was fine.

Kurt appeared in front of Sinister, both Ororo and Thor with him. "Rogue!" With a cross look, Sinister teleported Kurt half a mile away.

"Gods!" Thor shouted.

"Hear our cry!" She finished, summoning a crack of lighting from the sky. It flew down to Mjolnir and then to Sinister. It landed right on him but did nothing. Steve tossed his shield as hard as he could, Clint firing a freezing arrow dead center for him. All the attacks disappeared, taken by some unseen force.

"What..." Steve uttered.

"How?" Thor began. Mr. Sinister smiled as all the attacks and energy shot at him was repelled back in a giant blast. The pyramid shook and rattled as he sent the energy wave back at them. Ororo and Thor were thrown all the way down the pyramid, and everyone on the ground was flown yards back by the massive blast. Like dominoes, they all stuttered to the ground.

"_NO_," Rogue shouted, pulling rabidly against him. She shot her claws again and raised them to her neck, again. She looked at him, her eyes glittering. "I'll fuckin' do it." She grunted helplessly when Sinister blocked her from completing the task. He grinned as they neared the top despite her protests.

"I'll give you one thing, Rogue. You're_ tough_. If I didn't stop you, you would've done it." She spat on him, her eyes blazing.

"I'd rather fuckin'_ die_ than be yer accomplice." She sneered at him.

"Well, that's too bad." He threw her to the floor and planted a suggestion in her mind to keep her there. Even after, she struggled and cried, frantically trying anything to stop him. It was no use, Apocalypse was as good as there. He looked at the handiwork of his gauntlet and grinned. He would be most pleased by the stones. He clutched a fist and held the glove in front of him.

"No.." Rogue gasped, powerless to stop him. The Time Stone began to glow. "Ah won't let you..."

"Release from the cracks of time..." A tear slipped out Rogue's eye._ 'Please, no.'_ "_En Sabah Nur._" A green light spread out everywhere. History spread around them, everything that had happened and everything that would. Visions assaulted Rogue's mind and she screamed out, unable to handle the mental assault. "Bring to me, _En Sabah Nur!_"

Some of Wanda's red hex energy wrapped itself around the gauntlet. Rogue watched desperately, it was their only hope at this point. Sinister frowned, but the magic disappeared as quickly as it came. Wanda fell to the steps of the pyramid, incapacitated. A big shining light makes Rogue cover her eyes, she knew what was happening now.

_'No..'_ She thought weakly. As if coming through time itself, an Egyptian style coffin appeared to Rogue's horror, a shriveled gray figure inside. He unfolded his arms from over his chest and rose, his eyes lingering on Rogue. He hovered effortlessly and looked around him. He was finally back.

"NO," She shrieked, trying with all her might to crawl away. He grabbed on to the back of her neck and her screams rang out over the desert. One by one, every absorbed psyche and ability flowed into the ancient mutant. He smiled as he felt himself swell with power. _'Just as it is supposed to be.'_ Kitty crawled to Logan's side and tried to help Laura cover Logan's wounds with her little hands. Laura was talking in a low, rumbling voice to him, trying to keep him focused. Remy was right beside them, panting frantically.

"You're going to be fine." Laura insisted, trying not to notice his ailing color. "It's okay."

"He's _got her_... Doesn't he?" He choked out, struggling to keep consciousness._ 'I'm so sorry, Marie...'_ Laura clutched him tighter, looking fearfully at the pyramid.

"W-We're gonna get her back." Kitty pressed, blinking when the blood from a cut on her head dripped to her eye. Jubilee helped Natasha stand, looking hopelessly at the structure where Apocalypse was surely being resurrected. Piotr lifted a woozy and weak Jaime, exhausted from making hundreds of clones. Thor picked Kurt up and Steve helped Scott to his feet as they all watched the pyramid breathlessly. Someone sniffed.

Scott let out a feral scream when Apocalypse appeared floating, Sinister at his side. He fired an optic blast into the sky. They both looked pleased with themselves. Above his hands, Rogue hovered limply. "All hail." Sinister ordered with glee. "A _new_ reign." Rogue floated forward and then dropped suddenly. Scott tripped in the sand to run forward to catch her, cursing to himself when she landed in his arms. She felt so frail. He stared angrily up at Sinister and Apocalypse.

"You look tired," The ancient entity taunted. "_I_ feel quite rested. Thanks to Rogue." Tony turned his lasers to Apocalypse quickly. The towering mutant laughed loudly. "Oh, no. None of you are ready. And even _I_ need time to remake the world in my image..." Scott shouted as both he and Sinister disappeared, both of them laughing. "I'll see you soon enough."

"SINISTER," Scott shrieked after them. "No," He hung his head, holding Rogue tightly in his arms. Everyone just stood there for a long time. Remy and Laura helped Logan slowly to his feet as everyone continued helping everyone else up. Scott sobbed tiredly. "We failed." Scott shook his head as the Avengers stood dumbly, looking around. They were all familiar with this kind of failure.

Tony threw his hands on his head. He knew killing the girl wouldn't have changed anything, but he still felt like he should've done more. Anything. He stood there and watched the world burn, _again._ He watched solemnly as Scott handed Rogue to the gentle, hulking Russian for a moment. He spoke quietly to him and then turned. Steve stepped up first after checking on Logan.

"Scott, what do we do-" He shouted when Scott removed his visor and unloaded a full, optic blast into Tony. Emma squealed and Natasha flipped forward, her stun bars drawn. Growling, she swung and kicked for him. Scott ducked as she waved them at him, putting his visor on and shooting a much more controlled blast. It knocked her back, but not down.

"Hull damaged, 80%!" Her tech informed. Her and Scott glared at each other, panting, as Clint, Bucky, Bruce, and Thor stood behind her. Steve cut between them all, breathing heavily.

"Guys, _please_! Now is not the time!" He shouted. He looked back at Tony, who's suit had actually melted. He was silently trying to catalogue the damage as he stared at Scott in disbelief that his metal had been breached. He felt violated as he stared at the melted, gaping hole in his suit.

"_You_ don't look to me like someone who has millions of dollars!" He snarled, his mask receding. Scott spat on the ground.

"You were gonna _kill_ her." Everyone fell silent as Scott stared at him. Steve's heart stopped beating. "I saw it and when Logan is better, he'll say _he_ saw it. You said we were allies!" Scott screamed, spit flying from his mouth. Expectant eyes fell on Tony. "So much for that."

"Is this_ true_?" Ororo asked, looking at Thor unsurely. He looked to Tony, hoping Scott was wrong. Tony looked at Ororo and then dropped his eyes, confirming every mutant's worse suspicion. They burst out into hushed murmuring. "So you_ did_." She finished, electricity crackling off her hands. He burned under the many stares.

"It is by the grace of the one in my arms I do not_ rip_ your suit limb from limb." Piotr announced angrily, his jaw clenched. Tony gasped when Steve stood in front of him._ 'You tried to stop me...'_ He thought, realizing he would've shot if Steve didn't push his arm down. _'Then I'd really be toast.'_

"Please, everyone. I need for you to listen-" Steve began anxiously, his eyes pleading. Scott turned to Natasha, his hand wavering over his visor.

"Okay, fair's_ fair_. How about I take a shot on one of _your_ team's lives. Will you feel like talking _then?_" Scott growled, his hands shaking. The X-Men watched Scott closely. She stood unflinchingly, knowing he was mad, but certain he wouldn't start this war with Apocalypse revived. Clint drew an arrow immediately, watching Scott closely.

"_Nat_," Bucky raised an arm and aimed beside Clint. She held up her hands slowly.

"Relax, guys. He's not gonna melt me." She looked back in Scott's face and took in how young he truly was. These were young adults. Teenagers. Kids, saving the world and each other. "He's proving a point. That this doesn't very feel nice. _Right_?" Scott sniffed, glaring at her.

"Scott, we did what you guys do in_ our_ world. Everyday, we tried to keep them safe. And we failed." He struggled to make eye contact with the X-Men's leader. "Before we even knew what Thanos was, Tony's been trying to tell us. To warn us. He's nearly died countless times to prevent this fate from befalling us. The fact is, Tony is the _biggest_ hero I know." Tony's chest tightened. "And he will always feel like he failed. He made a mistake because he didn't want to fail _another_ earth. Try to understand." Scott stepped closer to Steve, Tony and Bucky tensing.

"Rogue," He began. "_Is_ a hero. She's saved this world, she's saved _me_ more times than I can count. For what he was willing to do, in this world he knows _nothing_ about, I will never think of him that way. You backstabbers will_ never _be our allies. I know that now." He limped away from Steve, gingerly taking Rogue from Piotr's arms. "We have hurt to attend to."

With that, the X-Men turned their back on the Avengers. Tony stood in silence for a long moment. "You didn't have to..." He sniffed, frustrated at how he could never really be mad at Steve because he was a good guy. "You _shouldn't_ have defended me. He's right, I'm an asshole. Sinister told me she was innocent and I still tried-" He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, a grimace on his face.

"I know what you, what _we've_ already been through. I understand, Tony." He looked out over his exhausted, discouraged teammates. "Let's go, we have a lot to talk about..."


	11. Night Of Recovery

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound Infirmary, Feb 9th 6:16 pm_

* * *

Logan shuffled laboriously from his infirmary bed to where Emma and Scott stood, watching intently over Rogue. He had never felt such pain since Magneto had ripped his adamantium skeleton out. Sure, he'd felt pain before, but his healing factor helped. _A lot_, he'd realized, and he found himself experiencing pain for the first time since he'd lost it. His chest was bandaged stiffly, every movement sending spikes of pain throughout his whole body. But it didn't compare to his worry and hurt for Rogue.

The sight of her took his breath away. She seemed so small, so weak. Only the rise and fall of her chest indicated she was alive. She was pale, veins showing under transluscent skin. Her eyelids were purple, her lips cracked and dry. Her hair was chopped, cut above her shoulders again like when she was in high school. Logan looked at her for a long moment before he could speak. "H-Her _hair_.." He choked out. Scott reached out and took a few locks between his fingers, his lip trembling.

Emma sighed. "You shouldn't be moving." She warned. Logan scoffed which turned into a cough.

"Don' care." He answered, his eyes never leaving the girl in the bed. Laura stirred, she had been tucked into herself in the corner of the room. Her black eyes opened and were fearful for a moment, until she saw Logan. She relaxed, moving silently and anchoring by his side. He acknowledged her with a gentle hand on her back. Emma sighed again, and it was an uncharacteristically sad and empathetic sound.

"She came to for a little while..." She murmured. Logan's eyes lit up.

"She's been awake?" He watched a more pained expression cross Scott's features. Emma grimaced.

"She was... Hysterical. Frantic. Not... Herself. I had Hank sedate her for her safety _and_ ours." Logan shut his eyes and uttered a prayer.

"When she woke up, she just screamed. She wouldn't stop. She took her claws out and cut her hair like this..." Scott sniffed again, wondering why the women he loved were so doomed. Logan's face twisted into anguish._ 'Is she regressing?'_ He wondered to himself fearfully. He thought back to their vigorous training on the Canadian Border to try to make headway on her powers. There was no telling what Sinister and Apocalypse had done to her mind a second time. He was afraid for her.

"How long she gotta be like that?" Logan asked quietly. Again, Emma sighed.

"Not sure." She answered, feeling like a failure in comparison to the professor. "I want to give her time to rest before I try any procedures on her mind. It was a wonder she was still standing at all in Cairo..." Logan sniffed, dragging a chair close to her bedside and sitting silently. Even Scott knew he wouldn't be moving until Rogue was stable. Emma placed a gentle hand on the older mutant's hand and disappeared into the compound. Laura sidled in closer to Logan, knowing how Rogue's condition affected him.

Remy watched stoically from the observation part of the infirmary, his face hard. It was hard to watch her suffer like that. Even harder to watch Scott be close to her when he couldn't be. At least Logan was up now, and he would sit vigil beside her. Beside him, the shaggy haired, blue mutant stood. His face was blank and he'd been silent since they'd returned from Egypt.

Remy closed his eyes and pushed Kurt gently towards the door. "Go s'her." He insisted. _'I am not allowed in there with Scott, I know.'_ The following dip of his head seemed to say. Kurt smiled as though he were embarrassed.

"Three's a crowd." He answered quietly, his gaze dropping. Remy urged him again.

"Y'lost part of ya family, _homme_. Go be wit de rest." Kurt flicked at his eye with awkward fingers and abandoned his post beside Remy. He had more wanted to support the man who's suffering would go unnoticed, banished to never be too close to Rogue. Not if Scott had anything to do with it. Logan looked as though he may cry when Kurt appeared in the room. He was barely twenty, and still reminded him of the shrimp he had been tasked with training during high school.

Scott watched silently as they hugged, and Kurt broke out into a sob. "I'm_ here_, Elf." Logan murmured, his eyes still on Rogue as he held the skinny boy tight, noting when this was all passed to get some muscle on his bones. Laura watched silently, her eyes grim. When they broke apart he peered at him. "Doin' alright?" He asked, kicking himself after. Nobody was, and for a multitude of reasons.

Kurt batted at his eyes and Scott clapped a hand on his shoulder, his stare still on Rogue. "Yeah. I'm alright. Is she..." Scott sighed.

"The same. Her mind's really chaotic right now, so Emma's got her sedated." He answered sadly. "But, she'll be alright. She's strong." He tried to smile and failed, ultimately. "She has to be." Kurt stifled a sigh as he gazed at his sister, just relieved to be in the same room as her. He was beginning to wonder if he ever would be again._ 'As soon as she's better it's on to Apocalypse... She doesn't deserve this.'_ He thought angrily. He felt so angry at his mother for doing this to her, and yet, so sad.

Kurt pulled a seat beside Logan and sat, hoping their energy would help heal her. "It's good that ve're all here." Logan said after a long moment, his hand rubbing her gloved one. "We need to be together right now. I _know_ she can feel us." Kurt nodded, always surprised by how positive Logan could be when he had to be. It happened a lot since the professor's passing. That's when she sat up. Everyone in the room held their breath, Remy coming in the doorway in shock. The hairs on the back of Laura's neck stood up. She moved instinctually in front of Logan.

_"Rogue_..." He began, remembering what had happened after Carol Danvers. '_She came to under a whole other personality.'_ She looked around at them all and didn't say a word. She inhaled like a bull, her eyes darting around as she watched them. Logan couldn't tell if it was friend or foe they were looking at. Her eyes were wild, it was a feeling he had identified with.

"Rogue?" Kurt tried. That's when Logan smelled it. He jumped up suddenly, yelling in pain when he heard Kitty's scream sounding over the compound.

"_Stay, Laura_!" He ordered in a voice so harsh, that the girl obeyed. Rogue tore off flying like a freight train through Remy, everyone else struggling to follow. Logan gasped with every step but he forced himself, clutching the wound on his chest with a flat hand._ 'Katherine! No, what's happened!'_ He thought desperately, his heart flailing with every thought.

Soon, more screams followed and Scott screamed out in frustration. Rogue had her bone claws out and she was standing defensively over Kitty. There was a strange liquid on the floor that Scott couldn't distinguish in his red haze. It was weird. _'Is that... Is that her blood?'_ He thought frantically, pumping his feet harder. Logan was already screaming like a wild animal, crashing to her side and placing trembling hands on her wounds.

Piotr was hyperventilating, covering a wound on her shoulder with an iron hand. His dark eyes were locked on her. "He snapped..._ He snapped_... He turned on her... He..." Kitty winced, phasing involuntarily as she breathed slowly.

"I mistimed a phase, that_ never_ happens..." She said weakly. They could see how exhausted the girl was and it was no wonder. Logan shhh'd her quickly, not caring at all what had happened. Just that she was fine.

"Don't _talk_ darlin'." He looked up and Rogue and Sabretooth were going at it. She she screaming and spitting like a wildcat, slashing violently at him with her claws, already covered in blood. The substance streaked her face as she lunged at him. She was fighting blindly, clearly not being strategic or protecting herself. She didn't even notice as his claws cut at her. She jabbed and slashed him mercilessly, not even using her other latent abilities to lay into him. Soon Hank was there, contacted by Emma as soon as she heard the screaming. He was working fast and silently, patching up Kitty's cuts before he dared move her.

Rogue slammed Sabretooth's head into the ground, cracking the hard tile of the floor. She screamed and gouged at his eyes, spitting when he flipped from under her. He grabbed at her throat and squeezed, but Rogue clawed at him. Logan watched her carefully, realizing he'd _never_ seen Rogue fight like this. It was like looking into a mirror. With a final scream, she plunged her claws into Sabretooth's head, dropping the beast to the ground. Twitching. It still didn't kill him, but he finally seemed too neutered to cause a problem anymore.

Rogue panted and growled, hunched over like she was doing her best Wolverine impression. Her eyelids twitched as she was overstimulated, everything assaulting her senses. She trembled and shook, but she wasn't scared. The only reason she'd stopped attacking was that her prey had stopped moving. It was no longer fun. Blood dripped off her claws, but she didn't retract them. Logan watched her for a long moment. "Everyone besides Elf, get out of here." He ordered suddenly. Scott looked at him like was mad. "Now."

"_What_-"

"She's feral." Logan reported, his hands jittering. "Full on _beserker rage_. Sinister pushed her mind _and_ her body way past her limit. Trust me, I know what that's like. Hurry, go." He waved at them as Piotr, Hank, and Scott carefully lifted Kitty to be transported. She cried out in pain and it caught Rogue's attention. She stood still and sniffed, listening to every sound. Scott hushed her, his voice shaking. Rogue's back was still to Logan and Kurt. She was just breathing and sniffing, her splintered mind working out what to do next. "You got one shot to get us to the Training Room, then you get the hell out of dodge." He ordered.

Kurt made a discontent sound. "You can't _heal._ She'll take you out in there." Logan gave a determined smile.

"Don't underestimate me, Elf. We got really similar minds, _especially_ right now. Now, come on." Kurt sucked in a deep breath and watched as Logan leapt for her. He grabbed them quickly and teleported, landing them safely in the Training Room. They landed on the floor and Rogue turned to them, snarling behind her claws. "GO," Logan shouted, shooting his own out. "Get Emma, Remy and Scott, too." Reluctantly, Kurt obeyed.

He backed away slowly from Rogue, tears leaking down her face as she swiped back at him. She looked like a cornered, wild animal. "I _know_ there's a lot of pain up there in that head," He told her, watching her carefully. "I live like that too. But I'm here now. _We all are_. You're Rogue, _I'm Logan._" He told her gently. She screamed and lunged for him, trying her hardest to cut him.

He dove out of the way quickly, circling around her. "_Try_ to remember." He pressed. Suddenly her claws disappeared and she fell to her knees, screaming. Pain wracked her as she rapidly began phasing through psyches. She sobbed and cried like a little girl while he watched. She hunched over, hugging herself in the plain, black X-Suit she was wearing. Suddenly her skin turned blue and her hair bright red. She shouted at the top of her lungs and leapt for Logan, grabbing him and tossing her over her head as Mystique.

He hit the wall and the blow knocked the wind out of him. He grunted, and rolling out of the way as she dove for him, transformed now into Natasha. She screamed and flipped, narrowly colliding with the mutant. _"Fight it_, Rogue! You're bigger than them! All of them! No matter how many there get to be!" He screamed at her. He grabbed her wrists and she wrenched away from him, grunting.

She punched for him and he grabbed her, holding on to her from behind. She changed into Ororo in his arms, her eyes going white as she summoned lighting. He abandoned his hold and jumped out of the way of the blast. She flew to the air and cried out, summoning a massive snowstorm. "Don't let 'em push you around! You ain't a little girl anymore!" He shouted at her, crawling forward despite how hard it was. Snow and hail pummeled his face.

Then she fell to the ground, whimpering as she transformed into Wanda. Her sobs turned to wails as she assaulted Logan with the hex energy, flinging him helplessly against the wall. She screamed, tears washing down her face as red enveloped the room. Scott, Remy, and Kurt watched helplessly from the observation room. "I can't watch this," Scott insisted, about to make his way down there. Kurt moved in his way, a frown on his face.

"Logan said _nobody_ in there, she's really dangerous." Kurt tugged on his arm.

"Kurt's right. Logan shouldn't even _be_ in there right now." Emma insisted. _'You can't expect to be able to handle what he can.'_ She pressed gently in his head. Remy watched silently, wishing he could do anything to make it easier for her. _'She's been through so much already...'_ He thought. _'Some of which was my fault.'_ He clenched his fists, so angry at the hand she'd been dealt. Scott shook his head, suddenly feeling sick. Once again, Rogue needed him and he was powerless to help.

"Well, I _can't just watch_..." He insisted, rushing past Emma. Remy's eyes narrowed She followed frantically after him.

Logan struggled to his feet, staring at Rogue as she advanced on him.

She transformed into Apocalypse, but he was hulking. Giant. He seemed to be part cyborg. Unstoppable. Logan looked up as she towered over him, tears still leaking down her face. Rogue shouted out and Logan just watched. "_That's_ what this is about." He stood tall and looked into her eyes. "You _aren't_ him, Rogue! You're nothing like him. And nothing that happened was your fault!" He shouted. Finally, Rogue turned back to her normal form. Sobbing, she collapsed onto the ground, crying.

"_Logan?_" She whispered, and he ran to her side.

"Marie..." She made a panicked sound as he ran to her. She was dangerous, she had revived the end of the world. Again. Logan yelled when she shoved him away from her suddenly, shooting her claws out. She stood across from him in a flash, her claws aimed to her heart. She was panting heavily as she watched him. "_NO,_" He shouted, reaching for her. _'She can't.' _He held his hands out cautiously. "Think about this, Rogue." His eyes were firm. "Just think."

"Ah'm _too_ dangerous, Logan. For_ too_ many reasons." A tear slid down her cheek as she pressed the claws deeper, causing him to gasp. "You and I both know me being here is irresponsible." She moved and he yelled, prompting her to freeze.

_"Don't!_ It won't be righteous, we couldn't beat Apocalypse _without you_ before and you know it!" He insisted angrily. "Don't leave us to deal with this mess alone." Rogue chuckled sadly.

"False. Dorian is alive, he's a little older... You can_ still_ defeat Apocalypse, and if _Ah'm_ gone this can't happen again." Logan shook his head vehemently. He jumped for her and grabbed her arm, managing to wrap himself around her. She growled and she thrashed against him, struggling to free herself. _"Stop it!"_ She hissed, wiggling. He pressed himself as close to her as he could, snarling in her ear.

"Then you'll run those claws through _me_, too." He growled at her. his eyes shining with emotion. "And I mean that literally_ or_ metaphorically. That's what you'll do. Don't do this. It isn't the answer." She growled back at him, trying to have the nerve to risk hitting him. With a scream, she detracted her claws and fell to the ground, sobbing. She cried until she couldn't breathe and she just laid gasping on the floor. He went with her, rubbing her back silently as she cried.

"I don't want to do it anymore, Logan! _I'm so tired_." She clutched to him tightly, her super grip leaving bruises on his skin. He hugged her back as tight as he could.

"I _know_, Marie. It's okay, it's okay." He shut his eyes, and leaned his face on her head. "We're gonna get through this._ Even_ this." She tried to jerk from his touch but her held her there.

"Don'cha understand what I've done!" She yelled in protest, more tears streaming down her face. She whimpered and grunted, desperate to free herself of his hold."_Ah-"_

_"You_ didn't do anything. I don't blame you. It's not your fault." Logan bit at her with a growl in his voice. She dropped her head, short, auburn locks falling in front of her face like a curtain. She just breathed for a painfully long moment, struggling through memories that were real and fragments of the future.

"_Destiny_... She said there was _always_ a darkness in me." She said, her lip trembling. "No matter what I do,_ who_ I try to be-" She stopped when he gripped her tightly, looking through hair to find her eyes.

"Hey. They were_ manipulating_ you, Rogue._ Everything_ they did to you was abuse. All of it." He told her, gripping her shoulder. "No different than Weapon X, what they did to you. And _none_ of it was true. Sinister is evil, and so is Apocalypse. But not you. Never." She sniffed, leaning her forehead on her chest. He sighed deeply, rubbing her back until her patterned breathing told him she was finally asleep. "You need rest." He murmured, looking up helplessly at Kurt and Remy, who had watched the whole ordeal.

Kurt was panting like he'd watched a horror movie but Remy had watched silently, bearing witness to her suffering. He had never known to what extent she'd been haunted by the first resurgence of Apocalypse, but he did now. He shuffled cards in his trench coat, watching stoically as Rogue struggled to work through those events.

"Y'strong." He bit out, not thinking Kurt had the nerve to witness they just had._ 'Tougher than Scott.'_ He though grudgingly.

* * *

Scott rounded the corner and pressed his back flat against the wall, trying to slow his breathing. It was worse. It was so much worse than he imagined. When he was taken, kidnapped, and controlled _she_ rescued him. She blasted into the base guns blazing and took him home. He didn't feel like a leader anymore. Anyone could take his place and do a better job than he had been. Under his watchful eye, she brought Apocalypse back to their time. Scott had failed, from the second the professor was gone he had tanked the institute. The X-Men. His _dream_.

He had to be tougher. Stronger. For the school's sake.

He collapsed, sliding down the wall just as Emma got there. She watched silently as he screamed and cried in his hands, not caring if the whole institute watched. He had failed his most important mission. Emma stooped after awhile. "_Scott_,"

"No, Emma. There's nothing you can say." She looked down as he continued sobbing into hands. "This is it. _I screwed up_-"

"What happened is so beyond screwing up. We are up against the hardest fight of our life. That is _hardly_ your fault." She assured, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. She began to wonder when she became this encouraging, wise Emma. She was materialistic and petty. Most of all, selfish. She found it easy to be there for a certain brown haired mutant. _'He's a magnet to telepaths...'_ She thought.

"The same thing happened to me and_ she_ saved me." He sniffed, his voice breaking. "I'm pathetic, Emma. Admit it."

"One could argue that was their plan all along. They _never_ needed you, it was all to ambush her. They left you behind to _be_ rescued." She told him quietly. "Rogue's been a goose in his pocket to pull this off, we haven't had a chance to liberate her. Not even a second. You have been flying the X-Jet _all over_ the world trying to rescue her, Scott. And now she's back. Be thankful, don't blame yourself." She reached out to touch his neck but he shrank away from her touch.

"I can't be strong, like her..." He growled in frustration. "I can't watch her... I..." He dropped his head and Emma patted his shoulder.

"She's been there for you, supporting you, getting you through Jean and everything else. _Of course_ it's hard to see her like this." Emma mused. She patted him lightly. "So now, it's time to return the favor. You've got it in you, Summers. I know it." He smiled a little, wiping his face as he stood.

"Thanks... Emma." She shrugged.

"I would say the circumstances allow for a freakout." She paused, her stare going off in the distance. "I think Logan had a breakthrough. Get some rest, I'm gonna see if there's anything I can do to help her." Scott's face became serious and he nodded.

"Right." He split away from her quickly and headed down the hall without looking back. Emma watched for a moment before disappearing up the steps.

She found Rogue dangling limply in Logan's arms, his chest wound reopened and staining his bandages red. Emma shook her head and sucked her teeth. "You're in far better condition than I expected." She remarked, looking him over. Her gaze ended on Rogue and she sighed. "I wish _she_ was. Will she be herself when she wakes?" Logan's eyes became pained.

"I think so. She's gonna need a lot of help in her head, though..." He explained anxiously. Emma nodded.

"I soaked up everything I could from Charles when he was here." She told him firmly. "I'll take care of her, Logan." He nodded.

"I have no doubt, not now." He answered, gazing down at the fragile girl in his arms. "But you don't understand... This has all happened before. Down to her being manipulated and controlled to bring Apocalypse here. She was ready to give herself _the cure_ to keep this from happening again. I'm scared..." His voice trailed off. '_I should've protected her better.'_

"That whatever was broken cannot be fixed." Emma finished, staring at her bruised eyelids. "It will be hard. _And_ painful. But nothing the girl hasn't gotten through before." She surmised. "Let's get her back into bed..." Logan nodded and followed after the telepath.

* * *

Emma stood, pale faced in front of Kitty's infirmary bed. She looked so impossibly small wrapped in bandages. It was a disconcerting sight. She had grown accustomed to Rogue's infirmary trips (as terrible as it was to say), but seeing Kitty there was jarring. To say the least. The girl battled like a wrecking ball. She was always brawling, it seemed like. Kitty Pryde was not. Piotr sighed beside her, scrubbing a hand over his tired face.

"She is just asleep." He informed, his eyes anchored on her sleeping face. "She should heal up soon." He tried to steady his voice and not think about Sabretooth cutting into her skin. Emma nodded, inhaling sharply.

"Good. Maybe it is good Rogue awoke when she did." She stared at the petite girl for another long moment. "And what about _Creed?_" Her skin began to crawl. Piotr's expression darkened.

"Hank says he will remain a vegetable, this time. I think a bed here is _far_ too good. But we must think in the way of _Xavier thought._.." He struggled to say. He wanted to do worse and have worse happen to the mutant. But that was not what they were taught. He was usually kind and peaceful, but not when Kitty was harmed. Never when Kitty was harmed. Emma fought a smirk as well.

"Let's just hope he's in pain." She told him before walking away.

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters__, Feb 9th 7:45 pm_

* * *

Steve stood in front of all his teammates and tried to think of some words. Tony still wouldn't meet his eyes, feeling like a failure and bad about the decisions he was willing to make. Bruce was exhausted, Natasha, Clint, and Thor just kept exchanging glances at the long, oval table. "Look..." Steve tried. "I know this didn't go the way we wanted. In fact, we got to a familiar place in half the time. So, what are we going to do about it?" Nobody said a word. He looked at his hands and tried again. "I _know_ this sucks, guys. But we're not giving up."

Tony raised his hand and Bruce chuckled. Steve sent him a warning look and turned back to Tony. "I have something to bring up. But nobody's gonna like it." Natasha rolled her eyes but Clint patted her shoulder. Bucky shook his head from beside Steve.

"How do you know that?" Steve asked patiently. Bruce huffed.

"Because_ he's_ saying it." Thor stifled laughter while Steve looked at them both. Tony got up slowly and faced his teammates.

"Because it has already divided us all once. But, remember all of that fall out when the government started tallying up the damage we caused? How much in dollars? The _lives_ we took, no matter how inadvertently?" Steve shut his eyes. They all burst out into murmurs.

"_Tony_."

"The Sokovia Accords." Bucky cut in. He knew that the Sokovia Accords had been just as much about him as government involvement with super heroes, but he kept that to himself. "_Righ_t, Tony. That's what you mean?" Tony smiled thinly, the bags under his eyes a mile long. He had barely slept or ate since the siege of Egypt had failed. Nobody had.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Bad things caused by good people still need to be addressed!" He pressed back urgently, looking around wildly. Steve shook his head.

"Are you _seriously_ talking about going after the X-Men right now?" He shook his head. "Really?"

"Just one, Cap. Sinister dragged _Rogue_ up that pyramid for a reason. Because without _her_, there'd _be_ no Apocalypse!" He exclaimed. Natasha threw her hands up.

"She's barely twenty years old, Tony. Clearly_ forced_, dragged against her _worst_ fears up there. I know what that's like and I won't stand here and let you hold supernatural forces against her. What the _hell_ would detaining her do!" She snapped at him, brainwashing a clear sore spot for her. Not just because of Clint's brush with the Mind Stone, but her own programming in the Red Room. "Going after her,_ especially_ right now, will make push us past the point of no return with them. You cannot be serious. Please, get some rest. You're worrying me." She reached out for him but he pulled away from her touch, frowning.

"Do you all _really_ think I'm this much of an asshole? Like I _want_ to do this? Like I don't feel bad for the girl or I'm proud I was about to..." He cut himself, sniffing loudly. "I'm sorry it's a sore spot for you, Nat. If this was_ our_ earth, she would be locked up. You know it. I know it." Natasha dropped her stare. "And let's _face it, they_ cannot protect her. She's gonna keep saving the world and mutants, and she'll be susceptible to being manipulated further." Clint shook his head.

"You're a control freak, Tony. That's_ our_ problem, not theirs." He answered hotly. Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Imagine the hell we would raise if they came for _you?_ Even if you do kind of deserve it..." He huffed.

"We would react with great vigor and anger." Thor chimed in matter-of-factly, his blonde hair in a top knot. "I can only assume they would react with the same." Tony shook his head.

_"We_ put up the biggest fight. Didn't really stop anything from happening though, did it?" He turned desperately to Steve. "You know we are the only shot to protect her. From my understanding, if Apocalypse comes for her and locks her away..."

"Nobody else will be able to put him away." Steve filled in, his eyes shut. Tony nodded.

"I know what I'd be doing if I were him." Natasha shook her head.

"Steve, _please_ don't do this. We don't need more problems." She pressed. He sighed.

"None of us are doing anything for a while." He broke away from the table, Bucky following. "We all need to rest, recuperate..." He looked at Tony. "_Think._ Before anymore moves are made. Okay, from now on we_ think_ before we do anything." He took off down the hallway.

* * *

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound Infirmary, Feb 10th 12:49 am_

* * *

The first thing Kitty could feel when she woke up was pain. She couldn't remember the last time she walked away from a mission feeling this bad. Her shoulder ached, her stomach ached, her legs ached_. 'What the hell did I do...'_ She wondered, groaning as she opened her eyes. "_Ugh._.. " She moaned, starting when she realized Rogue was at her bedside. Her brow was furrowed and she looked worried. "Rogue," She began, the words tumbling out. "_Yourhair_-"

"Shhhhh-" She urged. She saw her giant boyfriend sleeping restlessly in a chair and Logan slumped on a couch in the back. Kitty quieted down, her eyes wide as she looked her friend over.

"Rogue, _you'r_-"

"Did Ah do this?" She moved her hand like she was going to touch Kitty, but thought better off it. Kitty leaned up in surprise.

"Wait, _what_? Rogue you_ saved_ me. Sabretooth snapped on me, I was almost shredded..." Rogue leaned back in relief and closed her eyes. _'Thank god.'_ "You didn't hurt me, you protected me." She smiled warmly at her friend and placed a hand on her arm. Rogue grimaced.

"I wasn't myself, Kitty. When I..._ Whatever_ I did." She looked away from her. "I was _certain_ I put you here." Kitty shook her head vehemently.

"Whoa, believe in yourself a little." She chastised, eyeing her wearily. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad you're back, Rogue. We've really missed you, here." Rogue didn't seem to share her enthusiasm. She looked troubled, her eyes dark and stormy. Her brow furrowed into little lines. "Hey," Kitty reached out for her but she shrank back. "Are you alright?" Rogue dropped her eyes from her friend sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah. Of course. Ah'm just glad you're okay, Kit." Kitty's eyes crinkled when she heard the old nickname. She frowned when Rogue stood. "Get some more rest, I'll come check on you tomorrow." She watched her suspiciously, starting to feel like she was the one who needed to check on her.

"Okay, you _sure_ everything's fine?" Her hair and the look on her face were telling the girl 'no'. Rogue nodded quickly.

"Just, urm... Just tired." She answered, smiling at Kitty before she disappeared through the doorway. She sighed, catching Logan's attention.

"_Katherin_e," He groaned, looking around as his eyes adjusted. "Half-Pint." He breathed, shuffling to her side quickly. "Y'alright. You need anything?" She nodded shakily, staring at the door. He pulled her close to him into a hug, exhaling with relief to see her doing better.

"I'm okay, the morphine's got me feeling pretty fine." She lied, eyeing the bandaging on his chest. He sniffed lightly, his eyes going towards the door as well.

"Good, you let Hank know if not. She seem okay?" Kitty dropped her gaze to her hands. "_Katherine_?"

"She looked good, but I think she was up to something." Logan grimaced, he had figured as much. The girl was never not up to something.

"Pretty surprised she hasn't tried to take off to find Sinister and Apocalypse _herself._" He grunted, examining Kitty secretly. "She's probably not thinking straight." Kitty smiled and gestured toward Piotr sleeping beside her.

"I'm okay. Check on-"

"Check on her. I will, darlin'." He placed a kiss on her head and ventured out of the infirmary, his brow knit.


	12. The Trial

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound, Feb 10th 1:01 am_

* * *

Rogue shrugged a leather jacket over giant green shirt and black X-Suit she had on. She moved silently through the dim hallways. She had to be quick, if Logan caught her scent on the move, she was history. Once she got her thoughts in order, she knew what she had to do. She had to find Sinister and Apocalypse and defeat them herself before the latter grew too powerful. '_The longer we wait, the stronger he gets. I don't have a choice!'_ She thought, her arms wrapped around her waist.

She didn't flinch when Remy moved from the shadows and fell in stride with her. He never forgot his master thief ways, they were engrained in him. He was always sort of sneaking, secretly testing his stealth skills. Testing how far he could go unnoticed. She couldn't help but chuckle as he grinned ear to ear at her. "Feel familiar, _don' it_?" He mused. This wouldn't be the first time that they stole off together. Rogue pined for far simpler, less dangerous times.

"I'm goin' _alone_, Gumbo." She waved a green gloved hand at him. "No can do." That didn't deter him, not in the slightest.

"Figure, Remy can' stop ya," He drawled. "I can _atleas'_ go wit'cha." Rogue huffed, holding her her arm out to halt him. She peered angrily into his face.

"Remy. _No_." He could see the haunted expression on her eyes, things she was trying quickly to forget. He wished so badly he could take it all away from her. His time with Sinister would follow him forever, of that he was certain. "Ah gotta fix this _myself._" He grabbed her face, staring into stormy eyes with his own. He still loved her. Didn't she know that? He couldn't let her run off to die. "This is _mah_ fight."

"Ya can't,_ chére_. It's suicide n'you_ know_ it." He shook his head, his breath rolling out hot on his face. "Remy not gonna let'cha do dat." _'Not alone.'_ He thought somberly. All the strife he'd caused her, all of the things he'd caused, the least he could do was die with her. Before he thought better of it, he tucked some her short hair behind a pierced ear. It was so hard not to feel nostalgic when she looked the way she did when they first met.

"Remy..." All of the air rushed out of the room when Scott appeared, turning a corner red faced. He had been frantically searching for Rogue when he discovered her infirmary bed empty. Remy dropped his hands and Rogue dropped her eyes. Scott moved quickly in between them, shocked to see Rogue walking around. He touched her carefully, and then his hands moved to her leather jacket. "Scott-"

"You're trying to_ leave_?" Scott breathed, knowing the girl all too well. He tore around to Remy, his eyes blazing. "_You_-" Remy stared at Scott silently, knowing that it was always in his interest to sit back and let Scott make an ass of himself. Rogue separated them both, flexing her superhuman strength.

"He's got_ nothin_' to do with it, Scott." She glanced at the cajun quickly. "He was trying to _stop_ me." Scott's shoulder's sagged slightly.

"Rogue,"

"I need to make this right. _Myself_." She urged, avoiding his stare. "This world isn't gonna surviv-" He crushed her him in an embrace, making Remy's cheeks flush slightly. He dug his nails into his palms as Scott pressed Rogue to him and held her for a painfully long moment.

"Promise me," He pressed, squeezing he tight. "You can't leave. _Promise me_." Rogue huffed indignantly. "We just got you back, Rogue." He chased her stare and looked seriously at her.

"All Ah have in mah head are _visions_, Scott." Her voice broke. She broke away from both Scott and Remy, jittering. "Visions of potential a future, things so terrible I won't even s_ay them_..." She shut her eyes tight and tears squeezed out. "Only _I_ can stop him. I won't let the rest of you die-" He grabbed her wrist, staring down intently at her. Even with his glasses on, he could see the blush flush her cheeks.

"You don't get to decide for us." He breathed. "We're only going to get through this if we do it_ together_, all of us. Promise me." She sighed, avoiding his eyes despite how much she knew he hated it.

"_Summers_,"

"Swear it, Rogue." He knew if he got her to promise, she wouldn't break it. She was a strangely superstitious southerner. She huffed, already defeated a long time ago.

"I promise, Scott." Her voice was quiet. He placed a kiss on the top of her hair, then he turned to Remy.

"Don't go far, Gambit. We have things to discuss in the morning." The light reflected off of his ruby quartz glasses. Remy stayed silent, glaring through the X-Men's leader. He knew what that meant. Rogue looked between the men, frowning.

"_Scott._.." He ushered her towards his room.

"Don't worry about it for now. Let's just get some rest." But his brow was furrowed, he was lost deep in thought. He wasn't looking forward to asking Rogue to touch Gambit. He expected her to flat out refuse. But that would be the only way to know he was telling the truth. Sinister's words had been haunting Scott, ringing through his mind. All he could think about is all the people who had betrayed the X-Men, how many times Gambit had betrayed them. If Remy had information on the Morlock's massacre and said nothing, Scott wasn't sure _what_ he'd do.

Rogue looked into Scott's troubled face. She had been the one taken, brainwashed, and tortured but she couldn't help but be worried about him in her absence. There was a darkness she couldn't help but sense, something slowly festering since the professor died. She placed a hand on his arm and tried not to let her worries show on her face. She was home now, they would overcome Apocalypse.

But how, if they were squabbling amongst each other? This is just what he'd want. _'We are running out of time.'_

* * *

Rogue got a full night's sleep beside Scott but she didn't feel well rested. His strange exchange with Remy had kept her up most of the night. Scott had something planned, something he wanted to do. And she could tell by the hardness in his face that she wouldn't like it. And it was something that they wouldn't all agree with. She awoke alone in his oversized flannel. She got dressed slowly before Emma's voice entered her mind.

_'Can the main X-Men members come to the Conference Room?'_ Even Emma's head voice sounded exasperated. She tugged on a black, long sleeve shirt, dark green pants, and green gloves as she wandered out into the strange S.H.I.E.L.D building she'd been brought to. It was sterile, like a hospital. Or a jail. She hated it, but she kept the observations to herself. They clearly wouldn't be there if they had a choice, and she wasn't ready to hear that story.

She saw Logan and Laura and they were able to show her where the Conference Room actually was. She stuck close to them, anxiety blooming in her stomach. Emma, Scott, Piotr, Kurt, Wanda, Amara, Bobby, and even Kitty sat at a table. Remy stood, along with Ororo, Hank, and Warren. It felt like a court proceeding. A trial. Rogue shivered, moving closer to Logan, finding herself anxious. Her eyes lingered on Wanda, realizing just how much she must've missed in her few days' absence. '_She's on the team?' _

He looked around for a moment, unsure himself what this gathering was about. He could smell the tension in the air and he didn't like it. Rogue sat by Logan and Laura remained standing. Then, Scott stood.

"We're here to all discuss something." He turned with a hard face towards Remy. Rogue started to stand but Logan placed a large hand on her shoulder.

"What's this _about_, Scott?" He asked slowly. He ignored Logan's inquiry.

"After Madelyn made Wanda cast an Inferno Spell..." Rogue looked around, completely in the dark._ 'Inferno? Did she say a spell?'_ None of this was making any sense to her. _'What the hell did I miss? This is still the institute, the X-Men...'_

"W-Who's Madelyn?" Both Kurt and Kitty exchanged sympathetic glances.

"The clone of Jean Sinister made." Kurt filled in softly. Her eyes went wide with shock. "It's a_ long_ story..."

"She... She took y'all over?" She looked around as everyone nodded.

"She made me cast some spell. I still don't know what it was, or what it did." Wanda admitted, her pride hurt that someone had manipulated her hexing.

"It drove us all to go after Sinister. Probably as payback for creating her in the first place." Logan filled in cooly, his eyes still on Scott.

"Before I tried to kill him, he said something. Something about _Gambit_." Rogue hated his codename. His name was Remy. Gambit might at as well have been working for Sinister. All eyes landed on the southern mutant. _'No...'_ Rogue thought. Her heart slammed in her chest as she gazed at Remy. She looked around as everyone around her began muttering amongst themselves._ 'They can't really believe Sinister, can they?'_ She swallowed hard. _'After all he's done, he's capable of?' _

"What did Sinister_ say_?" She asked, terrified for the answer. Emma dropped her eyes and Scott's jaw clenched. He turned back to Remy, ignoring even Rogue. She felt like a little girl eavesdropping on her parents, listening to something she wasn't supposed to hear. "_Scott_," Logan place a hand on her shoulder. Kurt and Kitty wouldn't even meet her stare. The Inferno was a disturbing, hazy dream but they still remembered Scott's rage. His murderous intent.

Even Wanda crossed her arms in silence. Scott dropped his stare, working up the nerve to even say it himself. "That he was involved in something." He faced him again, his mouth bared in a snarl. "What happened to the Morlocks." All the color drained from Rogue's face. Even Laura placed an uncomfortable hand on her back when she started to shake. Remy remained silent, his eyes hard.

_"Remy_, tell him it's not true." Rogue began frantically. "Tell them that Sinister is_ lyin'_!" Scott held up his hand.

"No. _No_ more words from him." Rogue dug her nails into her palms, her eyes watering automatically. "We can't believe a word that comes out of his mouth!" He roared. He looked at Rogue apologetically. "And some of you are attached to him. There's only_ one_ way we can know the truth." Ororo's face was blank. She didn't agree with what Scott was about to propose, but she had a deep need for the truth. They all did, even if they didn't realize it. "Rogue, you _have_ to touch him."

The table burst into shocked looks and hushed murmuring. Finally, the cajun mutant's knees buckled. Fear drenched his features. Give him death by firing squad, give him life in prison. Abandon him in Antarctica even, but the girl didn't deserve to be subjected to his mangled memories. Especially not with their history. Especially not after what she'd been through. "_Non_, Scott." He bit out, his teeth clenched. "Not her."

"You're out of bounds." Logan began, his patience wearing thin with his former student.

"W-Why can't Emma just _read_ his mind?" Bobby demanded, looking at Scott in shock. The X-Men's leader sniffed. "This is madness, Scott. Think."

"Part of his mutation makes him a dead spot to telepaths." He glared at Remy hard. "_Or_, years of hard training to put up mental shields. He's had things to hide befor-"

"Oh _stop it_, Scott!" Kitty cried, regretting it when she irritated one of her wounds. She hissed in pain, easing herself back in her chair to Logan and Rogue's worries. Piotr cursed and placed a large hand on her back to steady her. He glared darkly at Scott, keeping his words in his head. Amara looked around at the commotion unsurely.

"I... Don't know, you guys. I remember what Sinister said, I think we all do. M-Maybe we should know the truth." Bobby looked at the mutant beside him in shock.

"_Forcing_ someone else to take the memories is pretty crazy, how could you th-"

"And what if we've had a _traitor_ in our midst this whole time?" Ororo proposed levelly. Her hands were interlocked, her face impassive. Remy hung his head, sad that she had already seemed to pass judgement on him. All of their opinions, even Scott's meant a lot of him. He wanted to redeem himself so badly in their eyes._ 'I should've told them before he could've, I was such a fool...'_ "Rogue, I am_ sorry._.."

The girl whimpered, shaking short locks around her. "_Ororo-_"

"We _need_ to know. _I_ need to know." The weather mutant looked down in disappointment, trembling fiercely. Rogue looked helplessly at Remy.

"I can't... _I_..."

"You _have_ to!" Scott cried, his brow furrowed. "For the_ X-Men-_"

"Don't pull that crap on her! It's bullshit, Scott." Logan was shaking with adrenaline, Laura perfectly still at his side. "The _last_ thing she needs is to be forced, _manipulated_ into doing anyth-" Scott crossed the distance between him and Logan and stared. Laura began to growl. "It's alright, Laura." He assured her.

"The last thing she needs is to be_ anywhere near_ someone with the capacity of doing what was done to the Morlocks. Do you need reminding?" They stared long and hard at each other. "Oh, right._ You_ weren't there." Darkness flashed in Logan's eyes and Rogue moved between them.

"Stop it." Rogue choked out.

"Guys!" Kitty cried against Piotr's protests. They finally broke apart. Scott returned to his spot in the front of the room.

"Rogue, it's the _only_ way we can know for sure. And the _only_ way I can allow him to stay here. Is if we have the truth, from_ you._" Rogue dropped her head, her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I wish it didn't come to this." She shook her head. She wasn't some living history book. She wasn't a judge and jury. She was his girlfriend, at least she was before she'd been taken hostage.

"It's_ okay_, Rogue." Remy whispered. "Don't stick ya neck out fo' me. Don' deserve it." Rogue shook her head, wishing desperately she could get out of this crazy version of her world. She looked around for anyone else to help put a stop to this travesty, but nobody moved. _'Why? Why is nobody...' _

"Scott, act like a leader. Not a dictator." Logan warned, frown lines etched permanently in his face.

"He insinuated that he _dragged_ Evan's dying body here!" Ororo exclaimed, tears finally leaking down her face. "We need to know if it's true. If he was capable of..." She let her words trail off. Logan looked into Remy's eyes.

"_Gumbo..._" He avoided Logan's stare.

"I've already decided that _this_ is what needs to happen." He turned, glowering to Remy. "If_ you_ want to stay here." Remy exhaled sharply, avoiding Rogue's hysterical stare.

"Don't have a choice, _non?_" Rogue shook her head.

"No." She insisted. "I won't do it." Scott fought to keep his voice even.

"Then he _goes_." He found it hard but he had to stick to his words. It was for the sake of the whole institute, not just one person. Rogue grabbed his wrist, staring up into his face. Her face was desperate, he hated that.

"Don't do this." She whispered.

"This is for _you_." He pulled her gently near Remy. "_Please..." _Remy blinked and began to pray as Scott dragged Rogue closer to him. She wrenched her hand away from Scott and glared, her breathing loud. His face went chillingly even as she stared at him. "This isn't easy for me, either." He began, his voice betraying his words.

"Could've fooled me." Her words cut like the tooth of a viper. Remy placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes anchored on Scott.

"It's... _S'okay._ Jus' do what he asked, _lapin_." He assured her gently. Rogue hung her head.

"I won't find anythang, _right_?" Her lip trembled as she searched his face for the truth. She wasn't sure she even knew what the truth was anymore after Sinister took her. He grimaced, suspiciously quiet. Logan watched the train wreck in horror, realizing he needed to address Scott alone about his behavior._ 'Why won't he just deny it. Give her somethin', kid.'_ Rogue's stomach heaved as she tried to peel her glove off. Scott gingerly expedited the process, his eyes on Remy.

"Just for a little while." Scott pleaded, Ororo behind him. Rogue hung her head. Remy was on trial but she felt guilty.

"I don't want to." She asserted one last time, her gaze lingering on Remy. _'I won't find anything, right?'_ Her hand shook violently before she placed it on Remy's chin. He didn't make a sound as his knees buckled, Rogue catching him with ease and setting him in a chair. She fixed his hair, feeling like a monster for prying into his head. She stood silently for a moment, memory after memory assaulting her.

_A memory she didn't remember of sex popped in her mind. Except her hair is a deep red, almost the color of spilled blood and white. 'What?' She thought. 'Is this me? Me and...' No. He had never violently rutted her like this. So carelessly used her to feel good himself. They had only had sex once together, on the floor of the X-Jet. This was a lavish bedroom, filled with plush purple velvet and gold curtains. His hand was jammed around her throat, no inhibitor on her skin. _

_She squealed, pathetic and weak in comparison to the real Rogue. 'The clone!' _

She cried out at the suddenness of the memory, sweat pouring down her brow. "You pushed her too hard," Logan snarled, making his way to her side with Kurt.

_It was supposed to be a wedding. The blonde man laid dead on the ground while dozens and dozens of women screamed. It looked like a bomb had gone off in his chest, blasted from the inside out. A younger Remy is tripping over himself to get away, covered in the blood of one of his long time friends. "HE KILLED HIM," A girl is shouting. "HE KILLED HIM! HE'S DEAD!" She cried shrilly, collapsing in the arms of the groomsmen. _

_"Get him!" _

_"Find him!" The wedding became a riot as they tore through, looking for the young mutant. He had manifested his powers years ago, but every now and then they flared out in blasts he could not control, incendiary explosions of varying degrees. But this one had killed. He could never take that back. _

Rogue screamed again, a tear sliding down her face. Then she opened her eyes and grabbed Remy by the throat. Kitty let out a whimper as Logan tried to pry her from him. "_Stripes,_"

"Oh my god..." Bobby whispered, watching her reaction. "Sinister was telling the_ truth_?"

"HOW COULD YOU," She screamed, tears flowing freely down her face. She tightened her grip but Remy didn't make a sound. Scott's lip curled as he looked at the mutant. Sinister had been telling the truth the whole time. She lifted him high in the air and Ororo's eyes glowed white as she watched. Logan shook his head in disbelief as Rogue's cocked fist trembled. "Evan, Remy. _You dragged him here._.."

"Remy didn't_ kill'im_." He pressed, a solemn look on his face.

"You sent the _Merauders_ after 'em!" She screeched. Logan snarled as he shot his claws out. "You found the most vicious mutants, you knew they stood_ no_ chance!"

"They were _peaceful._.." He began, his dark eyes locked on the young mutant. Rogue dropped Remy once she finally realized she was never going to hit him. He dropped to his knees and offered his neck to Logan's claws. He got down on his knees and shut his eyes. Logan inhaled sharply. He didn't move for a moment, studying Remy carefully.

"Remy deserve to die fo' dat an' _otha_ t'ings." He said bitterly, thinking about all the decisions he'd made that led up to that point. He was surprised when Logan didn't take up the offer. Rogue kept her back turned, still involuntarily scrolling through Remy's highlight reel. Logan made no movements. Scott came beside him.

"It's up to_ you_." He told the clawed mutant, his face blank. He wouldn't mind seeing some of Remy's blood spill for the things he'd done. He tried to keep that to himself. Logan looked at the X-Men's leader in shock. He pulled his claws back and turned away, moving over beside Kitty. Scott snorted. "Fine. Gambit, you are banished from the X-Men, and from fraternizing with anyone _associated_ w-"

"Wait!" Rogue cried, tears streaming down her face. "You _bastard._" She pulled him to a standing position and slapped him. The force made Remy's ears ring. "Why did you _never_ tell the professor you couldn't fully control your powers!" She glared at him, her voice rising with every word. "You turned to Sinister to_ help control_ your powers. Up until that you were prone to lapses in control, that's what you've always been so afraid of! Hurting somebody on accident!" She rattled off, her mind seamlessly melded with his. "It was a debt you were never able to repay to Sinister, until you fled to us..."

He turned away, neither confirming or denying what she said. "He left Evan here to _die_. He showed those bastards where the Morlocks _lived_, he can't stay here!" Scott shouted, his eyes hard behind his glasses. "He betrayed us! He _betrayed_ us when he didn't say anything!" He jabbed an accusing finger at him. Ororo's eyes followed him. Remy sighed.

"He's right." He said curtly. "I sat on it. Tried to do lots'a_ lil' t'ings_ to make up fo' it. An' it don'." He looked apologetically at Rogue. "I don deserve to be here." He conceded bitterly, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Glad you agree." Scott answered without a shred of empathy. Rogue glowered at him.

"_Ah_ had to touch him and sift through the memories, shouldn't _Ah_ decide what the punishment is?" Her voice was venomous. Scott placed his mouth into a grim line, almost impressed with her tenacity.

"Fair _is_ fair, Slim." Logan commented. He sniffed.

"Okay, Rogue. What do you suggest?" She looked past him into Ororo's eyes.

_"Storm_ should decide." All eyes floated to the weather goddess. Remy dropped his, feeling like he didn't deserve to look at her. She wrapped olive green and earth tan shawls around her as she approached Remy quickly. She whipped her hand out and slapped him across the face. The sound echoed through the big conference room. With that, she continued past him out of the room. Rogue sighed with relief.

The room cleared out quickly, leaving Rogue and Scott alone.

"I had to-" Scott began, but she backed away from him quickly and out the door. He stayed, his feet anchored to the ground as if by cement. Rogue's pace quickened as she stomped through the compound, not even halted by by Logan's and Kurt's following stares. She lifted in the air and phased seamlessly out of the compound, into the wilderness.

Logan started to follow her when Laura stopped him, peering into his face with dark eyes. "You're hurt." She pressed. "I'll track her first._ I_ can heal." He opened his mouth to protest but she shook her head. "No buts." She growled. He chuckled to himself when he realized how well he taught her. She wasn't a scrappy little girl anymore, she was growing into a woman. One he soon wouldn't be able to order around. Without another word they slipped out of the door, tracking Rogue's scent.

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters , Feb. 10th 2:31 pm_

* * *

Steve stared at the massive screen, multiple news footage clips playing at once. It had been suspiciously quiet since Apocalypse had been revived. Steve had been anxious for some sort of lead on the first mutant. Everyone had been training and researching tirelessly, but it became clear very quick that Apocalypse wasn't going to move until he wanted to move. And that was bad.

He sighed as Natasha stood next to him, two cups of black coffee in her hands. He nodded graciously and accepted one, his eyes locked on the screen. "You seen Tony?" He murmured after a sip. She shook her head no.

Tony had slipped out quietly moments before. He hadn't told his teammates that his tech was still tracking a certain mutant signature, and it had started to flare. His suit still wasn't 100% after the damage it ate in Egypt, but if this was a sign of Apocalypse he would do now and ask for forgiveness later. It was a quick flight from his suit to the Connecticut wilderness, 300+ miles covered in 15 minutes. A sudden, violent storm was brewing on the horizon.

_'Is this her...'_ He wondered to herself. The temperature would rise twenty degrees, then fall back to regular February weather. Then the sun would be blazing then cold again. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He'd never experienced anything like it, and it was getting more intense the closer he got. _'Mother of god...'_ He thought.

He strained through the whipping storm to a secluded cliffside. At the epicenter of the chaos, the mutant girl sat alone. He could tell it was her from her silvery bangs, even though she'd cut her hair. He hovered in indecision, realizing only then he wasn't sure what he'd say. _'I don't see Apocalypse... This is all her. Is she upset about something?_' He laughed morbidly, there was plenty to be upset about.

She sat on the cliffs edge, tucked into herself. He lowered in front of her slowly. She turned to the suit and glared for a long moment. "How did you know I'm here?" She asked hoarsely. Tony blinked.

"My suit tracks your mutant signature." He answered honestly, both his arms anchored at his side. Rogue sniffed.

"Hoping to find Apocalypse?" She answered wryly, staring out into the storm she was generating. Tony shrugged. '_Trust me, next time you see him you won't.' _

"Basically." She snorted.

"If only it were that easy." Tony jerked when a slender body scaled the stormy terrain with ease, her teeth bared. Dark hair clung to her suntanned skin.

"_You_," She snarled, pointing her two claws at him. She jumped through the pelting rain in front of her and Tony. "What are _you_ doing here?" She demanded suspiciously. Rogue turned her stare back to Tony._ 'Here to kill me...'_ She wondered. As her mind drifted back to the conundrum of Apocalypse she wished somebody would. The storm raged even worse, lightning cracked in the sky.

Both Laura and Tony flinched. "It's dangerous for you both, here." She said blankly. "You should get out of the storm." She stared out over the horizon at something only she could see. Visions. Sentinels lighting up the night sky, turning the future in a wasteland. "No more mutants" ringing through her head like a war cry. And flames, flames as far as the eye can see.

"Jesus, girl..." Logan's tired voice ripped Rogue from the psychic images plaguing her mind. "What time is it?" Tony watched as the storm finally seemed to let up in intensity. The sun battled with the artificial clouds to come through. Logan trudged through the muddy terrain around Rogue and dropped to her side. The flashing weather, rising and dropping temperatures, the slight tremors... He knew it was her powers from miles away. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked breathlessly.

Thunder clapped as if to answer. Tony watched in amazement as Logan examined the girl's claws, busted through her gloves. "They hurt, _don't they_?" Even with his healing factor, they'd always bothered him. She nodded, her lip trembling. Laura reached out with a gloved hand and rubbed pressure point on Rogue's hand. Tony slowly realized they all had the claws in one manner or another.

"Thanks..." Rogue murmured, finally allowing the storm to dissipate. The sun broke out and it was like it never rained. Tony examined the glinting raindrops shining on his suit like mini rainbows. He had seen a lot in his life, but he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to mutants. Logan's hard eyes rose to the man in machinery.

"Why the _hell_ are you tracking her?" His voice was low, and gravelly. Tony held out his hands.

"I saw a flare of energ-"

"Bullshit." Logan snapped.

"Just came to investigate, not to-" Both Clint and Natasha appeared, zipping up the cliffside with his gun. He aimed an arrow quickly, Natasha's hands over her guns. Rogue rose slowly to her feet, watching the Avengers with untrusting eyes. Bucky was next, and then Steve. None of them looked too eager to start a fight. Logan shot his claws out anyways.

"Is_ that_ what this is?" He looked at all the agents with a hard eye.

"Not at all," Steve explained. "We were just,"

"Following _him._" Natasha explained, gesturing to Tony. He laughed nervously.

"Trying to stop me from making another mistake! You know me..." He burned under the three mutant's eyes. Logan ushered Rogue and Laura towards leaving.

"Stay away from us." He said, hid voice firm. "If Scott were here, this would've gone_ very_ differently." With that, they disappeared into the wilderness. All eyes turned to Tony, whose brow was beginning to sweat.

"In my defense, I didn't do anything wrong. _Yet_." Natasha huffed, giving Clint an exasperated look.

"Yeah, that has a direct correlation to us being here." He quipped, walking beside his partner. Steve didn't know whether to laugh or to groan.

"When are you going to learn?" Tony shrugged.

"I've always been like this, Cap."


	13. Stryfe

_Hidden Genosha Ruins_, _Feb. 10th 7:11 pm_

* * *

Apocalypse constructed a stone throne with ease from the rubble and ruins of what used to be Genosha. He smirked, the silver gauntlet resting comfortably on his hand. He sat, looking around and envisioning a kingdom. An empire, like he had once before. He could feel his strength returning to him bit by bit, vitality coursing through his veins like a river. Soon, the world would be his to create, especially since he had all six Infinity Stones. Nathaniel Essex had no idea what he'd done.

He slithered from the shadows like an eel, and bowed quickly before the god. He was already much bigger than the first time he had returned, augmented by Sinister's physics defying tech. He had gained more mass and muscle, veins bulging all over. Wires of unidentified substances pumped into his shoulders, giving him a distinctly cyborg look. Between the Infinity Stones and and Dr. Essex's augmenting, he would be harder than ever to defeat. His plan had come to fruition perfectly.

"Yes..." Apocalypse boomed, studying the loyal mutant below him. "It seems only_ you_ made it to this finish line, Nathaniel..." Sinister rose, watching Apocalypse eagerly.

"There is nobody else like_ me_, just like there is no one else like _you_." He flattered, his mouth pulled wide into a grin. "Many do not want to wait, they want to _shift_ their allegiances half way through. I kept my eye on the prize, living in a world of _your_ creation." Apocalypse leaned his elbow on his leg, sneering at Mr. Sinister. He flexed the Infinity Gauntlet and it reflected in the light.

"The world of _my_ creation..." He repeated, examining the six stones on his hand. "I was almost close to completing my task alone. With _these_ stones, the whole Universe can be transformed." He stood, causing Sinister to back up slightly. "Thanos, was it? _The Mad Titan_... It seems he had the right idea. Why stop with my X-Gene transformation on _earth_? When I can change the fabric of reality, the fabric of time... I'm a_ god_ now, I'm not just responsible for humankind anymore." He locked eyes with the white-skinned mutant, stunned already by En Sabah Nur's plans.

"Yes, precisely! Those who do not survive were_ never_ worthy." He agreed, rubbing his hands together. "Only the strongest, most genetically _perfect_ could survive such a culling." His mind began working, thinking of all the possibilities for genetics in his world. Apocalypse watched him, amused. The look on his face darkened. "Even still, in total victory... The X-Men and the Avengers will oppose you until their _last_ breaths. Perhaps they should be taken care of..."

The hulking mutant smiled. "They are both non-factors." He waved a massive hand, looking around the dim rubble. "Only _Rogue_ matters." Sinister nodded slowly. "Twice now, she's returned me to my former glory. Once, she _alone_ defeated me." He sat down on his throne again, his brow furrowed. "She is the key to all of this, a descendant of my God's blood." He stood, towering over Mr. Sinister. "I need her _here_. For good."

Sinister shrank, trembling before Apocalypse. "Yes, then nobody can contest you. I... I will produce her,_ again_. I-If I could have the Mind Stone on lend..." Apocalypse waved a hand to silence him.

"We don't need to do that now." He informed him, sneering. "We have _more_ than enough ways to force her hand. Enough torture, the girl will come to _me_." Sinister nodded in understanding, thinking how easy it was to manipulate the do gooders. "The choice is ours. We can control her, we can get her to come here and submit to slavery in exchange for the lives of her pathetic friends. Once she's here," The look became more sinister in his eye. _"Nobody_ will be able to stop me."

Sinister bared pointy teeth in a smile. "You are so brilliant." Apocalypse flashed his teeth.

"She has gotten my memories, seen _my_ visions... You forget I have hers. Her worst memories, _her_ darkest fears. It will be but a source of entertainment, not a problem to get her here. I am destiny, everything goes through _my_ will." Mr. Sinister got a shiver as they locked eyes. "I look forward to her being my soldier in the future." He settled back in his throne, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Your plan... It's better than I could've asked for. May I ask now," He bowed again on one knee. "Ask for a gift. A _reward_, so I may be stronger to better serve you." Apocalypse smiled._ 'Soon, I will be imbued with the power of the Infinity Stones, and then I will be unstoppable.'_ He thought, biting back a grin. Apocalypse nodded in agreement.

"You do deserve a reward for your tireless work and effort." He agreed. He clapped, and Sinister looked around, dreading what had been called. A figure covered in shining, white armor appeared in front of Mr. Sinister. His helmet was horned and obscured his face. A red, flowing cape billowed behind him as he stared at the geneticist. Sinister stumbled back, startled by their sudden appearance._ 'W-Who is this?'_ He thought. He didn't have time to think another thought.

His arm transformed into a sword, and cut through Mr. Sinister with sickening ease. Apocalypse smiled wide as Nathaniel Essex laid writhing in half on the ground. "Why," He gurgled, staring up at the ancient mutant in confusion. "_I did it all._.." Apocalypse stood and descended the steps, standing by his assassin with pride.

"Good, Stryfe." Apocalypse boomed, watching as Mr. Sinister bled out. "That you did, _Nathaniel_..." He turned towards the smaller, armored figure. "You did too much. Know_ too_ much, and your understanding of these stones is alarming. Your reward for your service is an _eternal_ rest before the Golden Age of mutantkind." He raised his arms around him while Sinister seethed on the ground. "The Age Of Apocalypse."

"I'll regenerate, and_ I'll come for you_..." Sinister frothed angrily. "I will be BACK-"

Stryfe struck again and Sinister screamed. "This time, your molecules are disappearing..." Apocalypse informed him. "Once the last one is gone, you will be the definition of dead." He turned away, looking back on his throne. _'It's almost time...'_ Stryfe removed his helmet, revealing hair as white as snow. He was in incredible shape beneath the armor, and he didn't look old despite the silvered hair. "Be ready to tell Madelyn Pryor you disposed of her nemesis. She will be useful to us."

The man scowled like a toddler, showing how immature he actually was. "When will _I_ be able to battle the X-Men, father? I've been bored. Slipping from time to time waiting for_ your_ call..." He growled, shaking impatiently. Apocalypse only smiled. "I'm tired of it."

"Patience, boy. I've let you lay ruin to _a lot_ of timelines to placate you." He gestured to his gauntlet. "Soon, I will fix all of that. When the world is remade you'll be able to do as you please." The mutant promised. The child was headstrong, but considering his parents it did not surprise him. He only exhaled in response, watching as even Sinister's blood disappeared off the ground.

* * *

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound, Feb 10th 4:37 pm_

* * *

Scott stared out of the windows of the S.H.I.E.L.D base grimly, waiting for any sign of Rogue, Laura, or Logan. Kurt paced back and forth behind him, a weary Kitty and Piotr watching.

"I shouldn't have let her go." An angry Scott repeated, his fists clenched at her side. In hindsight, the trial hadn't been a very good idea. And it had only gone about as terrible as he'd expected. The storm he heard after Rogue rushed off could've easily been Ororo, who was just as affected by his actions. When did it become hard to be a leader? Scott used to feel like he was born to lead the X-Men. But not anymore.

"You _shouldn't_ have made her absorb her past lover and close friends' memories." Kitty snapped, the pain medicine wearing off putting her in a mood. She didn't know who Scott was sometimes. She still loved him and looked at him as her leader, but he was becoming an ass. Everyone knew it, but nobody would say anything. Ever since the professor died, it was like his compassion did as well. Scott opened his mouth but closed it when he saw Piotr's posture change. _"Anyone_ would need space after that." She continued. Piotr gripped her carefully.

"_Katya_," He hushed but her eyes were locked angrily on Scott. He couldn't blame her for her feelings. She had a lot say about the stunt he pulled, but she was holding back for Kurt and Piotr's sake. She knew when Logan returned he would address his behavior. But, it didn't much help Remy or Rogue, regardless of what he did.

"Didn't you_ think_ about that, Scott?" She continued. Kurt's tail flicked anxiously.

"Kitty, _don't_-" He tried. She adjusted her turquoise sweater haughtily.

"Best case scenario she had a bunch of fresh, Remy memories floating in her head. The worst? The Morlock Massacre! _How could you do that-_"

"We're not _kids_ anymore, Kitty." He bit out harshly. "We're adults, and we're responsible for taking care of the professor's school _and_ dream." He countered, his voice hard. He and Piotr's eyes locked. "She would do _anything_ for this team."

"And I'm beginning to think _you'd ask_ her to do anything." Hurt flashed on Scott's face but it melted into a cool, even expression.

"Kitty, one day you might know what it's like leading a team." She huffed, groaning in frustration at her wounds. Piotr rubbed her back soothingly, his dark eyes still lingering on Scott. "Then you'll understand."

"Arguing vith each other isn't going to help! Quite the opposite, I'm sure." Kurt stressed, his eyes bloodshot. "Ve need to stick together." He insisted. Kitty sighed and Scott dropped his stare. "All ve have is each other, right now."

"You're right, Kurt. I'm sorry." The word was surprisingly easy to say for Scott. It was usually a battle for him, but not when he sees the disappointed looks on his teammates' faces._ 'What's happened to me... Who am I?'_ They used to be proud to follow him, his X-Men. '_I left... When Jean died.'_ He clutched a fist. _'I came back and everything had changed.'_ Kurt sighed, his face not lightening any. They'd come a long way from high schoolers.

They all jerked when Rogue appeared in a flash of sulfur and brimstone, her arm on both Laura and Logan with her. Scott started toward her but Logan held up a calloused hand. "Not now, Scott." He began, challenging him with a serious look. Scott swallowed hard and fought the urge to antagonize the mutant, it wouldn't help anything. Rogue approached Kurt and Kitty, inspecting the younger girl carefully.

"I'm_ fine_," Kitty insisted with a bubbly smile. "I'm basically all better." Rogue sighed in response to that.

"Like hell," She whispered, her face solemn. Kurt braced her shoulders and peered into her face. Her hair gave him the heebie jeebies, she looked just like the conflicted, scared girl who showed up to the institute years ago.

"Are you _alright_? Talk to us." He pressed. Rogue shook her head, still pulling apart Remy's memories from her own.

"We don't have that much time, Kurt." She answered with a small smile. Logan took advantage of his proximity to Scott, strolling over to him with a snarl on his face.

"What the _hell_ were you thinkin', Shades." He asked, his voice hushed. "That was one of yer _worst_ ideas yet. You could've incited a civil_ war_ in here like we ain't got bigger fish to fry." He jabbed a finger in his face.

"When _you_ lead a team, Logan, _you_ can make those calls." Scott pressed back, his face set firm. Logan was the last person he wanted to hear from.

"The way you're carrying on, it seems like I'll _have_ to." Scott began to growl, pressing his face closer to him. "Bein' a leader don't matter if you're being a crappy on-"

"You guys!" Kitty began, her tiny fists clutched in balls by her side. "I don't think now is," An alarm began blaring and a red light flashed. Rogue looked around her in confusion ,but everyone else seemed familiar with the phenomena. Piotr groaned, feeling especially exhausted and worried about Kitty. It'd been a bad week for the X-Men.

"Something's vrong." Kurt reported. He made contact with his sibling. "Ve suit up... If you're feeling up to it, that is." He looked at her unsurely.

"Up to you, Stripes." Logan called before Scott could speak. He shot a cross look to the shadowcat. "_You're_ staying on the compound." She was already pouting indignantly beside Piotr. "Nuh uh, no way. You're not goin'._ End of story_." He growled at her, taking off in the direction of the basement with Laura. Piotr gave her an apologetic kiss.

"You need your rest, Katya." He reminded her. She sighed.

"You too." She answered with a frown. He chuckled.

"But less than you. We will return." He assured her. Rogue waved.

"Ah've got ya in here," She told her, gesturing to her head. "Well be alright." She hooked her arm in Kurt's and headed off towards the hangar, Scott following closely after them. Kitty watched, her forehead wrinkled. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

_Greenwich Village Festival,_ _Feb. 10th 5:03 pm_

* * *

"Tony, you're a go." Steve ordered, watching over Natasha's shoulder as she piloted their plane. Fury had called them saying New York was under psychological attack, and they knew what that meant. If it wasn't Apocalypse, it was Apocalypse adjacent. "Thor, back him up. We'll rendezvous on the ground." The thunder god nodded and shared a look with Tony before he disappeared into his suit.

"Remember guys, those bracelets sending frequencies out are the _only_ thing I can think of to defend against a psychic. If it breaks..." He sighed. "Retreat." Everyone who wasn't steering nodded, then Tony and Thor hopped out the plane, both flying through the air after the aircraft. They could see pandemonium in the streets as they flew closer to ground level.

They both landed and looked around as humans sped around them, rushing into cars to speed away. People were tearing through the streets wildly. Abandoning school, their jobs, everything they could think of. They watched in silence as people fled around them, crying. Smoke was beginning to cover the New York city skyline. But they could see nobody causing the assault. Just people running, as far as the eye can see.

"I don't understand..." Thor commented. "Why do they flee?" Tony moved closer.

"Because someone's showing them images of armageddon." He answered, staring in the skies. He pointed to his head. "We gotta find the psychic to make this stop." Thor pointed past him, his muscled arm shaking.

"Look, there..." Tony strained through the chaos to see a searing, red blast fly through the air in the distance. "The X-Men are here."

"Follow my coordinates," Tony called into his wrist. "I've spotted the X-Men, meaning the target is nearby." He called, taking off in their direction with Thor. "I repeat, target must be nearby!"

"Copy." Natasha responded as she landed and cloaked heir jet. "Ready to rock N' roll?" She threw a bucket of arrows at Clint, who smiled. Bruce cracked his neck wearily behind them. Bucky and Steve looked at each other before climbing out of the plane.

Thor whipped beside Tony, Mjolnir flipping rapidly in his hand. They both knew at least one of the mutants would not be happy to see them, even if they were reinforcements. They watched as a van was lifted in the air and was tossed into a building. Massive chunks of concrete began to separate, threatening to crush any people below. "_Mjolnir_!" Thor shouted, whipping his hammer and slamming the debris out of peoples' way.

The victims ran quickly as he caught his weapon again. Tony fired blasts into the sky, destroying more rubble before it could fall on civilians. "Good job," He commented, turning his attention towards the mutants. Piotr was catching cars and giving humans enough time to escape catastrophe. Kurt was porting in and out, rescuing children from flying cars.

Scott was blasting debris out of the way and trying to make contact with a hysterical Madelyn Pryor. Her makeup was smeared on her face, her messy hair undone. She was weeping and shrieking, tossing anything she could wrap her powers around on unsuspecting people. Emma was attempting desperately to get in her mind, but something very powerful was locking her out.

With a groan, Wanda clenched her fists and her red energy flowed over everything. Rows of cars were lifted by her. What she didn't lift, Rogue joined in to help with. Her X-Suit was mostly black, a dark green stripe up the middle. Her cropped, grey leather jacket jingled around her as she lifted cars, bus stops, and fire hydrants. She flung them with Wanda at the rampaging psychic.

She managed to deflect the assault to the side. Madelyn waved her hand and Wanda wavered in the sky a little._ 'Bitch,'_ She thought, focusing on using her powers to disable hers. "I've had quite enough of you!" She cried, her red energy swelling over Madelyn. Finally, the telepath began to back away from Wanda's advancing assault. Both Thor and Ororo rose to the sky, reaching high as lightning crashed on the psychic.

With a wail, she sailed to the ground. Rogue focused, thinking about Lance and his connection to the earth. Everything began to rumble and shake, Rogue's fists clutched together. "_G'night_." She drawled. The earth rose and crashed around her, burying the psychic there. Both Wanda and Rogue tentatively lowered themselves to the ground as everyone caught up.

"Why do I feel like that isn't it?" Wanda commented, her arms crossed. Kurt snorted beside her.

"Please, let's be hopeful." Scott stood beside Rogue, his stare lingering on Thor in the sky. '_Why are these people here, again?'_ He watched as Bucky and Steve filed in, obviously looking for the mutant causing the disturbance.

"Tony, Thor." Steve began, looking at the cracked road and damaged building. "God..." Madelyn burst through the rubble with a yell, her eyes blazing.

_"You will pay!_" She shouted. But before she could do anything else, the sky turned black. Clint and Natasha appeared next, just as everything went dark. Their eyes immediately went up to Ororo and Thor, but they both shook their heads. Bruce was with them, not transformed yet but feeling like he would need to soon. The wind began to blow ominously, and Ororo began to fear when she realized she had no control over this phenomenon.

_'This isn't right,'_ She thought, looking around. _'This has never happened before...'_ They watched helplessly as the white armored figure appeared, his eyes hidden by his helm. Rogue's blood ran ice cold. It was just like her nightmares. The White Knight she always saw, the visions of the future she couldn't control. A Knight Of Death.

_'No...'_ She thought, staggering slightly as she saw him. Piotr frowned when he noticed how pale she was.

"Are you okay? _Anne-Marie_?" He frowned when she didn't respond, her eyes wide with fear. When Logan sensed how spooked he was he jumped in front of her, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He snarled, his hands twitching. Laura followed suit, knowing she was the only one left with a real healing factor. Whatever that guy was, he was bad. You didn't have to have a fifth sense to realize that.

But when Apocalypse appeared in his broader, part machine body, everyone around could sense the great evil nearby. On his hand shined the silver Infinity Gauntlet. Tony clutched a fist so hard the suit's metal scraped. It was a wonder Steve didn't put a dent in his shield as Apocalypse walked out from a portal, right beside the man they'd never seen before.

"How lovely to have you all here." Apocalypse sighed, looking around at the destructed city. He grinned. His gaze then fell on Madelyn, who had climbed back to her feet. "Good job."

She frowned, distrustful of anyone after dealing with Sinister. "Who are you," She demanded suspiciously. "How do I know you're not working with Sinister!" Apocalypse began to chuckle.

"Please, read our minds. Watch how I had Stryfe destroy him." Everyone is shocked when he casually revealed Sinister's demise._ 'H-He killed him? But he regenerates? H-He's immortal!_' Kurt thought in horror. Scott watched helplessly as Madelyn went inside his mind. A broad smile covered her features.

"It is true," She began, looking back at the X-Men. "They have done what the X-Men could not. Defeated Sinister." They all watched in horror as she knelt before Apocalypse and Stryfe. "My allegiance belongs to you." Apocalypse chuckled again, his face smug. He turned his attention to Rogue. Scott pushed her behind him, his hand on his visor.

"Don't even think about it," He snarled at him rabidly.

"We all know who this visit is about. Rogue, you know you are far too powerful to be left unhandled." She pressed her nails into her palms as Logan began to usher her away.

"Go,_ run_." He insisted. "We'll hold him off, I'll find you after-" He urged her desperately. "Go!" She shook her head, trying to avoid his fearful stare. She couldn't run, not from this.

"This isn't something you can run from..." Apocalypse continued, stepping forward menacingly. He held his hands out. Clint drew an arrow and Tony aimed his palm.

"Don't come any closer." Tony demanded, his voice shaking. Apocalypse only huffed.

_"Rogue_, you know best of all that there's an easy way, and a hard way." Her lip curled as he stared at her, looking deep into her soul. Just as she had to see visions of his futures she knew he knew her just as intimately. The thought made her skin crawl. "The easy way spares these pathetic things you call friends. The latter, not so much."

Rogue inhaled. "And what's the _easy way,_ En Sabah Nur?" Kurt baulked beside her.

"You_ can't_-"

"Be quiet." She snapped, her eyes on the ancient mutant. He only grinned.

"You come with me. Take your choice as my loyal agent or my prisoner. You surrender yourself and your abilities to the Age of Apocalypse..." He looked at the X-Men and Avengers around her. "And I'll spare _them_. A waste, if you ask me. But the choice is yours."

"No." She said as quickly as he'd finished.

"Aw, what I've seen of you, you're a_ total_ softy. Maybe you're tougher than I thought." Scott stepped in front of her, the X-Men anxiously at his back.

"She said_ no_." Apocalypse only blinked.

"One way or another, I _will_ get my way." He looked back at the silver-banged mutant.

"Make her your slave," The white armored mutant scoffed from behind him. He glared at the X-Men evilly. "I've never _been_ so bored." Logan's claws shot out.

"What the _fuck_ did you just say?" He began, but Rogue's arm held him back.

"I_ said_ I need new things to play with, you ugly bastard." Stryfe snarled, his eyes black under his helmet. Clouds covered the sky in one second and the lightning struck him the next. Stryfe screamed as the lightning scorched his armor, leaving a sizzling stain. He staggered in in shock, looking up and find her vanished from where she had been.

She reappeared behind him, flames shooting from her hands. The flames disappeared and Stryfe caught her by the throat with ease. Still, even has he squeezed, she stared at him with the fury of a thousand suns. _'It's like she knows me...'_ He thought, studying her face. "X-MEN," Scott yelled, rushing off before he bothered finishing.

"_Avengers_!" Steve called, flinging his shield towards Apocalypse. He repelled the item without even facing him. Natasha ducked and fired her stun blasts but the projectiles kept disappearing.

"_Stryfe_," Apocalypse snapped. He was squeezing tightly on Rogue's throat, staring into her eyes._ 'What is this girl...' _He wondered as he gazed at her. Her eyes flashed red and she unleashed a searing, hot optic blast in his face. It knocked his helmet off his face and sent him staggering. Rogue followed with a superhuman punch that actually knocked him back. "Stryfe, fall back. We_ need_ her._ Stryfe_!"

He watched the white haired man wipe his face and look at his own blood. _'Oh no,'_ Apocalypse thought. _'This has never happened before.'_ Apocalypse raised his hand with the gauntlet and made a fist, making a wave that knocked both the X-Men and the Avengers back. He turned his attention back on Stryfe. "Boy!" He cried angrily, his teeth clenched.

He had Rogue pinned telekinetically, so hard he was amazed she could breathe. She was snarling at him from the ground. "You're being too _rough!_" He reprimanded. "I said we _need_ her." Rogue reached up in the air and summoned a green, shining sword. Screaming, she flung herself for Stryfe, slashing violently around her. His eyes went black as he threw his hand forward, turning the tiniest molecules he could in the air into glass. Glass so small it could enter her pores, enter her lungs.

Rogue halted, the sword disappearing from her grasp. She glared hatefully at him, this figure that had been haunting her dreams for years, now. Pain erupted through her like fireworks. She inhaled and felt thousands of pins press into her lungs.

_She's older in this vision, her hair's short like it is now. Her X-Suit is bright green with a yellow X on it. At least, from what she can she in the vision. Her body is crumpled under Stryfe's boot. She is covered in soot and dirt, her uniform hanging off her in tatters. All the signs of a hard battle fought. One she lost, and paid the ultimate price for._

_"Please, Wolverine. Allow me to introduce myself to the latest fool to chase Xavier's dream." The white armored figure grinned. She had gone down fighting until the very last second. She had told him she would. He tried not to look at her fallen form on the ground, unshed tears in his eyes. 'Stryfe, you bastard...' __It had only happened moments before... _

_"Take Hope," She spat, gesturing to the red-haired girl who was depending on them. "Ah'll hold Stryfe off so you can get away." They both shook their heads in protest. Rogue knew it was hard, but it was necessary. All of this had become bigger than them. She had been tasked with protecting Hope._

_"You mean you'll die, so we can get away." The young girl countered. She was young, but never stupid._

_"She's right, Stripes." Logan insisted. Rogue knew what she meant. 'So what, Hope is the key to the world. Not me. It's our duty.'_

_"You know that ya have to. Now, shoo! Go on, sugah!" Logan pulled the girl tearfully as they fled, leaving her behind. _

_"Think you can do better?" Stryfe taunted. _

She coughed violently and fell to one knee, blood dripping out of the side of her mouth. _"Stryfe_." She gasped, coughing again._ 'This is bad,'_ She thought. Her lungs spasmed but they weren't bringing in nearly enough air. She could feel her chest tightening involuntarily. "_D-Damn it_..." Quickly, Scott, Logan, and Kurt were on their feet, realizing something was wrong. Very wrong. Stryfe lifted his hand, but Wanda's hex powers kept him from striking Rogue while she was down.

She growled through clenched teeth, holding her palms flat in front of her as she assaulted the mutant in front of her. "_Leave her alone._" She demanded, her eyes glowing red. He turned to glare at Wanda when his arm reverted back to normal, not a weapon. Her red coat billowed behind her as she struggled to push him back from Rogue. He screamed angrily and waved an arm, sending Wanda flying into Amara, who luckily flamed down just in time.

"YOU FOOL," Apocalypse roared. He rose beside Stryfe and struck him so hard that he stumbled and tripped over himself. The man stood perfectly still for a long moment. "I told you not to harm her, you _useless bastard!_" Apocalypse had only ever praised his protege and son, and humored him extensively. He couldn't comprehend being struck by him. Reprimanded by him. It made no sense. "Why must you always be a _wrench_ in my plans?"

Logan crashed by Rogue's side, his eyes wide with fear. His hands were shaking as he righted her, peering frightfully into her face. She was white as a ghost and covered in a sheen of sweat. "_Marie,_" He whispered. She was spitting desperately and trying to breath, foam coming out of her mouth. He could smell her, something wasn't right. Blood dripped down the palm of her glove._ 'No. What did he do. What's happening?'_ He grabbed her shoulder with a trembling hand. "_Rogue_," He croaked. He pressed his fingertips into her. "Tell me what to do. What do you _need_?"

_"Logan_," She grit out, blood coming out of clenched teeth. She heaved, her throat filling with foam. Scott grabbed her other shoulder, his breaths coming out unsteadily. Her whole body tensed as she went rigid in Logan's arms. She clenched her teeth tight, the convulsions slamming her body._ 'I'm poisoned...' _She thought. '_There's not gonna be enough time to get an antidote.'_ She coughed again, realizing she hadn't warned anyone about that enemy. _'Stryfe...'_

"You're_ okay_," Scott said, placing a hand on her back. He was finding it hard to see as tears clouded his visor. "It's okay, I'm_ right here_..."

"You're gonna be okay." Kurt assured quietly, wracking his brain for what to do. All his first aid training didn't prepare him for this._ 'Kitty's the first aid whiz.'_ He thought bitterly, wishing she'd never been injured. "Just_ breathe_." She coughed again, grabbing Kurt's wrist and squeezing so hard he teared up. "_Rogue,_" It felt like her lungs were being shredded, cut by a thousand tiny knives. She twisted into an uncomfortable position, her body wracked with pain. Scott inhaled sharply.

"Do you have any idea what you've_ done_?" Apocalypse sneered. "She was not to be seriously harmed." Emma landing beside quickly and focused as Rogue pitched forward into Scott's arms. She shut her eyes and focused, muttering to herself.

"Emma, _please-_" Scott began, looking up to her helplessly.

"I am helping her breathe, Scott." She answered distantly, her face focused on the ill girl.

"Is it helping?" Logan pressed, some of Rogue's blood smeared on his face. He searched her face when she didn't answer.

_'She'd dying.'_ She answered in Scott and Logan's mind grimly. '_I'm just prolonging that. We need to do something. Fast.' _She told them, her worried eyes on Kurt. Scott held on to Rogue's gloved hand, his hand shaking. _'Why...' _

"How dare you!" Stryfe finally snarled as the X-Men and Avengers looked on. Rogue gasped out, audibly in pain. She writhed in Scott's arms. Logan tried to hold her as still as he could. _'If it's a poison, she can't spread it anymore than she has.'_ He thought rabidly. "I've _told you_ I wanted something to do. You shouldn't have made me w-" Apocalypse struck him again, a twisted sneer on his face. He grabbed his throat.

"You foolish_ brat_. You think you are so important... You are trash that _even I_ felt sorry for. A failed _host body_!" He shouted, his voice thundering over them. Tony watched the exchange and moved painstakingly slow around them. "You are not even fit to be my new _body_ because you are a wretched _clone_!" Stryfe's dark eyes went wide. "Created. Unwanted. Unneeded..." He continued, his lip curled._ 'What... A clone... Of what, of who?'_

"No... No! You liar! _You bastard_!" His arm transformed into a massive blade. "_Take it back_!"

"I kept you around even _after_ I realized you were a mistake, a rare moment of weakness. Something that should've _never_ been made. And you've caused me _nothing_ but grief. The girl is more closely related to _me than you_, and instrumental to my rise to power! A worthy adversary. Not you! You are a _savage._" Stryfe clutched his fists together, full of a rage he'd never had a place to put. He would start with his father.

"_You bastard_..." Apocalypse continued. The rage flowed through his body like blood, like the very substance that gave him life. It was as natural as breathing. Apocalypse began to feel his essence being dragged from his current body._ 'What...'_ He thought. He groaned and made a fist, glaring at his adoptive son. "You want me to_ destroy_ you." He lamented, preparing to squash what he created. Stryfe cried out in pain, but didn't tear his eyes from his father. He had _always_ hated him, always felt forsaken by him. Those feelings were rapidly fueling him.

An angry, bitter tear streamed down his face. "_I hate you._" He seethed, ripping more of his essence from his body. He dragged his arms apart, Apocalypse screaming out. He used his massively augmented powers to assault his father, glaring at him the whole time. _'I'll be ejected at this rate!'_ He thought desperately._ 'I made you, I got Sinister to make you this powerful. You ungrateful heathen...'_ He began scream, reaching out to grab the white haired mutant. _'No... I won't be destroyed by you...' _Stryfe began to yell as he focused harder, thinking only of destroying Apocalypse.

_"STRYFE_," Apocalypses' body collapsed and fell to the ground, motionless. His aura floated in front of Stryfe, who slashed through it with his arm. All that was of Apocalypse disappeared into dust, leaving only the Infinity Gauntlet remaining. On the ground. Free.

Rogue gasped, her nails digging into Logan's forearm as she thrashed. He knew she wouldn't last much longer like this. She squeezed her eyes tight, wondering when she would feel anything but mind exploding pain. "_Hang in there, Stripes._" Her heart rate had skyrocketed, he could practically hear it slamming in his ears. He was terrified it would give out, soon. He placed his hand carefully on the back of her head. Scott stood, trembling.

"_Stay with her._" He demanded to both Emma and Logan. He watched as Stryfe stood perfectly still, not even he realized what was right in front of him. He was drunk off the feeling of standing up to Apocalypse, of _destroying_ him. Nothing, not even those stones, would compare. With that gauntlet, he could make or break the world. Apocalypse was no more, there was only Stryfe. Natasha had a zip gun aimed at it, Clint an arrow net.

Steve was ready to lob his shield, Thor and Ororo ready to blow it away. But Tony had been watching it for minutes, knowing either Stryfe or Apocalypse were about to do something big. And he'd been right. Both he and Stryfe lunged for the iron glove, and everyone began yelling. "X-MEN," Scott shouted. "Assist Iron Man! GO!"

Piotr was racing over, Wanda above on Scott's command. Stryfe and Tony grabbed the gauntlet at the same time. Wanda's hex powers give it a nudge in Tony's direction.

"TONY," Steve was shouting over the chaos in fear. "TONY," He was wrenching against the mutant with all his might, the Iron Man suit overclocked by 400%. Stryfe scream and pulled, Tony tugged.

The arm of his Iron Man suit went in the gauntlet. He locked eyes with Stryfe.


	14. Bridges

Tony spat as he stared at Stryfe, trying with all his might to snap that mutant out of existence. He screamed when he bent his arm back, sneering in his face. He crushed the metal of his suit with disturbing ease.

"_TONY_," Steve shouted, tossing his shield and running to aid him. Bucky and Natasha were right behind him, but the telepath repelled them with ease. Tony groaned, staring hatefully at the silver haired man. Natasha was on her feet first, guns cocked as she prepared to try again. Steve reached up from the ground and caught his shield.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Stryfe taunted, his grip on Tony's arm vice-like. "_All_ of you are weak." Tony grinned, winking before bringing the fingers of his suit together. Every Avenger watched breathlessly to see what happened as a result. A bright light began to shine, emanating from Tony and the gauntlet. It illuminated the whole sky. But it began to shrink as soon as it appeared, the white armored man holding a fist over Tony.

"Fuck you," He breathed, struggling with all his might to overpower him.

"He's containing the snap..." Natasha observed breathlessly._ 'It'll kill him!'_ Tony yelled as all the power channeled back into his suit, then into him. The blast sent both of them flying violently away. Thor and Steve begin running before Tony even lands, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce running to assault the downed Stryfe. He was singed, half of his armor blasted off. He was panting, but the Infinity Gauntlet was on his hand.

Bruce jumped up with a feral roar and tried to slam his fists on Stryfe. All he had to do was hold up the gauntlet and he was repelled feet away, dragging his body through concrete. Clint fired an incendiary arrow at him, but Stryfe turned it around, sending him diving out of the way of the blast. Natasha whipped out her twin pistols, but Stryfe lifted his hand, a telekinetic hold around her throat. Natasha flailed in the air before he tossed her at Bucky.

The telepath chuckled, amused by the collective efforts. "When I am done, you'll_ wish_ you had Apocalypse to deal with." He declared smugly. _'But, that blast did hurt me. I need to retreat and rest. But it doesn't matter, because I got it. What my father schemed so hard for.'_ He grinned, slowly fading away into nothing.

"NO," Scott shouted, hurling himself after him. He ripped his visor off and shot a full strength blast but he just missed. Just like that, the sky cleared up and they were gone. Madelyn as well. Scott looked around him helplessly, all of the heroes standing around with nothing to do. The city was in ruins around them, pipes leaking water and concrete jutting everywhere. "No... That _can't_ be it." He said to himself. He turned when he heard a sniffle, his red sight landing on Logan. He was hovered over Rogue, his face blank.

Piotr, Amara, and Ororo were all watching solemnly as Emma and Logan worked on her. He stumbled forward numbly as Bobby rubbed ice blocks on the girl's sweat mopped forehead. "She's_ burnin' up_," Logan growled as Laura watched behind him. He patted her face, a vein jutting from his neck. "_Marie_, He shook her hard when she was unresponsive._ 'C'mon...'_ He thought.

"Let her touch me to heal," She insisted, watching Logan's reaction carefully. Emma shook her head.

"She's not stable enough yet, there's no telling what it could do." She explained, her blue eyes on the girl.

"_Ororo,_" Logan called out, and the weather goddess leaned down without anymore provocation. Logan's fingers were resting on Rogue's chin, but nothing was happening. She charged her fingers quickly with a determined look on her face. This wouldn't have been the first time she used her powers for life saving efforts. She pressed her hand to Rogue's chest and the shock surged through her. She watched carefully, but Logan shook his head. Making a sound indicative of effort, she repeated the action frantically and touched Rogue's chest.

Scott tore through Amara and Piotr and knelt to Rogue's side, his teeth clenched together. He didn't know who Stryfe was, but he was as much an enemy of Scott's as Apocalypse had been. Natasha watched silently as they scrambled to save their friend.

Steve tore to Tony as fast as he could, the sun reemerging above him. He fell hard on his knees, his breaths tumbling out. Tony was laying slumped up against rubble, staring off in the distance. Sweat and blood dripped down his face. His eyes were glossy and his face slack. The right arm of his suit was eroded and black, a gnarled chunk of metal where the most innovative tech in the world used to be. He had been overloaded from the mere attempt at a snap.

The soot extended up the man's neck, showing how injured he really was. He grabbed him carefully, forcing him to look at him. "Tony," He began, patting his face. "_Tony_, wake up. Come on." He shook him harder, his face screwed up in anguish. They had too much to talk about, too much to fix. He couldn't let him die without them fixing their relationship. "Tony, _I order you_."

Tony blinked, his dark eyes struggling to focus on the captain. "_Cap_," He rasped, causing the blonde haired man to jump in excitement. He reached out weakly, his finger grazing Steve's suit. He gripped the man's dirty hand tight. Thor and Bucky landed beside him in concern.

"Stark!" Thor exclaimed, letting out a panicked cry. He grabbed onto his limp arm. "Say something,_ please_! I am sorry I called you an annoying tin man..." Tony burst into laughter, which then turned to coughing. "Just please be okay. We don't need to lose anything else..."

"When'd you say_ that_?" He struggled to ask, his eyes twinkling at Thor. Bucky looked at him seriously, his eyes shining.

"You're gonna be fine." He asserted, locking his eyes with his own. Tony nodded, trying to move his nerves to grip Bucky back.

"_I know,"_ He mouthed, nodding at him. He blinked as he tried to get his eyes to focus. Bruce was still transformed as the Hulk but he tore over to where everyone was gathered Tony. When saw what condition he was in he began to yell and scream in distress, pounding the fractured ground at his feet. Natasha moved beside him as Clint ran to Tony's side.

"He's gonna be okay," She assured, tears welling in her own eyes. _'He has to be...'_

Logan smiled as Rogue's heart began beating. Kurt leaned his head on Scott in relief, collapsing with sobs to hear that Rogue could be moved. "Let's get her to Hank," Logan ordered, his voice shaking. "The sooner, the better." Scott nodded in agreement, his arm around Kurt as they moved. Emma and Ororo watched as the Avengers gathered around Tony's downed form.

"He'll have a heart attack, Emma." Ororo began. Their compound was closer, but Scott considered the Avengers enemies. He never let anyone forget.

"We're still_ X-Men,_ Ororo." Emma countered, wondering when she used to speak like this. "At least, I think we are." She approached the superheroes tentatively, Scott watching stoically in the distance. "Our facilities are closer," She informed them tensely. "At least I _think_ they are. Follow us." Her face is tired, and strained. Steve slowly realized one of them nearly died too. _'And they still extend help to us...'_

He stood suddenly, his eyes shining. "T-Thank you. The gauntlet really injured Tony." He explained breathlessly. "We expected a lot of power, but we didn't expect that." He looked back at his friend worriedly.

She nodded sympathetically. "Rogue's been badly poisoned. That's all we know so far." She motioned for Piotr and he gingerly picked up Tony's broken body. Thor followed closely behind as they watched. "We have a great doctor on the institute." She continued.

Steve gestured to Hulk who was panting like a bull. "Yeah, he's a doctor two when he's not..._ Green._" She nodded unsurely.

"Well, you're welcome. No matter what anybody else says," She smiled at him mischievously. "I'm basically headmaster now." Steve gave a small, tired smile.

"Thanks. And... I understand his desire to protect his people." His face became serious. "We want the same." They shared a look before continuing towards the planes_. 'We don't have time to play games. The world is in more danger than it would've been if Apocalypse had that gauntlet. We need a plan.'_ She sent Scott a warning look as they sheepishly followed after her.

"Not now." She pressed, he was projecting a lot of unsavory feelings, especially with Rogue critically injured. But nobody had time to let their personal feelings get in the way of things. Emma sure didn't. She placed a pleading arm on his hand. "Don't make things worse, please."

He heaved a long sigh before turning to follow the rest of the team. She studied the back of his head in secret as they boarded the X-Jet.

* * *

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound, Feb 10th 7:28 pm_

* * *

Natasha tried not to stare at the tender-handed mutant who was treating her and the other Avenger's wounds. He had deep, blue fur and claws almost like a feline. But she had never seen anyone else with such delicate or nimble hands. Or a softer touch. "Miss Romanoff," He purred. "You will tell me if I'm too rough or cause you discomfort, won't you?" He asked politely.

She blushed when she realized he could probably tell she was staring. "N-No..." She stammered. "I've never had my wounds treated... So softly." He cut a bandage and stepped back, grinning widely at his handiwork.

"Then, I believe we're done." She stood up and stretched gingerly.

"I can't thank you enough." He stare wandered to the rooms where the more seriously injured we being taken care of. Where Tony and the mutant known as Rogue were.

"We're doing what we can. He's been left very fragile due to his pre-existing heart condition." Hank explained. "But I think he will pull through." Natasha blinked back tears. She found herself usually at odds with Tony, but he was her friend. One of her closest. The first person she ever tried to recruit for the Avengers, and look at them now. Despite how she acted she knew they'd all be lost without him.

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy." He nodded as he shook her hand firmly.

"Please, Natasha._ Hank_." She smiled at him as she flowed awkwardly back into the waiting room of the compound. Steve placed a hand on her shoulder and searched her face for any more news on Tony.

"He's the same. Just trying to recuperate." She informed, sensing the anxiety easily. He nodded, trying to quiet his thoughts. He looked down into the woman's face.

"You look tired." He commented. "We may be here a while, why don't you try to get some rest?" She sighed and sat down in a love seat.

"Don't feel much like sleeping these days." She answered, Clint nodding beside her. Bucky dropped his head, hoping he and Tony could have some sort of relationship before he died. Steve nodded in defeat, knowing all too well what she meant. Deeper inside the infirmary, Logan was staring deeply into Laura's eyes. Scott, Kurt, and Kitty were all at Rogue's bedside, but they were off to the side.

"I want to talk to you," He asked solemnly. "Rogue's in bad shape. I know... I _know_ you know she's important to me. To all of us. And you want to help." He looked into dark eyes, always so intense. "And I appreciate that. But, Rogue's powers... They're _unpredictable, _Laura. Even more unpredictable than _ours_. She put the first person she kissed into a coma, and every time you touch her like this, you roll the dice." Her stare hardened but she didn't flinch.

He took his own glove off and held his hand out for emphasis. "I've done it for her enough times, I would know. So," He looked back towards the bed. "If you touch her, if_ you_ want to help... Do it because _you_ want to. Not because you want to please me, or even because you _care_ about me. This is bigger than that, Laura. _You're_ bigger than that, you mean more to me, than..." His voice cut off.

He couldn't quantify his specific and very different care for each of the students. It hurt to see Rogue hurt, but he couldn't sooner ask Laura to hurt _for_ her. When it was_ his_ healing factor, it was never a question. Subjecting Laura to her powers was a different story. She grabbed his hand, a slight frown on her face. "Blood of my blood. I'm capable of liking people other than you." She answered after a moment, prompting him to smile. "She never treated me different. She never got jealous when you started to give me attention and brought me here. I want to touch her because _I_ want to touch her, not just for you."

He nodded firmly, proud of the girl who trusted no one learning how to love others. He dragged the girl to him in a hug, despite her squirming. _'Thank you, Laura.' _He would never ask her to, but she'd saved him just as much as Rogue.

Scott's lip trembled as he tucked some of Rogue's hair out of her face. It was hard to see her so fragile, it reminded him of what a failure he'd been. She was still, tubes up her nose to help her fragile lungs breathe. She was the strongest person Scott had ever met, it was too painful to see confined to an infirmary bed when she was so full of life.

Laura nodded towards Hank, her face set. "I'm pretty sure I'll be able to create something that can help _all_ of us if I engineer the reaction from you giving Rogue your healing factor." He explained warmly. She nodded, her eyes on the girl in the bed. She slinked her hand out of a glove. When Hank nodded, she grabbed out and touched Rogue's forearm.

She hissed in pain as her mutation slowly began to work, draining her of her life force and mutation. She held on for as long as she could, her veins began to pop out. She groaned as she let go, wavering on her feet. She swayed backwards into both Logan and Scott's arms. Hank extracted a sample of blood from Rogue as everyone watched anxiously. Logan swung the girl bridal style as Hank motioned to a bed. He stared down in her tanned face with worry.

"She'll be normal in a couple of hours, Logan." He nodded, watching as he set her comfortably in the hospital bed. Kitty gasped in relief as the color slowly began to return to Rogue's face.

"I-It's _working."_ She sighed, watching as her eyelids began to flutter. She took in a deep breath, and then another.

"_Rogue,_" Kurt uttered, watching as she slowly opened grey eyes.

"Kurt?" She rasped, her voice completely gone. Kitty sat up straight as Scott threw his head back and said a prayer. "Kit. _Scott._.." He leaned down and kissed her head when she said his name, so relieved to hear her voice. "_Nnnngh_, why can't I breathe-" She growled in discomfort. Kitty and Kurt held their hands out.

"Easy," Kurt cried in surprise.

"Welcome back," Kitty said with a sigh, wiping at her eye. "I was beginning to worry." Logan approached the bed with a smile, his hand on Kitty's shoulder. "See what _happens_ when I don't come on missions?" She joked with a laugh. Rogue smiled, feeling relieved that she'd somehow survived her destruction._ 'But for how long...'_ Both Kurt and Kitty frowned when her face became serious.

"What's wrong, Stripes?" Logan murmured, catching the look with ease. Rogue shook it off, forcing a smile.

"Sorry, woke up a little hazy. Is,"

"She'll be fine in a couple of hours." Hank filled in with a smile, carrying the tests to his lab. Rogue nodded. She looked back at Logan and Scott.

"We lost, _didn't we_?" She asked, her face glum. Scott's brow furrowed.

"Rogue, you almost_ died_." He cut in, his voice hard. "Can you just take one second and recover before you get back to worrying? Let _me_ handle it." He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, the images of her poisoned hauntingly similar to when Jean died. He clutches her a little too hard when he makes the parallel.

"_Scott_,"

"I_ just_ want to see you get better. Let those of us who aren't in the infirmary worry about what happened." He insisted. Kurt, Kitty, and Logan nodded behind him.

"Yeah, let us handle some of the load. You've been like the energizer bunny lately. You_ have_ to be tired. " Kurt pressed, eyeing her anxiously. Rogue chuckled and tried not to seem bothered.

"Okay,_ fine._ I do feel fine though, I think I could maybe get settled in m-" Logan shook his head no.

"Not before Hank runs some more tests. We don't know _what_ you were poisoned with, or _if_ Laura's healing factor_ fully_ healed it." His eyes were hard again as he remembered thinking she was going to die. "No buts, we're not playing around." She could tell from looking his his face that he was troubled by a lot that happened. Apocalypse had been killed like it was seemingly an easy feat, and now the Infinity Gauntlet was in the hands of a madman.

Rogue leaned back in defeat. "Okay, okay._ Fine._" Kitty looked around.

"But we _can_ give you a little space, maybe some peace and quiet?" She suggested, looking at the men around her. Logan nodded, ushering them all out.

"Okay, okay. Hear ya loud and clear." He said, leaving her and Scott alone. He grabbed her face, her hair protecting his hands from her skin.

"I'm _okay,_ Scott." She promised. He nodded, wishing it would make him feel better. "Really."

"I don't want to lose you." He told her, his voice trembling. She nodded.

"You won't." He dropped his hands from her suddenly, looking at him seriously.

"Then you have to be more _carefu_l, Rogue. What were you thinking? Taking something like that on?" He regretted his reprimanding when he saw the look on her tired face. She tucked some of her short hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," She relented. "T-That mutant..._ Stryfe_." She looked up fearfully into Scott's face. He sat down on the edge of her bed. "You know how the professor had visions after Apocalypse?" His posture stiffened.

"Well, I've had some too. And Stryfe was in them." He exhaled. "When I saw him I was scared, scared he was gonna _hurt_ someone. _Kill_ one of us." Scott pulled the girl close to him, his eyes shut.

"You have to let me know what goes on in your head sometimes. I'm _begging_ you," He told her seriously. "I can't do any of this without you." It explained her behavior, but it didn't make him feel much better. _'What have you seen, Rogue...'_ He felt like his intensity might be too much for the girl after what she'd been through. He kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll let you get some rest, okay? I love you, you know that,_ right_?"

She looked up and imagined his blue eyes. "_Of course._ I love you, Scott." He disappeared out of the room, leaving Rogue alone. She got up as soon as she was certain he was gone, her knuckles itching. She looked back at Tony and Laura in the infirmary. She slipped on gloves and ventured into the hall, and right into Remy. She froze, all her thoughts caught in her mind.

She was so glad to see him, but so disgusted by him. She felt so bad for him but she _hated_ him. Then she was him. The surge of feelings made her feel crazy. She stumbled, shaking her head. He gazed down at her in concern. "Rogue, dey said you got poisoned." He breathed, terrified. She looked fine now, and he was glad for that. She stiffened up, crossing her arms.

"I _was_. Laura fixed me up." He smiled.

"Good girl, minou." He murmured softly. "Remy glad y'okay. Ya gotta be more_ careful._" He told her. He reached out for her but she shrank from his touch, her eyes anchored on his face. She was_ mad_. He jammed his hands in his pockets. "Remy deserve dat." He conceded. Rogue scoffed.

_"Trust me_, Swamp Rat, ya _don't_ wanna know what you deserve." Before she thought better of it, she slapped him. The force sent him knocking into the wall. He stared at her in shock before he closed his mouth.

"Guess Remy deserve_ dat_, too..." He grumbled, rubbing his stinging face.

"How could ya... How_ could ya do it_, how could ya not_ tell us_..." She looked away, shaking her head in anger. "To Ororo, To Logan... To _me_." He dropped his eyes, his face like a dog who got into the trash.

"Only t'ing Remy know is he_ sorry_, Rogue. And ever since he came to the professor beggin', he been straight. Swear on my momma's grave." She avoided his red and black eyes. She wasn't in the mood for his promises.

"Unfortunately, thats not the timeframe in question." She reminded him. He couldn't help but smirk a little. She was that same suspicious, negative teenager from back then. It wasn't like he could blame her, all she needed was the dark makeup.

"You got Remy in yo' head." He reminded her. "Unfortunately, I'm sure. Ya know Remy came here t'try n' make it right." He urged. She sighed, too tired to contest.

"Yeah, yeah._ Ah know_. That's the_ only_ reason I stuck up for you." She looked him up and down for a moment. "That you're kind of pathetic." She continued around him deeper into the halls of the compound. Remy watched after, his a grin hanging off his face.

* * *

Thor carefully slipped around Tony, hating to see him so fragile. Hank frowned as the Avengers gathered near the exit. "Thanks Doc," Tony said, standing up straight. "I'm def stable enough to go home, now." He insisted, the bags under his eyes dark. Hank didn't necessarily agree, but he could see why they'd be anxious to leave. He was as hospitable of a host as he could be, but that wouldn't go far with Scott skulking around.

"You're all welcome to stay." Hank began, but Natasha shook her head.

"You've been _very_ generous..." She thanked. "We'll always be indebted to you."

"But Scott's made it _very c_lear we aren't welcome here, and we should give Rogue the space to heal." Steve told him with a bow. Hank sighed, wondering when Scott became so ornery.

"Certainly. May we meet soon under some better circumstances." He watched as the boarded their own plane and took off to D.C. "_God help us al_l..." He murmured, turning back into their temporary housing. He returned back inside to see Rogue's empty. He shook his head but he wasn't surprised. The girl never spent a moment longer there than she had to.

_xxx_

After wandering aimlessly around the compound that was more of a maze, Rogue found the X-Men's leader on the roof. She never remembered Scott being so broody when he was a teenager. It was freezing but the cold felt good against her clammy skin. She was healed, but she found herself clumsy on her feet, like a newborn deer. She made her way beside him silently, staring out into the horizon. He sighed and dropped his gaze after a while.

"I'm sorry." He told her, his voice quiet. Rogue remembered what he made her do to Remy. Her stare hardened.

"For that shit you pulled with Remy?" She asked, her voice even.

"For everything." She met his stare finally. "I let you down. Over and over. Sorry isn't enough, but I'm _sorry_." Rogue forgot she was mad at him anymore. She spent so much time being kidnapped and controlled missing him. Begging for one more chance to see his face. Now she was back, and she was choosing to be angry. Choosing to waste time she knew they didn't have.

"You've _never_ let me down." She countered quickly, studying his face.

"I let Sinister get to you. I let _Apocalypse_ get to you..." He squeezed her bicep tightly. "I _didn'_t protect you. I failed." She shook her head vehemently.

"Scott, this_ isn't_ your fault. We are up against things we don't understand. Infinity Stones, Apocalypse... It's happening to _us_, it's not your fault." She told him firmly, her voice choking up. Things had been different when they all knew Jean was flying around in space, transcending being a human and becoming one with the universe. She was never far away, always watching over and with them.

But watching her die (again) took something away from Scott. From all of them. Rogue slowly watched the light disappear from his eyes and it was killing her. With the professor gone too, she had to wonder if she ever would a certain look on his face. Peace. Scott hadn't looked at peace in years.

She touched his face, a thin power inhibiting bracelet on her wrist. "You've_ neve_r failed me, Scott." She whispered, searching for his eyes. He dropped them.

"That's a lie." She pulled him close to her and just held him, a million things racing in her mind._ 'Don't you understand none of this matters? Especially if my visions are true...'_ She clutched him tightly.

"Don't you get it? Ah could only hang on because Ah _knew_ you would never forget me! Ah knew you would come and _save me_, Scott." He looked down at her, his fingers dragging through her chopped locks. She chuckled sadly. "You hate it, _don't you?_" She said, remembering how shocked and pleased everyone had been with her grown out hair. He shook his head, a smile on his face. She bit her lip, struggling not to cry.

"You don't think I was into you for the long hair, _do you?_" He murmured softly. "I kind of always liked short hair best." Rogue felt a blush break across her face. "It's how I think of you, r_emember you_..." He pulled her in, their noses touching. She touched the side of his face with a gloved hand before pulling him towards the inside.

She took a deep breath and dove, phasing them both through the ceiling into the hallway. Scott watch her with wonder as they made it to his room, which was barely distinguishable from anyone elses. They shut the door, staring at each other for a long moment before meeting in a swarm of kisses. It felt so good to touch each other and be touched. When Rogue hadn't been desperately fighting the Mind Stone she'd thought of him, and whether or not she'd get to hold him again.

Rogue wanted more. She had seen endless pain and destruction. She was a brawler but she was _tired_ of fighting. She just wanted to be with Scott, be near him. She broke apart and shuddered, so overcome with emotion. He frowned.

"What's the matter?" He asked, studying her face. She tried to smile.

"I just... Scott, Ah_ want_ this. So bad." She admitted. He tipped her face up to him.

"And you've got it." He said gently, touching her face. She frowned.

"Until somethin' _else_ tears us apart..." He pulled her close again, his brow wrinkled in thought.

"I won't _let_ anything else take you." He promised, his grip tightening. "I mean that."

"I know." Rogue answered quickly. She placed her hands on his head as they began to kiss again. She hovered with him as they made their way to his bed. They made passionate love, as perfect as it was desperate. Scared. Like it would be the last chance they had. When they were done, Rogue was draped in his giant flannel. He gingerly slipped her inhibitor bracelet off, laying it on his dresser.

"You shouldn't leave this on," He nagged, staring at her as she laid there. She smirked.

"I'm tough." She responded, meaning she was used to the sensation of wearing one. The bracelet was supposed to cut down on the discomfort for her, but Scott had worn it to see what it was like. By hour two, it drove him insane with a terrible, pulsing pain. '_I don't know how she puts up with it_,' He marveled, wishing he could just cure her. If anyone deserved a normal life, it was her.

He fought the urge to reach out and touch her anyways, she had enough floating in her head. "You're so beautiful..." He murmured. Rogue smiled sadly. Jean's ancient memories showed that he used to gaze at her and pillow talk with her, a long time ago. She smiled.

"No way..."

"Way." He tried to take a picture in his mind, he knew he'd want to look back on this moment someday.

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters__, Mar 5th 9:19 am_

* * *

Tony stared in his newly fixed and renovated Iron Man suit hanging in a glass case. Weeks had passed since they lost the Infinity Gauntlet. He was just beginning to feel normal after attempting to use the Infinity Stones. He wasn't ready to use his suit, not unless he had to. And he used to use it for everything. He sighed, rubbing his fingers over the glass before meeting the rest of his teammates, already in a video conference with Fury.

He didn't look happy. Natasha hushed her voice as he came up the stairs, all eyes on him. "This doesn't concern Tony-" Steve began but Fury spoke over hm.

"Yes, it does. It concerns _all_ of you. My bosses, the people who fund me so _you_ as well, they want a meeting." Tony covered his face with his hands. "They have some figures on the damages around the east coast for the past month! They want to know where you are on Project Infinity and what's been going on."

"Can't you..._ I don't know_, come up with something." The exhausted man scrubbed a hand over his face. Tony could tell from the look on Nick Fury's face that he was not happy.

"You'll be lucky if you have any funding _or_ legal purview to continue doing what you're doing after _this_ meeting. Get there, the White House." The transmission cut off suddenly and everyone groaned. Bruce leaned his head on the table.

"We're_ history_. I might as well pack my bags now..." He began, imagining what the committees response would be to their zero progress. Steve frowned.

"Don't give up yet. We may have failed at our overall objective, but if it weren't for us, the world would've been destroyed much sooner. Tony injured Stryfe and drove him into hiding. That's _time._" Everyone dropped their gazes.

"And what does one do if their government doesn't allow us to do what we've always done?" Thor questioned darkly. He had made it clear he wouldn't stand by and watch another world be destroyed by evil. If this progress report was based on how many stones they recovered, then the Avengers were over. Tony inhaled.

"We'll do it anyway." Tony asserted firmly. "S.H.I.E.L.D and the government do not have the capabilities to face off with what we're up against. They won't let the world end before they allow us to save it." He looked back at the blank screen hanging in front of them. '_I don't want to go to this meeting...'_


	15. Egypt Event

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound__, Mar 5th 12:24 pm_

* * *

Emma separated the father and daughter as she struggled wildly against Rogue and Piotr's iron grips. _'How dare he,'_ She thought, lost in her rage once again. Magneto stood sheepishly at the door of their temporary house, the green haired Lorna at his side. Lightbulbs were beginning to shatter, furniture rattling. Emma shielded herself as nearby glass broke and sprayed all over her. "Perhaps _now_ isn't the time," She said sarcastically, Wanda grunting behind her.

Rogue scowled when the lights began to flicker She, of course, didn't want to see Magneto for a lot of reasons. A lot of hot, heavy, and embarrassing reasons. Logan leapt down from some hidden perch, his eyes dark. Deadly. "Ya know you're not_ welcome_ here, Lensherr..." He taunted, his voice gravelly. This was not a normal Logan, memories of his metal skeleton being ripped out of his body are clouding his humanity. All he wants to smell is Erik's fear and his blood.

Rogue broke away from Wanda, grabbing onto the stout man as he shot out his claws. She held him back from striking them, pouting."Y'all are settin' them_ off_!" She cried out angrily, tugging furiously on Logan. Lorna shook, confused why her father had dragged her to these strange and savage people. He stood there, stone faced.

"Do you think I would _be_ here if I didn't need to be, _Anna?_" Logan snarled when he called her name, pulling harder against Rogue's restraint. Her following look silenced him.

"And humor us," Scott called from behind them all. "What do _you_ need to be here for." He had a brown leather jacket shrugged on over a red sweater. Lorna looked between the two men, then into the strange facility. None of them seemed to like her father,and that bothered her.

"Father," She whispered. "We should go." He shook his head.

"We can't, Lorna. We need to speak about Apocalypse." He faced the X-Men with a weary face. "And what he's in possession of." Scott snorted.

"You mean, what_ you_ helped him get?" Emma tossed a helpless look at Scott. _'Please, stop with the squabbling.'_ She urged. He'd been so hostile lately and her words were helping less and less.

"I was protecting Lorna." He answered crossly, and Wanda laughed as she struggled to get past Piotr.

"Oh, you have time to protect her._ How sweet_." She snarled, shattering a nearby lamp. Piotr groaned as the debris rained over him.

"Oh, this mess..." He murmured, yearning for some peace and quiet. If not for him, then for his younger sister.

"It's not _Apocalypse,_ anymore." Scott corrected, his face hard.

"It's Stryfe." Emma continued tiredly. Magneto's eyes narrowed.

"_Stryfe_?" He repeated, thinking. He had seen no such person named Stryfe.

"Apocalypse's_ son_." Rogue explained, her face troubled. "He raised him. Makin' him_ far_ more unstable and more of a danger than Apocalypse _ever_ was." She clutched a fist tightly. Apocalypse was evil but there was a method to his madness, a method the X-Men had overcome before. But Stryfe was a different story. He was unpredictable, and none of her visions had ended well. Rogue's face said it all as Magneto watched her closely._ 'What does she speak of...'_ He wondered.

"I see. Then you will need our assistance, won't you?" Rogue dropped her stare. Scott tore closer, his face in a frown.

"Over my dea-"

"It's out of the question,_ for you._" Emma answered coldly. Scott watched her in surprise, used to her pleading with him to be more patient and compassionate. It felt nice to have someone back him up for a change, it made him feel like he was doing the right thing. "_Her_, maybe if she proves she's worth a damn. We don't need more new recruits on the field..." Her stare lingered on the green girl for a while.

He turned to his daughter and looked in her face. "You said you waned to help, daughter. Make things right..." he faced the X-Men. "This is the only way how for the part we played." He had tried to talk her out of this, insisted that a passive role would be the safest one._ 'Heroes get killed, dear.'_ He told her, his face grim. He thought about Charles as he often did.

'_I have to take responsibility for what I did. For how my actions affected mutantkind.'_ He nodded solemnly, agreeing to find the only people who could help her: the X-Men.

"I have the same powers as my father," She declared proudly. "You can have his help_ without_ any political problems." Emma tossed a cautious look at Scott.

_'Do I need to remind you what hubris is? The girl gave our team enough trouble, might as well use her against Stryfe.'_ Scott clenched his jaw, a look Rogue remembered well. He was communicating with a telepath. She watched the exchanged silently, Logan finally beginning to calm in her grip.

_'Fine. Fine. I know. We are not in the position to turn down help.'_ He shook his head. It seemed the more help the accepted, the worse things got. He kept the observation to himself, he liked saying 'I told you so' sometimes.

"You can stay in a spare room." Scott said, his eyes hard beneath his sunglasses. "Hope you can keep up..."

"_Lorna_." She answered icily. He grunted in response.

"Gambit," Scott called. He had been trying to skulk around the commotion but he sensed him. He froze, still reluctant to be around people. "Show Lorna to an open room." He started to ask Scott when he became a concierge, but he bit his tongue. Hard. It became easier when he saw the woman he'd never seen before. That alone made her interesting to him. She had no preconceived notions about him, a blank slate.

He stared for a moment before he fixed his face. "_Bonjour,_" He began with a lopsided grin. "Remy help ya wit'cho tings, _chére_." Lorna fought her blush as she looked at her father uncertainty.

"Go on," He said, motioning inside. "There's nothing I need to tell you. You already know. Go help the world, Lorna. Don't worry about your old father's burned bridges." He looked hard at Scott, his eyes dark. "_Look after her_." He demanded. Wanda finally wrenched free from Piotr under the condition she didn't do anything drastic. She tore off in the other direction as soon as she could.

"I will," Remy volunteered when nobody else said anything. He fought the urge to glare at Scott._ 'He not so bitter he'd let somethin' happen to her. She as innocent as Wanda, as any o'us to who we born to.'_ He thought about him forcing Rogue to touch him and it made him angry again. _'He is dat bitter. Homme got what he wanted,'_ He looked towards Rogue for a second before dropping his gaze._ 'He destroyed our relationship. Even after all the work we put into fixing it...'_

Logan had calmed now, thankful for Rogue's patience and skill with his blackouts. It was terrifying to lose himself completely like that, something the young mutant was all too familiar with. Laura beside him now, his calm was restored. Rogue was watching Remy and Lorna interact, and he was being the same old flirt he always was. It was slowly making her blood boil. She could say nothing, of course. She wasn't even on speaking terms with Remy, but it really ground her gears to witness.

"Thanks, Remy." She said softly. "Where are you from?" Logan cocked an eyebrow as Rogue silently seethed.

"_N'awleans_." He drawled, staring into bright green eyes. "Ya'ver seen marde gras, _chére_?" She shook her head and giggled.

"Uh, Stripes?" She turned her attention to the short man. "Ya alright?" She exhaled and nodded yes.

"Yeah, Logan. Why?" He shook his hand, still in her iron grip.

"Cause yer_ crushin'_ my hand." She released it instantly and he rubbed it with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry-" Scott looked down and then at the direction Remy and Lorna had disappeared in.

"Are you..." A genuine, surprised smile spread over his face. "Oh my god, are you _jealous_?" The girl's cheeks were red instantly. Her bottom lip jutted out as her earlobes began to burn. He hadn't teased her this bad since they were teenagers. She reminded him of the underclassman in his senior English and Chemistry classes, always correcting him. And so mad when_ he_ corrected her, for once. The sweeter memories make his smile even wider.

Meanwhile, Rogue just got angrier and angrier. Laura and Logan watched the two before slowly slinking away. "They're losin' it..." Logan whispered to her, shaking his head.

"What's so funny, _Summers_?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Scott burst into laughter suddenly. Now, even Rogue couldn't be mad, she hadn't heard Scott laugh like this in years. Nobody had. Both Kurt and Kitty poked their head out of a nearby room, in total disbelief of what they were hearing.

"Um..." Kitty began.

"Is he?" Kurt followed.

Bobby and Amara rounded a corner, immediately investigating the sound. Scott was laughing. _"Scott_!" Rogue stomped her foot.

"I'm sorry," He gasped. "You just... You look _just_ like you did in high school. Sound like you did, too." His smile became wistful and Rogue frowned. She had on a green t shirt and black cargo pants, freckles splashed across the bridge of her nose. She understood the melancholy feeling, she felt it often. She loved him, she always had. And she was glad to be with him. But they would both give it up to go back to their old team. The way things used to be. They didn't hold it against the other.

"And that's _funny_?" She asked sarcastically. The smile faded off his face.

"You're not really mad, are you?" He asked after a while. _'Or jealous...'_ Rogue smiled finally.

"No, not at all." She sighed. "Look, I'm gonna try and talk to Wanda." Scott's face soured. He found he preferred not to think about Magneto. Wanda was alright, but he would never reconcile with her father. _She_ would probably never reconcile with her father. He eyed her unsurely.

"Are you... _Sure_ that's a good idea?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ah got the whole 'resentment for a parent' thing down. Jus' wanna see if I can make sure it doesn't affect Lorna, or she won't last very long." Ever the pragmatist, Rogue had already forgotten her petty feelings. They were a luxury of living in a world that wasn't ending. And the only way their world would last is if Stryfe didn't have the Infinity Gauntlet. They needed as much help as they could get.

Scott pushed his mouth in a grim line. "Right, well..." He shoved his hands in his jean pockets. "Good luck with that." Rogue made a face as she disappeared through the halls, leaning slightly on Logan's senses in her mind to track her to the Rec Room. She was sitting alone with the T.V on static.

"Not in the mood," She murmured. She liked Rogue alright, but she didn't feel like talking.

"Wanda-" She began.

"Why did my father call you Anna?" Rogue's blood ran cold. "I didn't even know that was your real name." She clenched her teeth and the lights flickered slightly. "Do I _even_ want to know?" She huffed in response.

"No," She answered truthfully, her hands on her hips. "I didn't come to talk about him, Wanda. Just to say I, understand..." Realization crossed Wanda's features when she remembered that Rogue had been hand reared by Mystique, raised specifically to take the X-Men down.

"You don't." The witch answered, her face solemn. _"You're_ Lorna._ I'm_ Kurt." Rogue frowned.

"What the _hell_ do you mean?" Wanda stood suddenly and Rogue was on the defense.

"For better or for worse, it's always been _you_ for her. She picked you over Kurt _every_ time." Rogue dropped her eyes, it was a blessing and a curse. She was always grateful Mystique had left Kurt alone, but why did it have to be her she fixated on? Why did he have to live with the guilt of never being wanted by his mother? "My father stashed me away and was there for Pietro, protecting Lorna. It's like I'm some _mistake_. So, yeah. Kurt knows what that's like."

Rogue inhaled sharply. "Okay, _first_ of all... You don't know anything about Mystique._ Or_ Kurt. Second, I was just saying don't judge the new girl on the sins of y'all's father. That would be stupid, and Ah've always considered you smart." Wanda crossed her arms. "There was a time where I used to chase Kurt around for calling me his sister. Now he's the only family I have, We don't have time for dysfunction. It'll just be one more way for Stryfe to-"

"Okay," Wanda cut in, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Okay. Can't I just..._ Angst about this_?" Rogue sighed in relief.

"Sure. Jus' don't run up the electric bill, please." They shared a small, awkward laugh.

* * *

_U.S.A Capital Meeting Room, Mar 5th 1:19 pm_

* * *

The Avengers sat in the middle of a large, spacious room. Nick Fury was beside them, and they could barely see the room of men asking them questions. Even Thor found himself a little intimidated. Fury mobbed his sweaty forehead with a napkin, waiting anxiously for proceedings to start.

"Nick Fury," A voice rang out from the darkness. The one eyed man swallowed. "What was the funding on the Infinity Project for? Those millions of dollars you asked for, and we powerful people, provided?" A hushed murmuring surrounds them as Fury clears his throat. Natasha, Bucky, and Bruce all exchange glances behind him.

"To locate and eradicate the threat of the Infinity Stones, sir. And all who seek them." The whispers stop. The ruffling of papers can be heard.

"2.2 Billion dollars." Another voice says after a moment. "We allocated 2.2 billion tax payer dollars for that cause."

"Of funding towards that goal. The protecting and procuring of the Infinity Stones?" The Avengers begin to nod slowly behind Fury.

"Yes, that is correct." He answered, his voice quiet.

"And _how_ many Infinity Stones are are in possession of the United Nations, as per our funding agreement?" Silence. Steve shuts his eyes, all he can hear is the sound of his heart slamming in his chest._ 'We're screwed.'_

"None, sir." The crowd around them burst into an uproar. Bruce begins counting, anything he can to keep the green monster at bay.

"So,_ how much _money of our 2 billions was wasted, then? Huh, Nick Fury?"

"That's not counting damages in New York and D.C from the mutant menace. How far are we trying to put our country into debt!" Nick Fury hung his head, praying he'd have a chance to defend himself. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Fury waited for the commotion to die down before he spoke again.

"The concept of the stones alone are beyond _anything_ currently known in our reality." This granted him full silence. "I'm talking making everything we know about science and space_ useless._ The only people who have any shot at getting those stones are right behind me." He gestured to them. "This is_ beyond_ the government. The military... Now, they may not have achieved their objectives. _Yet_. But they won't stop trying, and trust me." He looked around. "You won't want them to."

A hush fell over the meeting as they discussed what Fury said. "Now, explain what happened in the Egypt Event." Nick Fury nodded and opened his mouth to speak. "We want to hear it from one of them, who was there." He pointed past the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He stepped aside and Steve stood unsurely. "We have a briefing already from Mr. Tony Stark, thanks for that." Steve turned back in surprise as Tony smiled apologetically.

"So, the mutants identified as the_ X-Men_ were present?" A voice called out. Steve looked around him.

"Yes... They were our allies, fighting against those who gathered the Infinity Stones." He answered, his face stoic. He waited as he heard murmurs surround them. A lot of exchanged looks, murmuring too softly for him to hear.

"But it says here... 'One of the X-Men transferred their powers to En Sabah Nur, also known as Apocalypse'?" All of the Avengers turned to Tony, even Fury. He had written an honest briefing while he was shell shocked, but he hadn't painted the X-Men or mutants in a bad light. But that's how they were being brought up. He stood, causing a few shocked sounds.

"Mr. Stark-"

"They were there, fighting against Apocalypse. _With_ the Avengers." He insisted, his brow furrowed. "It's all there in my briefing-"

"But_ your_ texts say one of them aided Apocalypse-"

"Against her _will,_" He filled in. "She was being controlled by a cosmic force-"

"Did her participation, willing or not, directly lead to the damning of world until the gauntlet is restored?" Tony's mouth hung open. Now he knew how he sounded when he went off on all the hypothetical worries of this world they were in. But the X-Men were heroes, and every single one of them fought as hard as they could to get the Infinity Gauntlet back.

"I can-"

"We can't say." Steve answered firmly, his jaw set._ 'Those mutants are being railroaded..._' He thought suspiciously. '_Like they had already made up their minds about them...'_

"Right. I think it's pretty clear what the answer to that question is." A projector screen began playing footage of New York demon attacks, Sentinels destroying Manhattan, Wanda destroying downtown, Rogue rampaging in Italy. He shut his eyes as the members watched in shock. "Mutants have long been an issue, a _big_ issue, since you lot ever showed up here. Now, one is in possession of the most dangerous item in the universe?" Tony cleared his throat.

"And the X-Men were fighting alongside us to try and_ stop_ that from happening." Steve told him firmly.

"We want the mutant situation handled." A voice rang out. Tony huffed in frustration.

"And how do you propose we do that?" He snapped back, garnering a look from Fury. The respondent cleared their throat.

"We want the mutant responsible for the Egypt Event detained. To ensure there are no more hang ups of the sort." Tony and Steve paled, imagining what would happen if they tried to take Rogue anywhere.

"That's completely punitive!" Steve cried out. "It will destroy any hope of working with mutants in the future! We can't punish her for something she didn't mean to do." The crowd burst into disapproving chatter.

"And why care if your bridges with mutants are burned?" Someone insisted impatiently.

"Because there may come a time where they're the _only_ ones who can save the world." Tony told them, his face dark. "They can change the weather, move mountains... In this planet's final hours, they _will_ be fighting on our side." The murmuring ceased.

"If you have a so called _relation_ with them, get them to stand down. You all will be responsible for these... Interstellar threats. They can relax in that S.H.I.E.L.D compound we gave them and enjoy themselves. If you get them to agree and abide by that, we will all forget this little meeting." Natasha and Clint shook their heads. They got the feeling that Scott didn't like him and his team being bossed around, definitely not by them.

Steve opened his mouth to protest but Fury spoke sharply. "That would be _most_ generous of you. I'll have my people deliver the news." He sent them all a very severe look.

"See to it that you do, Nicholas Fury." He frowned as the officials all seemed to dismiss themselves.

* * *

Thor shook his head, sitting on the Avengers' couch in a white t-shirt. "I will _not_ agree to fight a war that is not the main war. The war against the Infinity Stones." He said, his face shadowed. Bruce nodded empathetically beside him.

"We don't have time to be picking fights with anything that doesn't have to do with them." He agreed, his brow furrowed. "You're not familiar, Fury. We already _lost_ this fight once." He clutched his hands together. "Half of our _world_ disappeared. That's what we need to be focused on, not pissing off a school of mutants." The one eyed man shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, I know you don't want to offend. I've worked with Logan for years. But this order came from high up. And if we don't, it's gonna rain down on all of us. And I can't have that. I guarantee it. Give them the chance to avoid that." He left before anyone else could air any grievances. Tony threw a stack of papers on the counter, his hand covering his mouth. '_What are we going to do?'_

"They're not going to like this." Steve glowered at his teammates. "We might as well get it over with." Natasha shook her head vehemently.

"You _can't_ go along with this." He scrubbed his face in his hands.

"Fury just said we have_ no_ choice... I-"

"Am physically incapable of deviating from the _law_?" Tony quipped before he thought better of it. _'Only when it comes to Bucky...'_ He kept the latter to himself but even Bucky knew they were thinking it. He dropped his eyes, knowing it was the massive elephant in the room.

"Tony..."

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, his brow furrowed. "I really just don't want to do that. Don't you think they hate me enough?" Steve straightened his posture,

"So let me take point on it, hang back and I'll try to break it to them. We don't have any other choice." Bucky frowned.

"And what if they don't choose peace?" They all exchanged glances. Scott had been on the verge of starting an altercation for a while now.

"_We_," He began, placing a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "Choose peace for as long as we can. If we're adamant I'm certain this won't come to blows." Everyone avoided Steve's optimistic stare. He thought a lot about most people, more than the rest of them could.

"I'll bring my good bow along." Clint quipped as he stood up.

* * *

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound__, Mar 5th 7:33 pm_

* * *

Laura stood on the roof of the compound, her nose turned upwind. She was catching strange smells in the air, she could almost identify them. She could sense something. That's when it clicked. She saw little, mobile dots on the horizon. "_Avengers_." She growled to herself. She tore inside instantly, her nose leading her to Logan quickly. He was in the Rec Room, smoking a cigar and playing pool with Jubilee.

Illyana, Richtor (a shaggy haired lad with seismic powers like Lance), Sally (a blonde kid mutant who's codename was Skids who had a permanent forcefield), and Blink were watching a movie together in there with them. Laura tore in with a vengeance, alerting Logan that something was wrong immediately. He laid his pool stick against the wall. "Your turn, doll." He told Jubilee, tearing to the younger girl's side. "What is it, Laura?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"I smell something." Her eyes bored into his. _"Avengers_." He cursed. Even if it wasn't a hostile visit, he knew Scott would be in a tizzy. Growling, he took off towards the lawn as she followed. Scott happened to be walking by with Emma and he noticed their demeanors.

"What is it," He asked, seeing it written on both their faces. "_Guys_?"

"Smelled something," Logan grumbled, making his way quickly past them. They looked at each other and followed the two Weapon X projects.

_"Logan_..." Emma began in a warning tone. "Laura?" They busted onto the lawn to find the Avengers already lined up. Scott growled, Emma look around her in surprise. "Oh, I see."

Logan looked around in confusion. "What are you guys here for?" They had been laying relatively low, for a school of mutants anyways. Steve didn't seem to want to meet his stare for long. They weren't enthused to be there. Or like there they were there for a fight. But they had come for something. "Cap?" Scott crossed his arms. Coming to their home had crossed the line in his eyes.

"We're sorry to come." Steve apologized, his face firm. "We didn't have a choice." He twiddled his fingers anxiously.

"A choice in _what?_" Logan asked him suspiciously. Tony spoke before Steve could respond.

"We bring you news." He admitted. "From S.H.I.E.L.D's bosses, meaning the people who funded this compound. Our tech... Everything. We have an order from them to tell you to stand down." The pause following was pregnant. Emma folded her arms elegantly. Scott blinked for a moment before responding.

"Stand _down?_ Stand down from _what_?" Tony squinted.

"Everything." Steve answered breathlessly. Logan narrowed his eyes. "They want the Avengers officially handling all mutant related threats. They want _you_ to stay on site and not get involved, minimizing the amount of damag-"

"You know you're telling us to stand down from _saving the world_?" He cut in harshly. "That without help from any one of us you can't hope to beat Stryfe. Or anyone_ else_, for that matter?" He placed his hands on his hips, he was infuriated every time he saw them. _'All they do is make every situation worse.'_ He thought angrily, clutching a fist.

"Hey, this isn't _our_ order. Our punishment for not getting the Infinity Stones is telling you guys this." Tony grimaced. "Think of it as a vacation... You guys have... Have been working just as hard as us. Take a break."

"An _extended_ break." Emma cut in sarcastically. Tony shrugged.

"Indefinite. Take the time I'm sure you guys need." Scott looked at all of them, searching their faces. He didn't answer to any of them. Then, he crossed the distance between he and Tony. Bucky pulled his gun and Clint knocked an arrow.

"You're not gonna hit him a third time," The archer informed him. "Even if he deserves it." Tony rolled his eyes at that. Scott clenched his jaw, glaring down at the dark haired man.

"Just admit it. You _sold_ us out." He cocked his head to the side.

"What-"

"You've had it out for _Rogue_, for all of us ever si-" Tony threw up his hands.

"I made a mistake." He said firmly. "Don't let it reflect on any of them. I didn't tell anything but the truth, and I _fought_ for you guys in that meeting. It was like... Like they already _made_ up their minds." Scott inhaled sharply. "I swear."

"Get off of our property." Scott demanded. Tony waggled his hand.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's property, _technically_-" Scott stepped forward but Logan's arm held him back.

"Not worth it, Scott." He tugged against the man but he repeated himself. "_Scott,_" He wrenched his arm free and Tony backed away, falling in line with the rest of the Avengers.

"I am sorry." Steve urged, unable to meet any of the mutants eyes.

"Sure." Laura spat.

"You should go." Logan said after a moment. Steve nodded, everyone else already turning to leave. Bruce sighed.

"That went well." Tony whispered, earning several dark looks.

* * *

Rogue was tucked into herself on her plum colored bedsheets. She knew something had happened when she saw the gathering of students and faculty rushing the front door. She was surprised they were just forbidden to insert themselves in any affairs. She was certain they were coming for them. For her. Kurt, Kitty, Scott and Ororo were all squeezed in the small room with her. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

Scott frowned when she fidgeted. "This is _my_ fault, it's happening because of me..." Rogue began, her chin leaning on her knees. Both Scott and Kurt shook their heads. "If I hadn't been captured, none of this would be happening."

"Nobody blames you, dear." Ororo pressed, the smile on her face anxious. "I know what it's like to be controlled and forced against your will to do things. Did you blame me? Or the professor?" Rogue shakes her head immediately.

"Of cours-"

"Alright, then." She cut in gently.

"Who even _cares_ what the government says?" Kitty exclaimed, waving her hand nervously. "It's not_ that_ a big deal." She assured her. Rogue just shook her head.

"They don't want us usin' our powers in public anymore, Kitty. If we see people in trouble we're _not_ supposed to help. Imagine." She looked up sadly. "That is _mah_ fault. It's all the stuff I did rampagin' all over the world under the Mind Stone. The X-Men can't even _be_ the X-Men anymore, the professor would be so disappointed..." She leaned her forehead on her arms. Scott frowned.

"Don't say that, Rogue. He would _never_ be disappointed in you, and he wouldn't blame you either. He _believed_ in you, always. And he'd be proud." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let it get to you, don't pay them any mind." His face darkened._ 'They'll be sorry when they need us and we aren't there. That'll serve them right...'_

"You vouldn't blame any of us," Kurt pointed out with a smile on his face. His sibling was too hard on herself, she always had been. He guessed it balanced out his naturally easy going nature. "Give yourself a break, _schwester_." Rogue smirked lamely, her eyes focused on her chipped nail polish. "Maybe... It is for the better?" Kitty looked at the blue mutant skeptically.

"_Better_?" Scott repeated.

"I don't know. Ve could train and rest. Actually _heal_ from the past couple of years. It doesn't have to be bad..." Scott scowled. Any part of the government dictating what they did was bad._ 'What do we do when the government comes for Rogue? Or any one of us? Where do we draw the line?'_ He shook the worrisome thoughts from his head and focused on the girl in front of him.

"Regardless," He began. "None of this if _your_ fault and I don't want you worrying about it. Okay?" Rogue heaved a heavy sigh.

"I could just turn myself in. Then things would probably go back to norma-"

"No," Kitty interrupted, her face set. "Rogue, _no_."

"No vay. Ve're not trusting you to the government." Kurt insisted with a frown.

"You will do more good here with us, than _there._" Ororo told her crossly.

"You don't need to be a martyr for the X-Men." Scott told her angrily. "We'll give them what they want. We'll do _nothing_. After a couple of months they'll be begging us to do something again." He clutched his fists. '_And maybe then we'll refuse. I don't know how I'll feel, then.'_

"Yeah," Kitty chimed after a while. "I'm sure things won't escalate from here. We'll get some time to relax." She forced a smile, Kurt following suit. Rogue stared straight ahead, her short hair a little poofy and wavy. She couldn't get Stryfe's mad face from her mind. It was etched in her memory, haunting her every thought. She'd seen many different visions, so many different times he bested them. Bested _her._ What could she do differently?

_'I've got to do something, or we're doomed.'_ She thought._ 'Where is Hope?'_

"Rogue?" Ororo repeated.

"Hey," Scott murmured. "You okay?" Rogue smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry. Zoned out." She squirmed. "I'm sure things will end up fine. They always do." She muttered, hugging herself. _'God help us.'_


	16. Mutant Liberation Front

_Federal Hall New York__, Mar 9th 11:05 am_

* * *

Stryfe had traveled endlessly using the Infinity Stones searching for a crew. He traveled back and forth in time and to different timelines to assemble the powers he wanted. Domino was a blue skinned assassin, as skilled a marksman as Clint was an archer. She had short, black hair and a massive, dark blue birthmark over her eye. She gotten off impossible kills in her sleep, and she was highly revered in the underground market. She was a genetically engineered mutant who's 'luck' mutation was severely underestimated.

Rusty was a blonde, curly haired young man. He was muscular and in incredible physical shape. He was a martial arts prodigy, fighting came easier to the man than breathing. But he was a mutant, not just a martial artist. He could control and manipulate fire and cover his own body in flames. He was an unpredictable foe, and his ability to turn up the heat made him difficult to fight.

Dragoness (real name Tamara Kurtz) was an orange haired tech wiz. She was hacking from the age of eight, dreaming and designing things that would help her take over the world. Not only could she shoot concussive, electroblasts from her hands, she built a working jet pack to fly around and attack from the air. She's a master at flying, making her agile and difficult to attack.

And last, a mutant who went by the name Reaper. He wielded a scythe and had a natural ability to cause paralyzation. The waves his body gave off render others immobile. Getting too close to the mutant resulted in loss of motor functions (making it hard to fight back).

He pointed out into the street as unsuspecting people were going about their day. "Tear it apart." He demanded. "The X-Men have been instructed to stop their vigilantism. Give them _no choice_ but to intervene." A grin spread over his mouth._ 'I want Rogue.'_ He gestured to Madelyn and she stood beside him, draped in a long, black cape. "Show them how it's done, Black Queen." He ordered.

She bowed before leading the rest of the ground to launch the attack. '_They'll be here soon...'_

* * *

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound__, Mar 9th 11:33 am_

* * *

_"New York is rocked by yet another violent, mutant attack. So far, none of the mutants have been identified and are considered hostile and extremely dangerous. Downtown Manhattan is currently battling several fires, damages from earthquakes, and dozens of collapsed buildings. This is hardly the first time something like this has happened in the area, the problems persist even after the burning down of Xavier's School For The gifted. This is a developing situation so we will deliver updates as th-" _Scott flipped the channel on the Rec Room T.V with the remote.

"_Hey_," Bobby whined. "We were watchi-"

"What's the point?" Scott asked with a shrug. "It's not like any of_ us_ will be going to help." Jubilee, Amara, and Robert all exchanged glances on the couch.

"But... What if-"

"_What_, Amara?" Scott questioned patiently. "Are we really supposed to break the law to help people?" She looked around.

"I mean, isn't that what we _used_ to do?" She shrugged. It felt wrong to watch people in distress and to sit in the compound. If the professor were alive, they would've never been sitting there. Nobody would say it, but everyone knew it. The professor was still a touchy subject for Scott, feeling he had the closest relationship with him. He hadn't really recovered.

"The Avengers said if we break that truce, the government is looking at mobilization._ Detaining_ some of us, I don't want to go through that. Do _you?_" She shook her head no slowly, a frown on her face. "So unless trouble falls on our doorstep..."

"We're stuck here?" Jubilee finished, tucking a short, dark lock behind her ear. She locked eyes with Roberto. Scott nodded.

"Basically."

"Amara's right. It doesn't feel right. I mean, we're the X-Men. The Avengers can't... Tell us what we are, or aren't." Bobby pressed. "The government made that stupid decision, but a bunch of_ innocent people_ are paying for it. That's not justice _or_ the law." Scott clutched a fist.

"Anyone who's thinking about disobeying the orders to stay out of these affairs puts thi_s whole institute i_n jeopardy." He warned thickly. The younger mutants dropped their stares, not wanting to challenge his tone. "Think about what's fair for_ everyone_." His face softened. "Everyone here. This isn't on us. The government has the Avengers, normal people with suits that make them heroes. Always a better bet than a mutant." He glowered towards the T.V. "Until _they_ realize they're wrong, our hands our tied." '_I won't put any of us at risk for these ungrateful...'_

Amara looked at her hands. "I'm sure those Avengers guys will handle it, anyways..." Roberto murmured nervously.

"They sure have enough _funding_ to." Bobby quipped. Scott folded his arms. The news report didn't sound good, but it was none of their problems anymore. Tony Stark had said as much. His brow furrowed as he thought of Rogue.

"And not a word of this to Rogue." He hissed, his face dark. The former new recruits exchanged glances. "She feels bad _enough_. If she hears there's a disturbance in Bayville, she's gonna make a mistake because she's not thinking straight. So, not a word." He tried to figure out why all of their eyes were so wide. Then, he turned behind him. She was standing there in a tight, green X-Tunic and matching pants. Around her neck was a white scarf.

She glared at Scott, too stunned to make her mouth move. He opened his mouth to apologize when she tore off, hovering away. Scott wasted no time taking off after her, leaving the other mutants behind.

"Rogue!"

He found her about fifteen minutes later on the roof, staring off into the distance with her arms crossed. "_Rogue.._."

"So, it's it true. Stryfe is attacking Bayville?" Her voice was shaking and she refused to face him.

"Rogue, I'm so-"

_"Answer me_, Scott!" Her hands were stiffened at her sides.

"That's what it sounded like. Couldn't really tell." He bit out, his fists clenched. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He crossed the distance between them and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And we're expected to just l_et that happen_?"

"We_ have_ to." He insisted, shaking her gently. "We have no choice-"

"We _have_ a choice, Scott." She stared seriously into his eyes. "We always have a choice. You told me that. We do what's right, no matter what happens to me." His brow wrinkled.

"Stop trying to punish yourself. You did _nothing_ wrong." She pulled away from him, resisting the urge to fly off to New York herself.

"Stop tryin' to protect me." She spat. "I'm in the right mind, I can make the decision about whether or not _Ah_ want to help. If I got to jump through some government hoops after, so be it-"

"It's_ not_ so be it!" He shouted. "All we've done, all we do and they _still blame us._ Want us hidden, out of sight. Forgotten. So we will be. We'll do exactly as they asked and then they'll know that they're to blame." Rogue shook her head in horror.

"That's not _justice,_ Scott. Even if they kind of deserve it. And it's not right." Her lip trembled. "I _know_ Ah'm just asking you to put me in danger." He shook his head angrily. "Those Avengers, they can't take them. Those people don't stand a chance. Don't think about us, think about_ them._" Scott sighed, avoiding the girl's face. He hated when she was right.

"I was completely prepared to let that place burn." He admitted bitterly. Rogue sighed.

"I know." He shook his head.

"Are you _sure_?"

"I'm positive, Scott." He leaned in and kissed her for a long moment. He stared into her grey eyes, feeling nostalgic over her short hair. He reached out and touched a silvery wisp.

"I love you."

* * *

_Federal Hall New York__, Mar 9th 12:03 pm_

* * *

The Avengers arrived to a very similar scene. Chaos. Destruction. Smoke billowing all around them as people struggled to escape. Ash and dirt covered people scrambled around them, not even passing them a second glance. Clint pulled an arrow and Nat and Bucky pulled their guns. "Avengers," Steve began, looking all around them. Two sudden shots interrupted him, colliding with Clint and Bruce.

"Hull, damage. 65%." Their hulls announced. Tony groaned, looking back in disbelief.

"Can you save your hulls for the fight?" He chastised, covering his worry. Bruce screamed as he began to swell in size, his skin turning green. Veins bulged all over as his shirt ripped from the pressure. He screamed, pounding his chest as he became the Hulk. Thor looked around suspiciously, trying to pinpoint when the shots had come from. More shots rang out ,and he grabbed Natasha out of the way of the blast.

Steve grabbed Clint and lifted his shield, blocking them both. "_Thanks_," Clint breathed as his eyes surveyed the area.

Tony grabbed Bucky and held his arm up, transforming immediately into a shield. They shared a look before breaking apart. "Where_ are_ these guys..." Tony growled to himself. He knew somehow, this destruction would be blamed on them. As the smoke began to clear a little, they realized a blue skinned mutant and a white skinned mutant stood before them.

The woman with blue skin flipped forward, pulling two guns and shooting again. Natasha dove, shooting her own wrist gun to try to stun her. Clint shot an arrow net at her but she sliced through it with a wrist knife. The white skinned mutant held his scythe high with a grin. "_Stryfe sent us,_" He snarled, watching the color drain from their faces. He waved his weapon and Bruce was halted in his tracks. "We're the Mutant Liberation Front. Pleased to meet you."

"What happened to him?!" Tony shouted, firing blasts in his direction. _'He paralyzed him.'_

"I'm Reaper, I'll leave you_ paralyzed_." He announced with a grin.

"And I'm Domino. I don't miss." She announced. Clint snorted.

"Oh _yeah?_" He counted, one of his eyes shut and aiming.

"And I am Thor, the God Of Thunder. Paralyze this." Thor's eyes began to glow as Mjolnir channeled lightning through it. Reaper and Domino scattered quickly before they were electrocuted. He formed a vortex from his hammer and sent winds flying at Reaper. He was blasted into the air while Thor screamed. Tony jerked as a mutant approached him from behind, his fists bursting into flames.

Tony watched for a moment in confusion. "...Interesting." He raised his hand and fired at the strange man quickly. His whole body went into flames, negating the blast. "Uh oh..." Firefist slammed into Tony's state of the art suit, hard. He can smell the metal melting as he scrapes along the ground. He looked back, staring at the literal human torch._ 'Not how I imagined.' _

"Damage, 19%." Jarvis alerted him. Tony groaned, forcing himself up. He aimed his hand again, and the flaming mutant leapt for him.

"Repulsor blast!" He cried, a bomb of sorts unloading from his chest. Firefist landed right on it, being blasted yards away. Tony smirked, looking around him at the anarchy.

Natasha glared at the other red head for a moment, cracking her wrists. She was covered in an iridescent, green suit with towering wings. She had on a strange visor and a giant jetpack on her back. She sent both Bucky and Steve a look before they all rushed her. Natasha ran up some jutting rubble and leapt at the mutant swinging. She flew out of the way, flinging her hand to shoot an electroblast at her. Natasha ducked and rolled out of the way.

Steve lobbed his shield and it collided point blank with the woman who called herself Dragoness, a mutant for hire. He looked around him when a sudden pain sent him crashing to the ground. It was a ringing that shook his entire brain. He couldn't think or breathe. Every nerve ending fired in pain as his teammates all followed suit, even Bruce. '_No,_' He thought._ 'The psychic. They must be...'_ Soon, it became too painful to think. '_No... Can't let it...'_

He struggled to look around him. Natasha was laying still on the ground beside him, not even fighting the hold. Bucky was struggling to force himself up despite the assault on his mind. Bruce was pounding the ground repeatedly, screaming and roaring in pain. Clint was shoving ear plugs into his ears but it didn't remedy the attack on his head. It was like nothing he'd felt before. Even Thor was brought to his knees, screaming and snarling on the ground.

Madelyn descended from the air smugly, her fiery hair around her. "_Squirm_." She taunted, clenching her fists as she pried their minds harder. "Silly people who think they are _extraordinary._.." She watched as they were powerless to stop her. _'Weaklings...'_ She gasped as a wash of red flowed over everything around her. Her attack ended as she watched. _'No, not them...'_

Steve looked up as it ended, scrambling from his feet to Natasha's side. He stumbled and tripped as he knelt to her. "_Nat_," He breathed, panting heavily. "Natasha." He repeated. Clint was beside her a second later, his eyes bulging out of his head.

_"Nat_," He snapped, shaking her. "Nat, wake up._ What's wrong with her_?" He growled as he examined her. He patted her face lightly. "Natasha..." Tony landed beside them quickly, his hand hovering over her form.

"Jarvis, diagnostic on Natasha. _Now_." He ordered, looking at her worriedly. _'That witch better not have-'_

"Incapacitated. Status: Stable." Clint exhaled when Tony's suit announced she was fine. They had no idea what the psychic had done to them, so he was becoming worried._ 'She never goes down like this.'_ He thought.

Rogue, borrowing Wanda's hex power, carefully grabbed existing rubble to hurl at the psychic. She flung it with ease, the telepath deflecting them from her. "The Red Witch." She grumbled angrily. Scott, Wanda, Emma, Kitty, Kurt, Piotr, Bobby, Amara, Laura, and Logan behind her as she hovered. "No, it's you." She appeared first, a scowl on her face.

"The gang's all here." Wanda said dryly, a smirk on her face. She turned to Rogue. "Help me with the telepath?" She asked, and the girl nodded.

She focused, thinking about Jeans expansive psychic abilities. Emma joined in quickly, prying open the telepath's guarded mind. She grunted with the effort, but soon enough bypassed her mental dams. Wanda's eyes glowed red as she covered the goblin queen in her red energy. _"Enough_!" Wanda shouted, slamming her into the ground. Scott spied a mutant hiding and aiming a gun towards the X-Men. He fired a blast, knocking Domino into debris. She landed with a thud.

Firefist was flaming around chasing Bobby, who was icing a ramp around him. Rogue thought about Ororo playing piano and the sky went dark. Rain poured down on them in sheets, dampening Firefist's flames. The fiery mutant looked round him in confusion as the weather changed. Bobby took advantage and froze the particles in the air around him, putting him out. He knocked him down quickly by shooting a beam of ice at him.

When Dragnoness landed briefly on the ground, Laura took the opportunity to shred her jet pack with adamantium claws. The mutant shrieked, hitting the girl with an electric blast that sent her flying.

"_Laura_," Logan gasped, running after her. She was back on her feet, shaking because her frame conducted the blast. "All the things I miss, I _don't_ miss that. You good?" He asked, his face laced with concern. She took a deep breath and sharpened her claws together, "Atta girl." Reaper waved his scythe at Rogue, rendering her unable to move. '_What's happening...'_ She thought in confusion. Her feet refused to move. She glared at him furiously.

Kitty phased through the ground behind him, grabbing him and sinking him into the road. "What?!" He screamed as Piotr punched him, dragging his body through concrete. When Natasha twitched and began to come to, Bucky pulled her to her feet, peering at her intensely with dark eyes. Clint aimed another arrow and tried to mask his concern with indifference.

"Done getting your beauty rest?" He questioned as she stood beside him. She shook her head with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm alright. Thanks." She screamed when Domino flipped into view, immediately swinging for Natasha. She blocked two punches and swung wildly with her stun bars. She swung a second time and connected with the mutant in her neck, sending her howling. Natasha kicked her hard in the gut, blasting the woman on top of a car. Clint followed by quickly shooting a net arrow to trap her.

"Not bad for just regaining consciousness." He told her, eyeing her wearily.

"Over here," Wanda called, both her and Rogue restraining Madelyn with hex powers. Sweat dripped down Rogue's brow as she kept the raging psychic subdued. Clint shot an arrow net at her as well. Then Firefist and Dragoness. Lastly, Reaper. Tony approached the X-Men with a sigh. They couldn't have beat Stryfe's Mutant Liberation Front without them. But he knew now that the government would never see it that way. All they would see was a breach in agreement.

"You guys _shouldn'_t be here." He told them, his mask removing from his face. He stared at them with tired, brown eyes. "But thanks." Scott said nothing as he stood beside Rogue._ 'We didn't do it for y'all..._' He thought. He could've sworn it was only Emma's suggestion that kept him from saying it. He turned back at the captured mutants and the torn city around them. It wasn't a good place for the X-Men to be. He tugged on Rogue impatiently.

"He's right, let's go. Before news cameras... Maybe they'll think it was all Avengers." She nodded, tossing a look back at the other heroes before she hovered off with the team.

"We never would've made it through that without them." Natasha admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. Steve nodded in agreement.

"They saved all of our asses." Tony sighed, a call already coming in to his Iron Man suit.

"Call from: Nick Fury." Jarvis announced. He shut his eyes.

"Uh, ignore._ Ignore_, please." He made a waving gesture with his hand. Steve frowned.

"Who called?" Tony sniffed.

"Nobody?"

"_Nobody_ called?" Thor pressed. He pushed his mouth into a grim line.

"Okay, I lied. Nick Fury, but it's okay. Because I'm never picking up again." Steve wiped his tired face with his hand.

"That quick?" Tony hung his head.

"That quick." Steve turned back towards the plane.

"Come on, let's get back to headquarters. Fury wants us to do anything, he can come make us." Everyone nodded and followed after him, even Bruce. '_This is going to be a mess.'_

* * *

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound__, Mar 9th 3:04 pm_

* * *

Everyone was anxious when they returned back to the S.H.I.E.L.D base. The Avengers had been clear, the X-Men as a mutant group were not to mobilize publicly and use their powers. '_They would've been killed if we hadn't showed up.'_ Scott thought, his blood pressure rising at the thought of being penalized. But they wouldn't see it that way. The government. This was an old battle they were still fighting. _'They should be thanking us.' _

He admired Rogue for still desperately wanted to do the right thing, no matter the cost. He used to be that person, but now he wasn't sure _who_ he was. He had lost and sacrificed so much, he was ready to watch them burn for their transgressions. But it wasn't the X-Men way. She reminded him of that. Now he just hoped the government didn't post sentinels in their yard. The thought kept him up at night once he learned what they were.

Rogue and Logan were on the roof, Scott and Wanda hanging on the balcony below. It was a nice day, but nobody was paying attention to the weather. "What are we gonna do..." She mumbled, her arms folded. Her brow was knit in thought. They had been standing in silence ever since they returned to the compound. Scott had been thinking endlessly but he had no idea. "If they come for us."_ 'For her.'_ She thought. "What do we do?" She looked at him beneath long, brown locks.

Scott looked at the ground, his hands jammed in his pockets. She looked different with normal hair and makeup. A far cry from the girl who'd been edgier than Rogue in high school. "Whatever we have to."

Logan and Rogue stood above them, both of their noses turned to the wind. Logan had meant to talk to the girl, but he found silence easier and more powerful. It might be the last little bit of peace and quiet for a while, they both knew that. "Did a brave thing." He said finally, his eye on the horizon. She wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Jus' what Ah been taught." She said quietly. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck when he sensed others on the property. Circling. Looking for a stealthy way in. He turned to her, his eyes wild.

"_Go_. Get out of here. We'll hold 'em off." She frowned, this was too soon. _'They're coming for us.'_

"Lone wolf dies but the pack survives." She looked at him with hard eyes. _"You_ told me that to try and convince me to join this team. I'm not leavin'." He pushed his mouth into a grim line before pulling her into the compound. Emma was already racing down the stairs, sensing the unrest easily.

"What is it?" She searched their faces for answers.

"They're coming." Logan answered quickly. He shot his claws out. Wanda and Scott came inside quickly.

"Who?" Logan turned away from him. _"Logan,_"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. The Avengers. _Whoever."_ He looked anxiously at Rogue. "We gotta get her out of here, we _know_ this is about Egypt." He set his face seriously. "They all blame the X-Men and _her_ for that gauntlet getting away. I_ know_ S.H.I.E.L.D. They're gonna try to take her, _maybe_ weaponize her." He turned towards her again. "We need to _go_-"

"_Nobody's going anywhere_." Scott seethed, turning back towards the balcony. "_Nobody_ is taking Rogue. Nobody. We will fight if it comes to that." Emma paled suddenly and Wanda shut her eyes. Rogue was shaking her head but Logan spoke, angrily. "I'm ready to go to war if we have to."

"Do you hear_ yourself_? This is_ S.H.I.E.L.D_." He roared, throwing his hands up. "They are indirectly responsible for me and Laura. You _don't_ want to play with them." Scott shook his head.

"I don't care _who_ they are. They aren't gonna punish her for doing the right thing." Rogue looked between them both.

"M-Maybe Ah _should_ go, if it'll keep us this place to stay-" Both men turned to her, scowling.

"_NO_," They said in unison, turning back to squabble with each other. Emma rubbed her temples, tired of being surrounded by an excessive of testosterone.

"Have we all forgotten the advancing _technical team_ on our front lawn?" She reminded them tensely. "Maybe a plan would be in order." She turned seriously to Rogue, knowing she was recognized as the mutant in the Egypt Event. "Are you staying or going?" Rogue shook short, wavy locks around her head.

"Ah'm not runnin'." She insisted, her brow knit. Emma nodded.

_'Main X-Team and Ororo on the front lawn. Now. Oh, and Polaris too.'_ She called mentally. She looked at the other mutants wearily. "Please, let's at least _attempt_ peace. Even if it isn't possible." Logan growled to himself. Scott wasn't capable of peace right now, he knew that. He tore down the stairs towards the lawn, a vein bulging in his neck.

_"Easy_, Slim." Logan warned, eyeing his vicious nature. _'We don't need these problems.'_ The team was already on the lawn when Wanda, Scott, Emma and Logan appeared. Rogue was behind them, peering curiously at the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. They really didn't seem all that different than the X-Men. Soon Kitty, Piotr, Laura, Ororo, Bobby, Amara, and Lorna appeared, waiting for the word. The Avengers didn't seem very scared, though.

They seemed bummed. Upset about something. Very reluctant. Tony was in front, the mask of his Iron Man suit off. Even Steve stood behind them as they waited for a moment to speak. Scott studied Tony's slightly aged face and dark hair. He hadn't seen him many times out of his Iron Man suit. He couldn't stand him. He was arrogant and fake, creating suits for things people were born with. People like his X-Men.

"_X-Men_," He began solemnly. Scott sniffed.

"Avengers." A wind blew between them.

"We're not here because we want to be, obviously..." Tony started, gesturing to his teammates. "Our boss' boss got an order, so it's our order too." Scott crossed his arms, his chest puffed out.

"And what's the _order_?" He asked after a moment.

"That the mutant involved in the Egypt Event is to be detained as per the agreement we made days ago." Natasha filled in from behind him, her face hard.

"Wait a second," Logan snarled. "That _mutant_ insisted we come save your asses!" He pointed a gnarled bone claw at them.

"Your brains would've turned to jelly from much more exposure to Madelyn's antics." Emma informed coldly, trying to count all the fashion faux pas' she was witnessing in their uniforms.

Steve sighed, dropping his head. "We know." Tony said softly.

"We don't don't want to do this." Steve added, his face in anguish.

"Yet, here we are." Scott said, his eyes narrowed.

"I went at it with Fury myself." Steve pressed, his grip white knuckle on his shield.

"But..." Tony stepped forward, his jaw set hard. "Though it pains me to say it, the government... The government had some points." Silence.

"_Tony_," Natasha whispered.

"We are up against things we don't understand. _Can't_ understand. These stones, time traveling, worlds colliding. Bottom line, there's a mutant here who can trigger the end of the world." Rogue frowned behind Logan. "You guys can't protect her like_ w_e can. If any of us are going to defeat Stryfe and recover that gauntlet, it'll be_ us_."

Scott began to chuckle bitterly at Tony's hubris. "Is this_ serious_ right now?" Steve stepped forward beside Tony, and shocked his whole team by agreeing.

"He's right. We've been through this before. You guys haven't. The Avenger's job is to_ protect_ the world." He insisted urgently. "And if that means we have to protect Rogue, we will." He nodded his head firmly.

"Even if it's by force." Tony added, his mask covering his face. Thunder boomed, and clouds crowded the sky. Lightning crashed overhead, Ororo's eyes glowing white. Thor frowned, moving forward with Mjolnir._ 'I do not want to fight the weather goddess,_' He thought. '_But I will.'_

"Her place is with her tribe." Ororo declared. Rogue watched one of her mentors in wonder. She had complete command and grace over the elements, and it was something that never failed to shock her. Even Natasha watched, her mouth agape as a storm formed around them. She wasn't religious, but the sight left her breathless. It made her wonder about a higher power in her life. "She will_ not_ be leaving."

Laura shot out her claws beside Logan, her canines bared. _'Ororo...'_ Rogue thought, her eyes teary as she watched.

"We have no choice." Tony urged, his voice shaking. "We owe you our lives. _Don't_ make us fight you." Scott's lip curled.

"If you come any closer, we'll attack." Scott warned, his face blank. Dozens of eyes followed the sentiment with a look. Tony opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't.

"_Avengers,_" Steve said quietly. Thor rose to the sky and he and and Ororo clashed instantly. Rogue cried out, taking to the sky instantly to aid her. Wind and electricity crackled around them both as they circled in the air.

"Your lightning is warm, goddess..." Thor murmured, trying not to find himself entranced by the weather mutant's striking features.

"And yours cold, Thor." She conceded. She cried out as his icy lightning washed over her, not really hurting but not feeling good either. With a fierce cry she threw her hands out, shooting lightning that was hot to the touch on Thor. He grunted in pain, doing his best to absorb her attack.

"You wield the elements with beauty and grace, Storm." He complimented, a smile on his face. "But I have you on strength." He grabbed his mystical hammer tightly and screamed out in the air, repelling the lightning back to the X-Woman. She cried out in pain, clutching her fists to take the god's attack. Rogue flew beside her, her eyes glowing yellow. Metal fencing was ripped from the ground and flung towards the Asgardian, conducting the electricity and shocking him as well.

He sailed from the ground quickly, Ororo remaining dazed in the air. "Thank you, child." Rogue nodded, turning towards the rest of the Avengers. Steve knelt down beside Thor, looking at the X-Men.

"Assemble." He called out. Natasha and Bucky jumped out in unison, Kitty and Kurt rushing forward. Natasha launched her fist at Kitty but it sailed through. She screamed in surprise, wrenching her hand back quickly. Kitty took the opportunity to sweep her leg under Natasha, tripping her. Kurt ported beside her as Natasha kicked to her feet.

Clint aimed an arrow net and aimed at Kurt who was wagging his hands. "Over here!" He called. He shot and the mutant teleported, catching Natasha in the net. She fell to the ground in a heap, and Clint couldn't help but laugh.

"Not funny," She growled, wrenching furiously in the net.

"Let me savor the moment," He laughed as he cut through it with an arrow. She scowled at him from the ground. They stared at the army of mutants in front of them. Clint sniffed. "This is starting to remind me of Budapest." He chuckled, making Natasha roll her eyes. She drew her guns beside him.

"Shut up, Clint."


	17. Uncanny Avengers

Bruce beat his chest violently and lunged for Kitty. He phased through her and right into Piotr, who caught the giant's hands. Bruce pushed mercilessly against the metal titan's arms, spit flying as he shouted. Piotr groaned under the strain, breaking a sweat to push against the Avenger. Kitty shouted for him, convinced the Hulk was going to bend Piotr's frame out of odds. "_Piotr!_" He screamed and shoved back, pushing the green behemoth's heels into the lawn.

Rogue threw a hand out and her eyes glowed yellow. She pushed Piotr with a hard, magnetic shove into Bruce like he was a projectile, sending him flying. Steve and Scott stared at each other for a long moment, both their teams moving around them. "We don't have to do this." Steve pleaded. Scott began to raise a hand.

"Yeah._ We do._" He moved his glasses and fired a shot at the Avenger's leader. It was repelled by his vibranium shield, sending the blast ricocheting. He tossed his weapon, but Scott blasted it away from him, running forward to the Super Soldier. He lifted his glasses and shot again, a blast the captain ducked out of the way of. He punched at Scott but the younger mutant ducked, flipping agilely out of the way.

Ororo shouted, summoning a massive hail storm to take against Thor. The whipping winds and ice temporarily halted him. _'Damn, her command of the elements truly is extraordinary...'_ He thought, shivering in the cold. _'But, I am a God.'_ His eyes glowed white and Mjolnir summoned a strike of lightning, landing right on the weather goddess. Ororo shouted a she sailed out of the sky, and into Scott's arms.

He sent a dark glare at the Asgardian, his jaw clenched. _'They want a war, they got one.' _

Rogue and Tony stared at each other silently. They both almost met their ends at the hands of Stryfe, it was a unique and very specific bond. But Tony has to take Rogue away just as much as she needs to stay. His hand twitches and she tenses at the movement. "I don't want to do this." Tony said finally. Her teammates held him threatening her life against him more than she did.

"Don't. I made a choice to help you." She frowned. "Make a choice to leave us alone." He raised his hand reluctantly.

"I wish I made the rules." He flew forward suddenly and Rogue caught his hands, grappling him with ease. She was a brick wall, an immovable object like before. But she wasn't nearly as destructive. When Sinister was controlling her, he'd thought she would tear his suit apart like a sentinel. She was much more controlled. Delicate with how she carried her strength. Careful. _'She doesn't wan't to hurt us, she just wants to stay here._' "Repulsor blast!" He cried, ejecting the shining bomb at the moment.

She recoiled, erecting a boulder in front of her to block the blast. Tony grit his teeth in frustration, missiles rising out of the shoulder of his suit. They sailed, honed in on Rogue, but they all floated through her body. He groaned in exasperation. "Throw us muggles here a bone." He complained. The ghost of a smile on her lips, Rogue flew off. _'I don't give up that easy.'_ He thought, watching her.

Wanda stared, draped in a midcalf length, maroon dress. "Enough." She growled, clenching her fists together. The X-Men all froze as her hex energy attached to every Avenger. Instantly, they were driven to the ground. Wanda stalked forward, her face in a scowl. "Nobody's going anywhere." She said, staring at them all defiantly. Natasha tried to stand but it was useless, her own body was betraying her. _'What is this...',_

Bruce snarled and raged, but even his giant body wouldn't move. Clint and Bucky tried to thrash, but it was no use. They were hexed to the ground, their tech failing to catch up to mutant abilities once again. "Are you ready play nice?" Wanda chastised with a smirk. Bruce growled something that sounded like an expletive in Hulk language.

Steve stared at her, sweat dripping down his neck as he tried to fight the spell and stand. He placed one hand on the ground, then another. Wanda watched in awe as he fought of her hex. '_But, how?'_

"Cap..." Logan murmured, watching in amazement. Wanda clutched a fist tighter and it sent him back to the ground. She gasped as Thor reached up and called his weapon, overpowering her hex all together.

"By the power of Odin and the Asgard gods! _Stop this hex_!" He thrusted his hammer forward and Wanda was hit by a gust of wind and electricity, ending her magic. She flew backward into Kurt, sending them both slamming into the ground.

Steve swung for Scott again but he took his glasses off, sending him careening into a tree. Bucky launched himself for Rogue but she blocked his punches easily. He swung his metal arm for her but she grabbed it and threw it back, jerking his body along with it. He grunted, pounding the ground with his metal arm. Rogue took to the air and dove for him, knocking him backward. He was sent scrambling back, but it was nothing compared to his beating in Italy. _'She's taking it easy...'_ He thought.

Tony jerked when when he felt an explosion behind him. He turned to see a red and black eyed mutant holding a staff, a green haired mutant hovering beside him. He stared blankly for a moment. "Okay,_ very_ Party City." Remy frowned.

"Go'head, Lorna." He said gently. "Like Remy told ya." She nodded unsurely, twiddling her hands together. She held them out and shot an electromagnetic pulse at Tony's suit. He screamed, his functions spiraling instantly.

"Hull damaged, 100%." His suit announced. He looked down at himself in shock.

"WHAT," Tony pressed on his arm console to check the damage.

"Great Lorna!" Remy exclaimed. "Again!" A determined look crossed her features. Tony yelped and took to the air instantly before his suit was disabled. '_Harry Potter land sucks.'_ He thought to himself, observing the chaos from the air. He dove quickly when he saw Steve and Scott in the fray, the latter about to rip his sunglasses off and blast his leader.

"CAP," Tony landed and held his arm up, creating a shield just in time. Scott's blast is repelled and narrowly misses him. "Don't turn into what you fight over this." He seethed, glaring at the mutant. "If the X-Men protect the world then you have to know this is the only way!" He shouted, garnering attention from Avengers and X-Men alike.

"Stryfe, whoever he is..." Steve began breathlessly. "He's gonna come for her. He was obsessed with Apocalypse, and _she_ restored him in Egypt. If he can find a way to use her to make himself more powerful, he will. You know it, I know it." Scott dropped his stare from the Avenger's face. "We don't want to attack you. We have orders of the government to keep her safe, no matter what the cost. And we agree. It's the only way to protect the world."

Scott shook his head. "No. If this was reversed, you'd _never_ give in." Steve sniffed. '_Maybe,'_ He thought, but he dare not say. "I'm not letting you take her. None of us are." Steve looked into all the determined stares of the mutants behind him.

"Scott," He turned when she stepped forward, the white scarf on her neck singed and dirty. He frowned as she came beside them. "He's... Right." The X-Men burst into an uproar of groans and shouts. "Ah agree. Ah should _go with them._" Scott grabbed her arm tightly, his forehead wrinkled.

"Are you out of your _mind_?" He began, looking at the Avengers incredulously. Logan appeared by her side. "They are our enemies-"

"Stop it, Stripes. Don't let them make you feel like you did anything wrong." He glared at Tony behind her, wishing for claws that could tear his metal suit. _'Wouldn't be so tough without that, would you?'_ "The government wants what the government wants, well they can't have you." He spat, bristling.

"Don't feel you need to do this for us." Kurt urged, looking intently into his sibling's face. "Ve _van_t you here." Kitty nodded frantically beside him, half of her short hair in a bun.

"We're used to fighting, this is nothing. You can't just_ go_ with them." She sent the strange agents a hard look. "They can't punish you for_ helping_." Rogue hung her head, short wavy hair falling around her face.

"That's just it, Kitty..." Her voice began to crack. "It'd be an overreaction if this was_ the first time_ Ah released Apocalypse. And worse,_ Ah brought Stryfe_-"

"_Apocalypse_ brought Stryfe." Logan corrected angrily. "You didn't do anything. You were controlled_, forced_." Tears were falling down her face now and she avoided his grisled face.

"This is this_ second time_ the same thing happened." She looked at her teammates' faces. "We have to try something differently, we owe it to the world." Scott shook his head, his fists trembling. "_Ah_ owe it to the world." She whispered, her lip shaking.

"You were_ even_, Rogue. You raised Apocalypse, and then you defeated him. You aren't operating under this backlog like you're acting. Stop punishing yourself, please." He grabbed her head gently, trying to look into her eyes.

"It's _killin_' me, Scott. That I did this..." She shuddered, remembering how it felt to have her essence ripped out of her again. "It doesn't matter _what_ you say..." She pulled away from him, hugging herself. '_You try, but none of you will ever know what it's like. What I've seen...'_ The Avengers, even Bruce watched on in silence. "You guys have to let me fix this. _My_ way."

"You're not thinkin' straight," Logan urged, grabbing her arm loosely. He shook his head. "Don't try makin' decisions right now."

"_Please_, don't do this." Kurt said, pushing to get closer to Rogue. "I don't ask you for much, for anything._ Ever_. I am asking now." She avoided the blue mutant's face, knowing if he begged enough he could change her mind. "Please don't do this. Please, don't leave. Don't go vith them. Vhat if ve never see you again?" She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Logan's stare lingered on Steve's face. He looked displeased even though she was agreeing.

Now Kitty had begun to cry, the assault on Logan's nose strong. "You _just_ got back, Rogue." Kitty stared at her best friend, tears getting in her mouth. "Please don't leave me behind here, _everyone's left_!" Rogue leaned down and gingerly wiped some of Kitty's tears away, silencing her. _'I know,'_ She thought apologetically.

"Look at this place," Logan urged. She looked around as the scared and sad faces around her. "We_ need_ ya, kid." Rogue stifled a sob.

"I have to go because of all of_ you_." She stared into Logan's eyes and communicated something words couldn't say. _'Stryfe will tear this place apart for me, I've seen it._' She told him mentally. He frowned at her.

_'Doesn't matter. We'll fight, just like we are now.'_

"We won't let you be their prisoner!" Scott cried, glaring darkly at the Avengers. _"Even_ if you surrender."

"Why don't you let_ her_ speak!" Tony cut in hotly. "She's the only one speaking any sense over there. Even _she_ knows this is necessary." Dozens of angry eyes fell upon the man in the mechanical suit. "This is bigger than politics, friendships-"

"Loyalties." Steve finished, his face serious. "She has been weaponized once, even if she has the heart of a hero. Let her decide." She sniffed, looking into Scott and Logan's faces.

"I deserve to pay."

"That's not true!" Scott cut in immediately, his face in a snarl. Emma watched silently beside Ororo and Hank, wondering if Scott could take it if she went with them. "You're the_ best_ one of us, Rogue. I was gonna let them die. I was gonna let Madelyn kill them." He threw a hand towards Steve and Tony. "You made me remember why I became an X-Men to begin with." The softness on his face gave way to rage. "I won't let them lock you up for that. I don't care."

"Yeah, unfortunately what we're taking her for has _nothing_ to do with that. But, if I had time I'd arrest you too." Tony began sarcastically.

Rogue smiled sadly, her hand on his face. "You're not letting them. _Ah'm_ going." His face broke and he hung his head. "Let me protect you, Scott. If I am gone, Stryfe might stay away." A single tear slipped down her cheek. _'You don't know what I've seen, please don't make me say it._' She thought desperately, shedding a tear at the grim visions of the future. '_I have to change this, this can't be how it ends.'_ "That is _all_ I want. I don't care if they ship me to Antarctica to do it." Scott leaned his head on hers.

"But who will watch'yo back?" Remy broke from Lorna's side, his face grim. "Bunch'a _normies_ who threw ya under da bus already?" He questioned, his glare hard. Logan snarled. "Remy t'ink dis could all be a _trick_. Government know how powerful ya are, maybe dey jus' tryna get ya vulnerable, _non_? Take ya out." Logan's eyes hardened as he looked over the Avengers.

"Gumbo's right." He agreed, turning to Tony. "I don't care _what_ you say, your team _ain't_ watchin' backs the way we watch each others." Scott frowned, even as tears fell down his face.

"Rogue, you'll _die_ out there all on your own with them." He warned, shaking his head. "I don't trust it."

"You can't do this." Kitty repeated._ 'This isn't happening...'_ She thought. Jean wasn't gone, neither were Rahne and Evan. Or Ray. She grabbed on to Rogue tighter with her small hands. "As your best friend, I'm asking you to think of something else."

"I don't have another _choice_, Katherine." She told her softly. She squeezed the girl back reassuringly. Kurt shook his head.

"_Anything_ else is a choice." Scott shot back.

"She's not our prisoner." Tony said, his face severe. "We're going to _protect her_ from Stryfe, and keep another Egypt Event from happening. We'll keep her _safe._" Scott's lip twitched but he didn't respond to Tony, turning back instead to Rogue. Steve looked into Logan's eyes.

"Did you trust me? The Captain America in your time?" He smiled softly at the stout man. Logan shook his head yes unsurely. "Then trust me now. We won't let anything happen to her,_ I swear_. On the Avengers." He looked into the faces of the rest of the team his mind not made up. Logan sighed. He looked back at Rogue in concern, Laura behind him.

"Marie, _are you sure?_" He asked finally, searching her face for any distress._ 'I don't know if this place is gonna make it without you.'_ He told her mentally, his face glum.

_'It has to. If I don't do this, there won't be an institute to fail.'_

_'What have you seen?'_ He begged. _'Just tell me,'_

_'Enough.'_ She answered, her eyes on the ground._ 'If I stay with the X-Men right now, I die, we all die.'_ He shut his eyes as the words rang in his head. _'I'll be back when it's safe. You know that.'_ Then why did he feel like he was never going to see her again?

"I don't want you to go." Scott pressed, his grip tightening on her wrist. _'I won't make it here without you-'_

_'Yes you will._' She answered firmly, her voice desperate._ 'Who do you think taught me how to be strong?'_ Scott laughed at that, making her stomach hurt. "No, you came here like that." He told her softly, his fingers playing with some of her silver hair. "How do you know this is the_ only_ way?" He touched her lips with his gloved hand. Tony watched them interact curiously. Suddenly, Scott's vendetta against him made a lot more sense.

He touched her and looked at her the way he looked at Pepper._ 'He loves her.'_ He surmised. '_That's why he won't give an inch.'_ He couldn't blame him anymore, feeling wistful himself for the blonde haired woman.

"Ah just know." She answered, a grimace on her face. "Trust me, Scott." He nodded shakily.

"I do." His fist tightened. "We _all do_." Bobby shook his head behind him.

"I'm sorry, Rogue. But this is a mistake." He turned his attention to the Avengers. "You_ don't_ belong with them. Don't leave, we need to stick together." Amara nodded beside him.

"They will not treat you as one of them," Ororo cautioned frantically. "_Please_, Anna Marie. Reconsider." She covered her mouth and stifled a sob. It felt like soon, all of the original team would be gone, perished or otherwise. All Ororo can think about is how she watched them all slowly fade away. _'Please, Charles. I hope you can forgive me...'_

"I am concerned from a medical standpoint about you, as well as a personal one, Rogue. We feel that you are safest here," He turned towards the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. "With us. You cannot replicate the sense of belonging and community elsewhere." Silently, Laura shook her head no from beside Logan. She could feel it in her adamantium bones, it was a bad idea. Things would change forever if the Avengers took her.

Logan grabbed her hand beside him, prompting her to look up at him. "Ah know you are all worried..." Rogue began, biting her lip. She tried to speak through tears. "But Ah have _seen_ the destruction of our home, the X-Men,_ everything_ the professor and Jean built and left behind. Hundreds of different ways." She looked out into her teammates' confused and scared faces. "I'm doing it to keep us all safe. Let the Avengers handle Stryfe, let_ me_ handle Stryfe." Lots of heads dropped, but nobody protested.

The wind blew around them, the sun beginning to set. Scott studied Rogue's face through hazes of pink. She hadn't aged a day since high school. He tried to freeze the frame, lodge it permanently in his brain. "You know I love you, right?" She said softly, the wind carrying her voice to him.

"I love you, Anna Marie." She still blushes when he says her real name. Watched in the crowd, two people turn away. "You come back in one piece. You're _not_ allowed to die out there." He told her, his voice shaking. She nodded, flicking a tear from her eye. He pulled her close and they kissed, Kurt, Kitty, and Logan close beside them. When they broke apart Kitty threw herself around her best friend, sobbing.

"Talk every day, _okay?_ Promise!" She sobbed into Rogue's chest. She laid a hand on her head with a smile, so glad and lucky to have a best friend like Kitty. She thinks about when the girl used to get on her nerves and she laughs.

"Promise." She looked to Kurt and frowned when she saw him crying. She untangled herself from Kitty and hugged him next, tight.

"You are all the family I have left." He said sadly, his eyes shut.

"I'll be back, Kurt._ I promise_." She peered into his face when they pulled apart, wiping one his tears away. He chuckled.

"You've come a long vay from the girl who vouldn't call me her brother." He mused, proud of the person Rogue had become. "Who vouldn't think twice, now, about vhat she needs to do for the vorld. I'm proud of you, sis." The held hands for a moment.

"Ah had no choice but to become a better person bein' around you, Kurt." She told him warmly. She turned to Logan, an anxious look in his eyes. He was trying to keep quiet, but he didn't want her to go. He had always taught her about teamwork and leaning on others for support. She wouldn't have that hundreds of miles away under the Avengers' jurisdiction. Something smelled, and it went against all his instincts to let her go.

But she wasn't a little girl anymore. She had grown up, and right before his eyes. She was an extraordinary woman, and no matter how badly he wanted to protect her he had to wonder if it was for her or for him. "You _sure_ about this, Stripes?" He growled. He was waiting for a sign, anything to forbid her from going. But he couldn't. She nodded solemnly, visions flashing through her mind.

"I'm sure, Logan." _'It's the only way.'_ He dropped his stare reluctantly.

_"You look after her."_ He demanded towards the agents, his eyes cross. Steve and Tony nod.

"We will." Steve assured him.

Rogue wiped her face with the back of her hand. "We should go," Natasha urged quietly. She looked out at all the X-Men.

"This isn't goodbye," Rogue insisted, her face firm. "This is see ya later, okay sugahs?" Kitty looked at the ground, her face red and splotchy. It sure didn't feel like it. Emma frowned beside Ororo, who was crying freely. She had to admit, it was a brilliant move on the Avenger's part. This would foster warmer feelings for them and force peace. She didn't like it, but she understood it.

"Take care of yourself." She insisted, thinking of Scott if anything happened to her. Rogue nodded before turning to retreat. _'This is it...'_ She thought. She knew she had to do it, but it didn't make her any less nervous. Scott fought the urge to chase after her when she left with the Avengers._ 'This isn't right_,' He thought angrily. _'She didn't do anything wrong.'_ They all stood on the lawn and watched until their forms disappeared in the horizon.

Logan tore off from the compound with a grunt, and even Laura dared not follow him where he went. Piotr draped a large arm around Kitty and ushered her inside, wiping her face. Scott stood there for a long time after everyone cleared off, his eyes anchored on the skyline. Emma stood silently behind him. They sure needed the professor.

* * *

Rogue pressed herself as flat as she could against the back of the Avengers' plane. There was space segregating the mutant from the rest of the team. She watched them suspiciously, tucked into herself. She was shrouded in a long, leather trench coat Remy had gifted her during sunnier days. She was glad for it now, it was keeping her warm on their jet. She pulled it around herself.

It was really similar to the institute aircrafts, but not at the same time. It was uncanny. It was just now sinking in to Rogue what she had done. She left the X-Men and surrendered herself to the Avengers and the government._ 'If they lock you up you won't be keeping anyone safe._' She realized. She was completely at their mercy. She watched with stormy eyes as Tony placed the co-pilot on automatic and approached the back of the plane.

Rogue went rigid, scooting back as far as she could. Tony held his hands up, he looked a lot different without his mask on. "Not gonna hurt ya," He said, moving slowly. It reminded her of when the X-Men had picked her Scott up all those years ago. "You're gonna be fine with us, I mean." He told her awkwardly. She didn't say anything, she just stared at she just stared at him. "Y'know, we've been through something like this. Avengers, I mean. We had really different opinions on some things, we even had to take each other in, if that makes you feel any better."

She narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't make me feel any better, not really." Tony nodded in surprise when she responded.

"You _do_ speak." She only blinked. "Well, I want reiterate. You are not our prisoner. We're not tossing you on some island or locking you up. You're gonna have hundreds of square feet to yourself in your own compound that can emulate... Anywhere. Where's that accent from? _Georgia_?" Rogue's lip curled inadvertently, looking up at Tony.

_"Mississippi._" She hissed. He nodded.

"Of course. Well, maybe we could design your living quarters after Mississippi." He smiled awkwardly. She stared at him blankly.

"I'm glad my jail cell will remind me of_ home._" She responded thickly, attempting to end the conversation by diverting her stare. Tony sighed.

"You're not in jail. We're _protecting_ you, we both know that." Silence. She rested her chin on her knees. "You wouldn't have insisted on coming with us if you didn't think that."

"You don't know _why_ I came here!" She spat back defensively. "So stop trying to be my pal like you weren't gonna _kill me_ in Cairo." Tony's eyes darkened.

"No, I _do_ know why you're here. Because of Stryfe." Her gaze dropped and the hostility melted off her face. "Because of Stryfe." She winced at the name and he stooped down to her. "I was there, I _saw_ how you fought him." Rogue clutches her fist and remembers what all of this was for, saving everyone she cared about. Saving them from Stryfe. "You fought him like it was the end of the world. Harder than you fought us under the Mind Stone." He stared at her intently.

"I've seen him," She said finally, her head shaking. "I got visions _both_ times Apocalypse touched me." She shivered and Tony frowned. "He was in most of them. I didn't know his name, who he was... But-" She wrapped her arms around herself and dipped her head. Tony sighed deeply.

"What happens in those visions, Rogue? Is our_ future_..." She stared out the window for a long moment, remembering.

"Stryfe said something before he killed Apocalypse..." She murmured distantly. "That he'd grown bored of laying waste to different timelines," Tony's face paled instantly. "I think I've _seen_ these timelines he's ruined, not necessarily_ ours_. But different timelines, different _X-Men,_ different_ Avengers._.. X-Force. S.H.I.E.L.D. Name it, it doesn't matter." She shut her eyes, her mouth pressed in a grim line. "We _lost._ Ah lost. We couldn't beat him."

Tony wiped his hand over his face. "He's been laying waste all across time and he's landed here next. He's got the Infinity Gauntlet, he can destroy the entire _multiverse_ if he wants to." He cursed and snapped his fingers, realizing what a precarious position the whole world was in. "We'll find a way to stop him. We_ have_ to." He slammed his fist in palm. Rogue just sighed.

"Did y'all defeat _Thanos_?" The entire plane went silent as everyone reflected.

"No," Tony said, his eyes dropping. "We didn't." Rogue shook her head. It didn't matter where she was. With the X-Men, on the moon, with the Avengers. There was nothing they could do to defeat Stryfe, her visions had proved that. They could only prolong the inevitable._ 'It won't matter, not without Hope.'_ But Rogue had no idea who or what that red head was.

Was she Jean's second coming? Was she a psychic? Was she the messiah? Was she the next avatar for Dark Phoenix? Rogue didn't know, just that she had to protect her.

"We're here," Steve announced softly. She looked around anxiously as the strange people stood. Natasha was so beautiful, she looked like a model and not a spy. There didn't seem to be an ounce of spare fat on her body as she stood up and stretched. Next she eyed Thor, who was more massive than any human she'd ever seen. His muscles had muscles. She wasn't sure what manner of mutant he was, his powers seemed to transcend having the X-Gene.

"C'mon," Tony gestured, ripping her from her daydream. Eyeing him wearily, she stood and filed out of the plane after everybody else. They were all silent as they trudged towards the massive, 'A' shaped building. She stared at their backs and thought about tearing to the sky, flying back to the X-Men or maybe somewhere else all together. She rubbed her arms as she reluctantly followed.

The inside of their building reminded her a lot of the Connecticut Compound, showing her the same people likely funded them both. The team spilled into the giant room as Steve stood in front of them, his gaze stoic. Rogue burned under his stare, feeling like a child in comparison to these serious heroes. "Rogue," His voice rang out in the spacious room. She stood, silent and fidgeting.

"Thank you for cooperating with us and making it a much more peaceful affair than it had to be." Rogue managed to shrug as a formal response. She had insisted on coming, but she was not excited to be there. And she couldn't muster the energy to act like it. Tony stepped forward, his eyes kind.

"I know it must be hard as a mutant to not be surrounded by your kind." He told her empathetically. He gestured towards Bruce. "He was pumped full of so much gamma radiation he's probably got _thirty_ X-Genes." Rogue folded her arms, not very amused by Tony's joke. Bruce wasn't either, scowling at the inventor from behind his back. "We know this sucks. And we appreciate you knowing that bringing you here was the right thing to do."

Steve exhaled before continuing. "I have something for you." Natasha watched Steve and Bucky closely as he grabbed a box off the table. They were sharing more knowing looks than usual, they were up to something. Rogue accepted the box hesitantly, staring at the blonde hair man.

"Um, _thanks_?" She rattled the box unsurely before opening it. Inside was green fabric. She cocked an eyebrow before grabbing the full ensemble. It was lycra, like her X-Suit. "An outfit?"

Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor all stared at each other. Tony's jaw was on the floor. "Your uniform." He corrected, his face even. Thor dropped Mjolnir with a thud, cracking the immaculate tile of the floor.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is going to_ bill us_," Bruce groaned. "You don't even _have_ human money."

"Her _what_?" Tony snapped, his eyes bloodshot and wide. Rogue shook her head, looking around the room slowly.

"I already talked to Fury's bosses. Sorry I didn't tell you guys first." Clint and Natasha held their hands out, knowing Tony would have the biggest problem. Steve turned his determined stare towards Rogue. "We aren't going to beat Stryfe without you on our side." Rogue looked into his eyes, suddenly embarrassed. "I didn't bring you here to keep you from Stryfe or from using your powers." His forehead wrinkled. "I brought you here to ask you to be an Avenger."


	18. Traitor

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters , Mar. 9th 8:43 pm_

* * *

Tony searched Steve's face for any sign he was joking, but he knew his teammate rarely joked. They had set for the X-Men to take Rogue with them. Not make a mutant apart of their team. His mind was buzzing and his mouth refused to cooperate as Rogue looked around in shock. The uniform unfolded in her hands, revealing a sprightly green tunic similar to her own with a hood, and matching leggings. She was surprised at how on brand it was while also fitting their team's theme.

She looked around, burning under several gazes. "Ah... _Don't know what to say_?" She cringed. Steve chuckled a little while Tony sputtered.

"Good," He breathed, turning towards the Super Soldier. "That makes _two_ of us." Thor began to chuckle in amusement, clapping a hand on the man's shoulder as he laughed. Tony didn't share his laughs.

"Easy, Stark. Don't overload your reactor." He turned frighteningly blue eyes to Rogue. Steve just shrugged.

"She can take on this whole team. The government's concern with mutants is property damage." He looked around at them. "We need the whole force of the X-Men to take on Stryfe with that gauntlet, we saw that. But it's too many bodies, not enough experience. You _have_ almost all their powers." Rogue frowned as he stepped closer. "You put up a fight against him. We have the force of the X-Men behind us, maybe some team unity, only one more body on the field."

Rogue thought of all the visions that burrowed into her mind during her time with Sinister and Apocalypse. In none of them did she go with the Avengers, much less _become_ one. She stared at the uniform with a disturbed look on her face. She didn't know what an Avenger was. She was an_ X-Man._ A mutant. She could never not be one. It felt wrong, like betrayal. _'Maybe, this way... We can actually win. Maybe... This is what I'm supposed to do.'_ She looked into Steve's face. "Are you_ sure_?"

Tony shook his head no, but Steve nodded his head yes. "This was the best answer. I wasn't locking you up when there is so much you can do." His face became determined. "Stryfe is coming back. And he has_ everything_ he needs to destroy our world. We can't let that happen." Rogue frowned before nodding, slowly. She knew that all to well.

"Wait, wait." Tony interrupted, his hands held out in front of him. "Steve, _think_ about this." He looked at his friend and leader hard. "Like, really think about this.

"Tony..." Bucky began in a warning tone, but Steve waved him off. He had been anticipating this reaction.

"I have. Give us one way we wouldn't benefit from having her on the team?" Rogue's eyes slid to Tony's, who's face was growing red.

"She's never trained for or been on one mission with us?" He suggested. But Steve shook his head.

"But she _has been_ trained, since high school, with the X-Men. I would expect she'll take to our training just as easily?" He smirked, secretly enjoying watching as Tony's brilliant mind short circuit. There was no way he'd be able to explain his unrest eloquently, Steve was sure of that. The dark haired man exhaled sharply.

"She didn't need anymore training to take us out." Natasha pointed out, her face blank. Clint was beside her grinning and peeling a banana. Thor shook his head joyously.

"According to Asgardian culture, she should be our new leader!" Steve scratched his head in discomfort as both Thor and Bruce laughed, Natasha shaking her head. Tony looked at him crossly while Rogue seemed like she just wanted to disappear. She didn't understand any of their banter, and she just wanted to be alone. She'd never been away from the institute like this.

"See what you've done," Tony hissed. He turned to Thor, scowling.

"Oh yeah, big guy? Throw your hammer down and see if_ She-Hulk_ here can lift it. She can be the _new Thor_!" Thor's face grew as red as rip tomato. Everyone turned to Tony and groaned. Clint and Bucky shook their heads, frowning.

"Damn it, Tony." Natasha placed her hands on her hips. "This isn't about-"

Thor tossed his hammer again and Bruce screamed. "If you do that _again,_ he's gonna come out..." He warned, eyeing the Asgardian wearily. The tile splintered beneath the massive weapon. Rogue looked around for some sort of explanation.

"I am not _petty_ and_ small_ like my teammate, Stark." He gestured invitingly towards Mjolnir. "Come, lass. I've seen you exhibit great strength before. Try and lift Thor's hammer, only the worthy can make it move." He smiled warmly, completely convinced the mutant brawler wouldn't lift his treasure from Asgard. Everyone watching but Rogue knew he would lose it if she did. Tony smirked.

"_Lass_?" Rogue repeated with a cocked eyebrow. She was starting to feel like they drugged her, it was getting too weird. Steve laughed sheepishly.

"He talks like that, he's... Not from here." He cautioned her. Tony grinned wide.

"He's from a whole other universe. Planet called Asgard, he's a god." Tony informed her. She looked between the two men uncertainly. This had to be a prank, right? Rogue moved slowly to approach the hammer but Steve grabbed her quickly.

"Uh,_ listen._" He whispered quickly. "If you happen to be able to move it, just pretend you can't." She opened her mouth to ask why but she could see the pleading look in his eyes. _'It'll shatter him...'_ She thought, looking at the towering mutant. Maybe he really wasn't from here. She smiled uncomfortably and reached for the hammer. Everyone leaned in and held their breath.

It didn't feel any different to the mutant, but she decided to humor the strange people. She tightened her grip and put her high school drama years to work. She wrenched with all her might and then dropped the hammer. "N-Nope, nothin'." Everyone collectively sighed, even Thor.

"Don't worry, only Asgardian's hold the true power to wield her, girl. You are still _very_ mighty." Rogue smiled a little.

"Thanks..." She stepped back awkwardly, her gaze shifting to the ground.

"Nat," Steve began. "Why don't you show her to the spare floor?" She baulked and turned to him.

_"Floor_?" She repeated. She thought the institute had been huge but this building was massive. It would take her forever to learn how to navigate. Steve laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, this is the command floor. Then we each have our own levels." He explained casually as Natasha approached her. "Let us know what kind of things you'd like in there..." She smiled and followed after Natasha, anxious for some time alone. _'What have I gotten into...'_

'_What have we gotten into?_' Natasha thought. The next couple of days weren't going to be business as usual, that was sure. Tony crossed his arms and stared at Steve as the girls disappeared. He couldn't believe he had made such a huge decision without letting anyone know first.

"I thought we were a _team_," Tony began, his eyes hurt. Steve sighed.

"Tony-"

"You didn't tell us,_ any of us_!" He exclaimed back. His dark eyes landed on Bucky. "Well, maybe you-" Bucky scowled, and opened his mouth to speak but Steve answered first.

"No, Bucky. This has nothing to do with you." He stepped closer to Tony, his jaw set seriously. "I didn't say anything because I knew nobody else would have a problem with it. I didn't say anything to you because I knew _you_ would. What's the issue, Tony?" The dark haired man hung his head. "The only ones of us who left a scratch on Stryfe were you and her. And you almost died." Steve's eyes were hard. "This is a good idea."

Tony sighed, staring off where Rogue and Natasha had gone. "I hope so, Cap."

* * *

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound__, Apr. 20th 12:36 am_

* * *

Kitty stood unsurely in front of her giant Mac monitor when Rogue appeared suddenly on her screen. "Oh," She exclaimed. "KURT!" He teleported beside her a second later, staring at her computer screen in wonder. Rogue's hair had grown out slightly and her curls looked brushed out, but not straightened. Cropped, silver bangs trespassed past pale green eyes. She had on a dark green shirt and a cropped leather jacket with an 'A' on it.

It always took Kitty by surprise. Rogue belonged with an 'X' insignia. She hated that this government team had somehow poached her away. She forced a smile, just relieved to hear from her. Kurt lit up when his adopted sister appeared on the screen. Things were definitely different at the compound without her. Both of them did their best to keep that from her, though. They knew it was hard enough for her there.

"Rogue!" Kurt cried with a wave "Hey, how are you! You're finally back from...?"

"Wa-" A chorus of yells silenced Rogue, and she corrected herself. _"Africa._ We were in Africa yesterday," Kurt and Kitty nodded knowingly. They wouldn't get the scoop on her trip until she could leave, they already expected as much.

"I'm glad you're back. How... Are things?" Kitty asked, watching Rogue's face carefully. She forged a smile but it looked like it might break any second.

"O-Okay..." She answered slowly, thinking carefully of her words. She didn't need them worrying about her. "I have a whole floor to myself, so... I don't know. Peaceful." Kitty and Kurt nodded_. 'I bet you spend all your time on there and don't come out.'_ Kitty thought sadly, thinking of the reclusive and introverted girl Rogue had come to the institute as.

_'But, I bet you're lonely. Aren't you?'_ Kurt thought. It had taken a long time to learn but Rogue actually craved interaction, she's just always been scared. "That sounds great!" Kurt lied with a grin. "They sure have good money there." Rogue nodded.

"I'm glad you're being accommodated accurately." Kitty said firmly, wincing when she heard a commotion spill near her room. It was a common occurrence these days since Rogue had left.

Amara trailed helplessly after Scott, struggling to stop his attack. Bobby was hanging off of Logan, who was meeting Scott with the same enthusiasm. "You _guys,_" Bobby tried breathlessly. "Students are watching-"

"Scott, just wait a minute," Amara began, trying to get the man to look at her. He held an arm out, holding her back.

"Watch out, Amara." He ordered, glaring darkly at Logan. He had taken enough of Logan's attitude for a while. Rogue wasn't around to steer him into being a more patient person. And in Rogue's absence, Logan had been more ornery than usual. But_ only_ to Scott. He had more than a few years of pent up aggressions aimed at the man. And more often than not, they came to blows.

Scott raised his fist and Logan pushed it out of the way, slugging the man in his face first. Amara started screaming, attracting the attention of nearby students. Rogue frowned when she overheard the screaming happening nearby. She raised an eyebrow. "Everythin' okay?" She asked and they nodded their heads furiously.

"Ja,_ vhy_?!" Kurt cried, laughing out of nervousness.

"Duh. Same old zoo here." Kitty waved her hand dismissively. Rogue pressed her mouth into a smile, remembering the lively bustle of the mansion. It felt like a lifetime ago, now. She made herself sad by being wistful. _'Will we ever have the institute back?' _

"Right, Ah miss it." Both Kurt and Kitty frowned. "It's pretty quiet on my own floor."

"Ve miss you_ too, sister_." Kurt told her glumly.

"So much." Kitty chimed in. "It's mutual all across the institute." Rogue leaned her head on her hand.

"How's Scott? A-And Logan?" Her mutant friends both smiled sheepishly.

"_Great._" Kitty answered a little too quickly.

"G-Good. Very great." Kurt agreed, rubbing his neck as he nodded. She looked at them for a long moment.

"I mean, are y'all sure?" They kept nodding as Kitty elbowed Kurt.

"Yeah, great. I-I mean they miss you, but overall better than we expected." Kitty said, waving her hands. Kurt grinned wildly in agreement.

"_Ja_, very surprised how mature they're being." Neither of them blinked as glass broke somewhere in the background. "Truly amazing." They heard some offscreen voices on Rogue's end, and then she nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Hey guys, I gotta go run some drills. I... Miss you guys_. I love you_, tell everyone and Logan and Scott too, okay? A-And show them how to do this!" She knew Logan was more likely to pop up before she video chatted with him, but she missed him and home a lot. She knew also that Scott was probably burying himself in tasks to keep himself busy. So their lack of video chats didn't surprise her.

"Of course, sweetie." Kitty promised with a sad smile. "They'll catch you soon. Call, as soon as you get back, okay!" She nodded and wave.

"Will do. Take care, you guys." Kurt sighed.

"Bye, Rogue." They both sighed as the screen went black. Something else thudded and footsteps could be heard deep within the compound. Kitty groaned and threw growing locks into a messy bun, standing quickly and walking through the wall to address the noise.

"_Scott._" She heard Amara whine. He had tackled Logan into an end table, shattering it. Laura was struggling and wrenching in Piotr's arms, trying desperately to join the fray. When Remy discovered the source of the commotion, he leapt to the girl's side.

"Easy, girl." He warned. "Let Logan handle himself, minou." She exhaled sharply through her nose. Eventually, she calmed and Piotr released her. Logan managed to flip Scott off of him. When he was on top he slammed his fist into Scott's face. He yelled as he raised his gnarled fist again.

"Logan, Scott!" Kitty screamed shrilly. "_Stop it!_"

"Let us handle it, Half-Pint." He grunted, snarling as Scott shot him off of him. Emma descended the stairs, entering Scott's mind with ease.

"Are you children_ finished_?!" She snapped. Kitty and Laura ran to Logan's side as she held him back. "I'm tired of you two going at it like cats and dogs, we _all are._" Scott refused to meet her stare as Logan stood, his eyes seething. He said nothing as Laura anchored herself by his side, black eyes stuck on Scott. Kitty placed a shaking hand on Logan's arm, their spats hadn't been this bad in a long time.

"Are you_ okay_, Logan?" Kitty asked, her eyes stuck on his face. He was panting, glaring still at Scott.

"Yeah, Katherine. I'm fine." He answered, wiping his face with the back of his arm. "Fine." Scott took off without another word, a flustered Emma trailing behind him. Logan took off from Kitty's side and grabbed a jacket, Laura following closely beside. Both Piotr and Kurt approached her as the room cleared out.

"What are we going to do with them?" She asked, her arms hugging her tiny waist. Heaven forbid trouble came their way, how could they face it when they were fighting amongst each other? It had barely been a month since Rogue left and they were arguing every, single day. Not only was it driving everyone wild, but it wasn't boding well for the team. Piotr sighed in agreement.

"Hope Rogue comes home soon. She is the only one who will talk sense into them." Kurt heaved a big sigh.

"Yeah, I don't know how much longer ve can last." He stared at the broken mirror and destroyed table.

* * *

Emma trailed after Scott angrily, tired of taking care of his emotional blow ups. What did she get out of the arrangement?_ 'Seeing him happy, seeing him smile...'_ She shook the sentiment out of her head. He was still in love with Jean Grey. And what he could, loved Rogue. And even if he left her, he would never stop loving either of them. Would never love her nearly as much... Why was she even thinking about it, anyway?

"Listen to me, damn it!" She cried, grabbing Scott's arm. He turned and faced her, his lip busted and his face red. She froze, staring into his perfect face. Sinister had been right about one thing, Scott was perfect. At least, he was to her. She felt herself blush as he stared down expectantly at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to remember what she wanted to say.

"What, Emma?" She blinked and mustered all her courage.

"You don't think you need to explain yourself?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Since when do use your fists to solve everything? It doesn't suit you." He glared at her impassively.

"Since_ now_." He turned to leave but she grabbed him again.

"I can feel you, you know. What is this anguish, _this pain_? What's going on, Scott?" He turned on her again, his brow wrinkled.

"You don't know what we've been through, Emma." He cried, throwing his hands in the air. "He and Jean _cheated_ when she was manifesting the Phoenix." The words taste bitter in his mouth, even now. Realization washes over her as she realizes now why the tenseness was suffocating whenever the two were together, even in crisis.

_"Oh, Scott..._" She began, but he continued.

"And he wants to walk around, be an asshole_ to me_ like it's _my_ fault she's gone. She's _my_ girlfriend. _I_ should be the one..." His voice trailed off when Emma touched his forehead with an icy finger. He pressed his mouth together, unsure of what to say as images floated into his mind. _'I-Is she sending me these?'_ He was at a waterfall somewhere warm.

"I'm sorry, Scott. He never should've done that." She told him, her eyes pressed shut. He looked around him, enjoying the sand at his feet and the sun in the sky._ 'What is this?'_ "I would never-" He jerked when she leaned in towards him, unsure what she would've done. He hadn't been alone on the island, Emma was there in a white bikini too.

"_E-Emma,_" He tripped over himself to stumble away. She reached out for him when she noticed Jaime standing at the top of the stairway, his face blank. Scott doubled the opposite way and disappeared down the hall, leaving Emma alone.

* * *

Remy watched intently as Lorna hovered in the air in the S.H.I.E.L.D Training Room. Her green X-Suit favored her, revealing a shapely and attractive body to the cajun. He was only a man, after all. He couldn't help but admire that everything about the woman was beautiful. It was a nice distraction from the turmoil that had been plaguing him the last few weeks. With Rogue gone (and friend was a loose term), Lorna was Remy's only real friend at the institute.

Logan was too stressed, and handling other things to extend anymore patience toward the southerner._ 'Need some time to get over this. All of this.'_ Laura's following stare said the same, which hurt Remy. He had only felt home with them and Rogue, certainly not anyone else from the institute. Ororo hadn't looked at him since the trial, others hanging their head and silently passing by him.

But Lorna knew none of that. And Magneto's request had given him a purpose._ 'Look after her,'_ He'd said privately._ 'I'll make it worth your while. I'll owe you a favor.'_ Remy was going to keep an eye on her anyways, so it was fine by him. He'd noticed the stiff the X-Men had given her just for being related to Erik. The more Remy observed, the less fit Scott seemed to be the X-Men's leader. But his opinion didn't matter.

"Try disablin' dos' turrets there." He pointed in front of them. "You can do that." She nodded and threw her hands out. She was good at using her powers but being a fighter didn't naturally come to her, not like her father. Remy figured training would help smooth that over. He soon found she was a bit more of a creampuff than Rogue, and she had less than a affinity for training.

_'Can't compare ever'yone t'her.'_ He chastised himself bitterly. _'Ya be alone forever.'_ Lorna was sweet. She was nice. His affections for her were as superficial as his attraction to her. But it was better than pining. Pining didn't look good on the southerner. Lorna obeyed him and shot out a large, electromagnetic pulse. Several of the guns were disabled, but not all of them.

"Watch out!" He called, flinging a few glowing cards at them. She missed one behind her. It shot a laser that hit her back, knocking her from the sky with a scream. Remy cursed to himself and flipped, catching her before she collided with the ground. "End simulation!" He shouted, peering at her worriedly. "_Y'alright_?" He asked breathlessly. She nodded slowly as he set her down.

He leaned over her, inspecting her skin for any blemishes. He tucked some of her green hair behind her ear and she blushed. All he could think about was when he would do that to Rogue. She dropped her stare from from the cajun before sitting up and kissing him on the lips. Remy shut his eyes and leaned closer to her, his hand rising to her neck.

She moaned when he pushed her head closer, scratching an itch Remy couldn't remember the last time he scratched. Rogue's face haunted him, though. Her smile, her laughter. The look on her face when she contemplated tearing him apart for Evan. The look on her face when she realizes she can't, no matter how much she hates him. It all kills his desire to kiss. He pulled apart from her, his face dark.

"Remy-" She said in surprise, studying his face. He turned away from her in shame. "You can't tell me that didn't feel good." He stared into her celadon eyes. She was, quite possibly, the most beautiful woman in the world. But he felt nothing.

"Lorna, I-" She shushed him with a finger on his lip.

"I _know_," She said, nodding. He looked at her in confusion. "I saw your face when she left." His eyes go wide with shock. She dropped her hand from his face. "I get it." He clutched her hand.

"Y'don', _petite_." He told her sadly. She smiled and laughed.

"But I don't have to." She pulled him closer. "I'm kind of lonely, here. You strike my as someone who's lonely here..." She dragged her fingers up the mutant's neck. "Let's just scratch the itch." She dragged his face closer to her and enveloped his face in more kisses, ones he leaned eagerly to. He peeled his trench coat off and laid over her, covering Lorna's body with his own.

* * *

Laura sat beside Logan in the grass, her claws whittling a wooden figure of a wolf. He was kneeling and polishing his bike silently, his senses tuned to the nature around him. The pair hadn't spoken in hours. They often spent their days silent, with Rogue in D.C and Remy more or less not around. They were both capable of being few of words, and communicating what they meant in other ways.

They both tensed at the same time, staring out into the horizon. The sun was setting and the was bleeding pink and orange. Logan stood, sniffing as the wind carried the scent to him. He smiled. "_Bishop,_" He had taken off after the professor's death. He felt he failed his mission, and unable to return to his correct time, he needed to find a purpose._ 'Seems he found one.'_ Logan thought gladly.

He waved, Laura watching the two mutants greet each other. "Logan, hey!" He was excited to see old friends and be around his allies, the X-Men. Logan met him in the middle and shook his hand, glad to have another friend around.

"Welcome back, like the hair." The man had lost his dreads and opted for a buzzcut. He grinned.

"It felt like dead weight." He informed him, taking in the sight. The compound was a far cry from the mansion. He didn't even want to begin to ask what led to the mansion being destroyed. His stare went to the top of the compound, lingering when he noticed a mutant who hadn't been there when he left. Wanda was on the roof with Scott, laying some tile with her hex powers.

She used magic like a power tool, fixing the roof in seconds. Scott laughs when he remembers that time she kicked the X-Men's ass, it bothered the teenage iterations of them greatly. Bishop stared, shaking. He remembers the chaos in his world. How much harder being an X-Man got to be because of her. Her powers. She wasn't a mutant. She was something else entirely. She was doom. Magic didn't fall under mutant abilities, not to him.

"What is _she_ doing here?" He growled, thrashing against Logan. Laura frowned, something was off. Logan stared at him in disbelief.

"Whoa, Bishop. Relax. She joined us while you were gone." He assured him, his brow knit. "What's the matter?"

"No, that can't be right..." He pulled a gun out and Laura began to growl. "You're all in danger, you need to leave. _I'll_ take care of this." Logan pushed the weapon down immediately before he started a panic._ 'This gun...'_ Bishop thought. _'It was originally for the traitor. I'll just use it for her.'_ Memories of his closest friends and allies dying crash in his mind, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Bishop!" Logan grunted. "Runt, get Hank out here!" She tore of silently like a bullet to complete her objective. "Talk to me before you do something stupid. Where's the enemy? There aren't any here." He looked into Bishop's panicked face.

_"She's_ on that roof." Logan turned beside him and watched as Wanda demonstrated her powers to Scott, who was using the demonstration as a learning moment. Logan shook his head. She'd been straight since she showed up, and she'd saved all their asses a few times. Even Scott had done a 180 and become fond of her, she was basically a saint.

"No," Logan insisted. "_You're wrong._"

"She's _not_ a mutant." He pressed angrily, his mouth bared in a snarl. "She's something _else_, and her powers? Not powers, _magic. _You have no idea what she's capable of doing, Logan._ None._" Something in the man's eyes gave him a chill. He pushed the gun towards him.

"Put that _away_." He snapped, looking around frantically. "You don't do anything, you don't _say anything_. You talk to me first." He sent him a look to emphasize what he said as Laura and Hank approached.

"Oh my s_tars & garters!"_ Hank cried, peering at the mutant from another time. "It's Bishop, hello!" Bishop frowned, his stare lingering on the roof.

"Hey, Hank. How are you..."


	19. Decimation

Logan stared across from Bishop with dark eyes. They sat together in an empty room, Logan waiting patiently until footsteps were far enough away to speak. "_Bishop,_" He began. "What the _hell_ were you thinking. Now, I'm_ all ears_ about hearing your concerns but this_ ain't_ your time." He leaned forward seriously. "Just because it happened_ there_ doesn't mean it will _here_." He reminded him, taking a sip of black coffee. His hands were shaking anxiously.

Bishop fidgeted with the red bandana around his neck. "Onslaught still appeared here." He reminded him. "I just didn't know it was because of the professor." Logan ran a hand through his hair. He really wasn't in the mood for bad news.

"Well, what is it about the kid that made you pull a damn_ weapon_?" Bishop shook his head, his eyes haunted.

"You don't get it, Logan. She lives among us but she's _not one of us_-"

"What does that mean?" Logan demanded. "Not one of us, the girl's a_ mutant_!" Bishop grabbed his cup of steaming coffee.

"It's magic, Logan. Her magic can change the world, change the_ fabric of reality._" The clawed mutant listened closely. "All she has to do is tap into that part of her magic. Or undergo extreme distress. Then, she could alter the world while she's not in control!" Logan shook his head.

"She's gotta better grasp her powers than some kids from the institute, now!" Logan barked. "She's got normal baggage just like the rest of us."

"She killed almost_ all_ of us!" Logan went silent. He could see the fear and anxiety in his eyes, it made his heart hammer in his chest. "We were so susceptible in that timeline because she _depowered and killed_ almost 80% of the mutant population." Logan's blood ran cold. _'She's that powerful?'_ Even he had no idea of the girl's true abilities. '_Reality warping? What does he mean?'_

"What are you talking about?" He bit out angrily.

"She cast a spell, Logan._ No more mutants_." Logan frowned, his heart slamming in his chest. "It did just that. Thousands died from the shock, hundreds of thousands more left living without mutations they had their_ whole_ lives. The Professor disappeared, Emma could barely locate_ any_ mutant signatures with Cerebro. It was catastrophic. If she_ ever_ loses her mind," His eyes darkened. "The whole world goes with her."

Logan leaned back, his mind racing. "Just because it happened in_ your time-_" Bishop stood suddenly and Logan followed suit.

"That's bullshit, Logan! Look at me, you_ know_ I'm right!" Logan snarled at him, baring a tooth.

"I'm _not_ gonna allow you to cut her down," He said slowly. "And neither is anyone else in here." Bishop shook his head.

"She's too dangerous to live, Wolverine." He pressed forward, forcing Bishop to back up. "At one time, you would've agreed with me."

"You're wrong! Who next? _Rogue?_ Illyana-"

"Neither of them are capable of doing what _she_ is." Logan grit his teeth together in frustration.

_"Promise me,_ Bishop." He dropped his mouth when he was met with silence and Bishop's hard stare. Logan emerged his bone claws, shaking his head. "Really?" The dark skinned man heaved a heavy sigh. It was written all over his face, he wouldn't let it go that easily. Once Bishop made up his mind about something, that was it. For better or for worse.

"I can't do that." He said apologetically. He tossed a pin that enveloped Logan in a blue forcefield, rendering him immobile. He tumbled to the ground in a heap, growling. He thrashed violently but he couldn't break the shield. It was some weapon from the future. Bishop took out his gun and jumped out the window, taking off quickly to find the scarlet witch.

_'No..'_ Logan thought, straining against the forcefield._ 'Emma!'_

She picked up on Logan's panic immediately. She set Cerebra down in her office and looked around. _'Logan, what's going on?'_ She asked in concern. He only ever called out for her telepathically in a crisis. _'Logan?'_

_'Wanda...'_ He struggled to communicate. She stood up immediately in her knee length, white dress.

_'Logan, where are you?'_

_'Bishop is going after Wanda, said she's evil in his time...'_ She took off running, her heels clicking through the compound._ 'Hank, Scott, everyone! Locate Wanda and protect her from Bishop! No time to explain!'_ She called out with her mind. Hank tore form his lab, unsure where to find Bishop or the Scarlet Witch. He found Logan trapped by Bishop's device.

"Hang on, Logan!" He cried in surprise. "I'll get you out of there." Kurt teleported Kitty and Piotr to the lawn, looking around frantically for any sign of the mutant.

"Wanda!" Kitty shouted through cupped hands. "_Wanda!"_

Scott looked up at his teammate in worry when Emma's message rang in his head._ 'From Bishop?'_ He wondered, frowning at Wanda. She read his change in mood instantly. She frowned, figuring the tense mutant had been sort of relaxed for a change.

"What is it?" She asked. Not a second later, Bishop had appeared on the roof with them, his eyes crazed. Scott pushed the mutant behind him. His hand hovered over his glasses as he stared at him. Bishop edged forward slowly, his stare on Wanda.

"Back off," He growled, ready to fight. "Don't come _any_ closer, Bishop. Emma contacted everyone." He stared at the gun in his hands, shocked that he was capable of something like this. _'We never should've trusted him_.' Scott lamented in his head.

"You _don't_ want to do this." Bishop warned, his eyes anchored on Wanda. She had never seen this man in her life, why did he have a bone to pick with her? It was starting to piss her off. Maybe it had to do with her father. If they were hoping to hurt him through her they would be sadly mistaken.

"Honestly, Scott. It's fine. Things have been pretty tame around here." She told him, not the least bit intimidated by Bishop or his gun. He raised it higher at her and Scott fired a blast. Bishop absorbed the blast into him completely. Scott gasped as the blast was reflected back into him, knocking him off the roof. Piotr caught him below with ease, but Wanda was left alone with Bishop.

Her eyes glow red and her powers envelope her hands. "You'll pay!" He fired one shot, dead on with perfect aim. Kurt teleported Kitty, Piotr, and Scott back onto the roof. Kitty began screaming when she saw Wanda laying on the ground, her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"No!" Bishop crashed to the floor instantly, controlled by Emma. He laid pinned to the ground, unable to move. Scott ran to Emma's side and shook her.

"No," He growled. _"Wanda_..." Moments later Emma and Ororo were by his side, tending to her.

"Hank will be be here soon," Emma choked out as Ororo worriedly peered in Wanda's face.

"Somebody, contact Rogue." Scott ordered through clenched teeth. _'God damn it.'_

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters__, Apr. 18th 3:17 am_

* * *

_'Stop... Stop it...' The words rang through their mind. 'This is a helpless man. Stop hitting his face.' No matter how much they pleaded with themselves, they couldn't stop. 'These are somebody's parents,' That's all they could think as they mercilessly bashed the man's head into the asphalt. Blood stained the pavement as he soon went silent. _

_Their hands were slick with blood as they stood, approaching the other side of the car with the body. Crying, they reach in and grab the defenseless, bloody woman and squeeze her neck like a fruit. She squeals and cries but they won't let up. Their vision is blurred by tears until she finally stops moving and thrashing. The couple is dead, mission accomplished. _

Rogue awoke thrashing and crying, her sobs caught in her throat. A milky hand flew to her chest as she panted, hoping she didn't wake anyone. Then she remembered she had a whole floor to herself, that would be impossible. She jumped when she realized someone was actually there. The broody, dark haired, metal armed man was standing there. Just staring. Rogue stared at him beneath a mop of unruly silver and auburn hair.

"_Y_-"

"You were screaming," He whispered, his gaze sad. Rogue went silent. "Nightmares. I'm familiar with that." He walked over and took a seat at the end of her bed, shirtless. Rogue tried not to stare. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and to make sure she doesn't cry.

"I have a lot of memories trapped in here that aren't my own." She explained softly. Bucky nodded, familiar with the feeling. "So, Ah tend to dream them a lot." Her gaze dropped and he frowned.

"What was it about?" He asked before he thought better of it.

"Ah assassinated someone." She shivered at the memory, the haunting feeling of wanting so bad to stop but not being able to. It reminded her of that harrowing time being controlled by Sinister. She would rather die than go through that again. She shook her head, derailing the spiraling thought. Bucky's blood ran cold. "Old people. It was so_ bruta_l... And I..." She stopped when she noticed his face. "Sorry. Jus' cause_ Ah'm_ screwed up doesn't me-"

"It was mine." He answered, staring into the darkness of her room. She looked at him for a long moment. "That was me, I..." He looked at his metal hand. "I _killed_ Tony's parents. I was programmed with the most lethal, espionage brainwashing ever completed. Spent a lot of black outs _just_..." He shook his head in shame. "I have to live with those memories and Tony has to stand beside me." Rogue chewed her lip, unsure of what to say.

"Ah know exactly what you felt like. If it were up to me, Ah never would've touched you." She assured him sadly. '_He might be one person who actually gets what I went through...'_ She thought, looking at her hands. It was hard to be glad for it. He nodded.

"I know. Trust me," He stood. "I don't hold it against you." He shuffled awkwardly towards the door. "You gonna be... _Fine_?"

"Fine," Rogue said with a nod. "...Thanks." He waved and disappeared into the darkness to another floor.

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters, __Apr. 21st 9:38 am_

* * *

Rogue stumbled down the stairs in one of Scott's oversized flannels, rubbing her eyes. Steve gestured to the screen when he saw her. He took a bite of his everything bagel. "Hey, your school was calling." Rogue's face lit up as she ran to the giant interface to return the call. She frowned when Logan answered the call, his eyes bloodshot.

"_Logan_? What is it?" She gasped, searching his face. "What happened..."

"Stripes... It's Wanda. Something's happened to her." She covered her mouth, the Avengers slowly pausing as they overheard.

"Was it _Stryfe_?" Tony set his paper down and watched the screen closely.

"No, Rogue. It was Bishop, _he_... Can you get here? I'm worried about Scott." Her face hardened.

"Of course, be there as soon as I can." He nodded and the video conference ended. Rogue turned a pleading face to Steve and he shook his head.

"Go, make sure everything is alright. Just hurry back, _okay_?" He watched as she flew up the stairs to get ready and sighed. Natasha stood beside him.

"Think she's coming back?" He looked at her.

"Sure hope so."

* * *

Rogue teleported back to the compound as soon as she was ready, wasting no time to run inside. Scott was waiting for her at the door and they ran into each others arms, both of them panting. It hadn't been too long since they saw each other, but certainly long enough. He grabbed her tight, shaking. "Rogue," He nuzzled into her hair. He breathed in her scent. "Could've been _you._" He whispered, shaking his head. It wasn't fair, Wanda hadn't done anything wrong. And Bishop wouldn't explain himself.

"How is she?" Rogue asked, her lip trembling. Scott sighed and became angry all over again.

"In a _coma._ We don't know what he shot her with," He clutched a fist tightly. "I can't _believe_ I let this happen." He cried angrily. Rogue placed a gloved hand on his face.

"Don't say that." She urged, frowning. "She'll be okay. Where's Bishop?" Scott's face darkened.

"We're holding him with a power inhibitor in the training room." Rogue nodded and followed after him. Kitty and Kurt both ran to her side when the saw her. She hugged them both tight, following Scott to where Hank and Emma were guarding Bishop. Rogue wondered how he'd gone from an ally to someone who would harm one of their own. It disturbed Rogue, and reinforced a lot of trust issues she already had.

She stared ahead at Bishop as he stood silently, despite Ororo's protests. "Bishop, explain yourself._ Please_!" He stared at her silently, refusing to speak. She shook her head in disappointment. "I don't _understand._" She knew Bishop, trusted him. Why had he shot Wanda, couldn't he explain himself? The betrayal was starting to get to the weather mutant. Rogue stepped forward.

"What did you_ do_?" She demanded, her arms crossed. He shook his head.

"You, of all people, shouldn't be doing this. You do what's_ right,_ Rogue. Even when it's hard. Don't be like the rest of them." She frowned at the man, she didn't really know him, but he spoke like he knew her. It gave her the creeps, she hated the way he was speaking to her earnestly. She didn't know him, she didn't know him at all. Logan kicked off the wall and came beside her silently, his face twisted in a sneer.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He snarled, still in disbelief that Bishop had betrayed him. Betrayed them all.

"That the Rogue in_ my time_ would've done what I did." Scott thrashed at the mutant but Rogue held him back. "The right thing. She'd agree Wanda is too dangerous to exist. You would, too."

"Don't say something like that," He shouted. "She would never. She would never presume she could make that decision, and who are _you_ to think _you_ could?" Rogue took one of her gloves off and snaked out of her inhibitor bracelet. Bishop shook his head slowly.

"What did ya do to Wanda, Bishop. I'm about to find out either way." She drawled angrily. He just stared at her.

"Don't do this, Anna Marie." He begged. She wrinkled her nose when he called her real name. Logan growled.

"_Sure_ you want him in your head, he went after her in cold blood." He warned her, staring in the man's face. The things he'd said had disturbed him, but Wanda didn't deserve to be shot down for things she hadn't_ yet_ done. The X-Men fought tooth and nail for their own, and Bishop was no longer an X-Men for that. The way Scott had been acting lately, he would be lucky to escape with his life.

"He's not gonna tell us what he did to Wanda, _or_ how to help her." Her stare hardened. "And for the record, that was me in _your_ timeline. I'm the me in _this_ one. And Ah would _never_ punish anyone for things they didn't do." She frowned as she reached out, touching Bishop's face, memories clouding her mind. She cried out in surprise and stumbled back into Scott and Logan's arms.

"_Y'oka_y?" Scott asked and she shook her head yes.

"Know what he did to Wanda?" Logan asked breathlessly. She nodded and rubbed her head.

"The bullet he shot her with contained... Contained a strain of the_ Legacy virus!_" She furrowed her brow. "Does Hank still have the antidote he cured Illyana with?" Emma reached for her head. '_Hank...'_ She sent out telepathically. Scott placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"Thank you, so much. You just saved Wanda's life." Rogue smiled wearily, trying to shake Bishop's haunting memories from her mind. Mutants dying left and right. Heaps and mounds of dead mutants, everywhere. Mutants left dying with cancer, dying from being stripped of their powers. Friends. Allies._ Dying._ Sentinels posted in their yard, constant attacks on the few remaining mutants. Riots. Dozens of groups just like the Friends Of Humanity. Bloodshed everyday. Remy, Scott, she would contain her powers. She groaned in pain, causing Logan to look in her face.

"_Stripes?_" He asked as tears squeezed out of her eyes.

Scott steadied her. "What's the matter?" She smiled weakly, her stomach turning. Scott frowned at she waved on her feet.

_"Nothin'_, just a little bit of a head rush." Both men watched her in concern as she shook it off. "Let's check on Wanda."

* * *

"We are fortunate this antidote I created is working for this strain. It came from a completely different timeline..." Hank mused, watching over Wanda carefully as she rested. "She will need to build her strength here, but she is officially cured of the Legacy Virus." Both Scott and Rogue exhaled in relief.

"Thank goodness. I can't believe he could do something like that." Scott clenched his teeth together in anger. "I _should'v_e..." Rogue looked worriedly into his face.

"What did you do with him?" His face darkened.

"I had other plans, but we banished him from here. Ororo dropped him off at a random location very far away. And cold, apparently." She turned back to where Wanda lay pale in the infirmary. 'No More Mutants' rang through her head._ 'Just how strong is Wanda?'_ She had to wonder with Bishop's memories floating freshly in her head. If she could change reality as they knew it, that made her as powerful as the Infinity Stones._ 'If she weren't on our side she'd be as dangerous as Stryfe...'_ The thought sent a chill down her spine.

"Rogue?" Scott repeated, his face concerned. She tore her stare from Wanda, a hand on her face. He wrapped an arm around her worriedly.

"Yeah, sorry." He frowned down at her.

"You _sure_ you're okay?" He looked at her intently. She smiled.

"Yeah, just a lil' tired. That's all." She tossed Wanda one more disconcerted look before she followed Scott out of the infirmary. Kurt and Kitty were waiting for them outside.

"Can't you stay _longer_?" Kitty asked, her hands clasped together. "Just a little?"

"Ja!" Kurt cried. "Ve von't tell, I svear!" She laughed, hugging them both tightly. She tried not to let them see the sad, disturbed look on her face.

"I wish, you guys. They were gracious to let me come, I should get back." She hugged Logan for a long moment, her hand atop Laura's head.

"Take _care_ of yourself, kid. Come back _soon._" She nodded before approaching Scott. He leaned down and kissed her, watching reluctantly as she teleported away.

"I hate this." He declared, his arms crossed.

"Me too." Logan answered, staring at the spot she'd been in.

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters, __Apr. 21st 5:31 pm_

* * *

Tony startled when Rogue returned in a flash of sulfur and brimstone. Natasha watched from beside Clint in amazement. "Wow," Bruce uttered, taking his glasses off. Rogue looked around sheepishly.

"Creepy," Tony whispered.

Steve came forward, his arms crossed. "You're back, is everything alright?" She nodded.

"Yeah, Ah think so. Thanks for letting me go." He smiled wearily.

"No problem, things happen. And New York's not all that far from D.C." She gave a tired smile before edging towards the elevator. Steve watched awkwardly, wishing he knew a way to actually connect with the girl. Tony stared at the spot she teleported to.

"You're telling me she teleported all the way from here to Manhattan?" Natasha nodded, taking a bite of a peanut butter sandwich.

"Sure seems like it." She answered sarcastically, licking peanut butter off her hand. He shook his head.

"I have to invent something like that." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Can't invent mutants, Tony. They already exist." He reminded him, disappearing back into his lab. Tony frowned, opening old thoughts about interdimensional travel.

"There's gotta be a way..."

* * *

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound__, Apr. 23rd 2:04 pm_

* * *

Scott frowned as Wanda stood. Hank's medical care had done wonders, but he hadn't forgotten how lethal or how dangerous the Legacy Virus was. He had been forced to let Sinister cure and experiment on Rogue for a cure. And the illness had claimed Rahne's life, something the X-Men's leader still lost sleep over. He shook the morbid thoughts from his mind. "You_ sure_ you feel alright?" He looked around the sterile infirmary room. "We're kind of on the Avengers beck and call right now, you don't ne-"

"Why did he do that?" She turned to him, glaring beneath limp, brown hair. Now she reminded him of the fierce girl from high school that even he was scared of. There was a craze in her eyes, but it was warranted. Bishop called her dangerous and made an attempt on her life, that would take it's toll on anybody. He realized, especially with Rogue kidnapped and now with the Avengers, the X-Men needed Wanda on their side. She was carrying the team offensively. He stood near her, frowning.

"Hey, it doesn't matter." His brow furrowed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "The X-Men have your back. _I_ have your back. Rogue came all the way back for you, we're a _team_." He squeezed her for emphasis. "Don't worry about Bishop, he's an_ enemy_ now." She nodded in agreement, still obviously troubled.

"Did I do something so bad in my Brotherhood days? I was just trying to earn the attention of my father..." She clutched her hands in a fist. She knew anger didn't serve her or her powers well, but she couldn't help it. Even when she tried to do right, someone wanted to hurt her. A fellow mutant, no less. She tried to believe Scott's words. She trusted that_ he_ was on her side, but she was not optimistic enough to assume the whole institute.

He shook his head no, firmly. "No, we were all children then.. You guys had Mystique and Magneto to listen to. You can hardly be faulted for that." He looked at her softly. "There's _nothing_ that could've justified what he did. And there's nothing that can change my mind." She nodded, her face breaking and showing how scared she was.

"What would I do if everyone turned against me," She whispered. He had never seen this vulnerable side of the mutant witch.

"We wouldn't. The X-Men stick together, no matter _what._ That's one thing I'm certain the professor taught me. Don't worry, just rest." She sat down on the edge of bed grudgingly. "You don't have to worry about anything."

* * *

"We need to talk about Wanda." It pained Logan to say, because he could tell she was a good kid, as good as any of them. And Bishop had been in the wrong, completely in the wrong. But something about the look on his face was still haunting him. Logan knew he meant his words, he was willing to _die_ for them. Kill for them. He wouldn't have risked exile or death if something wasn't terrifying him_. 'Something made him go rogue like that. Her power needs to be addressed.'_

Emma, Hank, Ororo, an Warren all looked at each other wearily. "Is it related to Bishop, because if it _is_ Scott will have a conniption." Emma frowned. "He didn't want to hear what the traitor said-"

"Even if it could_ save_ all of us?" His words silenced her, she pressed her mouth shut. It didn't feel right to go behind Scott.

"This_ did_ occur in a totally separate timeline. We may be doing more harm than good by approaching it here." Ororo warned, her arms folded elegantly.

"Or, it could give us a potential leg up if we see the signs." Hank countered politely. Logan looked around.

"Listen, it's what he said that made me call a meeting." All eyes were on the clawed mutant. "That... That she _wasn't_ a mutant. That what she does is magic. It changes the rules." His eyes became dark. "It changes things."

Ororo shook her head. "The girl has an X-Gene, this is preposterou-"

"What are her _powers_, 'Ro?" Logan shot back. He crossed his arms and waited.

"She has hex powers with telekinetic properties-"

"But what does that_ mean_? Sometimes, she picks things up. Sometimes, she interferes with our mutations. Sometimes, _lightbulbs_ break. But what does any of it mean?!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "It's been bothering me since he said it. The girl can't explain 'em anymore than we can. They were a misery for Rogue to get over, and even then her grasp on Wanda's powers are novice at best. And that's with hours of training."

"She's not a psychic or telekinetic." Emma began slowly, her face troubled. "Her power, her magic... It is not that. So it is a little disconcerting."

"Not a cause for an assassination attempt, though." Warren chimed in, his face serious.

"He told me other things," Logan fidgeted. "Something that reminded me of a couple weeks ago, when we sieged Sinister." Hank and Warren looked around but both the women paled. They had been there when Madelyn Pryor forced the Scarlet Witch to cast an Inferno spell. They still didn't know what that meant, but they were not acting as themselves during it. "Madelyn made her do it, but she had the _ability_ to cast a spell. And he said she cast another, 'No More Mutants'." The four mutants began whispering.

"No more mutants?" Hank repeated, shocked. "That would be catastrophic!"

"Would we disappear?" Ororo pressed anxiously. "Like Thanos did in the other timeline? Would we remain as normal humans? _What?_" She looked around anxiously. "_Tell me!_"

"Why would she ever do anything like that?" Warren pressed, his teeth clenched angrily.

"He said she has reality warping abilities, if she loses her mind... Loses control, it could be our _whole_ world. It could be 'No More Mutants.'" Ororo shook her head.

"She couldn't, she_ wouldn'_t do that! I know it!"

"Maybe she is more likely since Bishop made an _attempt on her life_ with no provocation!" Emma snarled, wondering about Wanda's frame of mind._ 'I'm more worried about her being controlled again or losing her mind. If we know this, who else does...' _

"What do you propose we do?" Warren asked, his attention on Logan. He shook his head.

"I don't know. I just know Scott isn't even gonna hear any of this, I thought somebody besides me should know." Ororo covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"It appears there is no such answer to this conundrum. None which feels right, that is." Hank said nervously. It was an impossible situation. Attacking the girl as Bishop had was wrong, but so was ignoring the issue all together. They remembered what had happened to Jean. It was fresh on their minds, the professor too. They all felt as though they should've done more.

"We need to keep an eye on her, work _with_ her. We let Jean become a problem we couldn't handle. We aren't gonna do that with her, I don't care how many hissy fits _Scott_ has to throw about it." He stormed past the administrators out the door. Ororo let out a loud sigh, Hank placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know, Storm. We are in-between a rock an a hard place." She shook her head.

"Something _harder_, I think." She replied. Emma looked at the door Logan had gone through. She already knew Scott's stance on the topic. Before she could follow after Logan the compound began to rumble_. 'No, this makes no sense!'_ The X-Men had been silent since Rogue went with the Avengers. There had been no public displays of powers or vigilantism. So who was advancing on them?

She ran to the front door to see two, massive sentinels approaching the compound from the air. "No..." She moaned. Scott and Logan were already on the lawn with Wanda. She began to run out, but Hank held her back.

"Your powers will not be as helpful as normal, Ms. Frost. I find telepathy not effective against sentinels." He grinned at her as he went outside. She frowned, watching as everyone advanced to defend their home. Scott ripped his glasses off and laid into the sentinel's face. Wanda worked tirelessly beside him, clad in a red X-Suit. Red enveloped her hands as she used her hex to pull apart the robot's guns.

"We_ got it_, Wanda," Logan cried as Laura landed by his side. His claws no longer shred metal, but he directed his protege. "Disable those turrets and go for internal wiring!" He demanded with a point. She roared and launched off the ground.

Scott turned to the mutant woman worriedly "Shouldn't you rest?" He insisted, but her hex energy ripped the arm of one off. She frowned, gritting her teeth as they battled the robot. She pulled more wiring out, her eyes glowing red. The ground began to shake as she tried to dismantle the machine.

"This is _my_ home too!" She cried. Ororo took to the sky, her eyes white.

"SKIES," She boomed, thunder and lightning cracking in the sky. Lightning crashed onto the one-armed sentinel, sending it wavering. Piotr slammed into the legs of it with all his might. Kurt ported Kitty closer and she grabbed onto the sentinels arm, phasing half of it into the ground. The fully intact machine set it's sights on Scott, washing over him with a red light.

"Scott!" Emma shouted as he turned around.


	20. Fractured

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters, __Apr. 23rd 3:05 pm_

* * *

Steve and Natasha chased after a frantic Rogue as she raced around the Avengers building. "Just _wait_ a minute, Rogue-" Natasha tried but she wasn't having it. It was her family. Her _school_. Steve looked at her and opened his mouth next. He wanted to be careful about how he approached the delicate situation.

"There has to be an explanation-" She turned to face him, her eyes burning. Thor and Bruce stood up across the room, Clint watching the scene unfold in the mirror. Tony rose and got closer to them.

"Ya sayin' they _deserve_ sentinels marchin' over there?" Tony looked between them.

"What's goin' on, Cap? What's she talking about?" The blonde man frowned.

"Sentinels are attacking the X-Men's compound. We don't know why." Natasha filled in unenthusiastically. Tony sighed, no wonder she was tearing all over the place. '_I'd fly right here if I were in her shoes.' _

"They _wouldn't_ insert themselves with anythin' unless it got brought there, they agreed! This isn't right," Steve held up his hands cautiously.

"Okay, let's go to S.H.I.E.L.D base and see-" She shook her head angrily.

"There's no reason they should've done this!" Rogue shouted, unshed tears in her eyes. She was beginning to think she made a big mistake trusting these people. They were humans, she was a mutant. That would always be the case.

"_Trust me,_ let's go by the base. If this was a mistake, they'll clear us to go help. C'mon." He waved his hand and looked at everyone. "Let's check this out, she's right. This is very random. There hasn't been any action at the compound."

Between all of them, if there had been one of them would've heard about it. The plane ride was short and tense to the inconspicuous building holding the most notorious spy and hero network of the world.

* * *

_S.H.I.E.L.D Base, Apr. 23rd 3:29 pm_

* * *

What the Avengers arrived to was S.H.I.E.L.D operatives as far as the eye can see. They were all laying, incapacitated on the ground. Rogue flashed back to the Morlock Tunnels, feeling the same dread and nausea she did then until she saw figures moving. _'Oh jesus,'_ She thought, wavering in shock. _'They're not dead.'_ She flew to one downed agent as Steve ran to Fury.

He and Tony quickly helped him stand, staring at a cut on his forehead. _"Fury-_"

"Steve... Tony. You guys made it." He panted. Rogue sat the agent up and looked at him closely.

"_Y'alright?_" She asked. "Who did this?" The brown haired man shook his head.

"W-We don't know... He just appeared here..." He whimpered, shaking.

"He was wearing all white armor." Rogue's heart stopped. She closed her eyes and tapped into Logan's psyche in her mind and sniffed. It smelled like death, even though nobody had died._ 'Stryfe...'_ She dropped her hand from the man's shoulder and stared at the other Avengers. "He overpowered us in one swoop and sent the sentinels to attack." He explained, rubbing his neck. "We have no idea why."

A slender woman with a cut on her face and her dark hair in a bun turned around with worry. "We can't call them back, they need to be defeated." Agent Hill reported, more to Fury than anyone else. He nodded.

"Go, take them out for us." Rogue's face became determined as she nodded. Steve looked at her.

"I'll let you take point." He said with a nod.

* * *

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound__, Apr. 23rd 4:04 pm_

* * *

Emma shouted as the sentinel aimed for Scott with a sweeping laser. He growled, lifting his glasses and shooting an optic blast. It didn't deter the robot from aiming. The laser was shot and intercepted in the air by Wanda's hex. It floated, glowing frozen in mid air. Her lip was snarled as she deflected the blast back at the machine. She yelled as it tore through metal like hot butter.

_'That would've destroyed Scott...'_ Logan thought, eyeing Wanda wearily. There was a look in her eye that was familiar, and not in a good way._ 'Like Jean, when she...'_ He couldn't bare to finish the thought. Wanda yelled out, upturning the earth to pelt the robot with. She covered them both in a red glow and ripped their circuitry out. Laughing, the wires were pulled and strung out all over the lawn.

Ororo called for a rainstorm, covering both the sentinels in precipitation. They crackled with electricity, but insisted on detaining the mutants. "They're unstoppable," Ororo cried, striking another massive one with lightning.

Scott watched Wanda in wonder._ 'That sentinel would've killed me...'_ She grit her teeth together as she threw her hands out, mangling both robots further with her magic. She raised one in the air and slammed it mercilessly into the ground. Logan watched her with a grim look on his face as Ororo struck with lightning again, Piotr hammering the other. Logan watched her with a grim look on his face. Wanda was a tough girl, but she'd always been a little unstable. All you had to do was add stress or her father to the mix.

She smashed both sentinels into the ground with a scream. One of them tried to aim a laser at her but a shield dented the mechanism that was aiming. Logan looked around in surprise. Rogue crash landed beneath one of the robots, lifting it high over her head. She was wearing a green, hooded tunic with a white X on the chest and matching leggings. Everyone stared in surprise as she gripped it, making all of it's particles phase and forced it underground as she had done before.

"_Rogue_," Scott utter in shock.

"Stripes..." Logan said breathlessly. Tony flew past her and held the arm of his Iron Man suit out. He shot a high frequency soundwave that disabled the remaining robot, leaving it dead. The eyes went dim as it was finally still. The other Avengers stood behind them as the X-Men approached Rogue in excitement. Wanda remained hovering in the air, suspicious of the Avengers after Bishop's attack on her life.

_'We can trust Rogue...'_ She thought, remembering the man's crazed eyes._ 'But how can we trust the rest of them? Scott says they're our enemies.'_ Rogue peered worriedly into Scott's face, inspecting him for any injuries. He was so relieved to see her again, every day without her was getting harder. He placed a hand on her short, wavy hair.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked, her eyes searching his. He nodded.

"Thanks for getting here." He placed a kiss on her head before stalking over to Steve. "What the _hell_ was that?" He snarled, pointing at the Captain. Steve only sighed. Rogue tensed, following him.

"It was an accident, not on purpose." He began, his hands held out.

_"Acciden_t?" Logan followed skeptically, dozens of mutants behind him. Tony flew and landed near them. He removed his mask to reveal a frown.

"Stryfe infiltrated our S.H.I.E.L.D base." He explained grimly. "He took everyone out with some psychic attack and sent the sentinels... To sow discord or something. And it almost worked." Both Scott and Logan looked and Rogue.

"Is that true?" The X-Men's leader asked. She nodded, her fists clenched.

"I_ smelled_ him, Scott." He dropped his stare in frustration.

"God damn it..." Natasha stepped forward with an awkward smile.

"Well, catastrophe averted, at least?" She offered, looking around at the torn up lawn.

"At least this shows us he's still not up to attacking us directly, or he would've." Steve's face became serious. "We need to work together, especially with someone like Stryfe trying to pit us against each other." Scott said nothing as he stared into the Super Soldier's face. Rogue placed a gentle kiss on his face and sighed.

"Take care of yourself, ya here?" He chewed his lip.

"I can't wait till you come home." He insisted, ignoring the Avengers. He hugged her tight before she pulled away. Rogue nodded sadly.

"I know." She blew a kiss to the rest of the X-Men, locking eyes with Logan.

"Be _safe_." He urged her. She nodded and promised with a look, before retreating. She jumped when Wanda's red hex energy froze all the Avengers. The hair on Logan's neck began to stand on end. Laura's too as they both turned towards the sky.

"Wanda..." He began. _'We finally got an arrangement that works for us, not now!'_ he thought, cursing. Rogue turned around slowly, her hands shaking with adrenaline. She didn't want to fight her again, but she would to avoid a full out war between the X-Men and the Avengers. She had trained with them and seen the things they had access to, it was the last thing she wanted. Ever Scott turned back in confusion.

"_Wanda_?" He murmured. "What're you doing?"

"Leave 'em alone,_ Wanda._" Rogue began slowly, her voice shaking. "They're our friends." She insisted. Wanda looked down on them all. She didn't trust them, and she would not be made to feel unsafe in her home.

"Just_ you_ next time." She said, her face set. Rogue shook her head.

"Wanda-"

"They shouldn't come back. You're our ally, not_ them._ We saw what happens when we trust outsiders." Her stare was hard as Rogue looked into her eyes. Scott turned and faced them.

"She has a point, now let 'em go, Wanda." He told her. She held her hands steadily, staring at the other heroes. "Wanda?" Rogue clutched a fist and Wanda yelped. Logan's heart jammed in his throat._ 'Are they gonna go at it?_' He wondered, watching them tensely. Wanda's hold on the Avenger's ceased. Clint raised his bow and Natasha grabbed stun bars.

Tony shook his head and prepared to fly forward but Rogue held up a hand. "It's cool." She forced out, sweat dripping down her brow. "We're _cool._ Wanda's been through something." She looked at Tony and Steve. "Next time I come it'll _only_ be me." Tony opened his mouth to protest but Steve sent him a look that silenced him. Slowly, Wanda lowered herself to the ground beside Scott and Ororo.

Rogue didn't take her eyes off of Wanda as she boarded the Avengers jet. '_What is going on here...'_ Rogue began to feel guilty. Logan had been right, they needed her there. Something was going on. The door had barely shut before Tony spoke. "I'm sorry, but what the_ fuck_ was that?" He asked, staring at the mutant hard. Steve groaned.

"_Language_," He interjected angrily. Rogue shook her head, a million different memories swirling in her mind. The boundary between her mind and the psyches had been eroding at an alarming rate. She just hadn't had a time to address it. She rubbed her temple furiously.

"I don't know." She answered before wading towards the back of the jet. Steve frowned at him before going up to the cockpit, his mind occupied._ 'I hope I know what I'm doing...'_ He thought.

* * *

Emma trailed helplessly behind Logan as the Avengers' jet took off. He was seeking Scott, and she desperately wanted to stop him. "You _saw_ what I saw, Emma." He told her in exasperation. "If nobody else will say something, _I_ will." She groaned as the stout man continued on his way into the compound.

"I really, _really_ advise against that." She insisted. "Give him some time to-"

"No, Emma." He looked seriously into her face. "Stop making excuses for him." She pressed her mouth shut and frowned. "He's leading the X-Men. It's not just about what _he_ wants. It's about what's safest for everybody. Do you disagree with me?" She chewed her lip. She didn't disagree, but she knew trying to convince Scott would be futile. Especially right now.

"It's not about _agreeing,_ it's about avoiding a conflict if possible." She stared into his dark eyes. "Don't poke at Scott-"

"I'm not_ pokin_' at anybody. I just told you about her potential reality warping capabilities and she exhibits unstable behavior_ right_ after! It's simple, Emma," They froze as Scott came around the corner, following the familiar voices. He looked between them both, wondering when the two ever set aside a moment to chat with each other. He raised an eyebrow as Emma smiled sheepishly.

"Who were you talking about?" His face and voice were even. Emma looked helplessly at Logan.

"Wanda, Scott. I think me and you should talk." Emma looked between them as Scott stepped forward. He stared at Logan hard before speaking.

"I don't know what we have to talk about, but I'll humor you." He turned and went up stairs that Logan followed. Emma sighed and placed her face in her hands. _'This is going to be a disaster.'_ Logan followed the younger mutant into an empty room. Scott crossed his arms and faced Logan expectantly. "Yes?"

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I think you need to know what Bishop told me." A darkness flashed on Scott's face and he moved closer to Logan. He bared his mouth in a snarl.

"I don't _care_ what reason he gave for what he did." He set his face firm. "He went after Wanda unprovoked, you can't deny that. He came after one of us!" Logan huffed.

"I'm not saying I _agree_ with what he did, Scott." He held his hands out defensively. "I'm just saying we need to make the right decision about it." Scott shook his head.

_"Decision_? Decision about _what?_ You can't mean Wanda..." He clutched his fists angrily. Scott could feel the steam rising through his ears. Wanda had joined their ranks and inherited the battles that were not hers. She never complained. She never pointed out how none of this was her shit to deal with. He wouldn't settle for Logan coming for her, especially when he thought her and Rogue had a lot in common.

"She may not be a_ mutant_, Scott." He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What are you saying, Wolverine?" The gruff man frowned, his eyes narrow and dark.

"That doesn't really matter. But her magic, her _powers_... They can shape reality. That means she's as strong as one of those Infinity Stones! Do you get that? Do you understand, _now_?" Scott pressed his mouth into a grim line.

"No, I don't. She's on her side, so tell me how this is a problem." Logan shook his head.

"You're just being ignorant-"

"No,_ you're_ just playing favorites!" Their voices were rising steadily, and soon, students gathered in the hallway. Logan's eyes went wide.

"_Excuse me_-" He began, his fists clenched tight. He'd had enough of Scott's attitude ever since Rogue left.

"It's actually gotten more _obvious_ since Rogue's left." The man's face began to turn red. "If a stranger showed up from some time saying_ Rogue_ was dangerous and had to be destroyed, you'd gut them! But you're considering Bishop's words? You're a_ hypocrite,_ Logan. Try to act like you treat everyone the sam-" He grabbed Scott's wrist, glaring into his face.

"Rogue _ain't_ unstable. And let me tell _you_ something," He pointed the tip of one claw in his face. "If Rogue had Wanda's powers, I wouldn't lose any sleep at night. Rogue's had almost enough power to destroy the world, she hasn't. She was gonna get the_ cure_ to prevent all of this from happening again. She was ready to _kill herself_ to keep it from happening again. Has _begged_ me to finish her off if she ever went dark. Rogue would make the right decision." His breath rolled out hot on Scott's face, but he didn't flinch. "Tell me,_ would Wanda_?"

"You _can't_ damn her for some hypothetical from a time traveler-"

"I never said she was damned-"

"Yes you are!" Scott was shouting, now. The crowd was only growing. Kitty phased her way to the front, her brown hair in a stubby ponytail. "Just by the way you're talking about her, looking at her. You've _marked_ her! Admit it!" He cried, throwing his hands up. "Some students, some people here care about your opinions, Logan. A lot."

Logan shook his head. "Look, that's not what this is about." He gave Scott a pleading look. "We can't let what happened to Jean-" Scott wrenched away from Logan, his face red and splotchy.

"_Stop it_." He hissed, panting. Logan sighed.

"You _know_ I'm right." Scott shook his head.

"No, I don't." He turned away from him. "Wanda will continue training and being an active member of the X-Men as she _has_ been. If you have a problem with that, the mansion was finished. You could go there." Logan watched in awe as Scott walked around him, through the vibrating crowd.

"Don't _do_ this, you _know_ people will leave with me." Kitty shook her head in horror. She knew who she would pick if it came down to it, it was an easy decision. But they couldn't_ al_l go on the same team. She looked up at Piotr. The odds of all her close friends and the people she cared about going with Logan were slim, she knew that.

Her eyes watered involuntarily. They both seemed so serious._ 'We might actually be torn apart...'_ She thought, shaking.

"This is not a jail," Scott clutched his fists tight. It would be hard to see people he'd known half his life turn away his leadership, but they deserved a choice. He'd been aligning with, training, and mentoring the same number of team members. And so was Logan. The schism had started forming long ago, the stress was just becoming too great. "Anyone who wants to go with you is free to." Kurt ported beside Kitty, looking around in confusion.

"Vhat's happening over here?" He asked. Kitty shook her head.

"No..." Scott stood in front of the crowd which was almost all of the institute now.

"In case you didn't hear..." He called through cupped hands. "Logan has some reservations about Wanda, _and_ my leadership." All eyes went to the stout, clawed man. Emma dropped her face in her hands, it had gone about as bad as she'd imagined it. "_He_ will be going to the rebuilt mansion. Anyone who wants to go with him can. All those who want to stay here will be staying on the compound." Everyone stared at each other in stunned silence.

"Scott,_ please_ don't..." Kitty approached him, her nose already running and tears on her face. He sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Do I already know what choice you make? We're gonna miss you, Kitty." She wiped her face with the back of her arm.

"Then don't do this, _please_..." He shook his head.

"No Katherine," Logan cut in. "This is the way it needs to be." He glared at his former student and wondered how it'd come to this._ 'Charles rolls in his grave.'_ He thought grudgingly. She went and stood by Logan's side, Laura behind them. Kurt shook his head but stood with them as well. It hurt Scott, but he didn't question their choice. Emma slowly moved beside Scott, her head hanging.

"I don't like any of you much, but I get no joy in choosing." She looked tearfully between them. "Please, reconsider-"

"No, Emma. He's _made_ his choice." Wanda stood beside Scott, her arms crossed. She looked at him for a long moment.

"You're the only person who's ever wanted me. _For anything_." She said, her eyes shining.

"You're worth it, Wanda." His glare was back on Logan. Remy took Lorna's hand through the crowd and stood in front of Logan. His gaze dropped, wondering if the Weapon X project would even accept his company. _'Remy can't blame him if he don'.'_ There was no way he'd stay with Scott. He'd take off with Lorna first. He dropped to his knees before the Wolverine.

"Remy know you have no reason to believe me or care, but-"

"This is your swan song, Remy." Logan's voice was harsh and cold. "Better turn it into your baptism." He sniffed disdainfully. "Alright. Get up." He commanded, and Remy obeyed. Jaime and Richtor moved uncertainly, as did Sara and the newly recruited, purple-haired telepath. She was young, but Logan had already met another version of her from her from a different time. Because of that, he looked out for her and she was accepting of that attention.

Ororo found herself distraught between love and duty. She loved Logan as her dear friend and all his core kids, but Xavier had left the X-Men to_ Scott._ He was the leader. His command was what she listened to. She couldn't just defect to Logan, not with Charles' memory on her mind. She covered her face and groaned. "Go with them, _please._" She begged Hank. He frowned, not wanting to be separated from his friend anymore than she did. "I must stay with Scott, it is my duty."

Hank steeled his face and nodded, standing beside his friend Logan. Piotr had been kneeling and speaking quietly with his younger sister. Her powers were slowly, but surely returning after she burnt them out. She hadn't much of a connection to Logan, but she had spent time and drills with Scott. She felt more at home at the compound than a new built mansion. The last thing he wanted to be was away from Kitty, but Illyana wasn't old enough to just leave on her own.

Kitty already knew from the look on his face what he was going to say. She doubled over and heaved a gut wrenching sob. She hadn't been without the Russian for years now. She expected an engagement before they were on split teams. Logan wrapped an arm around her.

"P, please. Don't do this for me." He looked down to a crying Kitty. "Do it for _her_." Piotr wiped his massive hand over his face.

"Illyana wants to_ stay,_ I cannot leave her..." He clutched his fists in frustration.

"No, it's okay." She insisted. "Illyana needs him. I want him, but I'll be alright." Logan pulled the girl close before releasing her for a goodbye.

"I'm proud of you," Logan sighed. Piotr enveloped Kitty in a hug that dwarfed her for a long moment.

"It'll be alright, Katya." He kissed her forehead gently. "I promise you."

"I know," She hiccuped, looking into his face. "We'll get through this."

"You'll come back to me..." His blonde haired sister approached them both, tears on her face.

"Forgive me, Katya!" She begged, collapsing into sobs. "Piotr wishes to go with you, I want to stay here. Please, _don't hate me_!" Kitty hugged the younger girl tightly.

"I could never hate you, Illy. What have I told you? You gain a sister, not lose a brother. You need him right now, I understand." She set her glare on Scott. "This isn't his fault _or_ your fault..." She kept the rest to herself, shutting her eyes in silent frustration. "I'm sure we'll all be together again. Why, I'm sure when Rogue's back..." Kurt's face shattered.

The girl was under enough stress isolated, surrounded by human strangers, and expected to have a showdown with Stryfe. She did not need to trouble herself with the troubles of the institute_. 'But, this is bad... Really bad. She never vanted this to happen.'_ He placed his hands on his head helplessly._ 'She's not gonna be happy vhen she finds out...'_

Bobby floated beside Kitty and placed a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up at him she noticed his expression was glum as well. She looked across to where Scott was standing and saw Amara. Her mouth dropped open in shock. "No-"

"She's like Rogue." He hissed. "She really thinks Scott is about being held accountable." He shook his head and sighed. "She's just too loyal to him." Kitty nodded empathetically. She knew it was Ororo's loyalty, not to Scott but to the professor's memory that kept her anchored at his side. It looked like it was breaking her to see the school split in the middle.

Emma stayed there for unrequited love, everyone but Rogue and Scott knew that. Roberto stood grudgingly beside her. They had hoped all the New Recruits might end up together, but most of them knew Scott better. Or they only knew him as the person who's orders they followed. Jubilee tearfully approached Logan and he took her into his arms with a gentle hug. She loved him like a second father, she was quietly as close to the mutant as Rogue was. But, she thrived under authority and she was an X-Man. She knew whatever Logan created, it wouldn't be the team she knew.

"I'm_ sorry,_" She shuddered, clinging to him tight. He smiled sadly when they pulled apart.

"Don't be. I'm_ so_ proud of you. You've grown from a little girl following me around, to a girl who makes her own decisions, Jubilee. For that, I'm thankful." He kissed her forehead gingerly and sent her to Scott. "You'll be fine. You're ready, now."

"Take the Blackbird and anything you need. " Scott instructed, his voice devoid of emotion. "You'll be the Blue Team. Keep your communicators on incase there is an event both teams need to mobilize for." Logan shook his head, looking into the anxious eyes of the kids who were depending on him. He never wanted to lead a team, or a school for that matter. But he would. He frowned when he thought about how much this would break Rogue's heart._ 'I tried...'_ He thought bitterly.

Warren joined him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look like you could use some help?" He flashed him a grateful smile before he prepared to leave.

"Everyone ready?" He called gruffly. His team nodded. "Good. Let's go."


	21. Decisions

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound__, Apr. 27th 4:04 pm_

* * *

The compound felt empty and quiet. Scott struggled not to let it bother him. Not to be hurt that some of his oldest teammates (a lot of them, actually) had chosen to follow someone who was barely fit to teach at the institute. They chose Logan over him. Was he that much of a monster? And of course, the thought was on both team leaders' minds. _'When Rogue is back from the Avengers, where will she go?'_

Logan grimaced every time he thought of the choice, what they would do to her no matter what she picked._ 'I will support her no matter what she chooses.'_ He told himself. Logan had experienced the sacrifice of love, and that was her choice either way. He didn't envy her, and he was so angry with Scott for making it a choice to begin with. He prayed she would side with him, not for his own selfish need, but for her protection. She wouldn't be safe next to Wanda, nobody at the compound would.

It was the fact Scott didn't know what she would do that inadvertently pushed him toward Emma. He knew she loved him, she always had. He never doubted her loyalty or affection for him, he was never unfortunate enough to have to. But her bond with Logan was the only thing that might be stronger than that. He reconciled with it, even after the history of Logan and Jean. Their relationship wasn't like that, but he occupied a space in the girl's heart that had Scott nervous.

Stressed, wondering who she would choose to serve under. So he refused to tell her. If Rogue was going to be sent on an anxious spiral while dealing with world matters, it wouldn't be_ his_ fault. The compound was ordered not to tell her via video conference. Either Wolverine's team would tell her, or she would figure it out on her own when she came. Emma tried to get him to be honest but he refused. He wouldn't be able to handle it if she chose Logan's team. He would do his part to delay the choice.

"What are you going to do," Ororo begged him. "What if she shows up to visit and see all of us-"

"She can't be unfocused on her missions, Ororo." He clenched his jaw tightly. He wasn't wrong. The moment she realized what was happening she would be distracted, pining for home and aching to help. It could kill her, Ororo knew that. And still, it felt wrong to keep from her. She was close with Xavier before his death, he would want her to know.

"Please, just consider that-"

"I have." He cut in solemnly. "Thanks for the talk." She watched as he walked into Emma's office and closed the door. She hung her head sadly. _'Charles, help us all.'_

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters, __Apr. 24th 10:06 am_

* * *

Rogue awoke to an alarm, one that told her something was wrong. She flew from bed and threw on a dark green tunic and matching pants, and a cropped brown jacket. She hovered to the Conference Room, brushing her hair and looking around. Steve stood waiting to seriously address all of them. She stood among the other Avengers and waited.

"A lead just came in," He informed them, his handsome face in a frown. Logan had told her about Captain America before, he certainly didn't look as old as he was. He looked like an action figure, perfect and in pristine condition. He turned to the screen as footage popped up. "Some mutant activity was discovered, a group called S.H.A.R.D. Could be related to Stryfe. We're going to check it out." Her face darkened as she looked around. She knew the peace wouldn't last much longer. "We're gonna see if we can track them back to a base or a headquarters, that'll be how we tell."

Tony shakes his head when he remember's Stryfe grappling his arm._ 'I threw everything I had at him. If he's there, some of us might not be coming back from that fight.'_ He looked at his teammates, worry laced over his features. _'I hope that's not the case.'_

"So, settle down and get ready. For _whatever_ happens." He looked at all of them, Bucky by his side. The dark haired man was few of words and often beside the Super Soldier. Clint and Natasha share a look just as Bruce and Thor do. Rogue finds herself looking at her boots, thinking about how all her friends are. The Avengers are cliqued together like any team is. Tony is a little less partnered than the others, but he didn't seem much of a fit for Rogue. D.C brought out her loner tendencies.

It didn't help that she didn't feel well, either. Like Amara's connection to the earth, the longer she was away from the institute the worse she felt. She thought it was psychosomatic at first. Just some physical pining for her friends, teammates, and family. But she was beginning to think otherwise. Her mood swings were random and merciless. Sometimes, she was lonely and wanted socialize with her teammates. Others, she hid away in her room at the soonest moment.

She was nauseated most of the time, eating like a bird and puking half of it up. Being with the Avengers seemed to be making her sick. And she did her best to hide it, but she was constantly fatigued. They were counting on her to be the ace in the hole for their plans. She would never tell them that she wasn't 100%. She watched as everyone prepared to get ready for the mission.

* * *

Natasha observed the captured mutants with her arms crossed. They had captured a red haired mutant woman who called herself Strobe. She was wily and dangerous. She had been fearsome to battle, acting wildly and inflicting her unpredictable powers on the team. She could create bursts of heat and light, and even temporarily blinded Rogue when she set off to intercept the mutants. Her strobes lit up the entire building, freezing them in their tracks.

Rogue was able to lean on Laura's healing factor and gain her sight back quickly, touching her skin and absorbing her abilities. The Avengers watched, amazed, as she over took the other mutant. She fell to the ground in a heap and Clint promptly tied her up, eyeing his teammate. Rogue shook her head, her face grim. "Solves_ that_. Might need those powers if Stryfe comes for us, anyways." She said solemnly, rubbing her head. It was becoming harder and harder to use her mutation these days.

"You good?" Steve asked, eyeing her closely. She nodded.

"Yeah. She's bein' mind controlled, can't tell by _who_. She should be fine when she wakes up." Rogue informed, standing defensively. She sensed him, someone moving very fast. Very familiar_. 'It can't be... '_ She was knocked into the wall of the S.H.A.R.D base with a slam. Natasha whipped out her stun bars and Clint his bow, everyone looking around. Thor whipped Mjolnir and Steve grabbed his shield, ready to attack. Bucky had a gun aimed within seconds.

Tony tensed, raising his hands to shoot when a white haired mutant appeared, sneered. Rogue was hovering quickly, shaking her head. "You..." She murmured. "I haven't seen you in_ years._" Tony looked between them.

"Is there, like, an all mutant Facebook or something? How do you all know each other?" Rogue sent him a look before flinging her hand out. Pietro Maximoff tried to zip away, but Rogue's telekinetic hold held him still. Slowly, he levitated in the air and was left unable to get away. Her jerked wildly, glaring at the other mutant.

"_H-Hey!_ Let me go!" He whined, straining against her hold. He still looked like the scrawny joker from high school. She hovered to him in the air and grabbed his face. He groaned in pain as she absorbed him.

"Sorry, no can do." He dropped into her arms and she set him down. She shook her head, the grimace on her face larger. "Ugh, he was bein' controlled, too." She reported. Her face darkened when his memories filled in that Stryfe and his agents had brainwashed him. "I don't know if Stryfe was here, but this was_ his_ doin'. Let's just send them to the Connecticut Compound, they'll be safest there."

Steve nodded towards Tony. "Yeah, everyone else is already gone. Damn. We need a real lead on where Stryfe is and what he's planning." Tony placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Something tells me we'll get that face off with him." He told him grimly, his face troubled_. 'Be careful what you wish for, Cap...'_ They all moved in unison to head back to the to the plane when Rogue winced. She gasped in pain, and suddenly, all of their attention was on her. She burned under their stares, embarrassed and uncomfortable as she tried to straighten herself out.

"Ah'm-" She began but another cramp wracked her back, sending her to her knees. Steve frowned, approaching her.

"You're_ not_, fine. You just sucked a lot of juice out of them." He worried. Thor leaned down carefully and scooped the girl against her will. She began to struggle weakly.

"There, there. Allow yourself some help." He chided, lifting her bridal style with ease.

"We'll get you looked at," Natasha reasoned, her brow furrowed. Rogue waved her hands dismissively and cleared her throat.

"I'm sure it was_ nothin',_" She said, despite being clammy and covered in sweat. _'What is wrong with me?'_ She thought in confusion._ 'Am I anxious? What?'_ She shook her head when Thor set her down gently in the seat of the plane. She slumped back tiredly, her body raw from exertion._ 'What's wrong with me?'_ She wondered, her brain feeling fuzzy. She had been injured, infected with the Legacy Virus, and controlled but she's never felt like _this._ It was like giving birth to dread.

She tried to sequester herself, but her state was noticeable by at least one Avenger. Natasha. She was studying Rogue curiously, expertly as not to be noticed by the hostile mutant. She was very clearly in pain, even if she wouldn't tell her. She was holding herself, battling the pain to fight tremors and winces._ 'Why won't she just trust us?'_ She wondered sadly. _'It must be lonely.'_

When they arrived she waited for everyone to clear the plane. Rogue was climbing slowly to her feet when she spoke. "I can tell something is wrong, it's obvious." Rogue glared at her, sweat dripping down her brow. "Why don't you just let us help?" Natasha shrugged as she stared at her, one arm leaning on the wall.

"Ah'm fine," She snapped, panting heavily. "Jus'..." She stopped talking when another cramp rocked her. It was the worst pain she could she'd ever experienced. It spread throughout her whole body. This was wrong, very wrong. Something warm and painful spread out between her legs. She gasped, fully leaning her weight against the wall. When she heard Natasha gasp as well, she knew she was in trouble_. 'Oh no..._' She thought. _'Did Strobe actually injure me?'_

"Nat!" They both heard Clint yell from outside. He knew his partner was trying to be nice, but he worried about the two picking each others brains. He could see it escalating. "Y'all comin'?" She stared helplessly at the bloodstain spreading over the legs of Rogue's uniform.

"Y-Yeah. We're talking. _Girl stuff._ We'll catch up with you later." He could tell she was fine by her voice and retreated with the others. She turned back to Rogue when he left, frowning. She moved quickly and grabbed an inhibitor collar, Rogue seldom wore her bracelet out there. She placed it carefully around Rogue's neck and turned it on. "Are you sexually active?" She looked fearfully into Rogue's eyes. "Could you be pregnant?"

Rogue's blood went ice cold._ 'Could I be? Can I get pregnant?'_ She'd never had a heart to ask Hank because anyone who knew her knew how badly she wanted a family of her own. She assumed her mutation would always get in the way of successfully carrying to term. But that didn't necessarily mean she couldn't _get_ pregnant. Right before she left she and Scott had been throwing protection to the wind.

And she'd been separated from Logan during this crucial time. If anyone would've known, he or Laura would have. There was nobody like that here. _'Oh god...'_ She thought, the more she thought about it, the more sense it made._ 'Oh no, not now...'_ She nodded when she regained control of her body. Natasha nodded slowly. "Okay, I'm gonna get you to the Med Bay to find out. It's either internal bleeding, or..." She let her voice trail off, contemplating how young Rogue looked.

_'She's just a baby herself,_' She thought, trying to remember what it was like to be newly 20. She was in her early thirties, her twenties a distant memory now. She threw her arm around her and supported her weight. Rogue frowned, struggling not to cry. "_B-But_..." Natasha smiled.

"Don't worry, they won't see a thing. Come on." She stepped carefully, her whole body shaking under the arm of the agent. She would've normally been embarrassed if she wasn't so scared. Her body was draining of energy rapidly, she'd never experienced anything like it since taking Carol's powers._ 'I wish Scott was here...'_ She thought, scared out of her mind.

She watched as Natasha led her to an entrance to the building she'd never seen before, and straight to an elevator. They boarded quickly and landed on a floor Rogue hadn't been on, yet. It reminded her a lot of the infirmary back at the Connecticut Compound. She got her on a bed quickly and Rogue screamed out in pain. The amount of blood had grown alarming, leaving a trail all the way to the infirmary.

Rogue grabbed her abdomen and groaned through clenched teeth, making Natasha frown. "Hang on," She called, locking and shutting down the infirmary. Rogue laid back and suddenly felt lightheaded. She only whimpered this time as another cramp wracked her body. "Rogue?" Natasha called out as her vision blurred. _'Scott...'_ Rogue thought as she blinked her eyes.

* * *

Rogue came to an undeterminable amount of time later. She found herself hooked to an I.V and being monitored by Natasha. She jerked, sitting up suddenly. "What happened, how long was I-"

"About 30 minutes." She answered, her arms folded. "I'm sorry, Rogue. You were... A few weeks pregnant." Rogue's face went chillingly even as she thought about another life growing inside of her._ 'I take life away, how could I ever give somethin' life?'_ "I'm sorry. Really." She pressed. Rogue nodded after a moment, her heart pounding._ 'How am I gonna tell Scott? Kitty... Kurt... Logan. Everyone. We're still chasing this S.H.A.R.D lead...'_ She clutched her hands into fists.

"Rogue, you've completely healed from something that takes other women... Weeks." Their eyes met for a moment. "_Physically._" Rogue dropped her stare to her hands and decided she didn't feel like being difficult.

"One o' the things I've absorbed is a healing factor." She explained softly. "It's not as strong as my natural mutation, but it must've helped." She hugged herself, her mind clearly occupied.

"Listen," Natasha began. "I understand-"

"You've lost a pregnancy?" She could hear in her voice how small she felt. She frowned, swallowing hard.

"I can't have children, actually." Rogue averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Natasha came closer to the bedside. "There's someone you want to talk to about this, isn't there?" Rogue's lip trembled but she steeled her face. She wasn't sure if she wanted to ignore this or tell him._ 'He should know. He would want to. He just asked to be let into your head.'_ Not even Rogue could pretend to not be affected by this.

"Yeah. I should." Natasha nodded, opening a window.

"There's an extra uniform for you, they get destroyed all the time. Go, fly to New York and take care of this, just get back soon." Rogue nodded dumbly, too exhausted to be weary of her helpfulness.

"_T-Thank you._.." Rogue stammered, in awe of her kindness. Natasha smiled softly.

"You've been through something shitty enough. Go, be with someone who can help you through it." She nodded as she exited the infirmary, leaving her alone. When she was sure she was alone, Rogue doubled over and began to sob. Loud, passionate, sobs the echoed throughout the giant infirmary. When she was done, she changed stoically and threw out her old suit. She took to the sky and flew in silence all the way to Connecticut.

It was a flight she could make in her sleep. She could've teleported, but she had a lot on her mind. Flying was good for that. It was perfect outside, balmy with a breeze as the sun set. The sky was washed in pink and orange as she landed on top of the familiar place. She inhaled the smells, realizing she'd been pining for Connecticut like it was New York._ 'Home is where the X-Men are.'_ She thought. Natasha had been right, sharing this with Scott would be something that helped her through it.

She stared out onto the horizon when she spied Scott out on the lawn. With Emma. Her heart stopped. Not because of that, but because he looked happy. Calm. _At peace_. He had a kite flying into the sky, a dopey grin on his face. Rogue stopped and thought about the last bit of bonding she did with the mutant that wasn't over trauma. Even she and Logan shot pool in silence. Hiked in nature and rode motorcycles together. Tried to make meaningful memories in the time they had.

As Rogue watched, she began to feel that Scott was always unhappy around her. Worried. Stressed. With her gone, he and Emma were flying a kite. Rogue watched in silence for a moment until she realized that Scott's depth perception was not _good enough_ to fly a kite, not as well as he was._ 'She's...'_ Her face broke. _'She's in his mind, helping him._' It was so intimate it made Rogue's stomach hurt.

He was beside Emma, and he looked happier than he'd looked next to Rogue in ages. She shook her head. _'I can't...'_ She thought, shaking. She wouldn't sacrifice Scott's happiness for her peace of mind, not after everything he'd been through. He had to say goodbye to Jean for the good of the earth, he left and Rahne died. She knew him well enough to know he'd never forgive himself for that. It didn't matter what he did.

And now, Rogue had to join another team to hopefully stop Stryfe. She couldn't tell him she'd taken his kid with her and gotten it killed. She wouldn't. She stumbled back before one of them sensed her. She phased into the compound deftly, her eyes filling with tears. She looked around, trying to sense Logan. _'Where is he?' _She thought, reaching out telepathically for him.

She bumped her back right into Piotr, who looked like he'd seen a ghost. This was Scott's worst nightmare. "_Anne-Marie_?" He gasped. "You are _here_?" She looked pale and exhausted. She was jittery, and her eyes anxious. Her nervous affect was beginning to worry him. His face became very serious. "Is everything alright?" She inhaled sharply.

"Uh, have you seen Logan?" Silence. The following look on his face was like Logan had died. Her heart hammered in her throat. "Piotr, is he_ okay_-"

"He is okay, he just isn't here right now." He assured her. Rogue sighed and rubbed her temple. "Do you want to sit down-"

"I'm okay," She waved her hand. "Maybe, uh... Maybe my brother? Or Kit? I need to be talked off the ledge about something..." He began to look even more uncomfortable. _'What? Are they all gone? There can't be a mission. Scott is flyin' a damn kite with Britney Spears. What is it?'_ Piotr chewed his lip.

"Anne-Marie, something has happened..." He cursed to himself when he saw her face. She already looked devastated. "The _X-Men_... The X-Men are currently operating in two factions, two teams. Logan has taken some of us to the rebuilt mansio-" Rogue began backing away slowly. She shook her head, shaking.

"No, that _can't_ be true... You're not with Kitty, Piotr? _How could you?_" She began, her voice rising. She trusted him to look after her while she was gone, and now the whole team was split in half. He bowed his head in shame.

"Illyana feels her place is here. She _needs_ me, Rogue." Rogue wiped her hands over her face.

"How could they do this... Why didn't Ah _know?_" Now he looked guilty. She faced him. "_Piotr.._."

"We were instructed. Instructed_ not_ to inform you. By Scott." All the color drained from her face.

"_Scott?_" She repeated before she began to hear footsteps. She frowned. "Don't... _Don't_ tell him I was here." She said, her eyes lowered. Piotr shook his head.

"_But-" _He didn't expect it to be him, but she need to talk to someone.

"Please, Piotr." He sighed and she teleported away, leaving the faint smell of sulfur and brimstone. Scott and Emma rounded the corner, looking around in confusion.

"Weird..." Scott murmured, thinking about the teleporting mutant. "I could've _sworn_ Kurt was just here." Emma looked at him.

"You miss him, he's on your mind." She grinned. "All the more reason to reconcile with-"

"No." He answered flatly, passing by Piotr in the hall. '_None the wiser,' _The Russian thought. But he couldn't get the mutant off of his mind. _'I am worried.'_ Kitty should know, as her close friend she'd he able to help her far better than he or anybody else could._ 'I'll have to tell her, it is right.'_ He had agreed not to tell _Scott_, but not his girlfriend. He hurried to the screen in the Conference Room and dialed in to the institute.

He smiled when Kitty answered like he knew she would. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail and it made him feel nostalgic. "Peter!" She exclaimed warmly. "What did I do to deserve _two_ calls today?" Her smile faded when she saw how worried he seemed. "P? What is it?" '_Oh my god,_' She thought. _'It's happening. He's breaking up with me...'_

"Hello, Katya. I miss you more every minute. But there's something else that I call about." He fidgeted nervously. "I saw Rogue." Kitty leaned in eagerly. Logan had been trying to contact her and the Avengers to fill her in on what had happened, but they hadn't been able to reach her. Now, she grew worried.

"I _knew_ this would happen." Kitty growled angrily. She was livid when Piotr told her that Scott gag ordered everyone against telling her. "Does he know_ she_ knows?" He shook his head no.

"No, she arrived looking... Troubled already. She did not take the news so well." Kitty sighed, thinking about her friend. '_Poor Rogue...'_

"I'll keep a look out here and try to contact her soon. Thanks for telling me, P. It means the world."

"Of course, Katya. I am thinking of you always. _Be safe._"

"I love you, bye bye." Kitty closed her laptop, her face lost in thought._ 'What was she doing there...'_ Her mind wandered to Logan and she frowned. Rogue's distance was hard on him, but Scott's words had been even harder. He was trying to face his separation anxiety from the mutant head on. She was a woman now, she was no longer the runt with the loudest bark he felt required to protect. She was growing into his equal.

He poured his focus into mentoring the youngest students who'd followed him, and keeping his veterans sharp. His training was brutal, but fair. His followers could never say he wasn't fair. She knew delivering Piotr's vague and ominous message would send him down the rabbit-hole for her. She was torn, knowing it was something she needed to tag him in on, but knowing she shouldn't.

She leaned her head on her hand with a sigh as Rogue landed on top of the newly created institute. The sight took her breath away, and as she landed she let out a sob. She missed the days when they were all united, when the professor and Jean were still there. When the institute was the mansion, not a compound. When none of them had died. When Apocalypse was the most dangerous thing in the world. She winced as she felt a cramp.

She stumbled and looked down, a thin trickle of blood leaking out of the pants of her uniform. She gasped, realizing there was no way she could limp to Logan right now. Not like this. This was his worst nightmare. He never wanted to lead and be responsible for a group of kids like this. Not away from all of them_. 'I can't,'_ She thought panicking that she'd be smelled.

A tear on her face, she teleported away and arrived at the Avenger's compound instantly. Laura sensed her the second she landed there. In less than two minutes, she was gone. Logan was preoccupied with working on drills and training exercises to make them strong enough to face danger. They took a hit in offensive forces, and he was losing sleep to make sure they were prepared and protected.

He didn't need anymore stress, so she went to investigate before filling him in. It felt deceitful and wrong, she shared _everything_ with him. He was the only person she trusted fully. But she needed to decide whether or not a situation should be brought to him. She was on the roof moments later and sniffing around. She smelled it. Rogue's blood, and something else she wasn't sure of. She wrinkled her nose in worry. This was something he'd want to know.

A growl rumbled in her throat as she took off into the compound for Logan. She ran right into Kitty, loitering around outside the Training Room. "Kitty," She barked. "I kind of need to speak to him." Her voice was firm. Both girls were usually fine on the amount of attention the man set aside for them, but she wouldn't back down.

"I get it, Laura. But it's about R-"

"About _Rogue_." They blinked before watching him run an exercise course. Kitty sighed.

"Okay, maybe we both need to talk to him." She nodded solemnly. Logan quit the simulation when he realized they were both gathered outside, waiting. He approached them, panting and mobbed with sweat.

"Laura, Half-Pint. I'll eat in a few..." He frowned when their faces didn't lighten. "What is it?" Kitty and Laura looked at each other.

"It's Rogue." Kitty said, her gaze on the ground. "Piotr contacted me to let me know he saw her. She... Wanted to see you." His eyes narrowed. "She knows everything, that we've split... He said she already didn't look so good." She turned to Laura.

"I _smelled_ her." Both their eyes went wide.

"What?" Logan snarled._ 'How was I so distracted I didn't sense he here?_' Laura squirmed uncomfortably.

"She didn't smell... _Right._ I smelled her blood, a little bit." Logan clutched a fist.

"_Here?_" The girl nodded. He cursed, wondering what she had shied away from telling him_. 'Nothing I want to hear, guarantee that.'_

"Go." Laura urged, staring at him intently with dark eyes. "You'll regret it if you don't." She told him knowing him well. Kitty nodded.

"I can't just _leave_ this place-"

"You've trained us for this." Kitty insisted, her face firm. She would be a little scared without him there, but he had taught her how to be brave for years. He frowned at her.

"Peter's not _here_, Katherine. You sure? Somethin' happens to you, I gotta answer to him." She nodded. _'And myself._' Her screams as Sabretooth attacked her still haunt him.

"I got Kurt. And Hank! And_ everything_ you've taught me." He smiled at her, placing a kissing on her head. He ruffled Laura's hair to her snarls.

"That you do, Kitty. _Laura_," He turned to his clone. "Take care of her." She nodded, a silent understanding made. She had guaranteed her healing factor on Kitty's safety. "I won't be long. I just wanna make sure she's okay out there." They both nodded.

"We'll hold the fort down here. Go, check on her." He inhaled and took off to get ready.

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters, __Apr. 27th 9:28 pm_

* * *

Natasha startled as Rogue teleported back the infirmary. She had just returned everything to the way it was, and Rogue hadn't been gone long at all. She frowned in confusion._ 'Was she too nervous to do it?_' She wondered. She didn't imagine it was an easy conversation. "Hey, that was... Kind of fast." She commented awkwardly. "Did you guys get a chance to talk about things?"

She winced when Rogue began to cry._ 'Way to go, Nat...'_ She thought grudgingly. "I-I'm so-"

"I _couldn't,_" She drawled, wiping her eyes with the back of her arm. "I couldn't. He was _happy._ I haven't seen him look that happy, that at peace in _years_." She gazed at the floor. "And I show up and tell him I was pregnant but I _miscarried_, and that's probably would always happen if I tried to have a baby..." She covered her face in her hands for a moment while Natasha watched. "I didn't think he was capable of being as happy as he looked, not after what we've all been through." She wiped her tears bitterly. "It was because _Ah_ was removed from the equation."

Natasha nodded knowingly. "Heroes... Good for the world, not really good for your loved ones and family." She gave Rogue a sympathetic smile. "Being around you doesn't make him unhappy. It's hard for _anyone_ to love a hero." She began to look wistful, her hands jammed in her pockets. "Y'know, Clint had a family." Rogue frowned. _'Had...'_ She thought sadly. "In our earth... He was a hero, the best one I ever knew. But if you wanted to have a family, you _had_ to give it up. Whether to protect them from your enemies, or to be around for them later. Heroes don't get old." Rogue nodded, wiping her tears.

"He lost his family? When the world snapped?" Natasha blinked back tears, thinking about his children. "Didn't he?"

"They're not here, because we're not from this version of earth. When we made the snap it just merged us." She wiped at her eyes delicately. "That's the only reason he's still an Avenger." Rogue twiddled her hands.

"B-But... But do ya_ love_ Clint?" She urged, her heart aching. "Or is he just your partner?" Natasha smiled.

"It's never been romantic, if that's what you mean." She leaned back comfortably and crossed her arms. "But it was still a partnership, a relationship... I _needed_ it to breathe. To feel like I could wade through this chaotic and scary world. Like there was even _enough_ good in me to be an Avenger." Rogue could identify with that. "Love, those feelings aren't always tied to romance. Your soulmate can be in other ways, he's definitely that."

"And you let him go, for his family? In the other world, I mean." She nodded, her smile sad.

"Yeah. Because I loved him that much." Her expression became troubled. "Some of us get to put the shield or our powers down and live a normal life. People like us," She looked away, her face troubled. "_We don't_." A chill ran down Rogue's spine. She wiped at her face.

"Seems like we actually got a lot in common, _huh_?" She drawled, the ghost of a smile on her lips. Natasha chuckled.

"Yeah, it does." She looked at her more seriously. "Sure you're going to be okay?" The mutant steeled her face.

"Yeah, I am. I know what to do, now." She smiled graciously and tore off to her own floor to change into clothes. It felt good to peel her uniform off and put normal clothes on. Slipped into a green sweater, black pants, and a cropped leather jacket. With a sigh, she headed to an elevator and to the Conference Room to call Scott. Her head was still spinning that Scott didn't tell her about him and Logan separating the school. _'How could he...'_ She thought. She always thought he trusted her more.

She waited for the video call to go to his phone. "Rogue? Hey you, what's wrong?" He frowned once he saw her face. "Is everything okay?" She couldn't force herself to look at the screen.

"I..." He furrowed his brow and waited for her to continue her thought. "I came by. Looking for you _and_ Logan. And Kitty. And Kurt." His face fell, but was then replaced by his usual, stoic facade.

"I didn't want you to find out that way." He said evenly. Off screen, Rogue's fists were clenched.

"You didn't want me to know_ at all_!" She accused angrily. "How could you-"

"I'm sorry. I was trying to_ protect_ you. I didn't want you out there distracted." He insisted, his voice rising. "You didn't need anything else on your plat-"

"No, you didn't believe that I would stand by _your_ side. That I'm your number two!" She cried, the tears beginning to fall. Bruce and Tony were watching awkwardly from the corner of the room, waiting for her to finish. "You were scared that I would pick Logan and you_ kept_ me in the dark." Scott pushed his mouth into a grim line. "It... It doesn't matter anyways._ You're right,_ I have too much on my plate..." He started shaking his head.

"No, don't do this." He began. "_Now_ is when we need each other more than ever!" Rogue wiped her face, thinking about how peaceful he looked with Emma.

"I can't give you _what you need_ or _what you deserve_ right now, not here. And you didn't_ trust me_, Scott. When I'm done here, I'll be going back to the institute. I think it's for the best."_ 'You don't need to be stressed out unhappy all the time around me. That's the you that team needs, Scott. Not the one you are with me._' "I'm sorry, I wanted to do it in person..." She looked away as he stared at her in stunned silence. "I... I've got to go."

"Rogue, don't-" She ended the video call quickly and sat there, staring at the blank screen. Bruce and Tony had retreated somewhere else in the building, leaving her alone. She buried her face in her hands and sighed.


	22. Futile

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound__, Apr. 28th 11:27 am_

* * *

Scott spent the better part of the previous night all the way through a bottle of whiskey and at Emma's side. "The minute she was gone she wanted to be away from_ me_, Emma." He had been drunk for so long he was beginning to act normal. It wasn't Emma's first rodeo with a drunk person. She fed him water and kept reminding him to eat soon, nodding her head and listening.

"I don't think that was it at all. I'm certain for a moment, I sensed her. I just didn't know what it was." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You know how she gets, she'_s always_ hiding something from you. You_ can't_ help someone who won't fill you in. And I hate to say I told you so..." He frowned, reaching for more whiskey. The telepath grabbed the bottle and held it away, scowling. "You kept what was going on here a_ secret._ That could've made her mad enough to..." When Scott sighs, she pauses. "Just give it time, Scott."

He stood suddenly, wavering on his feet. "You don't get it, do you?" He snarled angrily. It seemed Emma was the only person who thought anything of him. Her and Wanda. "She could_ die_, out there. Stryfe could blow through her, the Avengers, and then come for _us_." He stood painstakingly close to her face, panting. His breath smelled like honey, cinnamon, and whiskey. She stared at him. "We could all die, and she doesn't want to die as _my girlfriend_, Emma. It's me. It's somet-"

His thoughts were interrupted by a furious kiss on his lips. In his drunken stupor, he froze, wondering what the psychic was doing. But he gave into his drunken despair, and soon was kissing her back. Hungrily. He swallowed her face in swollen kisses as she wrapped her legs around him. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, since the moment she laid eyes on him. Sinister always talked about his genetics, well, it did something to telepaths. She would confirm.

Even Wanda found him magnetic. She found her desire unbearable, and even if he was just using her to forget Rogue she was happy to let him. '_I have a way of worming into people's hearts,'_ She thought to herself smugly._ 'Right when they least expect it._' She had a few things she could throw his way. She smirked as he began peeling her white, bustier top off.

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters, __Apr. 28th 2:34 pm_

* * *

The Avengers were gathered in the Conference Room together after successfully busting an anti-mutant rally. It was morbid, but it kind of restored a little faith in Rogue's teammates. After the couple of weeks she had, she found she didn't believe in much. She smiled as Thor laughed hard and smacked his knee, his laugh a hearty bellow.

"I can't stop thinking about the guy who insulted_ women_..." He gasped, trying to catch his breath. Even Rogue couldn't help but smirk.

"Which one? The one who got jumped by Nat_ and_ Rogue?" Tony asked sarcastically. Everyone busted into laughter, even Rogue. "That was _great_, you guys ruined their year." Rogue took a swig a water.

"He's servin' more than a year, honey. And good riddance." Rogue wiped her hands to the laughter of their teammates. Natasha grinned.

"I'm mostly impressed with how Rogue uses enough restraint to not kill them. I wouldn't be able to." They all chuckled. Clint yawned and his stomach rumbled.

"Is anyone as hungry as I am? We've been going at it all day." He rubbed his belly for affect. Slowly, everyone looked down at their own stomach.

"Yeah, I_ am_ kind of famished." Steve admitted. Bucky nodded beside him. Bruce yawned.

"I could always go for some food." Thor snapped his fingers in excitement.

"Oh, I know. Let's get some of that..._ Schwarma,_ is it?" Everyone began to cheer and nod in agreement. Rogue looked around, completely in the dark. She waited a moment sheepishly for someone to fill her in on what a schwarma was. Bucky caught her confused expression first.

"Wait, you've never had schwarma, _have you_?" She shook her head slowly. Tony's eyes lit up.

"What? _How_? I mean, you _are_ like five... But you've never had schwarma?" He grinned at the mutant. Clint stood and looked at Natasha.

"Guess we all gotta go get some?" Natasha said, looking around. She turned to Rogue. "Wanna come with?"

"Yeah," Bruce urged. "You _are_ an Avenger. You kinda gotta come." She smiled shyly.

"Yeah, well... I don't see wh-" She froze as blue lights flashed with an alarm. Everyone froze. That meant someone was trying to infiltrate the compound. '_But who would?'_ Steve thought tensely. He and Bucky looked at each other.

"I'll check the War Room cameras-" He began but Rogue took off flying for the door.

"Wait!" Natasha cried. Tony frowned.

"I thought you said you and the kid bonded." He told her sarcastically.

"She probably used one of her many abilities figure out who it is. It's either friend, or-"

"Foe. Let's figure out which." Steve suggested, running in the direction she took off in. They followed after her all the way down to the front of the building. Standing there in a worn leather jacket and a cowboy hat on his head was Logan. Rogue stared breathlessly, wondering if word had been sent to him or if he just knew to come. She found herself frozen, the Avengers behind her.

Natasha approached her quickly, her eyes on Logan. "You good?" She asked, staring at him. Rogue nodded.

"Ah'm good." Natasha nodded, eyeing him hard.

"_You s_-"

"It's not him." She said, a smile on her face. Natasha moved back.

"Okay,_ we're_ gonna get schwarma." She sent the rest of her teammates a look. "I'll bring you back some, okay?" Rogue nodded.

"Thanks, Nat." Logan finally broke out into a weary grin.

"I _like_ you, Red." She bowed before disappearing with the other Avengers. His smile faded and he looked back at Rogue. She looked better than she had yesterday, but she still seemed a little pale and not like herself. He stared at her intently. "Rogue... What's goin' _on_?" His frown deepened. "What's got you so _twisted_ you chickened out of talking to me?" Her heart dropped. "Laura smelled you... I gotta hear it that way. Tell me," He moved closer to hug or inspect her, but the girl moved back. _'What doesn't she want me to see?'_ He wondered angrily.

He moved forward quickly, and realized it wasn't something to see. He _smelled_ it. It was indescribable, and yet he just knew. The tension sagged out of Rogue when she figured out he could tell. _'Shit.'_ She thought bitterly. She hadn't wanted to deal with the right now. "Logan, I'm glad you're here but I don't really wanna talk..." She frowned when he moved closer to her, the heartbreak visible in his eyes. She dropped her stare

"_Marie,_" He whispered, shaking his head. He pulled her close and just held her for a long moment. She pulled against him angrily, fighting the tears welling in her throat. She wrenched wildly but she couldn't break free. She finally broke down and cried, clinging desperately to the man to stand. "I'm _so sorry_ this happened to you." They pulled apart and he looked seriously into tired, grey eyes. "Are you_ okay_?" His stare hardened. "And don't bullshit me, Rogue. I mean it." He sighed helplessly. "I _need_ to know if you're okay or not." He didn't have time for beating around the bush about something like this, lesser things changed people.

She hugged herself absent-mindedly. "Ah... Ah think I _will_ be." She answered honestly. He pressed his mouth into a grim line. He pulled her close again and kissed her hair.

"You will. We'll make sure of it. I'm just concerned about you bein'_ here_." He frowned again, looking around them. "It don't feel right. Do you think you could..." She shook her head sadly.

"Like you would tell me, this mission _isn't_ over. Even... If that happened." He sighed loudly.

"You're one tough cookie, Rogue. I didn't teach ya that." He looked at the giant building and whistled. "I can't stay for too long, but I'll stay a little bit with ya. Come on, show me around." She nodded, leading him to the skyscraper. He wrapped an arm around her. "I guess you know about the school..." She froze in place.

"Scott ordered his students not to tell me." She turned to him with accusing eyes. "Did _you_ embargo the truth from me, too?" He shook his head, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Never, Rogue. We called you, but you must've been on mission." She nodded after a moment.

"Prague." He jammed his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. She shook her head, angry again. "What drove y'all to-"

"Don't worry about it right now." He looked at her seriously. She was dealing with Stryfe and a miscarriage, all away from her support system. He didn't want her taking the school woes on board, too.

"Ah _need_ to know. What was that line in the sand?" She stared at him, her eyes pained. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"It was _Wanda_. I brought up what Bishop said about her and that's how it ended. I'm sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing." She rubbed her head, trying not to think of Bishop's memories on accident. They still kept her up at night. "You're the_ only_ other person who can get a real perspective on this, talk some sense into him-" Rogue shook her vigorously.

_"No_," She choked out, her eyes watering. "I don't want to talk about her right now." Logan nodded empathetically. It was all a lot.

"Okay, okay. One problem at a time. How'd he take the news about..." He blinked, his eyes shining. He was an adult, but for some reason he refused to say it. Like saying it might make it too real. Rogue appreciated him for that. She avoided his stare. "Rogue... You _did_ tell him, right?" She hugged herself again and he almost started shouting. "_Scott's an asshole but he deserves to know-_"

"Ya don't_ understand._" She said, turning away. "When I went... I went and saw him..." She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. He had always been worried about Remy. Concerned about him sniffing around Rogue because he just looked like trouble. He had his disagreements with Scott, but he never worried about Rogue's_ heart_ with him. Now, as he looked at her face, he regretted that. _'I'll skin him,'_ He thought rabidly. "He was _happy_, Logan." She chose to omit the Emma part. "He's always so _worried_, so _stressed_ around me-"

"That is not because of you. I'm tired of your _blamin' yourself_ for everything!" He growled. "It's counterproductive, and it _don't_ suit you."

"I'm not being mopey, Logan. I'm being serious." She sat on a nearby couch inside. "I hadn't seen the look on his face the whole time I was with him. I bring _sadness_ to his life." Logan furrowed his brow, his teeth bared.

"How could you say that about yourself?" He stared at her, his mouth agape. "You bring joy into _everyone'_s lives, Rogue. I would argue _his_ the most. I would say a lot of things about Scott, but most of all I would say he didn't agree." She shook her head. "Please don't make a miscarriage your fault." She winced at the word. "What you went through is difficult, and we'll get through it. But it was _nobody's_ fault." He grabbed her hand reassuringly as she flicked away a tear. _"Okay?"_

She nodded. "Okay, thanks for coming, Logan." He brought her close in another hug, his eyes shut.

"I knew you needed me." He looked down at her and smirked. "They train ya alright here? You're lookin' kind of _puny._" She snorted.

"Yeah, _right._ Training is ten times harder here." She scowled at him. He folded his arms.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

* * *

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound__, Apr. 28th 3:31 pm_

* * *

It was either the start of something beautiful, or something horrible Emma had started. She had no idea if anyone had seen them both stumble out of the same room together, disheveled. And after having long, dirty sex he was acting completely normal. Emma couldn't say she was surprised, but it hurt even _her_ feelings. She knew it would be a lost cause to confront him, at least right now. He needed to sort through his feelings for a little while.

"What have I done..." She murmured to himself, remembering his hand around her throat. She looked up, her face flushed in the mirror of her office. "You're a dog, Emma Frost." She could never help going for what she wanted, no matter the consequences. She fixed platinum hair and adjusted an expensive ear ring. She was at Scott's mercy. She loved him. And she knew he loved like a grudge. He could hold on to it longer than anything. _'He would love me more dead.'_ She thought with a bitter laugh. It was probably true.

She thought she'd gotten away with her deed until she noticed Ororo's icy demeanor. She had almost started to like Emma, but today she found her short and few of words. "Is something the matter, dear?" She asked after a moment, her fourth attempt at starting a conversation.

"Why, Rogue and Scott broke up." Her blood ran cold. Ororo was smiling but it was not friendly. "I can tell that just from the shit eating grin on your face." She folded her arms.

"_Ororo, I-_"

"Save it. You've got what you wanted." She glared at her before walking off around her. Emma sighed and hoped it wasn't that obvious to anyone else. She sighed to herself when a knock was heard on the door. She didn't like visitors, this wasn't the public place the mansion had been. She was weary. When the doorbell rang she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, coming..." She sneered, answering the door haughtily. A silver haired man and a red haired woman stood there. "Oh, well... I'll assume you're_ both_ mutants." They looked between each other.

"I'm looking for Wanda." The man spoke.

"_Pietro?_" She stood in shock in the hallway, staring at her brother and a stranger. She had been separated from him for years, all the rest of the Brotherhood as well. She'd assumed him as dead as she had poor Fred. It was what everyone didn't say about the Morlock's that clued her in to their gruesome fate. It drove her into the arms of the X-Men, into doing good for her kind. And now, her brother was here. She could do anything.

"_Sister,_" He sobbed, breaking from Strobe's side and into Wanda's arms. She looked like a woman. Gone was his goth sister with the box red hair and more makeup than Rogue. Her bare face was sweet and surprisingly feminine, her hair color natural brunette. He had never imagined his sister looking like this before he got caught up in schemes he couldn't account for. But she was here, now.

Emma turned back to the red-head, scowling at her fiery orange hair. '_Of course another mutant red head wants to come here...'_ She forced a smile. "What is your name dear? And your power?" She tucked orange hair behind her ear.

"I can strobe lights and heat, I go by Strobe. Someone's... Been controlling me. I don't know who." Emma frowned.

"We've been trying to find a particularly powerful telepath, I'd bet it was him. Come in," She waved behind her. "We'll get you both situated."

* * *

Pietro stared into his sisters eyes as she recounted everything she'd been through since they split up after Apocalypse. She didn't cry, but he did. _'She's so strong...'_ He marveled. _'I should've protected her.'_ He lamented in his head. "He just attacked you? That doesn't make any sense." He shook his head angrily. "It doesn't matter anymore, Wanda. I'm here now. I'll be an X-Man if I have to, I won't leave your side."

They held hands, staring at each other. Erik had left marks on both of their lives in different ways. She felt way less isolated with Piotr there.

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters, __Apr. 28th 8:49 pm_

* * *

The Avengers arrived to find Rogue passed out on the couch, Logan attempting to creep away. It smelled like soup, it appeared he'd cooked for her while he was there.

"Leavin' already?" Tony pressed. He smirked.

"I stay much longer she's gonna want me to stay, I'm gonna want her to leave." Thor carefully leaned down and scooped the girl up in his arms as not to wake her. Logan's eyes crinkled in the corner.

"I'll walk you out." Steve offered. Logan nodded, glad to have a second with Captain America's doppleganger. He was a dead ringer for his friend and teammate. Down to the voice. He had gone to S.H.I.E.L.D to make sure he wasn't the right Steve. He was still there, waiting to be unfrozen. And when he was, he'd realize there was another Captain America.

"Fury ever showed you yourself?" He questioned after a while. Steve shook his head.

"No, how do you know me?" He asked, watching the mutant curiously. _'You look at me like I'm so familiar...'_

"We served together. In WWII. We were agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, we fought together against HYDRA. You were my partner." Steve nodded knowingly, glad to see how similar this version of himself had been. He found it comforting, somehow.

"So," He began, his face glum. "What happened to me?" Logan's face darkened.

"Well, you were the first successful Super Soldier. But, that didn't come without hang ups." He looked at the ground. "The serum also made you sick, it made you start breaking down on a cellular level. They froze you to stop the cell death and save you for when they hopefully found a cure." Steve's heart hammered in his chest._ 'I hope that's not my fate eventually.'_ Who knows how the ice had affected that. He shivered involuntarily. "I'm sure you're going to be fine. You look healthy as a horse."

Steve smiled awkwardly. "I understand why you always tried to trust me. I know you're worried about Rogue." He set his face. "You don't have to be. She's an Avenger, she's part of _my_ team. I'm not gonna let anything happen to her." Logan nodded, his eyes shining. He was glad to hear it, even if he hadn't asked. Steve smiled a little. "Besides, we're lucky to have her. She whooped our asses pretty consistently.

Logan chuckled. "She's a tough cookie, alright." He looked out at his bike. Steve jammed his hands in his pocket. "Look after her, okay?" He nodded.

"We will." He nodded, before mounting his bike and taking off.

Steve turned to return into the Avengers building but the red haired telepath was right there. He turned, but Logan was already gone. He tensed immediately. "Even if you wanted to, you couldn't do_ anything._" She smirked.

"What do you want?" He glared at the volatile mutant.

"Stryfe busted out some of his friends." Steve froze. "Tomorrow, we will poison the entire Japanese water supply. Try to stop us if you dare, you couldn't take me even_ with_ the mutant girl." She chuckled as she disappeared. Steve wasn't sure if she was ever there or if it was a complex project. He shook his head, stunned._ 'Stryfe... Damn it...'_ He knew they were ill prepared to go against a psychic. But they had no choice.

* * *

_Xavier Institute_ _Apr. 29th 9:17 am_

* * *

Laura tore down the familiar, spiral staircase and towards the front doors. Kitty trailed behind her, knowing what her sudden action meant. Logan was back. He had meant it when he said it would be a quick visit. They were both glad he took his responsibilities seriously, this was the man who used to roam for whole seasons, years at a time when he wanted to. But not anymore.

He was anchored, determined to keep serving Xavier's dream and these kids any way he could. The door was already open when he pulled up, a tanned Laura waiting impatiently for him. He smirked, Kitty's brown bun appearing beside her. He pulled his helmet off and gazed at the institute, a dead ringer for their old one. It was light on enrollment, but he had promised Charles he would fill it up again. Maybe even bring Scott back.

He parked his bike and headed towards the school when the sky darkened suddenly. He turned, looking towards the sky. Laura unsheathed her claws, racing outside to the man as the wind began to blow. "Somethin' ain't right," He growled. He stood protectively over her.

Stryfe appeared in a flash of lighting, making Logan began to yell. "_Just_ who I wanted to see." He taunted. Laura snarled behind him but he held her back. "It's hard sifting through your mangled mind, but you seem to have some ties to Japan..." His face paled. _'No, what does he mean? He's in my head!' _

"What are you_ sayin'_ about Japan?" Stryfe grinned, half his face hidden by his helm.

"Why, it's the next place my Mutant Liberation Front is attacking. What might their response be when their whole water system is poisoned?" Logan thrashed wildly.

"You _wouldn'_t,"

"I will!" Stryfe sneered, loving that he'd already dragged a volatile reaction out of him. "If you and your raggedy school wants to survive, stay here. In Bayville." With that, he faded away as fast as he'd appeared. The weather returned to normal, the sun was shining again. It was as if nothing had happened. Kitty stumbled out, Kurt behind her as they all stared at the sky.

"Okay, so you guys saw that two..." Kurt said after a moment, looking around him. "Now vhat?"

Logan and Laura were panting, raggedly. They were both overstimulated, their hearts racing. "Elf," Logan breathed. "Get those Avengers and Rogue on the screen."

* * *

Rogue had been waiting by the screen already. Steve had told them all about his mutant encounter early that morning, and they were trying to decide what to do about it. "Let's just _think_ about this," Bruce began, on his second cup of coffee. Tony eyed him wearily.

"Sure caffeine is okay for the Green Guy?" Bruce rubbed his temples, ignoring Tony all together.

"Does this sound like a trap to any of you? She appears in a flash and tells us _their plans_? That doesn't seem _weird_ to you?" He placed a pencil behind his ear with a frown. "I'm sorry, it sounds like we're walking into a funeral. I can't help but be reluctant." Natasha nodded, her eyes far away. They were all hesitant to do whatever it is Stryfe wanted them to do.

"Bruce is right. This is on _his_ terms, and I'm not comfortable with that." Thor scowled from the couch, his face uncharacteristically pensive.

"He has _every_ Infinity Stone," He reminded her glumly. "Everything will _always_ be on his terms. We might as well go and throw everything we have at him." Steve sighed, his head in his hands. "What's the point in delaying?" Clint shook his head.

"I can think of a lot of things." He quipped, polishing his bow.

"We _can't_ let Japan's water supply be attacked. That's happening sometime today!" Steve insisted, his face firm. He understood why they thought it was a bad idea, he just didn't know what else they were supposed to do._ 'Stryfe is playing our hand no matter what we do.'_ Rogue looked worriedly at the screen, Logan looking back at her.

"Kid," He began. She frowned.

"Madelyn came here and threatened Japan to Steve." She told him, her face worried. He nodded. "It seems like a trap, but we can't let him do that."

"Stryfe came here, told us the same thing." Her heart stopped when she realize he'd been to the institute. '_No...'_ The whole reason she'd left the institute had been to spare them_. 'He tracked them down.' _

"_What_?"

"Few minutes ago, Rogue. Look, the law is the law but I'm_ not_ letting my friends out there get killed. They're peaceful people, we're coming." Tony shrugged in the background.

"At this point, it might not be such a bad idea." He looked around at his teammates. "It's not like we've had any breakthroughs or epiphanies on how to beat him. They might as well join us." He told him. "_To die._.."

Natasha rolled her eyes. Rogue looked back on the screen. "We're gonna need ya, Logan. We'll send you coordinates in the plane."

* * *

_Yokohama Water Treatment Plant,_ _Apr. 29th 12:17 pm_

* * *

Domino stared at the water treatment center, a rocket launcher on her shoulder. She was waiting for Stryfe's word to fire. Soon, the world would know the wrath of mutants who had been treated too bad for too long. Thanks to Bruce and Tony's tireless working, another version of Cerebro was created, which Rogue then used to track the shady mutant group.

She crashed into the ground beside the spy, kicking up tons of dirt and debris. Domino was sent colliding with a wall, her weapon sent sprawling out of her hands. Her hood was flipped over her head, leaving silver bangs in her face. Rogue glared at Domino, a green belt hanging off the hip of her tunic. She cracked her fists and walked forward. The expert marksman was on her feet in a moment, glaring at Rogue.

Natasha shot a blast from beside her, and she narrowly flipped out of the way. Bucky joined from behind Domino, his gun aimed right at her. She jumped on top of a car, evading his spray of bullets. Rogue looked up and saw Madelyn hovering. _'I need to get to her,'_ She thought. The human Avengers were very susceptible to her telepathy. She took to the sky to fly, but suddenly her movements weren't her own.

Rogue cried out as she flew rapidly into the wall of a building, plaster and brick getting everywhere. "Rogue?" Tony called from the sky. She was up in a flash, shaking dust and debris off of her.

"Be careful of your movements," She warned. "Some mutant somewhere just _interfered_ with mine..." Tony scanned the ground, searching for anyone who could've attacked. He saw a woman in a gold catsuit and a gold helmet creeping behind Rogue. "Rogue, 5 o'clock!" Rogue reached out with magnesis, the girl's head jerking violently.

"_Tempo!_" Domino hissed. Her mutant teammate could alter speed waves. She had accelerated Rogue into the wall. With a roar, Rogue dragged her hand down and Tempo's head was slammed violently into the ground, rendering her unconscious. Rogue rubbed her head, glaring at the downed mutant.

"Good job, Rogue. Everyone, weary of the telepath." Steve ordered, his shield held high. Tony was searching for the best spot to attempt to disable her, then Bucky would try to take her out. It was hard feeling like you had the slip on a psychic, though. She was hanging back for the most part. She could take them all out if she wanted to. He frowned._ 'What is she up to?'_

Dragoness flew high above Thor. He was far stronger than her, but her jet pack moved agilely in the air. He was trying to strike her frantically, whipping around her with Mjolnir. He cried out in surprise when something quickly disabled her wings. It was too fast to see, Dragoness was sent careening into the ground. He sent a strike of lightning at her but she rolled out of the way.

Laura was standing, hunched on the ground with her claws out. Rogue's heart fluttered._ 'Logan's team is here!'_ She thought. She moved to go fight with her when a tank slammed into her, sending her through a row of cars. She hadn't had a second to stand up when the Juggernaut advanced on her, his eyes crazed. _'Oh no,'_ She thought, looking up from the ground. He was probably being controlled, too.

Bruce screamed overhead, fully transformed into his green alter ego. He grabbed Juggernaut by his helmet and tossed him in the ground in front of him. Rogue watched in amazement as he stood over her, screaming ferally before taking off after the mutant. Kurt extended a three fingered hand to her, a grin on his face. Rogue's eyes lit up as she accepted it, bringing her brother into a hug.

Kitty stood beside him, her hair in a half pony-tail. "There you are." Rogue set aside another second for a hug before looking around them.

"What we're really looking for is any sign of Stryfe." She told them, her face set seriously. Steve tossed his shield, slamming it into Reaper before he could paralyze Bucky. He stumbled, however, when the ground began to shake. He looked up to see a young, brown skinned boy. It seemed that he was creating the tremors. No matter how many mutants they fought, there seemed to be more springing up.

Bobby shot a stream of ice at the Firefist, his brow creased in sweat. It seemed while they waited, Stryfe was constantly recruiting. He was starting to lose the battle with fire when a haze of red washed over everything. The Avengers froze in place, remembering how it felt to be held by Wanda's powers. They were indebted to her, she made light work of Stryfe's Mutant Liberation front now.

Grunting, she walked beside Scott as she hexed every opposing mutant to the ground. Logan watched in utter shock. He had taken off to Japan, but he hadn't expected the other team to come there. He was beyond weary of Wanda, but he was glad for her now. Within a few moments, all the mutants were immobile on the ground. Clint and Natasha took the opportunity to restrain them, some of them for the second time.

A million things rushed Rogue's mind when she saw Scott, but this was about the mission. Not them. She, still hovered over to him anyway, landing silently in front of him. Emma is behind him and she drops her eyes. "You came," Rogue whispers. Finally, his stoic face softened.

"I told them, I thought we should all be here." Kitty admitted, looking worriedly between Scott and Logan's faces.

"Good call, Katherine." Logan murmured, his eyes anchored on Scott. He smiled at Rogue, just relieved to see her again.

"Heard Stryfe could be here," He told her, his stare locked with hers. He reached out and touched one of her wavy locks. "I told you we would be by your side when that time came." She nodded, avoiding his eyes. She felt embarrassed when a blush burned her cheeks. Natasha dropped her stare._ 'He must be the one...'_ The shared moment between the two lovers didn't last long.

Lightning struck, and again, Stryfe was among them. Scott pushed Rogue behind him and Wanda's hands crackled with a red energy. Steve lifted his shield and Thor Mjolnir, his eyes crackling with electricity. Ororo rose to the sky with him, her eyes a ghastly white. "SKIES, LEND ME STRENGTH!" Winds began to whip around, lightning cracking the sky.

Laura bristled by Logan's and Piotr's side, Kurt and Kitty behind them. Lorna hovered beside Remy, her hands glowing green. Stryfe stared at the massive assembled forces there for him, again. Clint and Bucky aimed, their shots completely still as they waited for him to move. Betsy stood beside Logan, her face covered by a halo of glowing pink. Stryfe only smiled.

"Did you _really_ think I came for any of you?" He asked, clutching a fist. Everyone, mutant or human, was sent tumbling backwards in a heap. Rogue screamed when she realized she was the only one not affected by the telekinetic blast. _'No!'_ She thought desperately, looking around. _'None of us are a match for him!'_ Her skin became iron instantly, and in her hand glowed a green, glowing sword.

Her bone claws emerged, her body shimmering with a purple, electromagnetic shield. _'My only shot is to lean on Jean, and hope it works._' When Jean still lived in the White Hot Room, Rogue was able to channel her via the link in her mind. Her psyches. That link died when Magneto killed her. Now, she was really gone. It didn't matter how much Rogue called out to her. _'But, I still absorbed her abilities...'_ Stryfe chuckled again.

"You're so amusing, Rogue. Do you know that?" She snarled at him. He grinned widely, so enthralled with the feeling of chasing the X-Men around. He got particular enjoyment fighting them in this timeline. '_So tenacious, they are.' _

"You _won't_ be sayin' that when you're beggin' for your life." He only laughed again.

"You're so insolent... You really don't understand,_ do you?_" He raised his fist not covered with the gauntlet, and Logan screamed.

"NO," He snapped his fingers together, and Rogue collapsed. Time stood still, and for one moment, not a sound was heard.


	23. Doom Bringer

Everyone groaned, their bodies aching from the telekinetic beating Stryfe had laid upon them. Emma sat up, looking around with frizzy blonde hair. Her vision was blurred. She watched as Scott came to beside her, then Captain America. She heard someone behind her groan. Her head was ringing as she shook it. Soon, Kitty rose, then Kurt. She looked around, breathing easier as students and X-Men began standing_. 'Thank god,'_ She thought breathlessly. But then Logan began to scream.

The sound tore her from her daze. She turned ahead to see Rogue was laying still on concrete in front of Stryfe. She shook her head as if it were a hallucination. "_No..._" Stryfe had done nothing and he had leveled all of them. _'We're not strong enough,_' She thought, the realization dwarfing her. Dread settled into the pit of her stomach. Soon, more distressed cries sounded.

Stryfe just stood there, taking in their collective agony for amusement. Logan stumbled to Rogue's side first, his senses screaming at him. He was trying to keep himself calm but something was wrong, he could tell from Laura's reaction, too. Her back was arched like a cat, her skin crawling. Her eyes bulging out of her head. All of his senses were telling him that Rogue was_ dead_, Stryfe had stopped her heart instantly. Tears were already streaming down his face as he tried to shake her anyways.

"_Rogue_," He choked out, his breath sputtering out painfully. He shook her again. "_Marie,_" He pressed two, shaking fingers to her neck and struggled to find a sign of life. Stryfe laughed, his hands on his hips.

"She's gone." Scott tore from Emma's side when Stryfe said that, standing helplessly beside Logan in a place he'd found himself so many times before. Time stood still as he stared at her. He shook his head no, unable to speak. Logan patted her face, his heart beating like a war drum inside of him. He pressed his flesh to her skin, desperate to give her what little healing factor he had left, but he felt nothing. Not even a tingle. _'No,'_

Remy collapsed suddenly from Lorna's side, Stryfe's words ringing in his head._ 'He killed her... Jus' like dat... He killed her...'_ "Remy?" She whimpered from his side. Remy clutched his fists tight, cards glowing pink in his hands. Tony stood, shaking his head. He stumbled, regaining his balance.

He looked around him in confusion, seeing the gathering crowd around Rogue. "No," He began. "She's our _last_ hope against him. _Jarvis,_ diagnostics!" He cried, holding his arm out.

"Diagnostic: devastated. Expiration, _imminent_." Even the suit droned it in a sad way. The air rushed from his lungs.

"No, I don't accept that answer." He began, flying to her side. "Run diagnostic!" He shouted. "Instruct me on how to assist!" His suit was silent for a moment.

"Diagnostic: devastated. Expiration_, imminent._" He shook his head no.

"She can't..._ That's not_... We didn't save the world. The only thing she knew about me is that, I... I was willing to kill her." He dropped his hands helplessly. If this was it, they had already lost to Stryfe. Wanda stared at Scott, touching Rogue's skin helplessly as she lay still in Logan's arms. His face was frozen as he gazed at her, unable to accept that she'd been struck down. Angrily, she covered her hands in a red aura. The hex wraps around Rogue and it lifts her.

Stryfe watches, intrigued by what the scarlet witch was trying to do. She pushed with all her might, struggling to cast anything that would revive her. But eventually, nothing happened. Rogue fell back to Logan's arms. Kitty gasped, falling to the ground with a sob. She was really gone. Beyond the reach of even Wanda's magic. Beyond the help healing factors. Stryfe had taken away her chance for survival.

Clint knocked an incendiary arrow, his hands shaking. "Now you people will understand what you're up against." Stryfe gloated, examining his pristine Infinity Gauntlet. Thunder clapped in the air, Ororo's eyes shining white as she cried. "I am a god."

"_Murderer_," She seethed, electricity flowing from her hands. With a trembling hand, Logan reached out and closed Rogue's eyes. He clenched his gnarled hand in a fist, Scott sobbing beside him. He didn't know how. He didn't care what he had to do. He would kill Stryfe.

The white knight just grinned at them all, clutching a fist with the gauntlet and washing everything in a green light. Rogue began to glow green, and soon, she shot up screaming and crying. Logan and Scott held her tight, realizing whatever just happened to her, she remembered. He cackled as she shouted and cried until her voice was hoarse. "NO," She clawed at Logan, shrieking. He held her tightly as she sobbed. "STOP,"

"I know,_ I know_. You're here. You're _back!_" He cried, glaring at Stryfe behind her. '_This is all a fucked up game to him... These are our lives!'_

"You bastard! What did you_ do!_" Scott demanded, spit flying from his mouth.

"I killed her," Stryfe declared. Rogue clutched to Logan tight, her brain fried from the indescribable experience. "And I used my Time Stone to bring her back. Looks like she kept the memories, _pity_. I can't end it all yet, that wouldn't be fun!" Piotr shook his head behind Kitty. "This starts_ and_ stops when I say so." He held up the gauntlet again.

"That bastard..." Piotr growled, his grip on Kitty tight. This wasn't how he wanted them to see each other.

"_I'll kill you..."_ Rogue rasped, trying to shake the mind numbing emptiness she experienced from her mind. In her near death experiences, Jean had met her on the interstice. But in death, there was nobody waiting. Just a cool, blanket of nothing. Just the thought makes her cry out again, suffocating on her own breath. Scott braces her shoulders, his fingertips digging into her skin.

"I'm _here,_" He promised her, Emma watched silently. He glared angrily at Apocalypse's bastard.

"I have to try to channel Jean," Rogue stammered, wiping her face with her arm. "Nothing else can touch him-"

"_No,_" Logan demanded firmly. "You're_ not_ stable enough right now." He shared a look with her that said something he didn't say. Tony watched her wearily as she climbed to her feet. She thought of the moment she realized Stryfe had exploded her heart.

"We_ don't_ have a choice." She thought of Jean. All her memories. Her love for Scott. Her love for the professor. Her love for Logan. Her extreme frustration and disappointment Charles' inability to believe in her. How badly she wanted to understand what was going on in her head. She let Jean's essence wash over her, she let herself_ be_ Jean. She had to be. She screamed out in frustration, confused and unsure after her revival by Stryfe. Rogue felt herself be ripped into the current of her memories unlike before.

She'd never been more at her psyches mercy.

Steve ran to Rogue, his shield raised but he paused when she erupted into flames. The smile slid off of Stryfe's face for the first time. He had never seen the display of power before, and he had destroyed many timelines. Now, he began to wonder if he'd underestimated Rogue. A mutant like her, it was hard to decipher her true power level. '_She doesn't truly have one.'_ He thought to himself, watching her carefully. '_She is all potential.'_

The flames billowed around her, everyone silent. _"Oh my god,_" Tony breathed. Every time he thought he had a handle on mutants he saw something biblical. He respected Rogue as much as he feared her. He realized they would never know what she was capable of. Stryfe stared, his mouth agape as she advanced on him. When he backed away she teleported behind him.

She raised the Soul Sword high, glowing a fierce red. It clashed against his armor, leaving a crack. He looked at Rogue, and for the first time ever, he felt fear. It was as intoxicating as it was embarrassing. Thor rose to the sky, his eyes glowing. "MJOLNIR!" He roared, channeling a massive streak of thunder through his weapon. It crashed onto to Stryfe, making him scream.

Rogue glared at him, her hollow stare sending chills down his spine. _"What's wrong, Stryfe? Cat got your tongue?"_ She asked, flames flapping with her words. Screaming, he made a fist with the gauntlet, sending both Thor and Rogue flying. He clutched the Infinity Gauntlet, contemplating Rogue's true power. _'She's not just mimicking telepathy. Her psychic signature is off the charts. How?_' Soon, he and the members of the Mutant Liberation Front began to disappear.

"No!" Scott screamed, he and Piotr running after them. Kurt shook his head.

"How can they just teleport like that? He's_ so_ powerful." He turned where everyone else's attention was, and realized Rogue was stuck in Jean's psyche. A very dark part of Jean's psyche. His blood ran cold as the flames surrounded her, her eyes glowing fiercely. Logan was easing up on her, taking slow and deliberate movements closer.

"_Rogue_," He began, eyeing her wearily. "It's Logan." The Avengers watched in silence, unsure of what they were watching. "You're not yourself, remember who you are."

"Cap," Tony breathed. "Is she still our_ ally_ right now?" Steve shook his head.

"I don't know, Tony."

"I thought my suit was malfunctioning trying to read her power level right now..." Steve pressed his mouth in a grim line. He tried to, but he didn't understand everything about mutants. Logan leapt for her and wrapped an arm around her neck. He flashed his claws and the flames died instantly. It wasn't the Phoenix force, just a deep cache of Jean's abilities. He sighed when she sagged in his arms.

She rubbed her head, looking around. "I'm good now," She whispered. He let go and the Avengers edged closer.

"_What_ was that," Tony began to the stares of his teammates. Rogue wiped her sweaty forehead as Kurt examined her.

"A hail Mary." She responded. Nobody seemed really happy about it, but it had worked.

"All that matters is that we _drove_ Stryfe into hiding, again. We've got more time before he destroys this timeline beyond repair." The Super Soldier turned to Rogue, his face troubled. "Don't do that again." He ordered, his brow furrowed. She opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head. "No. We'll find another way." Rogue didn't seem so sure.

"I'm sure if one of you sharp shooters have to, you'll take me out." He frowned. Clint nodded, miming a gun.

"Yep. Prefer not to, but_ I will_." He answered. Logan's eyes scanned his team anxiously. Stryfe had appeared to the school, he had to be there to protect them. _'But he came for her life...'_ His eyes landed on Remy and Magneto's daughter. He approached them both, his face dark.

"Stryfe made an attempt on her life," Remy's eyes were on the ground, his mind racing. "Go with her to the Avengers compound. Look out for her, Gambit." Their eyes met and Logan didn't flinch at his black and red eyes. "She shouldn't be out there with no X-Men, not right now. I'd go, but I've got my team now." He looked at him. "If what happened today happens again... They won't know what to do." Remy sighed. He turned to the woman beside him.

"Lorna," He asked softly. "If I go, would you? Or would you stay at the school?" What he really meant was 'Could he go'. He had promised Magneto he'd look after her. She smiled.

"I'll go with the cajun, we'll stay with her." She said, happy to be apart of a team.

"Thanks, darlin'. Thanks, Gumbo." He nodded, his face distracted. Lorna's gaze drops to the ground, even if nobody notices. Logan approached Steve while Rogue and Scott spoke. There was too much to say and not enough time to say it. She opened her mouth to speak but he tucked an auburn strand of hair behind her ear.

"Be _careful,_ Rogue." He told her wistfully. She smiled.

"You too, Scott." Even though they'd both spoken neither of them moved.

"Do you have room for one or two more of ours, I just think it'd be good for her to have some friends around. No offense." Steve looked at Natasha, who nodded.

"Sure, anything to make her feel at home." He said, motioning towards them. When Tony whistled, Rogue turned and retreated and towards the Avengers plane. Remy and Lorna followed awkwardly after, watching as the plane's doors closed.

Logan sighed, standing beside Kitty and Jubilee as he watched their plane fly away. When it was gone, Scott turned and walked silently away. Emma followed beside him. Jubilee gave Logan a hug before disappearing with the rest of the red team. "Our team just got that much smaller for a little while." He commented to Kitty.

She gave him a half hearted smile before turning towards the Blackbird.

* * *

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound May 6th__ 3:31 am_

* * *

Scott rolled off of Emma, both of them panting furiously. They were naked and tangled in the sheets of his bed. Ever since Japan, this was often how Scott found himself. He watched her breasts heave with every breath, mesmerized by the movement. Her breasts were just like Jean's. It was a weird, morbid thought, but Scott found thinking of Jean got him through the hardest of times.

She couldn't help pick up on his emotions, she was right beside him. She smiled sadly. "Do you want me to do it again?" She offered.

"Did you finish?" She looked up in surprise at him, then she smiled.

"A long time ago. Do you want me to..." He nodded, his glasses reflecting in the dark. She nodded and reached out, one hand on his head the other on the back of his neck. She closed her eyes and focused.

_Scott opens his eyes, his real eyes. He doesn't have to wear glasses or visors in this memory. The sky and the water are blue, Jean is waiting for him in a hot spring. She's wading slowly through a waterfall and looking at him through curtains of bright, red hair. He smiles at her. "Your eyes, Scott." She says, grinning. She swam over to him. "I love looking at them, at you."_

_He leaned down and their lips meet in perfect kiss, like they were made to kiss each other. _

Emma opened her eyes and Scott was already fast asleep beside her. It was the only way he could get a good night's rest. She covered them both with the blanket and turned over.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, __ May 6th 8:14 am_

* * *

Logan watched with an intense eye as his team ran drills in the Danger Room. Sam propelled himself towards the turrets firing rockets. The rockets that did fire, Kitty phased through. Kurt teleported Bobby close and he iced the remaining turrets, rendering them all unable to shoot. Logan nodded, his dark eyes watching them all carefully. "Alright, _again_. You need to be disarming them faster." The nodded, knowing well enough that please went nowhere with Wolverine. All he could think about was the government seizing the school, again._ 'We have to be ready...' _

Hank and Warren watched from the observation deck. "They look sharp," The winged mutant said after a while. Hank nodded.

"Feels like we're training for an impossible marathon." Both mutants exchanged glances. They were far weaker separated in two factions instead of one, united front. They hoped they didn't have to make any sacrifices for this choice. Logan did what he could to ensure their safety but his anxiety was evident, palpable. It was hard not to worry these days in the expansive, empty halls.

"Do you think things will ever be remotely normal?" Kitty put her growing hair into a half ponytail and gazed at Kurt. He was lying on his back, his tail flicking beside him. The Danger Room was empty now, the session over. They couldn't help but feel nostalgic and wistful to be in there again, but with a very different team. "I don't know, it just doesn't_ feel_ right."

Kurt rolled over with a sigh. "O_f course_ it doesn't feel right. Half of us are gone." She dropped her head, thinking of the giant, Russian mutant at the Connecticut compound. She leaned her chin on her knees.

"I still can't believe this happened. It's like a bad dream." Kurt heaved a sigh and rolled back over. He stared into the ceiling of the Danger Room.

"It's not dream. It's real life." He gazed upwards. '_I vonder vhat my sister is doing...'_

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters, May 10th 10:26 a__m_

* * *

Rogue was tucked into herself, shrouded in a long, dark green hood. She was staring out the window of her room, her face troubled and distant. She'd been that way since Stryfe had 'killed' her. Even Remy's presence didn't seem to help. Rogue spent her time away from team exercises alone, in her room. Even the Avengers were worried for her, and worried what would happen the next time they sprung into action.

"I'm starting to think this is exactly what he wanted." Tony muttered, shaking his head. "She got forced to answer one of life's biggest questions. Of _course_ she's not the same." Bruce sighed.

"It's genius, really. I wish we thought of that. He's scared of her. He knows our capabilities, but_ hers_?" He leaned his head on his hand. "This bastard is starting to make me wish for Thanos." Everyone groaned. "_Thanos_ didn't play with his food." He reminded them somberly.

"Remy talk to her," He volunteered from the back of the room. These Avengers didn't understand her, not that she was easy to understand. "Her head's a lil crazy right now, she jus' need to be talked down." He insisted, his head dipped. Natasha tried not to stare into his red and black eyes. She'd never seen anything like it before. She was not a typical, boy crazy woman. But she couldn't help but find him charming. Nobody else seemed to share her sentiments.

"Let us know how it goes," Steve insisted._ 'What do we do if we can't defeat Stryfe? Failure is not an option.'_ He knew the real issue was the Infinity Gauntlet. The sooner it was recovered and protected, the sooner he'd be able to relax. At least, little bit. Remy broke from Lorna's side and crept to the stairs, moving silently towards Rogue's floor.

He was surprised to find her in front of her door, her hair covered by a hood. "_Rogue,_" Remy uttered. He wasn't sure what to say first, emotions flooded him when he saw the haunted look in her eyes.

"Logan sent you here because he feels guilty that he can't be here." She told him, her voice flat. "You don't really have to check on me-" He grabbed her wrist and looked down at her, his brow furrowed.

"Stop it,_ girl_." He demanded. It was too painful to see her so lifeless. This was worse than when she'd returned from Sinister's control. Whatever Stryfe had stolen from her, Remy would move mountains to get it back. He glared down at her, his eyes shining. "Remy won' watch ya act like people don't care about ya." He chased her stare, but she turned her head.

"Don't you _get it_, Swamp Rat?" She spat, wrenching easily from his grip. "It doesn't _matter_ what Emma or anyone does in my head, nothin'. Stryfe_ killed me_. Ah was dead!" She stared at him with hard, scared eyes. "Now Ah have to _live_ until he decides to kill me _again_, maybe for good." She stared at her gloved hands, shaking in front of her. "He did that so I would come back off, so I _wouldn't_ be able to kill him!" She cried hysterically, her voice rising in octave. He hushed her, pulling her close despite her protests.

"There, _there._" He sighed, as she broke down into tears. "Ya don' have to tell Remy, he_ understand_." She pulled apart from him in shock.

"What?" He clenched his jaw.

"Remy deserved it. When I was with Sinister..." He trailed off, not finishing his words. It was a very specific and distinct feeling. Near death experiences weren't the same as dying and coming back. They both knew that. There weren't words in their language to describe those moments of nothing. Oblivion, something that terrified them both at the thought. He held her tighter. "Remy_ knows,_ Remy knows how scared you are-"

She shoved the man off of her, the rare, vulnerable glimpse over. Her mouth was twisted in a snarl as she stared at him. She couldn't tell if she was glad to see him or if his mangled memories were influencing her feelings. After the past couple of days, Rogue didn't feel sure of anything in her head. Her feelings were just pissing her off at this point. "No," She began, shaking. "You betrayed us. Me, _again_."

He frowned, shaking his head. "Y'scared, _lapin_." He told her gently. She shook her head wildly, her hood slipping off.

"No, Ah have you in my head and Ah've finally learned my lesson." She seethed, panting. She raised her hand but Remy grabbed it, and for some reason Rogue was unable to pull away.

"If ya have Remy in ya head ya know I'll_ always_ love ya." Her eyes went wide. Lorna stood, unnoticed by either of them in the hallway. "It don' matter if ya love Remy or hate him,_ petite._ None o'dat gon' change how Remy feel." More tears welled in Rogue's eyes. "So stop bein' stubborn for once and let me _help you_, Rogue. Ya not fine." He peered closer at her with a small grin. "But ya will be, _d'accord_?"

She never knew how badly she needed to hear that. She thew herself around him and sobbed, so relieved that somebody understood what she'd been through. She gasped when she noticed Magneto's green haired offspring behind them. She released Remy and he turned around, cursing when he saw her. "_Lorna.._." He began to go after her but she turned and whisked away.

Rogue hung back as Remy chased after her, catching her down a dead end. "Lorna... Lorna, _wait._ Please." She crossed her arms. "Remy sorry, ya wasn't supposed to see that." She sighed.

"No offense taken. I just think two's kind of a crowd here, now." She walked over to the cajun, her face impassive. "It was fun while it lasted." He smirked, taking a green curl in his hands.

"Who says it's ended?" She batted at him playfully.

"Logan wanted you, here. Not you_ and_ me." He frowned at her.

"Will ya be alright, Lorna? Really?" She nodded, her face determined.

"I'm a big girl, Remy. I can take care of myself." He grinned and backed off of her.

"_D'accord._ Take care of yaself, _chére verte_." He looked at her and etched the moment in her mind. She smiled at him, waving two fingers at him.

"Ciao, Remy." She walked past him and disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

_Connecticut S.H.I.E.L.D Compound May 10th__ 3:31 am_

* * *

Scott smiled when he saw a familiar, blue furred mutant pop up on the video screen. "Hank," He said warmly. "It's so nice to see you." He grinned widely, thin rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine, Scott. You look well." He craned his neck to see if he saw any other students in the background. "I bring news from Rogue." He steeled his face over. "The United Nations is holding a conference on mutants. The Avengers have been asked to protect it. Rogue thought it might be a good idea for you to speak there."

Scott paled several shades. "_Me?_ Hank... Why not you, you would be pe-"

"We both know why not_ me_. Everyone knows I am a big, blue man. No image inducer can change that. You would make a better face for mutantkind." Hank told him gently. Scott wrinkled his brow.

"I don't think so. I don't know if I have the temperament for that, not anymore..." Hank frowned over the video.

"Nonsense. You are the same kind and _compassionate_ boy I watched graduate from high school. Now, it's time to show that to the world." Scott sighed. He hadn't been doing enough to pursue Charles' dream. He had been on self preservation mode for a while now. He looked down at his hands and groaned.

"I'll try, Hank. For _you._" The blue mutant grinned widely.

"This could be a big step, Scott. I believe in you, we all do. Professor Xavier would be proud." It gets to him to hear his friend say that. He had no idea how much he'd miss having half of the institute around.

"Thanks, Hank. You know that means a lot." He nodded.

"Knock 'em dead, Summers." The video transmission cut out and Scott frowned._ 'I can't mess this up.'_

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters, May 14th 7:19 p__m_

* * *

Rogue adjusted the white scarf around her neck and zipped up the zipper of her uniform slightly. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Remy was shuffling cards silently behind her. She was nervous about the United Nations conference they had been asked to guard. If she tried to think like Stryfe, this was precisely the the kind of event he would target. Especially with the Mutant Liberation Front at his disposal.

Her face said it all. "Stop worryin', _petite_." Remy urged her. "Face get stuck like that." When her face didn't lighten he kicked off the wall. _"Look_, da X-Men, da Avengers will all be dere. If he wanna attack dere, we will be able to handle it." She didn't know how he could be so laissez-faire. Every time they saw Stryfe, as long as he had that Infinity Gauntlet, the world could end. Rogue barely slept thinking about it (among other things).

"How're you so _relaxed,_ Remy?" His stare dips to her cleavage, and she growls.

"Because, whatever happens is gonna happen. When ya look t'ings dis way..." She rolled her eyes.

"Ya jus' a_ air head_ up there." She sighed, a smirk on her face. "C'mon."

Tony and Steve were in the conference room together, staring at gathered footage of the team fighting. "What are the odds this whole summit goes off peacefully?" Steve scrubbed his face with his hands. Tony shoved his hands in his pocket. "Thought so." He pressed a button on his watch and his Iron Man suit enveloped him in seconds. "Let's get ready to rock and roll."

The gun in Bucky's hand clicked wildly as he loaded it, stringing it on his back. "Really hope I don't have to use this." Natasha handed Clint his cache of arrows while Bruce stretched behind them. Thor lifted Mjolnir and looked at Steve.

"If there is some sort of attack, you guys..." He looked around wearily. "The whole world is gonna be watching. We gotta make this count. We gotta do this right." Tony nodded beside him.

"Let's just hope we don't have to do anything." He added. None of them were foolish enough to expect that.


	24. Terminal

_United Nations New York Headquarters,_ _May 14th 8:23 p__m_

* * *

Scott stood in a suit at a podium, addressing a room full of the most important people in the world. _'Hank was right,_' He thought, straightening out a maroon tie. '_I can do this. This is helping the professor's dream.'_ He looked out, the different shades of pink and red giving him slight vertigo. Someone in the crowd cleared their throat as everyone looked on. The X-Men and the Avengers watched him with baited breath.

Rogue watched carefully, her hands clasped together. _'You got this,_' She thought, praying he spoke.

"I know many of you in here have had experiences with mutants. Some good, others,_ not so_ good." His gaze lands on senator Kelly, who drops his stare. _'From principal to senator,_' He though to himself. "One thing that's true, everyone in this room has been saved by a mutant with the X-Gene. Whether you know it, or not." The crowd erupted into murmurs as footages of the X-Men and allies fighting rogue, hacked sentinels played.

Footage of them fighting the Brotherhood years ago, still in high school. Scott steels his face when he sees Jean, and the hopeful face of his younger self. Rogue stopping a runaway train with her strength and Kurt and Kitty evacuating civilians. The Avengers evacuating people during The New York Event. "Mutants are like people," He continued as the historical reel of the X-Men played.

The Avengers watched in awe, all of the things they didn't see when they were in their own time. "Wow." Tony muttered. He had so many questions, so many observations to make.

"The amount they've grown and changed is..." Natasha shook her head as they watched archived footage.

"How much better _they'll be_ in a few years." Bucky observed, watching them tactically.

"I hope we never have to face them..." Clint murmured more to himself than anyone else.

"They make choices." Scott began again. "Just like mutants _made_ the decision to weaponize their powers against the innocent. Just like_ they_ decided to attack public places._ We_ chose to use our powers for the opposite. To protect. Because we are equipped to. Because we have no choice. Have there been missteps, plenty. Are there things I wish I could redo..." He dropped his stare, deep in thought. "Yes. Am I perfect?" His jaw clenched. "No, but I believe in Charles Xavier's dream. That mutants and humans can live amongst each other,_ without_ fear. That the X-Men can work in tandem with the government for that greater good. For that world he believed in so much. Please, give us the chance to keep you safe." The room burst into hushed whispers.

After a tense moment, finally, applause. The majority of the crowd joined in and were clapping for Scott. He couldn't believe it, it felt like a dream he'd have. He spoke, and a room of the most powerful humans in the world had listened. He smiled, scared he would ruin the moment. Rogue sighed in relief, so glad that she hadn't been wrong to suggest speaking. That's when the building began to shake. _'No!'_ She thought looking around. Moments after, people started screaming.

Both X-Men teams sprang into action, saving civilians from falling debris. Piotr caught falling rubble, allowing representatives a chance to run. "Find out what's causing this!" Logan ordered over the chaos, jumping to help. People were panicking and heading towards the door in a mass exodus. He tried to see over the crowd for any clues who was attacking. That's when he saw the figure, a muscular man with silver hair. Savage eyes and an 'M' tattooed over his face.

He was covered in a tight blue suit with golden belts, and in his hand was a massive gun. Time stood still. "SCOTT," He shouted, desperate to get his attention. "NO," Rogue saw a second later, flying as fast as her body would allow. _'No, please!'_ The shot rang out and everyone dropped to the floor. Seconds later, Scott was on the floor. Emma was screaming shrilly, piecing Logan and Laura's sensitive ears.

"Cable sends his regards," The man sneered, blowing the barrel of his gun.

"SCOTT," Emma dropped to his side, scanning his mind immediately._ 'The bastard shot him with some sort of virus, like Wanda! Is he in league with Bishop?!'_ In a rare showing of poor restraint, Emma screamed and released a volatile, telepathic flair at Scott's assailant. It actually dropped Cable to his knees, the telepath glaring at her. "This was a _big_ mistake." She snarled, using her own powers to keep the virus from spreading. _'This won't last for long, Scott needs help, now...'_ She stared into his clammy face. "_Hang on,_"

Wanda stalked forward, her hands and eyes glowing red. _'You wretch...'_ She thought, shaking. Shrieking, she brought the roof over Cable's head down. Rogue crashed into the rubble and hoisted Cable in the air, her mouth bared in a snarl. Her fist turned to flames and smashed into the assassin's face. Cable was sent slamming into the stage. "You _bastard,"_ She hissed, the flames enveloping her hand. "Why did you do it..."

'_I underestimated her without the Infinity Gauntlet,_' Stryfe thought as he stared her down. She was in a fury, cycling through powers with no problem. He was disguised as his twin to ensure he would have a bad arrival to this time. _'My deed is done, no need to entertain her.'_ He jumped up and threw something down, covering himself in a blue light. "Hey!" Wanda shouted, trying to hex him so he didn't escape. Tendrils of red covered him while she screamed. The item teleported him away, leaving the building empty besides the two teams.

"_Scott,_" Emma cried, looking into his face. She was holding his face with a shaking hand. "Scott, no..." Rogue began peeling her glove off as she approached them, but Logan stopped her, his face grim. He shook his head, his grip tightening.

"_No,_" He began in an apologetic tone. She wrenched free, her eyes blazing. "Hank needs to look at him first-"

"He _shot him_ with some sort of virus-"

"And _we_ don't know what it is." Logan cut in firmly, his eyes hard. Emma sighed.

"He's _right_, it could do more harm to him than good." She looked at Logan pleadingly. "He _needs_ Hank!" Logan nodded.

"Let's bring him to the institute, we're close." He looked at Rogue and frowned. "We'll do something for him, _okay?_" She didn't hear him. She was staring at his face, wincing in pain as he fought the virus. "He's gonna be okay." He pressed, his brow furrowed. Rogue tore away from him to go talk to the Avengers. He shook his head as Kurt and Kitty approached him.

"I'm gonna ride with the X-Men and see what Hank's prognosis is." Rogue told them, hugging herself. Steve nodded solemnly.

"Sure." He answered glumly.

"If we get any leads we'll contact you. Go... Be there for him." Tony urged, waving his hand. The gathering crowd outside the building didn't recognize the X-Men, but they did the Avengers. They cheered for the heroes, all of them except the one with the X-Gene. The boos started as soon as the cheers had. Rogue looked around in confusion. _'They're... Booing me, they know I'm a mutant.'_ She frowned, hating her easily recognizable hair in the moment.

"Boo muties!"

"_Muties, go home_!"

"No more mutants!"

The Avengers looked around in surprise. They had heard slurs at the anti-mutant rally, but they hadn't experienced anything like this. Rogue was all too used to this kind of treatment, especially in Bayville. She noticed D.C to be slightly more tolerant of mutants (of most things, really). It was a much harsher reality back at home, one she would need to get used to.

Rogue blinked as someone pelted her with an empty beer can. "Hey," Tony snapped, shaking a hand at the rowdy person who threw it. "Watch it, get out of here!"

"It's always been like this, hasn't it?" Bucky questioned, eyeing her. She brushed the spilled liquid off of her.

"Yep. Pretty much." She broke away to board the Blackbird.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, __May 14th 9:44 p__m_

* * *

Rogue watched Scott in the infirmary bed with a stoic face. He laid there, white and motionless. It was wrong. Scott was never supposed to be like this. He was so full of life, so much energy. He was the heartbeat of the X-Men, to see him in this condition was symbolic of the entire team's condition. She bit back a sob, her forehead knit. Emma sat tirelessly beside him, doing her best to keep the illness from spreading rapidly. Rogue let out a shuddering breath, Hank beside her. "I wish I had better news, darling." He placed a hand on her shoulder as she shook her head.

"It worked _before_, Hank." Rogue insisted, her hands bare. "We have to try, he-"

"Illyana and the Legacy Virus was a miracle." Emma cut in harshly, her blue eyes focused on Scott. "And this... _This_ is something entirely different." Hank stared into Rogue's stormy eyes.

"I'm afraid she's_ right_, Anna. This virus appears to be _techno-organic._ And my understanding of it is slim to none. I cannot_ allow y_ou to touch him. I'm sorry." _'Not when I know I have no hope of curing it, right now.'_ Rogue stormed from the infirmary and out the institute's door. She took to the sky instantly, despite Kitty and Kurt trailing after her.

"Let her go," Logan called, smoking a cigar beside Laura. He was leaned against the wall of the institute, and she was crouched beside him. "She needs to clear her head before she breaks somethin'." Kurt scuffed his shoe awkwardly. "It's a wonder she hasn't already."

"Yeah," Kitty agreed, hanging her head. "You're right."

* * *

_D.C SHIELD Headquarters, __May 14th 10:27 p__m_

* * *

"I just don't_ see_ what you guys are upset about?" Tony insisted. Natasha was leaned against the wall in a massive grey sweatshirt and leggings. Thor and Bruce were both in a mood, and everybody but Tony could imagine why. The two Avengers sat together on the couch, their faces somber. They were disturbed by how the crowd had acted earlier.

"Tony,_ don't_ do this..." Natasha sighed, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't listen to anymore back and forth. He ignored her.

"No, really. I don't get it. _Guys?_" Thor scoffed, tying his golden hair into a topknot.

"You just don't get it. There is not a whole lot that separates Hulk or I from a_ mutant_. Here..." Bruce crossed his arms in agreement, his face in a scowl. Tony raised a brow.

"Wait, what? Are you guys getting angsty cause you_ think_ you're mutants?" Steve huffed in exasperation.

_"Tony_," He began in a warning tone. Bruce shifted in frustration.

"Coming from the guy who built_ a suit_ to be an Avenger. Again, Tony," He gestured to Thor and himself. "_We_ don't take this stuff off. Nobody here knows what _Asgard_ is. What's the difference between him and the X-Woman? Right, nothing." Thor nodded. Tony frowned. He had never once considered his friends mutant, they were heroes. But now he was beginning to see how the lines blurred in this world.

"Well, they only singled Rogue out. I think mutant has a very specific definition and connotation." Tony explained. Thor shook his head.

"It will take_ nothing_ for this place to turn on us." He warned, his face grim. It was hard being an other. He used to rule a whole planet of people like him, now they were reduced to the thousands, with no home.

"All of us," Bruce emphasized. "It doesn't matter_ what y_ou consider us. When it comes to legislation and other things involving mutants, those things could affect us. Indirectly, or not." Tony pushed his mouth into a grim line.

"We're not letting anyone come for you guys, they can get through us. Let's just, try not to worry about it for now. We have a lot of things on our list to worry about." Steve shook his head, leaning on the counter pensively.

"I feel bad for Rogue, though. All that and she's fighting to save the world." Natasha shrugged.

"That's why she's tough as nails, though. Like a flower through the concrete." She took off to retire to her own floor. Outside, Rogue was landing and prepared to retire inside to search for any leads on who shot Scott. The second she landed, a figure appeared from behind the building. The alarms hadn't gone off. _'He's disabled them somehow,'_ It was the man from before, who had tried to kill Scott earlier.

Her blood began to boil as she realized the mutant she was about to start hunting had appeared right in front of her. _"You,_" She sneered. "You shot Scott." Her skin became iron and her eyes began to glow. Clouds gathered over the sky, thunder clapping over head. The metal around them began to groan as Rogue stared at Cable. He watched her closely, but he made no moves to attack. '_She's strong,'_ He thought.

Her bone claws shot out and she began to growl, losing herself to Logan's psyche. She was surprised when he entered her mind, despite the mental blocks. _'Go ahead, touch me. You'll see I didn't shoot Scott, I wasn't even in this time.'_ Her heart hammered in his chest. Nobody ever volunteered for her to touch them. Her skin returned to normal and she stared at him. '_Just touch me so you can trust me, we haven't got time.'_ Before she thought better of it, she reached out and touched his face.

He cried out in pain and hit the ground like a ton of bricks. When he came to, Rogue was sitting beside him in the grass, her face lost in thought. He sat up slowly when he realized his plan had worked. "You..." She turned to him, her eyes frightened. "You were the baby Mr. Sinister had, weren't you?" He smiled a little in relief when Rogue said that. _'Sharp as ever,'_ He thought. She was far younger than other Rogue's he had encountered, but no less capable.

"Yes, my_ mother_..." He pictured her perfectly in his mind, proud with fiery, red hair. "No,_ not my_ mother. My mother was her_ clone_, Madelyn Pryor. Jean took me to the future, somewhere to be safe from Sinister who would relentlessly chase after me. I was supposed to be his genetic _lottery ticket._" He chuckled bitterly. "Then I got this virus..." Rogue caught a chill involuntarily when she was reminded of Sinister. She examined the man carefully. Whoever had impersonated him must've been a shape shifter, they were a dead ringer.

He had silvery hair and that mysterious, M tattoo over his eye. Like Bishop, who was no ally of the X-Men anymore. He was clad in a cobalt suit filled with yellow belts. His arm was a twisted mass of silver, like Bucky's. He was almost familiar, in some weird way. She dropped her stare before he noticed. "In that future, I got sick. I was cloned in case I couldn't be saved..." He looked up at the now clear, night sky.

"So, what happened to your clone?" Rogue asked in confusion._ 'Are there two of you now? Did your clone shoot Scott?'_ He grimaced.

"My clone was stolen by Apocalypse." Rogue's blood ran ice cold. "We don't look so identical because I was infected with a techno-organic virus, the same one _Scott_ was shot with." She gasped, staring at his arm closely. His face haunted her mind, taunting her and all her friends beneath a white helmet.

"Your _clone_ is Stryfe." Cable nodded with his eyes shut.

"Yup." He took a massive gun off of his back and examined it. Rogue watched him, half out of curiosity and half out of fear. _'So, technically... He's Scott's son.'_ He looked over twice Scott's age. Still handsome, but grizzled.

"He was tryin' to frame you." Now Cable was nodding.

"Exactly. He knew I would show up here eventually." He cocked the gun, looking through the sight to aim. "He wanted to give me some trouble so he could go on destroying the world." He explained, placing the gun back on his back. Rogue frowned.

"Cable, why aren't you in _your_ time?" His eyes dropped. Whatever it was, it wasn't a light story. Rogue starts to regret asking when he begins to answer.

"Because, there is nothing in my time. In my timeline, something happened called the_ Decimation._ _Wanda,_ her magic..." Rogue's skin paled. "She cast a spell that depowered 90% of the mutant population. As Stryfe hopped timeline to timeline, he found ours easy to ravage." He rubbed dirt and grime off his weapon as he spoke. Rogue shook her head in horror.

"Ah _need_ to know more about Wanda," Rogue demanded, her voice shaking. Cable shook his head no, his eye glinting.

"It's a story for another day, Rogue." She dropped her head. "We have to talk, talk about _Hope._" Rogue presses her nails into her palms. _'He knows about Hope, too...'_ "I've been looking for you,_ specifically._ You need to protect her. It has to be_ you_." Rogue nodded, familiar with the message.

"But, who is Hope? _What_ is she? And... _Why_ me?" He grinned, feeling soft at the thought of the girl.

"She was the first mutant born after Wanda's 'No More Mutants' spell." Rogue suddenly felt breathless, thinking about how significant that would be. She placed her hand on her chest._ 'She's the Messiah...' _

"What are her powers, Cable?"

"They don't really have a limit. I think her main power is telekinesis, but she can_ mimic_ the abilities of any amd all the mutants around her. No limit to how many. But the most important thing she does," They locked eyes. "She awakens _new_ mutations. So she was the source of mutantkind. If anything ever happens, god forbid..." His face darkened.

"She's the last_ hope_ for mutants. There are countless other timelines where Stryfe successfully releases the Legacy Virus and wipes out mutants. People want to use, her, destroy her. We _cannot_ let it happen." His stare hardened as he thought about the girl's enemies. Rogue nodded slowly. "We have been hopping time, trying to evade Stryfe while he waited for Apocalypse to direct him."

Rogue shivered when she thought of Apocalypse. "I came hoping Stryfe wouldn't be here, but as long as you're here it'll be safe for Hope to come." Rogue frowned, feeling even more pressure._ 'Why is he so sure?'_

"Are ya_ sure_, Cable. You're putting an awful lot of stock in me." She fiddled with her fingers._ 'I wouldn't bet on me right now.'_ He stood abruptly.

"Trust me, I'm_ sure_." He pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "Let's get this antigen to Scott, huh?" Rogue's eyes went wide. "Now that you're not trying to murder me." Rogue reached out and grabbed Cable, teleporting them to Bayville moments later. He jerked when they landed, not used to that method of transportation. "What the_ hell,_" He breathed, looking around.

Both Logan and Hank jumped in the outside of the infirmary, but Rogue held her hand out. "This is _Cable_, it was _Stryfe_ who shot Scott earlier." Logan sniffed skeptically.

"Wait a minute," He began. "He _does_ smell different." He crossed his arms. Hank adjusted his glasses.

"_Fascinating_." Hank murmured, adjusting his spectacles to examine the visitor. Cable handed Hank a syringe.

"Hey, Hank. This is an antigen for Scott. Stryfe shot him with what I have, a techno-organic virus." Hank's eyes lit up instantly. "This should fix him right up."

"Oh, I was beginning to grow worried for Scott! I'll administer it right away!" The blue mutant took off into the infirmary to aid his teammate. Logan exhaled with relief, leaning against the wall. He buried his face in his hand.

"Good, Emma wouldn't have been able to keep it up much longer." He rubbed his temples tiredly, eyeing the strange mutant man. "I guess we owe ya." He said after a while, trying to get a read on him. Cable just smirked.

"Oh, trust me. I got my reasons for wanting one eye alive." He took off into the mansion as though he knew where he was going. Logan had personally had enough time traveling for a while. He couldn't help but notice that Rogue seemed pensive. Any number of things could've been on her mind. Memories and visions cycled rapidly through her mind. It was becoming harder and harder to control, these days._ 'What's wrong with me?'_ She wondered, feeling herself slip in and out of identities.

* * *

_Genosha Ruins, May 14th 10:53 p__m_

* * *

Stryfe had been listening in telepathically on Rogue and the other X-Men, watching his handiwork unfold. But he got a lot more than he bargained for. He learned more about himself than he was ever ready to learn. Before Apocalypse died, he had called Stryfe a curse. A clone, unfit for his new body. While watching Rogue squirm while Scott was injured, he realized _he_ was the clone, and not the other way around.

He had deluded himself for hundreds of years, jumping backward and forwards in time. Cable was the clone, a sucker of his likeness. And he'd been wrong.

_'I have no memories of her..'_ He thought, no Jean. No Madelyn. Only Apocalypse. He was the the creation from a creation. Cable had a real family, a_ real_ life while Apocalypse ruined every single part of him. _'It isn't fair...'_ He thought, thinking of all the possibilities of his other lives. _'Scott... That pathetic mutant, my father? Cloned by Sinister! All these inferior beings...'_

The ruins and rubble of Genosha began to shake. "I won't accept it..." He seethed. "I won't accept it!" His plan had failed. He did not sow discord for Cable. He thwarted his plans and filled the X-Men in on priceless information. Stryfe was so angry and embarrassed to find himself gotten over. _'They'll be sorry... They'll wish they died a long time ago! I'll make Rogue and Cable AND Scott suffer...'_

His mind was always creating a fool proof plan. They would all pay.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, __May 14th 11:52 p__m_

* * *

Scott came to with both Rogue and Emma at his side. Normally, he would've blushed about this, but he was glad he was able to see them both. He reached out for both of their hands and they obliged, too happy to see the antigen had worked. _"Scott,_" Emma began. Rogue let go of his hand first. "I don't know what she did, but she saved your life."

Rogue grimaced, looking at her shoes in embarrassment. "_She_ held the techno-organic virus back from killing you. She saved your life." He smiled despite how tired he was. He looked between the beautiful and very different women.

"I'm _so_ lucky I have you both." Scott told them quietly, his face wistful. There was another woman he used to feel that way about, he spent the entire time he was sick dreaming of her. Hair that looked so perfect, even with his sight. Both girls knew what Scott woke up thinking about. Rogue tucked her hair behind her ear awkwardly.

"You should meet who _really_ saved you, Cable gave me the antidote." Rogue insisted, hurrying from the infirmary to find the strange, time traveling man. She wondered what would happen when the two met. '_I think Scott would be glad to know his son prevailed in the future.'_ He lost a lot of sleep over it. She walked out and found Cable in the hands of Stryfe. Hank and Ororo were on the ground, knocked out. Or worse. Logan was frantically struggling to drag himself to help, his body refusing to work.

"_Run_," He croaked at Rogue, frozen at the sight. She watched, terrified, as Cable's afflicted arm began to become porous and grow, filled with gnarled metal and bone. He shouted in pain and writhed as Rogue began to scream_. 'His arm, it's not metal... It's a result of that illness!'_ She stared as Stryfe cackled, his twin howling in pain.

"My _twin_ uses his vast telepathic abilities to stop his illness from spreading." He informed her casually. The gauntlet glinted on his hand. "My psychic abilities are so great because I was _never_ infected with such a virus. So unfortunately, now his sickness is spreading rapidly." Rogue shook her head angrily.

"You_ monster_..."

"Unless Cable comes with me, he will _die_." Rogue clutched her hands into such tight fists, her gloves ripped. "He's not all I've come for. I've come for _father,_ too." Rogue's eyes went wide.

_"No,_" Cable snarled. "Rogue-" She doubled back quickly, back into the infirmary where Emma and Scott were. He sat up quickly when he saw her, the fear on her face obvious.

"What is it," Emma breathed, standing immediately.

"Take Scott and get_ outta _here!" Rogue yelled, her hands enveloping with electricity. Emma looked at the X-Men leader with worry.

_"No_, you must be the last stand against him. You know that." Emma insisted._ 'You are much stronger.'_ She changed to her diamond form. Scott began tossing the sheets off of him.

"_Emma,"_ He began, terrified she would shatter in that form. "Emma, _wait_!" Rogue held him back from following her as she appeared before Stryfe, frowning. He chuckled at her.

"Are you my step mommy?" She rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Frost is fine." She said, clutching a fist and attempting to assault him telepathically. He smiled at her attempt, laughing heartily. She tried again, her face even more focused as she struggled to leave a dent against the psychic._ 'He's so unbelievably strong... So much stronger than even the professor was!_' She thought, clenching her fists tight.

Stryfe raised a hand and both Scott and Rogue began screaming.

"Emma!" Rogue screamed._ 'He'll shatter her!'_ She dashed forward and touched Emma quickly, reverting her to her normal form. Stryfe clutched his hand and Emma was repelled back, luckily in shape thanks to Rogue's quick thinking. She slammed into the wall with a scream. Scott knelt beside her, staring at Stryfe in disbelief. Now, Rogue was diamond, with claws of bone coming out of her hands.

Without any warning, she erupted into a flare of light. Stryfe yelled, covering his eyes just in time. Then, he felt her desperately pushing against him telekinetically. He tossed Cable aside like refuse, tired of Rogue's insolence. "You _cretin_-" Lightning strikes his face and just scuffs it. Screaming, he reached out and snatched Rogue by the neck, tossing her aside through the wall.

As she was forcing herself up, Emma began to scream. Both Scott and Cable were fading. "No!" Emma shouted.

"Emma, Rogue!" Scott reached out for them as he began to fade away.

"SCOTT,"

Rogue scrambled to her feet but they were already gone. "And for your _insolence_," Stryfe snapped a finger, and then he was gone. Rogue stood panting, her body shaking with pain and adrenaline. Emma screamed, throwing her face in her hands as more screams were heard. Screams Rogue recognized. It was Hank, and Kurt. Ororo, Logan, and Bobby. _'Why are they screaming,'_ She thought breathlessly. _'What's wrong?!_' She looked at Emma before tearing off like a bullet to the sounds of the cries.

She rounded a corner to find Hank and Logan furiously try to work on Kitty. Her heart jammed in her throat. Stryfe had snapped, and now Kitty laid on the ground. Her skin was clammy and pale. Her temperature was low. Her pupils weren't dilating. This had happened to Rogue, before. He had infected Kitty with the Legacy Virus just to spite her._ 'Your pathetic antidote isn't going to help her...'_ A voice rang in her head. _'The Legacy Virus is my life's work. Enjoy watching her suffer...'_ She shook her head, feeling dizzy.

When Hank cleared Kitty to at least be moved to the infirmary, Rogue's Avengers communicator went off. Stunned, she answered. "_Rogue,_"

"Rogue_ something's happened._ It's _Cap,_" It was Tony's frantic voice. She looked around.

_"Steve_? What's happened?" She can hear the panic behind him.

"He-He just _dropped._ He's catastrophically sick. W-We don't know what t-"

"It's _Stryfe_..." She choked out, leaning against the wall.

"What?"

"He was here. He took Scott, he took his twin... He did the _same thing_ to Kitty." Tony hung his head, cursing to himself. This is what he was afraid of. _'I don't care what I have to do, I'm not watching Steve die. None of us are._' "Look, I'm gonna see if I can help Kitty. If I can, I'll be there to help Steve."

"But Ro-" She cut the communications, her eyes shut tight. She turned to the infirmary as Kitty laid, pale and still in the hospital bed. The strain of the illness had thrown Hank for a loop. It wasn't acting like the previous virus he'd encountered, and he could not make any headway for Kitty. Logan stood stone faced by her bedside, just watching. Waiting for a change in her condition. Wondering what he would do.

_'I can't leave her side,'_ He thought bitterly. _'But I have to defend her, all of them.'_ He was in a hopeless position.

"_Get Peter here_, might as well get the whole school together._ Scott'_s," He cut himself off in frustration. Ororo nodded shakily and went to go make calls. Emma and Rogue entered Kitty's room silently, Kurt and Logan already there. "She's gonna be _okay_." He forced out. Rogue didn't say anything, she was silent for a long while. The words of Stryfe rang throughout her mind as she searched her memories for any way to help her.

She was met with pain and mental resistance when she perused her memories, but she tried anyways.

When Piotr arrived, his wail was heard throughout the massive mansion, his skin flickering from grief. He collapsed into Hank and Logan's arms, crying in a way that nobody knew was possible for the giant mutant. During that commotion, Rogue slipped off her glove and attempted to siphon the illness from Kitty, knowing Stryfe only did this to hurt her. _Because_ of her. Hank intercepted her and the Russian helped as Rogue began to cry._ "Let me-"_

"You can't!" Logan shouted, tears brimming his eyes. "You could _kill_ her, Rogue!"

"Or, I could take the illness_ away_ from her! Let me try! It's better than this-" She screamed rabidly, her eyes wild. "This is _my_ fault, it's because of me!" She collapsed against Hank helplessly. "He did this to hurt_ me_, please... _Just let me_.."

"Okay, Rogue." Hank said quietly, patting her back. "Let it out, child." Remy appeared in the doorway after Laura retrieved him, kicking himself for missing the mayhem. Kurt sighed beside Rogue, studying Kitty's face for any sign of improvement. He didn't think he'd ever seen the girl so still before.

"You being sick vouldn't bring us joy. Kitty vouldn't vant that." He looked at her sadly. Logan nodded.

"Elf is right. Just, relax. We're thinking of a plan now." He told her, looking seriously into her eyes. She shook her head.

"Remy," Rogue said, her face blank. "Bring me the portable Cerebro." Both he and Emma frowned.

"Y'_sure_ das a good idea,_ petite?_" He eyed her wearily. She looked terrible. There were dark bags under her eyes and her was was limp and listless. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept in days.

"Yes, are you sure? You don't look like you're up to it." Emma added tensely. She shook her head to both of them.

"I could have something, _anything_ in my memories to help Kitty and Cap. Otherwise, the only alternative is I surrender to Stryfe." Logan whipped around angrily.

"Don't even _think_ about it." She turned back to Remy and Emma.

"Okay, so let me search my memories. Let me _help_ them." Emma sighed. Out of all the situations she'd been through with the X-Men, she had never felt as hopeless as now. They were separated, Scott was missing, and Kitty was struck with an illness. She hung her head.

_"Fine._ LeBeau, go retrieve Cerebro." He grumbled but obeyed, slinking away and returning quickly to the infirmary lobby. He handed the device unsurely to Rogue, Logan watching from the doorway.

"The professor is gone and _Kitty_ is..." Emma looked away, thinking about the young brunette. _'She's the only one who knows how to work on it._' She thought sadly, her chest aching. "_Don't_ fry it." She looked at Rogue seriously. The mutant nodded and slipped the helmet over her head.

"Just going through my memories." Rogue reminded wearily. She had amassed a massive amount since the professor died. She was not excited, but she knew Kitty didn't stand a chance if she didn't try. She took a deep breath and tapped into her mind. What used to be a large pile, a huge collection was now an army. Even in her mind, Rogue couldn't find her own memories. Just memories as far as the eye could see.

She shivered, trying to target Cable's memories. Apocalypse's._ Anyone_ who might be able help Kitty and Steve in some way. But once she started to take a trip through her memories, she could't stop. She was at the complete mercy of her mutation. The current of her mind dragged her under, and she was on a merciless trip through hundreds of thousands of memories. Hours and hours of lives Rogue hadn't lived. '_No,_' She thought desperately, trying to ground herself. _'I can't lose myself to this._' But she was already lost.

_"Nghh,"_ She inhaled through clenched teeth, making both Emma and Remy jump.

"Turn it off," Remy instructed quickly, his hair standing on edge. Something was wrong. Logan frowned and he dropped his arms.

_"What_?" He asked, approaching them. Emma obeyed and turned the device off, but Rogue was still bristling.

"Rogue?" Emma asked slowly. "Are you _okay_?"

"_B-Blue and grey skin. First mutant signature every traced. En-En Sabah Nur... #663305727036983367... Born on the coast of Aqaba-_" Remy grabbed, her peering fearfully into her face. '_Damn it all, she's stuck like this.'_ He thought bitterly. He'd always been afraid of her pushing herself too hard. He shook her gently, desperately trying to get her to return to normal.

"Rogue, we're here. Focus, _honey_-" She shook in his grasp.

_"Hail hydra, 244594678-_" She interrupted, standing abruptly. She looked around, a fear he'd never seen in her eyes. She was in a different dimension. Logan peered at her closely.

"What did you_ say_? Rogue, focus!" He growled, looking at her seriously. He snapped in her face as memories he couldn't see filled her mind. He grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes. He had never seen an episode this bad in all their training together,, it frightened him. _'I never should've let her use that machine.'_ He lamented as she babbled. "You're Rogue, _Anna Marie_!" He yelled frantically.

"_By lateral from galactic core, we found, 8336733620005681271.. Nghh-"_ She cried out and collapsed suddenly into Remy's arms as he stood there, speechless. Emma was white as a ghost, her eyes widened. Halfway through Rogue's episode, she'd figured out what was happening. It wasn't a malfunction of Cerebro, it was a malfunction of her _mind_. Of her mutation.

_"The memories," Xavier had told Emma one day in the courtyard. "They do not go away." He let the information sink in. The southern girl usually rubbed Emma the wrong way, but now, she was beginning to understand. "So, Carol's... All the memories she absorbed in the past for Apocalypse, they're all packed in tight inside her mind." Emma frowned, it hardly seemed sustainable. She studied the haunted look on the telepath's face._

_"Excuse me for asking, but how do you help her?" Xavier grimaced. _

_"Mental damming, intense therapy and organizational help with her memories. Moving her own, organic ones before the others acquired from her mutation. Helping her keep her sense of self with so many others in her mind. It's a unique problem. But, they will always be there, a relapse will... Always be possible." Emma looked at the ground. She knew the tone of voice the professor had. _

_"What happens when she simply runs out of room, Charles? What if Apocalypse gets her, again?" A wind blew between them as the sat together in the garden of the institute. He sighed. _

_"The room in her mind is finite. Her psyche can only handle but so much data before..." He steeled his face. It was not easy for him to talk about, and she could imagine how some of their teammates might react. "From what I know of her mutation, when Rogue runs out of room she will lapse into a coma or death. It is inevitable." Emma hugged herself. _

_"Have you told her? What about forbidding her to use her own mutation?" Charles laughed, thinking fondly of his headstrong student. _

_"Could you stop her from saving the world, Emma? I want her to live the life she wants to live. She's just opened up to us. I cannot cast this cloud over her. I can't be so cruel as to ask a mutant not to use their ability as they see fit." Emma hung her head. He was right, they would both use their telepathy until the end. "She should have time, not as much as she deserves. But, she shouldn't have to worry, yet."_

Her blood ran ice cold._ 'No...'_ She thought._ 'She's run out of room! Not now, please!'_ Remy scooped her carefully as she went limp, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. He began to whimper in fear, confused at what was ailing her. Logan snarled beside him, shaking him vigorously. Remy looked down at her pallid face in fear. '_What happened to ya, chére?'_ Logan growled to wake him from his stupor.

"_Hurry_, boy! Get her to Hank. He'll figure out what's wrong with her."

* * *

Emma worked tirelessly to sort through Rogue's memories and give her comfort, but the look on her face said it all. She could help Rogue be comfortable, but she couldn't fix what was ailing her anymore than the professor could. There was no remedy for her ailment, it was hard to hear. Remy was standing sentinel at the door, not even Kurt was allowed to see her yet as Hank struggled to understand his medical findings. Emma sighed as she pulled away from the girl. "The professor had always suspected this, he had never been _certain_-" Her voice choked unexpectedly, and it made Logan angry.

"Just _tell me_, Emma." Logan's patience had flown out the door long ago. "What _is_ it?" She turned to the girl, laying still in her bed. Hank spoke first.

"It is simple. I have often worried this too." He turned to Logan, tears in his eyes. "The space in Rogue's mind is_ limited,_ Logan..." He began gently, but the man jerked away from him.

"NO," He barked, he smelled the tone of voice a mile away. "You're not_ doin_' this!"

"When the volume exceeds the space, she will slip into a period like this or..." He dropped his head. "I'm sorry, my friend. I wish it wasn't so." He stared at Rogue, knowing even if she woke up he would have to stand beside her, knowing her days were numbered. He felt sick. He wasn't sure if he could actually do it. He turned to get some air, but Emma blocked his way, looking fearsome.

"She _needs_ you right now, you've been there every other time." He looked into her eyes and saw the pain she was in that Scott was missing. "Don't mess up now."

"_I'm losin' it, Emma._" He warned her in a low voice.

"So_ find it_. When has she ever shrugged off her responsibilities?" Emma's words grounded the feral mutant again, a defeated calm washing over him. He would be by her side until the bitter end. Anything less, he would regret. He turned back and gazed at her._ 'Until the end.'_


	25. Wolverine And The X-Men

_Xavier Institute, __May 15th 1:01 am_

* * *

Rogue came to with a pounding headache, and no memory of anything that could help Kitty_. '-Damn it,_' She thought as she sat up. Her head felt like a cinderblock that weighed a thousand pounds. Her plan had failed, Kitty was running out of time. Logan was leaned against the wall of her room, his arms crossed. "_Easy,"_ He was demanding more than he was asking. He approached her bed. "Went a little too hard?" She rubbed her head with a sigh.

"Yeah, all for_ nothin_' too." When she looked at Logan, she noticed it seemed he wasn't listening. His stare and mind were somewhere else. She frowned, he wasn't usually like this. He was always focused, eye on the prize. She tore the covers off of her and eased out of the bed. "What's eatin' you?" But then, she realized that he somehow was blaming himself for Kitty's condition. '_It's my fault, Logan. Not yours.'_

"We need to talk." He was holding back a dam of emotion, she could sense it. His abilities clued her in to his strange emotions. _'What is it I smell? Pain?'_ Rogue faced him seriously, her forehead knit. He wouldn't meet her eyes. Logan had never done anything he couldn't look her in the eyes for. She was so confused. '_Whats the matter?_'

_"Okay_..." She said unsurely. She chased his stare.

"Rogue," He began, his stare lowered. "You're... _It's._.." He met her eyes and he was crying. Her brain felt too tired to contemplate what was making him act like this. She moved closer and waited for him to explain. He inhaled sharply. "Something's wrong. With_ you_." She blinked.

"With me?" She repeated. He dropped his stare.

"It's your mutation, Rogue. It's_ killing you._" He met her eyes again and found he couldn't read the expression in them. "You're running out of room for memories. If you continue usin' your power, you'll die. The damage... The damage could _already_ be done." Silence. He crossed the room towards her and wished he had something, a_nything_ better to say. "Rogue,_ I'm sorry_-"

"It's okay," She said, wiping at her face like she'd been punched in the gut. "It's okay, I'm gonna be okay." She assured him even though she was shaking. His face twisted into anguish.

"You wanna talk about it-" But, she shook her head no.

"We need-" Rogue screamed out as Stryfe entered her mind again. _'The only way to save any of them is to come, and submit yourself. Face me! Give me what I want, and I'll spare your little earth._' Rogue grit her teeth as she responded back.

_'And what do you want from me?'_ She shivered when he chuckled.

_'To be my angel of death, come help me lay waste to the rest of the timelines. Or, fight for your right to exist. Beat me. If you want to save the girl and your teammate, you don't have any choice. Scott and Cable are here waiting for you. Don't let them down.'_ She shook her head as Logan peered worriedly at her. Both Scott and Cable struggled helplessly behind him. "The only way to save them is if Ah go to _Egypt,_ Logan. Where Ah helped raise Apocalypse." He shook his head.

"No wa-"

"Then _they die."_ She choked out, turning away from him. He looked back at Kitty, laying with Kurt and Piotr beside her. Kurt was praying quietly and Piotr was leaning his forehead on her tiny, clammy hand. She looked so frail and small. So weak. "You don't have to. Your school needs you." She shook her head, her face breaking. "Ah'm not gonna last much _longer,_ anyways. _My powers.._." He shut his eyes tight and brought the girl to him in an embrace. He leaned her head on his chest as she cried. "Let me do this." He inhaled sharply.

"I'm _not_ letting you do this alone." He insisted firmly._ 'Neither one of us us coming back from this._' He realized. They pulled apart and he stared at her.

"Ah don't want to tell anybody... Ah just," Logan nodded, inspecting her carefully. "It'll_ just_ make it harder." She stared in his eyes. _'I have to do this. I won't let them die because of me.' _

"Are you_ sure,_ Rogue?" She nodded.

"They'll just get hurt trying to interfere." She looked at Kitty, a tear sliding down her face_. 'Ah hope you'll understand, Kitty. Ah won't be here to tell you,'_ Her face became determined. _'But, it was worth it.'_ Logan nodded solemnly. She grabbed on to him and they teleported together to the Avengers compound. Natasha and Clint jumped as they appeared, peering at them curiously. They both wiped quickly at their faces.

Rogue rifled in her uniform and pulled out a small syringe with a grimace. Natasha took it hurriedly.

"This was one cure Hank made, it might help..." Logan sighed.

"Kitty isn't responding to it." He informed them. Still, Clint walked it over to Bruce and Tony, who were standing over Steve. He was laying still, ghostly white. None of them had ever seen him like this. It was hard to take. He was their leader, they all looked to him for guidance. He was a symbol for hope in America, it was jarring to all of them.

"No change," Bruce said, a frown on his face. "He was fine... Then, he just... Went down." He shook his head, blinking back tears. "How..." Thor stood angrily, his hammer crackling with electricity.

"I'll tell you_ how,_" He boomed, his eyes burning through Bruce. "_Stryfe_. Stryfe has done it to make us lodge a strike!" He raised his mystical weapon high. "I say we _give_ him what he wants." He was tired of waiting. The things Thor cared about were dropping around him, he wouldn't accept it any longer without a fight.

"That's_ suicide,_ Thor." Tony insisted, staring down worriedly at his teammate. He looked so weak. It was wrong. Steve Rogers was anything but weak. He was the strongest one of them. He always had the ability to keep hope when nobody else could, and they needed that. Rogue clutched her fists.

"I said that I would help them, help them both." She said firmly. She looked hard at the Avengers.

"No," Tony began, walking in front of her. "No, Rogue. He's doing this so_ you_ will come and he can take _you o_ut!" He insisted, his eyes wide. "We are just confetti, he _knows_ you have a shot at defeating him."

"You have the power to_ beat him_, he knows that." Natasha told her. "He's_ scared_ of that. He's doing everything he can to mess up your head," She stared into her pale, green eyes. "Don't let him." Rogue dropped her stare.

"Letting either of them die is not an option." She met her gaze sadly. "You know that." Natasha bit her lip, the Avengers would fall apart without Steve. Then Stryfe would have their world.

Bucky pulled himself silently from Steve's bed side. "Steve wouldn't _want y_ou to fly off to your death, you know that." He steeled his face. "Let us stand with you." Bruce nodded, turning from Steve.

"We _all_ want to save Cap." Rogue frowned. "He means a lot to us." Gently they were all enveloped in red hex energy. Not hurting them, but keeping them from being able to move.

"_Hey,_" Clint began, wrenching furiously.

"I'm sorry..." Rogue breathed. "I'm gonna save Steve, but _nobody else_ can get hurt."

"Kid, don't do this." Tony yelled as she and Logan walked away. "He would want us to do this together! Don't leave!_ Wait_" He cried.

"Rogue!" Natasha shouted, but they disappeared in a puff of sulfur._ 'Shit.'_

* * *

_Xavier Institute, __May 15th 8:43 am_

* * *

Emma probed the campus for the third time with her mind. The entire institute was united under one roof while Kitty was ill and Scott was missing. Everyone wanted to come together and had secretly missed the other half of their school, anyways. She knew once she saw Laura's jumpy behavior, Logan and Rogue had left. Even she had been left in the dark. She knew nothing less than trying to save Kitty would tear him from her side.

When she checked the hangar, the X-Jet was there, but the Blackbird was gone. She began to reach out telepathically. '_Peter, I know you want to be by Kitty's side. But it appears Logan and Rogue have made a move against Stryfe, and we need to be there.'_ He nodded, he hadn't left Kitty's side all night. It was impossible to let the ill girl out of his sight. But, he knew he had to.

_'I want to be there for her.'_ She nodded proudly.

_'X-Teams, Ororo. Gambit. Lorna. We need to track where Logan and Rogue went.'_

_'They are gone?'_ Ororo countered back skeptically. Emma nodded.

'_You didn't expect either of them to sit around, did you? This was all about Stryfe driving Rogue out._' The weather witch nodded in agreement, her worry increasing. _'Gods, keep them safe.'_ She prayed, her chest heavy.

They met, suited out in the hangar. Jubilee and Amara hooked their arms in Piotr's, knowing how hard he was taking Kitty being sick. He thanked them mentally for their support, hoping their efforts saved Kitty. '_Katya,_' He thought in despair. _'Please, please hang on for me.'_ He looked out the window as the X-Jet took to the air. His stomach was in knots, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this nervous.

Kurt placed a hand on Piotr's shoulder. "Let's pray for them, friend." He offered, his head already bowed. If his skin wasn't iron he would've blushed, thankful for Kurt's kindness. Nobody said another word the whole plane ride.

_'Ororo,'_ Emma asked through her mind, feeling weird without Scott there. _'Where is the tracker leading us?'_ Ororo frowned.

_'It looks like to Egypt.'_

* * *

_Cairo Egypt Pyramids, __May 15th 5:36 pm_

* * *

Logan and Rogue stared out at the pyramids, heat waves lining their vision. It was deja vu. Last time their team had been there, Apocalypse was raised. His hair stood up on the back of his neck. Apocalypse was but a distant memory, now. Stryfe was the bane of their existence. He'd had the Infinity Gauntlet for some time, and _still_ he taunted them. He was leagues more sadistic than Apocalypse had ever been, and that said a lot.

Rogue closed her eyes and focused, trying to tap into where Sinister had dragged her. Like a light, the memories guided her the right way. She ignored the shooting pain in her head for Logan's sake. "Here," She pointed, pointing him to smaller cluster of of pyramids. He followed after her as she relived those terrible moments, resurrecting Apocalypse again. They stopped when they made their way to a particularly crumbled and degraded structure. At the top, holding his helmet, was Stryfe. He was grinning widely.

His silver helmet sent blinding strobes of light into the desert at the sun beat down. "I could've_ sworn_ I told you to come alone?" He declared. Rogue shrugged, her body tensing.

"Package _deal._" Logan informed him, sharpening his claws. Stryfe sneered.

"Well, certainly you must be punished." He held his Infinity Gauntlet high, crushing a fist as portals lit up the sky. Giant, shining discs to different dimensions opened every where. Logan and Rogue watched in horror as demons and monsters like the ones Illyana released, began raining down on them. Winged beasts and demons with horns, all pouring out of the sky. "Surrender. Or get through _this_ to get to_ me."_ He laughed, his gauntlet glowing on his hand. The inter-dimensional beings bellowed and yelled, filling the desert with chaos. "Try, if you dare."

Rogue watched as the demons filled the desert. Fear gripped her heart, and she contemplated for the first time in a long time if she could deal with this. Her partner sensed her doubt. Logan grabbed her wrist tightly, his face fixated on Stryfe. _'This is it...'_ He thought. "I'll never get to him..." Rogue sobbed, but he tugged her, his claws out. She was scared, terrified. He could smell it. So was he, to be honest. But it wouldn't stop them.

"Jean told me about Hope." He looked at her, his eyes hopeful. "How important she is. I'll get_ you there_, Rogue_. I promise_!" He screamed, his claws slicing though the monsters. Rogue shot hers out and followed suit, slicing rabidly through the siege. Blood rained down on them both like a dark shower. Together, they roared and fought savagely in unison. She grabbed onto him and flew, both of them slicing through the mass of of the demon horde. But a quarter up the pyramid they start to get overwhelmed. There were too many portals, too many inter-dimensional beings.

The white scarf around Rogue's neck was stained with blood as she sliced, her eyes black. She thought of Logan's jumbled memories and gave in to his animalistic tendencies, needing them to be able take the beasts on. One jabbed a tusk into her shoulder, another a beak into Logan's side. She screamed out, slicing in retaliation. He snarled in pain before gutting the demon and tossing it down the pyramid. When Rogue smells Logan's blood she begins to panic, turing to him in fear. She can heal a little over time, but he _cannot_. Not anymore. She turns to him but he forges onward.

"Keep _going,_" He barked, masking how hurt he was. _'I'm shredded_...' He thought in agony, forcing his feet to move. _'Keep moving.' _The mission wasn't over. _'Get her to him, no matter what. She's ready...'_

Clouds cover the sky and thunder claps._ 'I need to get them off of us,'_ Rogue thought desperately, the fatigue beginning to wear on her. _'They're just swarming us two._' Lightning struck and sent several of the aliens scrambling down the sides of the erection. Rogue grunted and did it again, slashing wildly with her claws. It helped, but they were still crawling up the steps. The ground shook, causing some of the demons to topple off the pyramid.

Her eyes going red, Wanda's hex energy hurled dozens careening into the sand. She pushed again telekinetically, and cleared a path for her and Logan. He slashed wildly around them as she flew, the belt of her uniform hanging off in tatters. He howled in agony when the claws of blue skinned ogre tears the flesh on his arm. Rogue screams out, her skin turning to iron so she can help.

_"Keep_ _going_," He instructed through clenched teeth. She didn't realize how many wounds he had collected. All she could smell was his blood as she looked around. It was disorienting. Infuriating.

"_LOGAN_,"

"I'm fine," He snarled. "Focus on-" He shoved her out of the way and took a lance to the chest to her screams_. 'They're killing him!'_ She thought helplessly. This was a mistake. She was on borrowed time, but he didn't have to die. _'I should've left him, too!' _Her face twisted into anguish as she plunged her claws into the beast, shrieking.

"NO," He grabbed the weapon and tugged, his stare locked hatefully on the mutant that had attacked him. With a scream, his claws took their head off. The body dropped motionless beneath, forgotten. Logan shoved the weapon from his chest and coughed up a gout of blood, making Rogue scream.

"Stop, PLEASE!" She begged through tears.

"_We're almost there,_" He pushed, pointing ahead of them. He screamed rabidly, giving in to his wildest, basest, instincts. _'We're almost there,'_ He thought, his body beginning to go weak with blood loss. _'Get her to the top...'_ He growled, slicing a descending, winged monster before it attacked Rogue. He strained to see through the raining blood and gore. She pulled him along tearfully, using her telekinesis to shield them the best she could.

When they reached the top, suddenly the monsters vanished. She looked around, numb as the empty desert surrounded her. As real as they were, as much as they had hurt both Rogue and Logan, now they were gone. She looked out into the sweltering sand in confusion._ 'How... Was this all in our minds? To fuck with us?_' She looked at herself. Her white scarf was shredded and bloody.

Her uniform was torn all over and smeared with blood, revealing cut skin underneath. She gasped as she looked at Logan, he was drenched in his blood, covering his gut with a hand seeped in blood._ 'No... This was real...'_ Stryfe grinned widely down at them.

"Like my trick? Isn't it handy, having a stone that can bend reality to your_ will?_ That's what the Reality Stone does..." He examined his gauntlet smugly. "I can create anything I want, _like this!_" His arm transformed into a long sword, and quickly it pierced Logan's chest. Time stopped. Rogue's eyes went wide as she watched, the X-Men and the Avengers arriving too late to help. They spilled right into the sand as Logan was dying._ 'No...'_ Rogue thought, her tortured mind finally breaking.

Logan glared savagely at Stryfe, lifting his claws and bringing them to his armor despite the pain. Roaring, he sliced at him. He tried to pierce him with all his might, but his claws shattered against the impenetrable metal. Rogue's scream echoed over the sands, making the teams stand still. They all knew something awful had just happened. Stryfe wrenched his arm from Logan's chest and he stumbled back into Rogue's arms. "LOGAN," She shouted. _"LOGAN, NO_!"

She covered his chest wound with a shaking hand, straining to listen as he tried to talk. "_I'm hurt_," He said softly, straining his eyes to look at her. "_Marie,"_ He whispered, his breaths getting tight. _'D-Damn it. I blew it.'_ Stryfe stood towering over them.

"Stop trying to talk!" She hissed, tears and snot dripping down her face. "Ah'll get you to Hank,_ Ah swear!_ Jus' hang on, Logan. _Please._" He tried to smile at her, reaching out for her face. "Don't leave."

"_Shh, stop crying."_ He ordered, his face firm. "Told you, I would never leave you if you _still_ needed me." He squeezed her tight, the man who'd lived forever knew he was about to die. He looked at her seriously, hoping she knew he meant every word. "You'll be _okay,_ Rogue. Wouldn't say that if you wouldn't be." She cradled his head, her body shaking with adrenaline. So much of his blood was on her it was a wonder he was still breathing at all. _'He can't go..'_ She thought, her stomach twisting._ 'Unless he really knows I'm gonna okay.'_ She took in a shuddering breath, shaking her head.

"It's_ okay,_" She lied.. "I know._ I know_ it'll be okay, Logan. _Thank you._" He nodded at her and smiled, the life fleeting from his eyes right after. Even Stryfe didn't speak. As if someone else had given Logan permission to die, Rogue shook him. Her face broke as she patted his face, begging for any sign of life or movement. "No..." She sobbed. "_Don't._.." Stryfe snickered in front of her. She dropped her head on his chest and screamed until her voice blew out.

Laura began shrieking and crying, wrenching furiously in Piotr's arms. She could smell what had happened, not even Logan could survive that blood loss.

They could tell from the bottom of the pyramid what had happened. Even the Avengers hung their heads, listening to their teammate cry out to god. Behind Stryfe, Scott and Cable struggled wildly to get free and help.

"You _coward_, Stryfe!" Cable chastised. "Take it out on me!" He ordered angrily, his arm throbbing in pain._ 'Hope needed him, too...' _

"Let me go, _let me out_, Stryfe. I'll take you out in _one_ shot," He promised, staring at the spot where Logan lay still. _'No... He can't be...'_ With an unsteady hand, Rogue reached out and closed the gruff man's eyes, her lip curling. She had felt every manner of emotion before, but she had never felt this. A darkness was settling inside of her. Sinister, Apocalypse, and now _Stryfe_ had taken so much from them. From _her_. Stryfe stood above them both.

"Now, you don't want to fight anymore? _Do you?_" Tony's heart dropped, realizing that Stryfe was trying to break their best defense. Before he thought better of it, he shot to the stop of the pyramid beside Rogue. _'I've got to keep her fighting! No matter what...'_ She wasn't even listening to Stryfe, she was staring at Logan in disbelief, tracing her fingers over his face. She'd never had to do a single thing without him since she met him.

Tony wrenched Rogue up. "_Go,_" He insisted, frowning at her. "If you just go with him, he'll leave this timeline alone. Don't you understand?" She looked at him, her face blank. Like she was thinking_ 'Why?_'. He looked down at Logan and hoped Rogue would forgive him in the future. "What is there you_ really_ have to stay here for, now? Go." He told her, blinking back tears. She wrenched her arm free and fired an optic blast that sent him careening down the side of the pyramid.

Thor caught him, staring up in disbelief. "My friend, you are a_ fool_ to mess with that mutant's grief." Thor told him, ashamed. Tony shook his head.

"That almost_ broke_ her," He told him, looking up worriedly. "Hopefully, I just inspired her to keep fighting."

Rogue glared at Stryfe, her lip trembling. She thought about Kitty laying in the infirmary. Dying. The world's last hope for a hero, dying. Logan at her feet, gored. Leaving a whole school of children vulnerable. "Are you tired of fighting? Come with me, live with the peace of mind that the rest of your friends are fine." Stryfe insisted. He had played cruelly. He had played smart. And he was getting what he wanted.

Scott struggled, veins jutting from his neck as he tried to break free. Rogue blinked. "_Cure them._" Her voice is gutteral, and unlike her. Even from the bottom of the pyramid, Ororo shakes her head._ 'No...' _Scott banged his head wildly on the post he was chained to. _'NO,'_

The X-Men stare up helplessly at the carnage, like finding out Santa Claus wasn't real. The professor's dream would never happen, they were about to lose. Bobby shook his head, shaking beside Amara. '_No...' _

Kurt gripped his hands tight. _'She's planned something...'_ He insisted to himself. _'Even if she lost Logan, she vould never give up!'_

Stryfe flashes his teeth and claps with the gauntlet. "It is done." Rogue shut her eyes and reached out, thousands of miles away. In New York, Kitty sat up with a scream to Hank's surprise. _'Oh my god, what's happening!'_ She screamed in her mind. Rogue peered inside her mind to see that she was awake, and fine again. She did the same to find Steve awake and alone at the Avengers' compound. She opened her eyes and glared at Stryfe. "I'll do a lot of things, but I always _keep_ my promises."

"I _surrender_." Scott screamed out, pulling weakly against his restraints. He would die, first.

"Don't do it." He begged her. Stryfe grinned, extending his hand to her. "_Rogue-_"

"Smart decision. A fight between us wouldn't end well,_ would it?_" She looked back at Logan's body, fighting the urge to succumb to tears. She thought of all the visions, all the different timelines he'd beat her. Destroyed her. That was no more. '_Jean...'_ She thought, almost forgetting she was no longer in the White Hot Room. She was nowhere, now. Stryfe had confirmed that. There was no afterlife. No nothing. Just a blanket of darkness. That's where Jean had been sent. _'I need you right now...'_ She thought helplessly, holding herself. But she was all she had.

She thought of Jean and Scott first meeting. She thought of how Jean felt the first time the Phoenix force flowed through her. Jean and Xavier first meeting. Jean and Logan. She thinks about the first time Jean ever used her powers, when her best friend died. She let herself descend into the total chaos of other people's memories, even if it killed her. She felt Jean's pride. Her wildness. Her deep need and longing to belong, to understand herself. Every part of herself. She died wanting that.

The Phoenix force, that ancient force expelled by Jean's death heard Rogue. She heard her weeping for help. For hope. It heard her grief, her rage, her hopelessness. As always, the force found those emotions intoxicating. She _needed_ it. The force had been searching, and failing to find anything like it's affair with Jean Grey._ 'This could be it... She could be the one..._' If the force had to wait any longer, it would go into Jean's corpse.

It turned, moving at the speed of light to earth.

Stryfe frowned as the temperature began to rise. When the ground began to tremble fiercely, he backed away. Flames reflected in her eyes as the teams watched in awe from below. Even through Jean's heavy memories, all she could see was Logan. Dead. Gone. Removed from her life forever. The more she thought about it, the more the flames swelled. There was no power that could contain her rage, her heartbreak. He had given her the greatest power of all. Stryfe stared, frozen as the Phoenix force seeped into Rogue. She drank up her negative feelings like wine, feeling herself swell.

'_I haven't felt this in so long...'_ The force thought. A cruel sneer spread over Rogue's face. The Avengers, once again, were confused, but the X-Men knew all too well what was happening.

Remy tried to struggle against Piotr to aid her. Laura stared up blankly beside them both. "Lemme_ go_, Russian!" He cursed, struggling for her.

"It is suicide, LeBeau." There was no getting through to her now.

"_You thought you could take our love..."_ She spoke in a chilling voice, devoid of any accent. "_And from us you took another."_ She turned to Logan's still body. Both mutants' love affair with the Phoenix force was as deep as their romance with Jean at this point. _"You have made some powerful enemies, you sorry little clone."_ She clutched a fist, and the gauntlet began to crumble like cheap metal. The Avengers all paled from below. Both Stryfe and some of the X-Men screamed. Rogue walked closer, sending Stryfe scrambling. _"You have done anything in your power to drag me out_," She raised her hands, twisted like claws. Flames rose behind her. _"Now, feel the wrath of Dark Phoenix!"_

Stryfe screamed as the flames washed over him. Tony looked back at his team. "_Avengers,"_ He pointed up the Pyramid. "Assemble!" The X-Men took that as their cue to bombard Stryfe with all they had. Wanda was screaming like a banshee, hurling her red energy at him with all her might. Emma was in her diamond form, directing students and New Recruits quickly. Kurt teleported quickly to Scott, grabbing him and porting him out of restraints. He did the same for Cable, who fell to his knees immediately.

"Are you okay?!" Kurt asked worriedly._ 'He seems sick...'_ Scott watched in horror as Rogue, consumed by Dark Phoenix, broiling Stryfe. Thor and Ororo rose to the sky, both hammering down on Stryfe with lightning. He managed to teleport out of the way just in time, his eyes wide and on Rogue. It had been a close call, closer than he realized was possible._ 'She's... She's a monster...'_ Her powers made no sense, even the gauntlet didn't make this being fear.

_'I'll show her,'_ He thought angrily in a rage._ 'I'll show her, even if I have to destroy her to do it!'_ He raised his gauntlet and there was silence. "You can't be a bitch if you don't exist." He said, holding the gauntlet.

"NO," Ororo shouted from the sky. He brought the fingers of the gauntlet together and started to snap, light spreading from his hands. Wails filled the desert from the bottom of the pyramid. Shrieking, Rogue threw her hands out. The Avengers watched in shock as Rogue seemingly contained the snap. Tony shook his head, shaking at the thought of how powerful Rogue was. Trying to wield the gauntlet nearly destroyed him._ 'Stronger than an Infinity Gauntlet? What are we dealing with?'_

Stryfe shouted, pushing with all his might to complete the snap. "_Silly little boy,"_ Rogue cooed, clenching her fists. Stryfe howled in agony. "_Only one of us here is worthy of wielding that glove._" She opened her hands and the blast sent Stryfe sprawling through the sand, the armor on his right side burned. _"The difference is, I don't need toys." _

"She just deflected the energy of the snap on to him." Natasha said breathlessly beside Clint. "She's stronger than the gauntlet." They turned to each other.

Stryfe shot up, ribbons of skin and flesh hanging filleted off of him. His armor was almost melded to his skin from the heat._ 'What the fuck did she do...'_ He looked up, and there she was. His snap had failed, she still existed. And she had weaponized the Infinity Gauntlet against him. He stared at her, all of his planning did not allow for this. And in no other time did Rogue stand a chance to fight him. Not like this. "You're _no_ Rogue, I've crushed _dozens_. What the _fuck_ are you?" He spat. She smiled at him. Rogue looked down on him from the sky.

"_Your worst nightmare._" Soon, the Pyramid itself began to disintegrate around her. She started to hover toward him, her eyes black. The sun was blocked out, all she saw was Stryfe. She was going to make him experience the most pain she could imagine. When he realized she was turning everything around her into cinder, he scrambling backward._ 'She's from hell,'_ He thought, stumbling to his feet. _'No!_' She sneered, preparing to turn him into nothing. When her flames reached out to him he disappeared again, Cable taken with him. She frowned. _"Always running,"_ She hissed.

The X-Men and Avengers stared at her uncertainly. "Rogue," Tony tried, his shield raised.

"He gone, petite. _Ya did it_." Remy's auburn hair tossed in front of his eyes as the wind blew, his eyes pleading. "Come_ back_ t'us." She turned, sneering.

_"Come back?_" She looked around, then at herself. "_This poor, little girl doesn't want to return."_ Her stare became hard. _"She's heartbroken. Tired. Dead. Rogue is no more, there is only Dark Phoenix!"_ She snarled, hovering with flames around her.

"De Rogue_ Remy_ know wouldn't allow dis, not through her body." Remy chastised, knowing it was up to him to bring her to her senses. He stood before the powerful entity._ 'Logan is gone now,_' He thought, his chest tightening. _'He can never get her out of these blackouts again.'_ "She don't let nobody, not even her _psyches_ push her around, _non?_ Logan would be heartbroken to see you this way-"

The mention of Logan triggers both Rogue and the Phoenix force. She rises in a wave of flames, her eyes mad. But tears are leaking down her face. She is a scared, sad little girl with the cosmos inside of her. Scott unleashed an optic blast onto her. He ripped his visor off and shot at her desperately.

"I _know_ you're in there," He cried, tears leaking down his face. Rogue screamed shrilly as the gamma radiation overloaded her. Rogue could feel the force, burning hot and coursing through her veins. _'Reject it,_' She thought weakly._ 'I can't keep it, I'm not strong enough. Stryfe is gone. Reject it.'_ With a scream, the white force rocketed out of her and back to space. With a sigh, Rogue fell weakly into Remy's arms as he peered into her face.

Scott landed at their side, fumbling to put his visor on._ 'Please be okay,'_ He thought, his chest squeezing painfully. He brushed her hair out of her face with a gloved hand. "_Rogue_?" She blinked, moaning as she opened her eyes.

"_Scott_?" He smiled in relief when he saw her eyes. Remy sighed in relief, batting at his own. They lived to fight another day, even if it wasn't without sacrifices. They all had to be grateful for that, that it wasn't over. "_Remy_-"

"Don't_ talk_," Scott hushed, his face breaking. She smiled up at him.

"Did I beat him?" Both Scott and Remy hung their heads.

"Ya defended us, _chére._" Remy urged, his eyes shining. "You got more time fo' us, again." She frowned, her tongue feeling thick in her mouth. "Ya did a good job."

"_Where's Logan_?" She asked, her voice small. Her whole body felt like dead weight, barely connected as she laid there, fatigued. She already knew the answer, but she didn't want to believe it. It could only be a nightmare, not the truth. She never could've let him die... She shut her eyes and tears began to silently leak down her face. Remy looked away, and Scott's brow furrowed.

"I'm _sorry,_ Rogue..." He told his, his fist clenched. He knew how hard this was for her. She sat up and began to sob again, her forehead leaning on his arm. He held her for a long moment as everyone collectively wondered what to do next. Stryfe was in the wind. Logan was gone. Students and administrators spent a moment with Logan, talking to him. Wishing him well. Thanking him, saying _goodbye_. Even Scott. Funny, he had hated him enough to split up the school but he cried genuine tears, now._ 'It makes no sense...'_ He thought bitterly.

He had genuinely hated Logan, and he was still hurt to see him go.

Laura stayed anchored beside his body, her eyes blank. She had just figured out how to let people in, starting with him. She couldn't register losing him after all that. She was letting people say goodbye, but she growled at Piotr every time he tried to lift his broken body. "_Laura,_" He tried gently. "I know this is hard, and I am sorry-" He reached out for her but jerked away, tears streaming silently down her face. The Russian sighed, he knew Kitty would be also devastated once she found out. There was no protecting her, she would see it on all their faces.

He wasn't looking forward to that. Kitty had been saved, he wanted to rejoice. But they couldn't. Stryfe had taken that from them, too.

With much protest from Remy and Ororo, Rogue stood slowly and approached the pyramid where Logan lay. Sweat dripped down her brow as she stumbled on her feet, determined to get up the pyramid.

The mutant stared up in daze for a long time, the events replaying over and over in her mind. Thinking of anything she'd do differently. She'd do again, a million times. She knew she was gonna be the only one who could talk Laura down. Her skin was white as a ghost, dozens of red cuts lining her body. She steeled her face, wondering if she was ready to face him again herself. "Are ya_ sure_ ya okay?" Remy pressed, the Avengers hanging back awkwardly. None of them knew what to say. She nodded, tears in her eyes. He held her arm with a shaking hand.

"I'll meet ya back at the institute. Tell 'em I'll be back when I handle..." She blinked back tears, inhaling deeply. He nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You got it." He broke away from her, watching as she solemnly ascended the pyramid, kneeling beside Laura. He didn't have to say anything to them, they knew. He turned sadly and boarded the X-Jet.


	26. Homegoing

Eventually, Rogue found the strength to scale the pyramid. Laura was sitting still in the sands besides Logan's body, a fierce scowl on her face. Logan's genes were shining through as she sat beside him. Piotr stood helplessly behind her, his head in his hands. Every time he tried to carefully take Logan into his arms, she went into a rage. Rogue made it up there finally, her face solemn. Proud? Wise? It was an expression that Laura didn't notice and Piotr couldn't place.

Rogue had come out of this whole experience a different woman. A different mutant. It was clear how she carried herself, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. In her head. It was something she would carry and wear with her for the rest of her life. He tries to apologize to her, but he suddenly realizes for both women, words are cheap. There's nothing he could say. He does his best to communicate his feelings with a look, and he sees from her nod that she understood.

"Get to Kitty," She said, her voice low. "She's awake now, she_ needs_ you." He looked into the horizon at the waiting plane. Waiting for him. Laura. Rogue. And Logan. His one last, final ride. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"But _Anna_," He began, his face forlorn. "What abou-"

"We'll get there." She said, her tortured gaze on the steps of the pyramid. "All of us." Piotr placed a hulking hand on the woman's shoulder. "She'll_ need you,_ P." He set his face firmly and nodded, he needed to be strong for her.

"Ah'll get to her." He said, his fists clenched the entire descent down the pyramid. Rogue stood with Laura in silence for a long moment before sitting next her her.

"There," She said, her voice hoarse from screaming. She struggled to keep her face from breaking, just like that, this wasn't about her anymore. How she felt. Her loss. She had to be there for Laura, who lost her _clone_. Kitty, who befriended Logan and brought out his best qualities _before_ she'd even shown up to the institute. Jubilee, who never gave in to the politics of Logan's time, something he was eternally grateful to her for. She clenched her fist so tight, her palms began to bleed. "We can stay as long as you like."

Finally, Laura tore her eyes from Logan's body, and turned to the woman beside her. "Don't want to take him _there_." The girl's face screwed into anguish, and Rogue remembered how young she really was. She was just a girl, one Logan did his best to mentor and raise. Maybe even more so than her. "_Sore wa sore o genjitsu no mono ni shimasu_-" She broke into fluent japanese, tears washing down her face.

The Logan in Rogue's head translated it fluently, the wind blowing between them. '_That will make it real,'_ She repeated in her head. She dropped her stare, trying to smile.

_"Shitte iru. Gomen nasa_i," She apologized, smiling sadly. "_Kare wa karera to issho ni ie ni kaeritai._" She pressed._ 'It's time for him to go home for good, beside the professor and Jean.'_ She followed telepathically, the girl growling in response.

"_He adopted me_." She admitted suddenly, staring ahead. She was studying Rogue's mannerisms and smells very closely. Testing their bond, if_ any_, now that Logan wasn't there to promote harmony. She was skeptical of everything. The only thing she didn't doubt was Logan's love, and he was gone. She smelled surprise more than anything. Then, her tears. There was a time when Rogue would've been jealous, offended, probably would've _ran off_ had she heard. But now she was glad, so proud that Logan needed Laura to feel loved.

"He wanted to make sure you weren't_ alone_, Laura." She looked at her closely.

"But now,_ I am_!" The girl screamed, her two claws unsheathed in futility. Nothing would bring him back. She smelled death all around him. He was gone, for good. "If he had just left me alone, let me fend for _myself-_" Anger flashed in Rogue's eyes. She knew Laura was in pain, more emotional pain than she knew how to register or how deal with. But she had to learn now, it was better to have loved and lost than never at all. Especially with Stryfe out there, somewhere.

"You'd be_ gone_. S.H.I.E.L.D or some other faction would've taken you out," She said, her voice hot. "Don't ya get it? Logan didn't just want you to join the institute. He needed you to find a _community, a tribe!_" She cried, looking seriously into the tanned girl's face. She favored him in the most beautiful way. She wasn't a runty child anymore, she was growing into a beautiful, wild woman. One he would be proud of. "Because he knew better than us all, that without one you wouldn't stand a chance."

Rogue looked down at her trembling hands, her body tense with the effort not to cry. "He_ loved you_, Laura. He loved ya until ya _felt it_, because he knew that after, you'd be okay. _Don't_ forget that," She reached out for the girl but she jerked away, growling angrily. "I _know_ you want to forget it. It _hurts_. But this is what he taught you for." She grabbed the girl's hand and rubbed the middle knuckle, alleviating tension. Finally, Laura began to calm. "Lean_ into_ it, that love." They looked at each other, and Laura realized Rogue was telling herself as much as she was her. "He'll_ never_ be gone." Slowly, Laura's hand curled around Rogue's gloved hand.

"Let's go home." Rogue told her, batting at her eyes. "_All of us."_

* * *

_Xavier Institute, __May 16th 12:13 am_

* * *

It took Rogue, Piotr, and Wanda to get Laura to let Hank take Logan's body for dressing and funeral preparations. As he had done for Rahne. And Jean. And for Evan. Laura wasn't much larger than Kitty. She had her on height and a little on muscle mass, but the girls were built very similar. She _still_ tore up lobby infirmary worse than one of Rogue's and Wanda's rages combined.

Two slash marks lined Rogue's old, high school uniform she'd thrown on. She knew earlier had been Laura's calm before the storm. She knew her worst raging was yet to come as it sank in. Theoretically, Piotr's skin should've been able to hold up, but Rogue didn't want to take the chance. She flung Hank into the infirmary and pushed Piotr away from them. "Go, I got this."

"But-" Wanda began, eyeing her skeptically.

"Ah _heal_," She growled, grappling with the tiny Wolverine. "Jus' go!" She turned reluctantly, ushering Scott back from the hospital wing.

"Road's a bit _blocked_ right now, Laura's freaking out." She told him, a gentle hex holding him back. Scott frowned, he had figured she was taking it badly. He'd been all she'd had for a long time. And it was no secret she wasn't fond of Scott.

"I wish there was something I could do to help." Both Wanda and Piotr dropped their heads.

"Us_ too._" He responded solemnly, listening to both Rogue and Laura slam around in the room behind them. Laura shrieked, her eyes black as she struggled to cut Rogue. She was in a black out, but a grief driven one. Like she said, Hank taking his body made his death real. The following wave of emotion was what the girl had been avoiding at all costs, a trigger.

She wasn't Laura, the depth of emotion was turning her into X-23. She had no goal, only to maim. Maim whoever got in her way. Rogue held her tiny wrists taut, realizing she wasn't any less slender than Kitty. She was a tiny terror, a small bullet that shot in and caused irreparable damage faster than the eye could see. Even now, Logan would be proud of her. She smiled, tears welling in her own eyes.

"You're _not_ yourself." Rogue said calmly. She knew all to well how that felt. "You're_ Laura_," She told her, her voice shaking. She thought of all the times in Canada, where Logan had dragged her back to herself. "I'm_ Rogue._ This isn't you." She looked around them at the trashed, infirmary lobby. Glass broken, tables overturned. Chairs sliced in half, windows smashed. "You're _Laura._" Rogue pressed, watching her carefully. Eventually, Laura's tiny ribcage stopped spasming.

Her breaths slowed, and her eyes came back. Rogue sighed with relief, setting her down. Laura looked around, at her own claws, at Rogue's cuts. She gasped as Rogue healed at a snail's pace. "I did this-" Rogue placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." She said quietly. "It's just the lobby." Laura retracted her claws sheepishly, slowly sitting amongst the rubble. She tucked her knees in and sighed. Rogue stooped beside her. "Hank is going to take_ care_ of him, Laura." Her throat squeezed involuntarily. "He's always taken care of all of us." The dark haired girl leaned her head on her knees.

"I just want to be _close to him_," She choked out, finally feeling her feelings as Logan had always begged her. Rogue nodded sympathetically, bringing the girl close to her. Laura gasped when they teleported, leading to the rebuilt mansion's garage. In it, half a dozen of Logan's bikes. It smelled like cinnamon and clove, firewood, and Logan's scent in there already. Laura looked around, she could almost sense him.

Sniffling, she walked over to his black Harley and curled up, tears on her face. In moments, the exhausted girl was sleep. Rogue solemnly draped one of Logan's spare leather jackets over her and teleported back to the infirmary. She went to tell Hank she had finally calmed when saw Kitty, standing, despite Piotr's protests in her PJ's.

Her eyes went doe wide. She had never been so happy and so sad to see her best friend. Her roommate. Rogue's mouth hung open in shock, her autopilot thrown for a loop. "K-_Kit_-"

"_There_ you are! I was worried about you!" She threw herself around Rogue, not even questioning why she had on her old X-Suit. Rogue looked helplessly into Piotr's eyes behind her, wrapping around her in an embrace. They pulled apart, and she stared into Rogue's face. "Hank wouldn't tell me where you all were." She frowned now, her face thoughtful. "Where _were_ you, where's Logan?"

Rogue took in a sharp breath, squeezing Kitty. Piotr pulled her away quickly, but she'd already seen the dozens of micro-expressions on her face. She looked around the infirmary. It was demolished, someone had a fit with their powers. But who? She looked at Rogue's still healing wounds. Scratched. Two scratches. _'Laura...'_ She began shaking her head furiously. Something was wrong. Really wrong. Piotr tried to pull her away, but she phased through his hand. _"Katya-_"

"Where's Logan?" She repeated, her voice firm. She knew if the team was back, he'd be by her bedside. She had been in the infirmary more in the past few months than she'd been in her whole life, and Logan had been there for 95% of it. If he wasn't there, he was hurt. But she didn't see him when she woke up in the infirmary, assuming he'd gone on the mission. Something wasn't right. Her heart rate quickened and she began to shake. "_Answer me-_" Rogue gripped her shoulder.

"_Katherine,_"

"No," She cut in. Everyone knew when it meant when someone addressed her by her name. "I'm not a _little child,_ Rogue!" Her voice echoed through the trashed room. "You were _one_ class above me, don't take that tone of voice!" Kitty said, enraged and batting weakly at Rogue. "I'm an adult, I can _almost die_ like everybody else!"

"Kitty!" Piotr yelled in surprise, trying to pull her back. Her smacks phased right through Rogue, who was crying again. "Please, calm-"

"It's _okay_," She choked out, trying to look into Kitty's face. "Kitty, _something's happened_-" The girl collapsed into Rogue's arms screaming. Neither Piotr or Rogue could figure out how such a small girl made such a loud noise. It reached the farthest reaches of the mansion. Scott, Bobby, and Wanda came running immediately. They paused grimly when they realized that Kitty had only just gotten the news.

She rocked back and forth in Rogue's arms, crying like a little girl for him. Rogue stroked Kitty's hair, the Logan in her mind comforting her endlessly. _'It's okay, Half-Pint.'_ He said in her head. _'I trained you for this moment.'_

"You're ready," Rogue said, her voice gravelly."Everything Logan's taught us, it's been to survive_ without_ him." Kitty sniffled piteously, hyperventilating as she tried to imagine the school without Logan. He spent his last moments protecting and furthering Charles Xavier's dream. Who would do that now?

"It's not_ fair,_" She gasped, her tiny fists clinging to Rogue's X-Suit. "It's not fair, _why him too?_" She nodded sympathetically, stroking her head. Scott walked over and silently stooped beside them, his face stoic.

"Is there anything you left at the Connecticut compound, Kitty?" She looked up at Scott, too shocked to react with anger or rage.

"_What-_"

"Because we're collecting _everything_ and bringing it here." He said, holding back the tears in his eyes. "One school. Back, together again." He looked at the ground, his fists clenched. "That's all he would've wanted. The _professor_ would've wanted, and..." He looked into the infirmary. "When Hank's ready, when _we're_ ready..." He stole a glance at Rogue. "We will bury him in the courtyard, beside Jean." With a sob, Kitty tore from Rogue's arms and into Scott's.

She buried her face in his neck and cried while everyone watched.

* * *

Xavier Institute Courtyard, May 22nd 2:03 pm

* * *

Hank stood at the podium, the entire institute gathered in the small courtyard of the mansion. The weather was a perfect 70's with a breeze. Ororo made sure her best friend had a sunny homegoing. _'Perfect riding weather, old friend.'_ She thought, looking up to the cloudless sky. She wished she could see him on his motorcycle again. It took considerable thought and skill from the weather mutant. If she had her way, it would storm. For days, it would be dreary and raining. But he'd hate that, he _hated_ her stress storms. Rogue's too. So he would have sunshine, they all would.

She stares proudly at the numbers of the school. They had lost a great deal, many weren't there who should be. But they were stronger, together. United again. She turned back to Hank. Scott stood behind him, his fists curled tight. And Kitty, Jubilee, and Laura. Rogue stood at the end, her black hood obscuring her face. In her hands gripped tight, a nicely made leather pouch.

"I agonized," Hank began, his stare lowered. "Over_ how_ I would do my dearly departed friend justice." He tossed a warm look toward the headstone made for him

**Logan Howlett**

**FRIEND. MENTOR. FREE.**

It read in bold letters_. 'Short, sweet, and to the point. Just like him,_' Hank mused with a grin. "But that was when I realized, it wasn't about the fuss. What better to do, than return our dear friend to the elements? Remember him. _Cherish him._" He beckoned to the young X-Girls, smiling as they steeled their faces and approached him. Rogue shook as she held her face strong, refusing to cry. He would've had enough crying by now.

She handed the pouch to Kitty and motioned for for Laura to step up. Even the Avengers watched from the crowd as Laura slashed the pouch. Ororo's eyes glowed white and she blew the wind, gently. Logan's ashes scattered, twirling in Ororo's loving embrace as they scattered away, separating all over the earth. "This is the best justice we can do to James Logan Howlett. Our friend, our mentor. _Now,_ free." He wiped delicately at his eye as he stepped back.

Jubilee fired a small, gentle array of fireworks with his ashes. Kitty doubled over, sobbing silently as she watched the last of Logan go. Laura stood as still as a statue, her eyes studying the sky as he left them. Rogue stood firmly, looking out at the crowd of expectant mutants. She'd been dreading this moment for an entire week. Lot's of people loved Logan, who knows who resented her for sapping up all of his time and attention?

She had been a troubled teenager, a troubled mutant. It was his intervention that made her the woman she was today.

Then, there was trying to use words to explain what losing the first person who felt like family to her was like. She couldn't stop scanning the crowd, anxiously. Logan hated affairs like this. He would've been hanging off, separated from the mourning. Mourning in his own way. He was gone, but she couldn't help but search the crowd for him.

She tried to speak, but her tongue felt thick and clumsy. _"Logan..."_ She had practiced tirelessly for this moment. Read her speech over and over. Carefully revised and edited to be appropriate. She stared down at the words, but they looked like hieroglyphics. None of it made sense now. It sounded like a college essay, not the girl who'd ridden off the grid with the wild man.

Hunted food like animals, listened to the heartbeat of the forest. Spent days in the wilderness in silence, letting the earth tell it's story. How did she explain that? How would she ever have enough time? The Logan in her mind was gently coaching her, like he always did. It was comforting for a moment, but it only made her sadder.

Soon, her eulogy was covered in big, splotchy tear drops. "..." Before she flew away, Scott came beside her. There was a reassuring, patient smile on his face. Wordlessly, Ororo moved forward. Then Kitty and Jubilee. In a few moments, the entire institute was huddled in a mass together, their heads bowed in solidarity. Rogue didn't have to say a single word to anybody. They knew how special and indescribable her bond with Logan was. And that the Weapon-X project had been just as changed by their relationship as she was. It was never a competition about how he touched their lives. This is what he would want.

Scott let Kitty and Jubilee replace his spot at Rogue's side, holding the girl while she cried. "The best way to honor Logan," He began, thinking of the foolish time they wasted apart. "Is to come together." He looked over at the strength they had as one. "As one team, one school. I didn't believe in that before, but Logan died to prove it to me again. Because of him, the professor's dream will live on." He looked down.

_'Take care of Jean,'_ He thought, wondering if they were in the same place together. Hank smiled, proud of one of his students.

"I could not think of a _better_ ceremony, Scott." He knew the riff between Scott and Logan had always eaten away at the mutant, it was fitting for it to finally be resolved on a day to commemorate him. They both looked at the sky and wondered where their friend and teammate was.

* * *

Rogue stayed with Logan's headstone long after the funeral crowd had dispersed. Long after Kitty and Jubilee, even Laura had left. She stayed, memories playing through her mind until the sun began to set. Scott approached her, his brow furrowed in worry. He knew she'd need time to process everything she'd been through, but he knew she had a habit of isolating when she needed people the most.

He approached her slowly, a bowl of Logan's favorite stew in his hand. She smiled, but she didn't turn around. "Scott," She began.

"Please, eat something." She looked at her feet when the wind blew between them, almost in agreement. She finally turned to face him and he came closer. She opened her mouth to decline, but he placed the warm bowl carefully in her hands. They looked at each other for a long moment. Even through all the chaos of the mansion, the kids and teammates who needed him, he noticed she'd been eating like a bird.

She accepted the bowl graciously. "Thanks, Scott." He watches intently as she eats a few bites, relaxing when it seems her appetite is returning. He turned his stare at the horizon. The Avengers had allowed her time to mourn and help the school get settled, but they would want to go after Stryfe again. And they would want the X-Men to stand down for most of it.

"I know you need time to sort through and get over this your own way," Their eyes met for a moment.

"He would make this every time the school was sad." She stared into the brothy bowl. "Every time we lost a mission, one of us got hurt..." She sniffed, rubbing her fingers over the bowl. Scott placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You should be with the _X-Men_, right now. Rogue, that's how you'll heal." He peered at her earnestly. "Don't isolate yourself, not _right now."_ She grimaced at him. The only thing she wanted to do was tuck her tail between her legs and return home. Where she belonged. Slowly, she emerged the bone claws on her left hand. Scott just watched in silence, frowning beneath his sunglasses.

"Nobody really gets it." She said, marveling at them. "He wasn't _just_ a free spirit, it was his mutation. Almost as much as air, he craved to be free. To give in to those animalistic tendencies. I_ feel it_ everyday." She turned to him, her eyes wistful. "And he_ still_ stepped up to be the person professor Xavier wanted him to be, _needed_ him to be." She touched his face with expensive, dark red Versace gloves Logan had gifted her once, and smiled sadly. "Ah want _nothin'_ more than to come home, Scott." She told him, her voice breaking. "But _thankfully_, Logan taught me how to have the strength to do what I need to do. Not what I _want_ to do." She kissed him gently on his head before walking away.

He stood by himself, the bowl in his hands suddenly. He smirked, staring at the three headstones on the hill. Not much further down were memorials for Evan, Rahne, and Ray. He sniffed, thinking to himself how perfect it was.

Remy watched Rogue take off towards a tree she and Logan used to fix his bikes under. He taught her everything she knew about motorcycles, now she was fierce on the road. The memories feel like a warm hug as she let them wash over her. "_Chére,_" He croaked, gazing at her sadly. He needed to know if he was going with her back to D.C, or staying in Bayville. He knew where he wanted to go, but where she would ask him to stay was a different story.

She smiled sadly at him, a million things she didn't know how to say. "_Swamp Rat_," She said, but with affection this time. The wind blew between them, scattering pink cherry blossom petals through the mutants. She was like a painting, a work of art, and she had no idea. She was wearing an authentic poncho, embroidered with an Aztec pattern. It was the first gift Logan had ever given her.

The whole X-Team laughed, saying the team goth would hate it. But she was touched by the thoughtfulness. Aside from Literature, history and geography were Rogue's favorite subjects. She was always reading period pieces, a mix between the two. Logan never commented on it, never asked for confirmation. He just came up with the perfect gift, and left it for her. She ran her fingers over it as Remy gazed at her. "Tell Remy ya not goin' to D.C. after this?" She nodded slowly. _"Rogue-"_

"Ah have to, nobody..." She frowned._ 'Not even him.'_ "Nobody could change my mind." He moved closer to her as the wind blew, scattering more petals.

He tucked her windblown hair behind her ear, his lips tingling with the urge to kiss her. "Tell Remy, is he comin' wit' you," She bit her lip. He gripped her firmer. "When he was here, he tol' me to-"

She shook her head no with a smile. "Ya place is at the _school_." He opened his mouth to deny but she kept speaking. "Scott needs you." She grabbed his wrists. "The _kids need_ you." She pulled her lips to his before she thought about it, Remy gazing down at her in shock. He never dreamed she would return his feelings again, he didn't deserve them. His place was beside her, how didn't she see that?

She pulled apart and looked into his unique eyes. Their kiss was great, why did she look so sad? "_Lapin,_" He sighed, and she pulled away from him.

"Remy," She faced him. "_Ah_'_m dying._" He let out a yell and she gripped him tightly. All of the air was sucked out around them. She looked as good as ever, how could this be true? _'No... She's lying...' _"I'm_ sorry_, but nobody can know. _Please,_ Remy." He shook his head in horror at the thought. "Not after..."

"_How-" _He blinked back angry tears.

"My powers..." His face twisted in agony. "My _head_... Nobody was made to function the way I do, Rem. I don't think there's anything to be done about it." The wind caressed her face as a tear slid down her cheek. Petals fluttered, getting caught in the in her short, wavy locks. "This is _mah_ fight, Remy. Mah last one." She held his hand, her teeth clenched tight. "Logan _died_ so Ah can do what has to be done. Let-" She was surprised when the southern mutant brought her to him in another kiss. He held her tight, his eyes shut.

He pulled apart quickly. "If ya dyin', Remy wanna be there." He told her, his eyes shining. "_Til the end._ Remy don' care." _ 'No matter how painful.'_ He pulled her to him in a hug, and she wrapped her arms around him. "So you survive Stryfe, _hear_? It's not over, not_ yet_." She nodded, studying his face so she wouldn't forget it.

She thought of the faces of all her friends, her allies who couldn't be there with her. From Jean, to Logan. She felt them with her. Not in her head, her heart. The wind blew a final time, and with it came comfort. She squeezed her fist tight. "You're right." She told him, smiling. "It's not over. Not yet."

* * *

_A/N: I think this is a good, emotional point to stop the story of Stryfe! (besides the cheeky epilogue :P) Thanks to anyone who's checked out this story or any of my stories! Tune in one day for how our heroes beat Apocalypse's son._


	27. Epilogue: Time Is A Circle

Rogue was dangerously close to get getting lost in Remy's eyes when she heard a shriek._ Kitty's_. She tore from his side when she heard the sound, running right smack into the tiny mutant. _"Kit_-" Rogue began, but Kitty grabbed her wrist. Her eyes rolled wildly in her head as she panted. "What's the _matter?_" She cried anxiously.

"No time to explain," She grasped for her. _"Come with me_!" Kurt watched, scrambling for their attention as they raced inside the mansion. She dragged Rogue to the front doors when a scent hit her nose. Smells that were strange. Ones she'd never smelled before. _'What is this?'_ She thought. _'Who showed up to Logan's service that I've never met,'_ She thought, his protective nature taking over. An anger rose in her like bile, she felt sorry for whoever disturbed this day.

She tossed Kitty behind her, creeping nervously towards the door. Nobody else seemed freaked out. In fact, everyone was oddly silent as she approached the entrance. She opened the door with a shaking hand and fell to her knees. It was the girl from her visions, young Jean's doppleganger. Her hair was the same, indescribable shade of red as hers. She was as beautiful as a girl her age could be. She was maybe thirteen or fourteen, freckles spread on the bridge of her nose. She grinned, even at Rogue's disbelief, with bright, green eyes.

"_Rogue,"_ She whispered, the grin on her face spreading wider. Over dozens of timelines, the skunk haired mutant had defended her to her last breath. She went down fighting to give Hope another day, and without hesitation. It was like she knew them all. Each Rogue was different, but special to her. She stood in a striped tank top with a yellow X on it. And Rogue _did_ know her, familiar with the red-head from her dreams. Her visions. But she wasn't alone. Next, Rogue looked at the grisled, white haired man beside her.

His eyes were fixated on the silver streak in her hair. He had grown old in a timeline many years without her, it had been _decades_ since he'd seen her peculiar hair. His mouth twisted into a lopsided grin. He was barely taller than the preteen, his aged spine twisted and hunched over. His face was grisled and marred with scars from a long, battle-torn life.

He had familiar, animal-like facial hair. Akin to whiskers. Their eyes met and suddenly Rogue lost her voice.

"_Stripes,_" He groaned, studying her young face. She was just a_ baby_ in this time, barely had enough time to finish baking in the oven. He had watched her grow into a fearsome woman, one that died for him and Hope over and over. One who made him so proud, but broke his heart every time. He clutched a fist at the thought, it was supposed to be the other way around. He was supposed to protect them, protect them all. As he stared at her, he hoped he wouldn't have to watch her come to the same fate before her time. "Hey, _darlin'_." They both stepped into the institute, so at home around so many familiar faces. _'Faces I was beginning to think I'd never see again.'_

He flicked away at moisture in his eye and opened his arms to her. The original X-Men watched, silent, as Rogue embraced them both. She sobbed loudly in their arms. She had never met them, but she felt at home. Emma squeezed Scott's hand tightly as they watched. She looked like Jean's clone. Her little mini-me, maybe even her_ child_ from an alternate time. A time where Jean lived long enough to sire a family with her beloved Scott Like she was supposed to. He was frozen in place at the sight, staring at the little girl who's hair matched his sight perfectly. _'Like Jean's...'_ He thought wistfully. He loved her so much already, Emma was practically baking in the projection beside him.

Ororo covered her mouth, too relieved to question what was happening. Hank wrapped an arm around her. Eventually, the trio moved under Logan's favorite tree to speak. Emma smiled, curling her hand around Scott's. "Come," She said softly. "Give them some _time_. You'll speak with her soon." Scott clamped his mouth shut tight. He was fighting his natural impulse to complain. To worry. _'Somebody has to,'_ He thought to himself. She pulled him towards her office, where Cerebra sat on the mantle waiting for her. The real question on her mind was about Hope's powers.

_'What has been haunting Rogue, and no doubt the professor too? Who is she? What can she do?'_ Scott watched Emma intently, forever in awe at the might of telepaths. It felt silly to call it a dating preference, but he was starting to think he _was_ attracted to them, period. She slipped the helmet on like a queen with her crown, then she shut her eyes. She powered the machine up and it immediately began to smoke. Fog filled the room, and the X-Men's leader acted quickly. Scott shouted, shooting the device off her head and pulling her away.

Cerebra exploded moments later. He shielded her from the blast, trying to understand what made the machine go on the fritz. "What the-" He peered into Emma's face. "Are you alright?_ Emma_?" She stared at the remnants of the machine in shock._ 'Her strength... It..._' It dwarfed Jean, even with the Phoenix. _'How...'_ She thought. Hope's power had destroyed the machine. "Emma, say something?" If someone had made an attempt on her or anyone else's life, there would be hell to pay. She looked at him in shock.

"She's the most powerful mutant in the _world,_ Scott." She reported breathlessly. "Ever. She _broke_ Cerebra. Do you_ understand_..." Scott shook his head. Now, he knew how they would overcome Stryfe.

* * *

"Today was my_ funeral,_ huh?" The white haired Logan took a long drag on his cigar_. 'You're so young, sorry I left you already...'_ He thought bitterly. Hope sat between them, as at home as ever as she knit. Logan looked around, nostalgic at the sight of the school campus. Those were a very distant memory to him, now. In most times, the institute fell apart when the professor died. He was proud to see his students keeping it alive. "We always _did_ have a knack for timing." He chuckled to himself, his hand on Hope's head.

His stare became troubled, his mind still a twisted mass of bad memories. "Am I _gone?_" Rogue broke the silence suddenly. Hope looked at both of them. "In _your_ time?" The child dropped her head. She hated talking about this. She felt filled to the brim with terrible memories, memories where all her friends died.

"We've been in _many_ times..." She answered slowly. Her voice wasn't optimistic. "I don't think I remember my own." Logan huffed, not looking forward to this conversation. He didn't want to mull over the death and destruction, anymore. Not on this beautiful day surrounded by all his friends.

"You were gone in some," Logan answered stiffly, his face haunted. Images of Stryfe bringing her body to taunt him. "Just like I am gone here. Like _Jeannie_..." His face almost broke as he remembered the telepath. She was already gone from this time, that was the only reason she'd be gone form Scott's side. "There are _lots_ of times, Rogue. More than you can think of." He tried to explain. She set her face harder.

"Stryfe_ killed_ me, didn't he?" Both he and Hope froze. The ginger girl looked up at Rogue in shock. She had hoped she wouldn't hear that name, there. If they had made it somewhere safe, Rogue shouldn't know who he was. She chased his stare when he turned away from her. "Don't go soft _now._" She accused angrily. "Ya never pulled any punches before." She folded her arms and waited for an explanation. He frowned at her, his nose wrinkled.

"What do you want me to _say_?" He bit back with his familiar grit. "_Yes_, he wiped the floor with you,_ all of you_. In every time. And we watched it, over and over." Rogue stared at the setting sun. "All we could do is run. If she wasn't the _Messiah_, if Cable hadn't left her to _me_..." He clenched a fist tightly, thinking of all the times he watched his comrades fall. "You mean you _already_ faced him, in this time?" Hope looked up at her in worry. She nodded slowly.

"Somehow, Ah lived to tell about it." Logan leaned back, examining Rogue. She was younger than the others, but she was just as tough. He could tell.

"Well, maybe we_ did_ make it to the safe timeline, then." His stare landed back on Hope, and he frowned. "I'm just protecting her for Cable._ She's_ the important one, she's who needs to make it." He looked at her, trying to imagine a world without mutants. The red head threw herself around the old Logan, squeezing him tight. Tears had welled in her eyes, she didn't want to think about losing anyone else. She'd lost enough. She didn't know if she could take it.

"Don't say that!" She cried, her bottom lip jutting out. "You're_ precious_, just like Cable. And Rogue!" She cried earnestly, looking between them both. He chuckled softly, ruffling her head. The girl was tired of people sacrificing themselves for her. She didn't even understand why, her powers were a nuisance.

"Kiddo," He sighed. "Stryfe_ hates_ Cable. He'll do anything to harm him." His fierce stare landed on the young mutant between them. "Best way to do that,"

"Through the people he cares about." Rogue finished, her fists curled tight. She knew she would never let Stryfe touch a hair on her head, that was certain. She was reflecting on the horrible mutant when her mind was wracked with a sudden, shooting pain; visions assaulting her mentally. She clutched her temple, startling both mutants. Logan braced her with gnarled hands, used to this affliction. She saw her, Hope floating above them all. Stryfe was cowering, and she was covered by a wall of flames. Rogue gasped at the intensity of the vision, blood leaking out of her nose.

Hope took the scarf she'd been knitting and held it to the mutant's nose.

"Rogue, here!" Hope cried, accidentally absorbing Logan's essence. _'She's picking up on Rogue's powers,'_ He stood abruptly.

"_Hope_," He snapped. She nodded and held her powers back, no longing mimicking Rogue's leech abilities. Rogue looked at her in wonder, the yarn pressed to her nose.

"Oh my god... You_ mimic_ mutations," Rogue whispered, rubbing her head. Hope and Logan peered at her worriedly. They'd spent enough time around Rogue's to know what this meant. She was ill, her mutation was terminal. Logan grabbed her head with a rough hand and peered in her face. _'She's still so young,'_ He thought as he looked her over. _'What have you already been through, darlin'?'_

"Yer sick,_ ain't ya?_" He commented, gazing solemnly at her. "Headaches, your memories-"

"They're taking over,_ aren't they?_" Hope finished sadly. Her lip trembled as she stared at her mentor. Rogue shook her head, realizing she had to last long enough to protect her. She shook her head and smiled.

"Ain't nothin' I'm not used to." She said with a grimace. With telekinesis, Hope pulled Rogue's inhibitor bracelet off. She looked at the mutant woman with determined eyes. "_Hope-"_ But Logan shh'd her, eyeing them both.

"She knows what's she's doin' Stripes." He told her gently. "Trust me." He watched as Hope reached out confidently and touched Rogue's face. She screamed, but she found herself _losing_ memories instead of gaining Hope's_. 'What,'_ The sensation was bizarre, like the opposite of her powers. She felt herself being lightened, physically. _'What's she doing?'_ She didn't look taxed as she held her hand there, Logan watching with approval.

When he began to feel the tug of Rogue's powers from her mimicry, he frowned. "Alright. Enough." She pulled her hand away and stared at Rogue as she touched her face. Hope was immune to her touch. She was left unharmed and unaffected by Rogue's mutation. She covered her chest with a gloved hand in shock. Rogue tried to think of a memory that wasn't her own, and she couldn't.

"I don't," She looked at her shaking hands. "Memories, psyches. _They're gone._.." Rogue looked up at them. This probably meant she would live,_ longer_, anyways. But did she still have her abilities? She could never protect Hope without them. She turned away from them and thought of Scott. She just imagined him, before shooting an optic blast. Logan smiled. She thought again, of Jean, and entered both Hope and Logan's minds.

_'Can y'all hear me?_' Hope grinned.

"Yup." Rogue looked at them in shock.

"I don't know how," Logan looked back at Hope, his eyes teary. "But she can negate that negative effect of your powers." He explained thankfully. He wanted nothing to do with her when heard of the red haired, mutant born after Wanda's spell. She looked like Jean, she had heartbreak written all over her. He knew the first mutant born being Omega level and red headed was no coincidence. There were no coincidences with the Phoenix. The Phoenix force would be back, and with a vengeance. But, he went against his own thoughts and let her in.

Rogue cautiously wrapped herself around the mutant child. "_Thank you, Hope._" She whispered, holding her tight. Hope squeezed back.

"You have saved me countless times, in so many timeliness." She told her back. "I would do _anything_ for you." Her face set firmly, as she gazed intensely into Rogue's eyes. "This is where our information said Cable was." She frowned, eyes shining. "Rogue, where_ is_ he?" Rogue steeled her face. She had loved to see Logan again, to meet the precious object of her visions. But now, it was time to get serious. She had a war to fight. And there was no way she could lie to them.

"Let's talk, you guys." She said seriously. "I have a lot to fill you in on."

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
